


To Fall In Love Again

by tiggerblu



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 104,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiggerblu/pseuds/tiggerblu
Summary: Blaine's world had just fallen apart, he just caught his boyfriend cheating. He now has a 2 year old daughter to raise on his own. The love of Kurt's life left, with no warning, just gone, how was he and his 3 year old son going to adjust, survive AU***** I do not own glee*****





	1. Chapter 1

 

Chapter 1

Blaine was devastated, he was lost, and he didn’t know which end was up.  He just walked in on his boyfriend of 5 years screwing someone else, in their bed, with their 2 year old daughter in the playpen in the living room crying. Who does that? He saw the man he thought he would spend the rest of his life with, the man he had chosen to have a child with, the man he loved, on his back, ass hanging off the edge of their bed, his boss between his legs pounding into him.

Refusing to let Travis know just how bad he hurt, he leaned on the door frame, holding his little girl with her face on his shoulder so she couldn’t see what was going on, he cleared his throat, “Is there something you boys want to share with the class?”

They both jumped apart, it would have almost been comical, the expressions on their faces, if it didn’t hurt so bad. “Blaine, it isn’t what it looks like” they both said at the same time” he looked at Travis’s boss.

“Well Greg, to me it looked like your dick was in my boyfriends ass, and Travis, it looked like you were enjoying it being there, sooo… that wasn’t what it looked like hum”? Sarcasm had always been his savior, and he fell back on it to get him through this disaster.

“I am going to carry “MY” daughter into the living room, if you boys don’t mind getting dressed, I will wait for you in there”. Turning, once again so that his daughter couldn’t see anything, he heads downstairs, fills her up a sippy cup with juice and then puts her down on the mat with her toys.  

It takes Travis less than a minute and he is running down the stairs, wearing a pair of shorts and pulling on a shirt as he runs over to him.  “Please Blaine talk to me, I love you, you know I love you. We can talk this out” Blaine looks at him “We will talk, when Greg is gone” He said going into the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water and then sitting on the floor playing with Ali.

Greg made his way out of the house without looking or saying anything to either one of them.  “Blaine, look at me, I am so, so sorry. It will never ever happen again. '' Blaine looks at him “Why did it happen at all” proud of himself that he didn’t allow his voice to break into a sob.  He was going to get through this conversation with his dignity intact. After that he didn’t know.

“Blaine, you know we haven’t had the same sex life we did before having Ali, you know that.”

Blaine looks at him, “Ok, so we didn’t have sex last night because I had a headache, and actual headache, but did I miss the fact that we had sex the day before yesterday, and I gave you a blow job in the shower the day before that, not that I got one in return.

So because we don’t always have sex twice a day the way we did before we had a child. The child you wanted, but I am the one who takes care of her. Because I am not always up to it several times a day or every day the way we used to, that gives you the right to cheat”.

“Blaine I am sorry, I didn’t mean to throw it all on you”.  “It was a mistake, a momentary weakness”. “Please don’t throw our 5 year relationship away over this”.  “I swear this was the first and last time it will ever happen.'' “Talk to me, tell me how I can fix this I will do anything I don’t want to lose you.”

Blaine just look at him “So you don’t want to lose me, what about the daughter you left crying until she was hoarse,  in her playpen by herself.”

“Of course I don’t want to lose Ali” he whispered but Blaine could read between the lines, Ali wasn’t one of his main priorities, even though he had been the one to want her, begged Blaine to have a child with him.  Blaine hadn’t wanted a child yet. He was still young, he still had college to complete.

Travis was a year older than Blaine and said he was ready to have a family. But ever since Ali came home, Blaine had become her primary caregiver. He was the one that woke up at all hours of the night to feed her, change her, love on her until she went back to sleep.  He had fallen head over heels for the little girl the moment he saw her. She was his in that second. He might not have wanted her from the beginning of the process but once he saw her, she became his life.

Blaine just looked at Travis.  “I really think you need to leave now”

“What” said Travis “what do you mean”.

“I think you need to go pack a bag and find somewhere else to stay, tonight” “You can then be back over here first thing in the morning and pack your stuff because you won’t be living here anymore”

“Blaine you can’t do that, you can’t just kick me out”

“I believe I can, seeing as everything you are looking at is in my name, paid for by me,  also please leave your car keys on the hall table when you leave, you will need to get a cab to go wherever you need to go tonight” Blaine said with a straight face.

“You can’t do that Blaine that is my car” Travis said starting to sound angry.  

“Oh really, because I believe the car is in my name.  Show me where you made a single payment on it” ''Also, leave your house key as well. I will be here in the morning to let you in to get your stuff”.

“Blaine stop being an asshole and talk to me”.

Blaine at this point was getting mad, “Please watch your language around my child, but I am being that?”  “Who brought another person into OUR home, with our daughter here, who took said person to OUR bed, but I am the bad one here, me?”.  “You really need to leave now. You have until tomorrow at 3pm to have your stuff out of here, bring a van or truck or whatever, you get one trip, anything still here will either be thrown away or donated”. “And just remember, you did this to **US** , not me”.

Blaine managed to hold it together, he watched Travis as he went upstairs, and then came back down carrying an overnight bag

“Call me later when you get over this hissy fit you’re having and I **MIGHT** think about coming back home tonight” “or I might just make you wait until tomorrow  after you beg me to come back” Travis said sarcastically.

“Don’t forget you have until 3 and then it is all gone” Blaine tells him.  Travis made a big deal of taking his car key and house key off his key ring placing them on the table before walking out the door.

Once the door shut, and Blaine waited a few minutes to make sure Travis wasn’t hanging around outside, he went over and locked and bolted the door.  He then made 2 calls, one to a locksmith to arrange for someone to come right over and change all the locks in his house and also managed to find one that could rekey the car doors as well until he could take it to the dealership and have everything changed out. He then called the only person he could think of who would know what to do.

The phone rang 3 times before she answered “What’s up my little MopTop; ” he heard her laughing.

“KarBear, can you come here please, if I get you a ticket can you come here please”

She heard him sniffle “What did he do now” was her response .

“Can I tell you about it when you get here”

“Give me an hour to settle a few things here and I am on my way.  Pick me up at the airport. Love you.”

Blaine managed to get Kara a plane ticket that would leave in 1 ½ hours and would be here by 7 he texted Kara to give her flight info.  The locksmith was there at 5:30pm and was done with all the locks even the car by 6. He picked up Ali took her upstairs, changed her clothes, packed a diaper bag, then went to his room and changed clothes, headed back down stairs refilled her sippy cup and headed out the door. He knew he would be early, but he had to get out of the house he just couldn’t stand being there and didn’t know if he ever would again.  The images that kept flashing through his head just wouldn’t stop.

 

“Popie”, he heard Ali say. When he looked at her she was pointing at Travis’s car.

“No baby girl Popie isn’t here”  he took her to his car, opened the back door and strapped her into her carseat, kissing her on the cheek.  “Love you my baby girl”. He stood up turned on the little DVD player that was strapped to the back of his car seat, starting her favorite Disney movie, turned around before wiping a tear off of his check as he opened his door and climbed in.

Knowing they would be early he drove slowly, and when they got to the airport, he pulled the umbrella stroller out of the trunk popped it open and then got Ali out of her seat and into the stroller, he took the diaper bag and stuck in on the little rack under the seat. He locked the car and headed into the terminal.  Luckily Ali liked being in the stroller he just pushed her around until he heard Kara yell out “Moptop ” before grabbing him in to a tight hug

“Thanks for coming KarBear I really am glad to see you”

“Come on” she said linking their arms “You get the joy of buying me dinner she said with a smile.   She bent down in front of Ali, “how is my sweet baby girl doing”? “And, I know daddy won’t mind me helping you escape beautiful”. She unhooked her and pulled Ali to her nuzzling into her neck.  “God how I have missed this gorgeous child”.

Blaine took her to the Italian restaurant he always took her when she was in town, they ate and talked, but decided not to get into what was going on until they got home, because she could tell just by looking at him he was about to break.  He fed Ali chicken strips and French fries, making sure she ate even though he barely touched his own food. When they got home, Blaine took Ali upstairs gave her a quick bath, dressed her in her favorite pajamas and then placed her in her crib, and stood there watching her until she fell asleep, softly crying the whole time.

When he went downstairs he grabbed them both a glass of wine.  He only ever allowed himself one glass that way if Ali woke up and needed anything he was sober to drive or just snuggle her. He handed Kara her drink and then went and sat by her on the couch cuddling up to her.

“Ok Blaine what is going on, Travis’s car is here but he isn’t, what happened?”

Blaine broke down, his whole body shaking, he knew it had been coming but he always needed to make sure Ali was ok.  Kara pulled him closer to her side.

“I really don’t know what happened.  We weren’t really fighting; we would have minor disagreements like any couple does”. “He hadn’t really been spending a lot of time with Ali, and he has been having a lot of parent teacher conferences” I let it slide because I had no reason to doubt”.

“So now you do”? Asked Kara

“Oh yea, no doubt at all.  When I got home Travis’s car was here, I was really excited, I thought we could spend some cuddle time with Ali before she had to go to bed, and then we could spend some adult time together.  I had had a bad headache last night, so I just wanted some him and me time. When I walked in Ali was in her playpen screaming herself hoarse, I started to worry that something was wrong with Travis.  I went and picked Ali up and then went upstairs to check on him to make sure he was ok. When I walked in, I saw him and his boss both naked on our bed fucking each other’s brains out”.

“I was stupid enough to ask why. He made some comment about since Ali was born we haven’t had sex as often, he blamed it all on me.  I didn’t fuck him last night because I was sick the night before we only had sex once, when it used to be at least twice a day, and 2 days ago we didn’t have sex at all but I gave him a blow job in the shower”.

“I know tmi sorry but still, it wasn’t that I was leaving him high and dry I thought we were still having a normal sex life. I mean when we decided to have Ali I thought it would be a shared deal that we would both take care of her. But it was just me. I go to school, go to work at the practice a few hours a day and then come home to take care of a baby, it isn’t that I am complaining I love taking care of her, but to blame me for this is crazy”.  

“Once I even asked him why he didn’t really help with her, he said well she is your kid isn’t she. I was so shocked if you remember I didn’t even want to have a child yet, I wanted to finish college and then law school before dealing with a child. He is the one that convinced me to have her”.

“He then said that the day she was born he could tell she was mine because her eyes were a golden hazel instead of brown like his and she already had curly black hair instead of brown like his.  Was this my fault we mixed our sperm so that we wouldn’t know, that way she was both of ours. He also made a comment about that that was why he wouldn’t have his name on her birth certificate, she was mine she only needed by name”.

“What an ass” spouted Kara

“It really made me sad at first you know, that he didn’t want to claim that beautiful little girl, now I am glad he didn’t, she is mine 100% I don’t have to fight for her.  I don’t need child support from him, I don’t ever need anything from him ever again.”

“Ok, so what is next, what is your next step?” “I mean, what is up with his car?”

Blaine just looked at her, knowing what she was going to say “Well technically, it is my car, I paid for it”

“Damn it Blaine, we talked about this, you can’t let people use you like this.” “I know you guys were high school sweethearts.  I know how much you love him Blaine, but I have told you for years that he was using you.” “He took advantage of you, you are so much better than he is” “Did he ever pay his part here?”

Blaine looked at her “I paid the mortgage, because I wanted it to be mine, I figured if we ever got married I could add him to the mortgage then.” “He paid the utilities”

“Ok, so once again what are you going to do now” Kara looked at him.

“I told him I needed him to leave tonight, I made him leave his keys, and I told him that he could come back in the morning and get his stuff”.  “I told him he had until 3 tomorrow to be out and anything left behind would be either thrown away or donated”. “I changed all the locks in both the house and the door locks on the car, so just in case he had a duplicate it wouldn’t do him any good”

“I am really proud of you Blaine, you are standing up for yourself, you used to be so strong, you didn’t let anyone run over you. You can be that again. I know this is going to be hard and completely suck, but I am going to be here for you. Through all of it”

“Question, do you know anywhere around here that has moving boxes?” She asked.

“Up the street there is a box store that sales some why?” he asked her

“Wwweeellll, I don’t really see either of us sleeping tonight, so why don’t I stay with Ali, you go get a few dozen moving boxes and we start packing his stuff, that way all he has to do is grab his shit and get the hell out. You won’t have to put up with his crap any longer than you have too”. “Just think, KarBear and MopTop  back together again just the way we were at Carson before you transferred to Dalton”.

OoOoO

Blaine met Kara the first day of his freshman year of high school, he hadn’t come out yet, he knew, but just didn’t know how to say it.  Kara was tough and strong and a faithful friend, and excepted him. She didn’t care if he was gay to her it didn’t matter, he was her MopTop , her friend, her person.   She stood by him through everything. Was there when he was called names, pushed and shoved and treated like he wasn’t worth anything. She was there with him the day he came out to his parents.  She held his hand when his mom cried and his dad just stared at him not understanding.

They got over it within minutes, he was their son and they loved him.  But she had been there to back him up if it did go bad. She had his back at Carson when he did finally come out.  They were always together. He saw her through every breakup with every boy she had ever dated. All the ones that just weren’t good enough for her; He held her head on his chest when she cried her eyes out offering her love, comfort, and his strength.

She had been there with him as well, through all the crushes that didn’t led anywhere. She was there when at the end of their sophomore year, he had met Elijah. They were only friends, but being as they were the only ones that were openly gay, had decided to go to the Sadie Hawkins day dance, just as friends. She was there by his side with her date most of the night as they all danced together.  She was the one that found them after the bullies beat them up, she sat by him the whole time waiting for the ambulance to come get him, she called his parents crying letting them know what happened, she rode in the ambulance, telling them he was her brother.

Blaine ended up in the hospital for 2 weeks with a broken arm, a small crack in the back of his skull, 2 broken ribs and a punctured lung.  She was at the hospital with him every day. She brought him his school work so he wouldn’t be behind in his classes, turning everything in for him every  day.

She was there and cried with him the day Blaine’s parents told him that they wanted to transfer him to Dalton academy for his protection.  He would still live at home but they wanted him to transfer to Dalton, they had a zero tolerance anti bullying policy . She helped convince him to go. Because even though she knew how much she was going to miss him, to her the most important thing was that he was safe, she watched him thrive at Dalton.

She was there the day him and Sebastian broke up. They had been together for only 6 months but Blaine thought he loved him and that was good enough for Kara.  If Blaine loved someone she loved them too, until they gave her a reason not to, well, except Travis.

She had really been worried about Blaine the day he introduced her to Travis, they met at the end of Blaine’s junior year at Dalton.  Something felt off about him. After everything that had happened at Carson and when he transferred to Dalton Blaine had become a very strong person.  He stood up for himself; he didn’t take crap from anyone, he had learned to believe in himself again, to stand tall, he took up boxing, he defended himself.

She had really gotten concerned when after they were together 2 years and he was moving in with Blaine.  He always tried to drive a wedge between Blaine and Kara, even though neither one would have let that happen.

She voiced her concerns when Blaine told her after they had been living together for about 6 months that Travis wanted them to have a baby together.  Blaine was still in college, and still had law school after that. He wasn’t ready for a baby. But the next thing she heard, Blaine was talking about a surrogates, mixing sperm, having a baby. She was really concerned that Travis was just using the baby as a way to really tie Blaine to him without marriage.

Blaine really seemed to take a step back with Travis, Kara didn’t know what kind of a hold he had over Blaine.  Almost like now that he had Ali he would never find anyone else. What man is going to want to tie himself to someone with baggage.

OoOoO

They worked for hours carefully packing Travis’s stuff, taking care, that way he couldn’t come back later and say that they had broken his stuff, one thing Blaine had learned while attending law school CYA he took pictures of everything were it was and how it looked when packed.  They started in the kitchen, packing up the dishes he had brought with him from his apartment when he moved in with Blaine. They were never used because the ones Blaine had were better.

They then moved into the living room, packing up Travis movies, cd’s and knickknacks. They went into the downstairs bedroom that doubled as an office and spare bedroom.  Travis worked in here a lot grading papers and putting lessons together. Blaine shut down his computer, disconnected everything from the back and put it in the box it came in, along with the mouse and keyboard, the monitor was Blaine’s. They packed the books, papers and printer and then moved to the guest bathroom.  Not finding anything of his in there they quietly moved up stairs not wanting to wake up Ali.

Blaine had grabbed  a box of garbage bags, and went into the walk in closet and started pulling out all of Travis’s shirts, jeans, dress clothes, suits and shoes.  Putting them all in a garbage bag. In another he put in all his boxers, pajamas, socks, t-shirts, and shorts. Blaine carried a small box into the bathroom and started packing up his bath stuff, electric razor, hair products toothbrush (which he barely stopped Kara from running down her butt crack) hair brushes and combs.

Next Blaine walked to Travis side of the bed, opened his night stand and was surprised by what he saw. He had never snooped through his stuff, everyone deserves their privacy even if you were living together.  He had the right to his privacy. In the top drawer there was the normal stuff a book his was reading a few magazines, some condoms and lube which Blaine found strange, they always kept those on Blaine’s side, because 9 times out of 10 Blaine was the one using them.

Travis had never really liked to top, and Blaine preferred it. The whole time they were together Blaine could count on one hand the number of times that he had bottomed, and that was all in the same week. Blaine had hurt his knee and physically couldn’t but they still wanted to have sex.

The next drawer really threw him.  Underneath a magazine about cars, was pictures of Blaine asleep, in the shower from what looked like a mirror image of Blaine naked after getting out of the shower.  All printed on a home printer. Those Blaine would ask about and then destroy, then he found in the back of his drawer a few DVD’s. He turned on the TV and DVD player in the room and put in the first DVD. At first there was nothing, then the video showed Blaine and Travis coming into the room, starting to make out, and then have sex. From the footage there were multiple nights filmed. Several DVD’s full. Kara had walked out of the room.

The next DVD was the same and then the third was of some man Blaine didn’t know, once again in their bed,  Travis getting fucked, with the sounds of Ali crying in the background, on other DVDs the same with multiple different men, and according to the time on the clock on Blaine’s nightstand showing in the video, all while Blaine would have been at school and Travis was supposed to be at work.  He brought Kara back in, they looked at the angle of the video and found that there was a picture of Ali sitting on the TV that would have given the camera the right angle, and when Blaine picked up the frame he saw a tiny camera.

A wire that blended with the paint color ran down the back of the TV down and around the baseboard around to Travis nightstand, to a hole in the back that was even with his bottom drawer, in that bottom drawer was a recorder. Blaine picked it up and wanted to throw it across the room, to break it in a million pieces but he knew he would wake up Ali.  He went back over to the picture, once again taking pictures of everything they found before ripping the camera out of the frame. “That son of a bitch used my babies picture to do this, to take that trash. Who the fuck does he think he is”. Kara was as pissed as Blaine.

They finished up the room just throwing things in boxes now not caring if things got broken or not.  Let the bastard try to sue him, he had everything he needed. Let him try to get custody, let him try to get visitation.  After tomorrow he would never see Ali or Blaine again.

Blaine decided right then that Travis could have all the bedroom furniture.  He didn’t want any part of it. He would never sleep in that bed again, use those sheets, those pillows.  He would replace everything. He was throwing out all the towels and washcloths, spare sheet sets. Everything that might have touched Travis, after the video’s Blaine felt dirty, he was glad that even though Travis had always wanted to go without them, they had always used a condom, thank God, Blaine had promised himself that he would use a condom until he got married then he would no longer need them, after being tested of course.  He now planned to go Monday and get tested.

Blaine looked at Kara “Help me” Blaine said he grabbed another garbage bag, grabbed his clothes out of this side of the dresser, grabbed everything out of his nightstand, putting the box in the closet until he could replace the bedroom furniture.

They headed back downstairs Blaine caring his bag went to the laundry room starting the first load of clothes, he found a pair of his lounge pants and t-shirt folded up.  “I need a shower after that” he went in the guest bathroom and used the shower. He wouldn’t use the one upstairs until it was cleaned.

When Blaine got out of the shower Kara jumped in, afterwards walking out in a shorty nightgown.  Blaine looked at her “Why couldn’t you have been a guy, you would have been perfect for me” he said for like the millionth time, with a long sigh. Kara looked at him

“MopTop, love you to the moon and back twice but you know you wouldn’t have been able to handle this in male form either”

Blaine just looked at her “Would have been nice trying though”.  “Love you twice as much and around the world on top of that.”

When they finally sat down, it was 2:30am and even though he was breaking his own rules they had a second glass of wine.  It had been several hours since the last one.

Kara looked at him serious “So what are you going to do now”.

Blaine just looks at her “I am not even sure to be honest, I know I have to get my shit together here”

“Do you think you will stay at Cambridge. You only came here because of Travis, you were accepted at Columbia too and that would be closer to me and your parents if you transferred. There is no real reason to be here anymore.”

“What about the house?”

“Put it on the market with this  being a college town and this house is centrally located and is  really nice, you might even make a profit on it”

“Your semester is up in a week right, why don’t you come, stay with me and we can go tour Columbia, check on transferring. I can watch Ali while you talk to admissions, also there is a really nice apartment for sale in my building”

“What am I going to do about Ali,  I have a really good babysitter that has been watching her since she was a month old. I trust her, who else can I trust with my baby.”

“I have some people at the office that have children, I can always check and see who they use, that way we will have someone I know giving a good reference”

Blaine just looks at her “I really don’t know what to do” “But I honestly don’t know if I can stay in this house.  I feel like I need to scour every inch of it, anything that he touched, after seeing those video’s it makes my skin crawl”

“Well I took next week off, so I am hanging here with you, we can sort it out together, maybe go talk to your parents.”

“That probably wouldn’t be a bad idea, they haven’t seen Ali in about 2 months she would probably enjoy it, and I know they would”

“Ok, I know you said you were letting Travis have the bedroom furniture, are we going to need to replace it this weekend, or do you want to just buy new stuff when you move to New York” She says with a grin

“One step at a time KarBear, one step at a time”

OoOoO

Around 5am Blaine heard Ali starting to fuss, Kara and him had fallen asleep at some point snuggled into each other.  He went and picked Ali up, giving her morning kisses, laid her down on the changing table to remove her diaper, used a diaper wipe, and then slipped a pair of training panties on her, she did really good during the day but at night she still had accidents. He dressed her in one of her little dresses that he loved her in, he combed out her hair, curls looked better on her than him.  He quickly gave her a French braid loving how it looked.

“Good morning my sweet baby girl” he said nuzzling in her neck.  “Love you” she wrapped her arms around his neck “Love you” she repeated.  Almost as if she knew he really needed it this morning.

He tickled her gently until she was laughing so hard, she could barely say “Daddy”

He carried her downstairs sat her on the mat, leaned down and kissed her little cheek.  “I’ll be right back, I am going to go make some breakfast ok?”

“Ok” she said picking  up one of her dolls and started playing with it.

Blaine went into the kitchen scrambled an egg for Ali, and then made Kara and himself an omelet, and made them some toast, cutting one of his pieces in half to give Ali, put some milk in a sippy cup, and poured Him and Kara a cup of coffee and then went to get his girls.

“Hey sleepy head, you ready for breakfast” he said shaking Kara gently.

He bent over picked up Ali, and carried her to the kitchen placing her in her high chair. He placed her plate of eggs and toast in front of her with a spoon. Not that she would really use it, she preferred her hands and handed her, her milk.

Kara came in yawning, walked over to Ali gave her kisses and then sat down and grabbed her coffee and downed it. Blaine, expecting this already had the coffee pot in his hand and refilled her cup. She smiled at him, and then they started eating breakfast. Afterward Blaine loaded the dirty dishes in the dishwasher and sat back down at the table.

She looked at him “Ok, here is what we are going to do, you are going to go put on a killer outfit, you are going to fix your hair and make yourself pretty.  Since we don’t know what time the jerk is going to get here, better be ready.”

Blaine knew jerk wasn’t the word she wanted to use but tried not to say any bad words in front of Ali since she picked them up so quickly. While she watched Ali, Blaine went and got dressed in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a pull over shirt. Ran his fingers through his hair.  He had finally started liking his curls. He had always gelled it during high school, but finally stopped after graduation thanks to Kara.

He headed back downstairs, Kara went and changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top.

“I was thinking when I replace my bedroom furniture, I could get Ali a toddler bed”. “I had seen a really cute princess bed a few months ago that I wanted to get for her, but Travis talked me out of it saying that he didn’t know if it was safe, after the way he acted lately I think it might be more in the line of he was afraid she would get out of bed and be in there with us” “He used to always fuss when I would get her up and bring her to our bed for snuggles, I just never really put 2 and 2 together.”

“I am sorry, I wish I could make this better for you, I know this is going to hurt, but stand your ground. You are so much better than this, him. I love you MopTop, and I am here for you.”

“It means more than you will ever mean KarBear, you being here when I need you. Course when you haven’t been. I am so glad I went and talked to you our freshman year.  You just looked like my kind of people, I love you” he said giving her a hug.

About that time they heard the door knob turn, and then finally a knock on the door.

“Well here we go” Blaine said walking to the door.

Travis was standing there his hands on his hips “So are you over the bullshit and ready to apologize and let me in”

Blaine looked at him in raising one eyebrow. “Apologize to you, have you lost your ever loving mind” he said stepping back letting him in.

The first thing Travis saw was Kara standing there giving him a death stare, and then he saw all the boxes and bags.

“I think you will find all your stuff in here, your computer is boxed up there, all your clothes are in the bags and everything else is in the boxes. The furniture in the bedroom is yours to take, and don’t worry we unhooked your movie studio set up. But the pictures and videos will not be going with you. Hope you understand” Blaine said sarcasm dripping off of every word

“So, ummm no, no apology. Start getting your stuff together and get the hell out of my house.”

Judging by the surprised look on his face he could tell Travis had honestly thought Blaine was just going to let what happened yesterday go, and they would just move along business as usual.

He walked over to Kara got in her face “This is all your fault, you have always had your nose in “OUR” business, trying to get in between us”

Kara got back in his face and said low enough that Ali playing in the dining room couldn’t hear her “I think your bosses dick “between” your ass checks is what did it, so that would make it your fault. Now get out of my face, before I forget there is an innocent child in the other room, that for whatever reason loves you, and I hurt you.  Hopefully she will grow out that”

At this point Ali came stubble running in squealing “Popie” she grabbed his pants legs and started trying to pull up.  He bent down and picked her up kissing her on the cheek “Good morning sweety.” Looking at Blaine “what are we going to do about her”

“Oh there is no longer a “we”, and I will raise MY daughter on my own, this will be the last time you see her”

“You can’t do that Blaine, you can’t take my baby away from me”

“Well you see, I can. You were the one at the hospital that said she wasn’t yours. You were the one who decided you didn’t want to have your name on the birth certificate. You are the one who left MY daughter crying while you were screwing men in our bed”

“That’s right, I saw your little videos, and those I am keeping by the way”

Travis just stood there in shock realizing just how badly he had messed up, what he had done. He started crying “Blaine come on, we can work this out”

Blaine just looked at him reaching out his hands and he took Ali away from him “You have until 3 to have all your stuff out of here. It is now 7 am you might want to get moving” He turned around and took Ali to the living room he sat her down on her play mat, went to the couch and sat down, turning on the TV like he didn’t have a care in the world.  Inside he was breaking apart.

OoOoO

Blaine and Kara sat back and watched as Travis started carrying out his stuff. He called in a couple of friends to help move and load the bedroom furniture into the truck he had rented. Watching Travis make that phone call reminded Blaine that Travis was on his phone plan.  He went into the kitchen made a quick phone call to the phone carrier, agreeing to pay the early termination fee associated with canceling the number early. It might have been a little vindictive but he felt justified.

Travis left without saying goodbye. Even to the little girl he supposedly loved. After Kara walked over and locked the door, she came back over to Blaine, hugged him tight and held him as he fell apart.


	2. Kurt

 

It had been 6 weeks, 6 very hard, long weeks. Kurt was laying in bed, wondering when it was going to get better.  6 weeks ago Drew and Kurt threw their little boy Max a 3rd birthday party at a child themed restaurant in their neighborhood.   Kurt had taken Max to his day care The Primrose School and then went to work.  He was the top fashion designer for Marc Jacobs New York.  He had started fresh out of high school at Vogue.com, and after graduating from Parsons his work was noticed by Marc Jacobs and he got a job right away.  He had moved up in the company quickly and loved his job.  He loved that Max’s day care was close that way if anything went wrong he was able to get to Max quick.

Kurt worked straight through the day,  he had brought clothes to change into so he wasn’t planning on heading home until after the party.  He went by the day care picked up Max and then headed to the party.  It was wonderful. So many people showed up, his dad and Carole, Rachel and Finn and their little boy Alex. Kurt’s best friend Elliott and his boyfriend of the month Adam.  Elliott didn’t ever seem to settle down, also some of the kids from Max’s class were there.

Drew stood by his side, loving on Max spending time playing with him, giving him all of his attention.  Kurt was so busy making sure that Max was happy, he didn’t realize how standoffish Drew acted to him.  He was there but they didn’t talk, they didn’t touch once which was weird, because when Drew and Kurt were together, they were usually touching in some way, holding hands, having their arms around each other’s waists. Talking, smiling, laughing and to be honest loving.

They loved just spending time together.  When Max had came along it didn’t pull them apart, it seemed to bring them closer if that was possible. They had met in high school and they fell hard for each other. They had been together now for 5 years almost 6. Drew was Kurt’s world. When Kurt had decided he wanted to have a baby, since they both had a good jobs, financially they could afford it, and they decided to try.  They found a surrogate, and because Drew always said he wanted his baby to look like Kurt, Kurt was the biological father.  Drew told him it didn’t matter to him, just because he wasn’t the biological father, didn’t mean he would love their baby any less.

Kurt was a little shocked though when Max was born that Drew didn’t want to be listed on the birth certificate and Max wasn’t given his name.  Once again Drew just said he doesn’t have to have my name to be mine.  It won’t make me love him less.

Thinking back Kurt really wishes he had paid attention to his concerns. Something just didn’t feel right, but he was so in love with Drew and then when Max was born Kurt felt his life was complete. He was happier than he had been in his whole life. He didn’t care that Drew was his first and only boyfriend, he liked it that way.  He liked that Drew was his first for everything and as far as Kurt was concerned he would also be his last.  Kurt was settled, Kurt was happy, Kurt was content, Kurt was also stupid and blind but he didn’t  find that out until after Max’s party.

Drew had carried Max over to Kurt when everyone had left, he helped Kurt get all the presents Max had gotten into Kurt’s car, he kissed Max on the cheek “Love you little buddy” gave Kurt a one armed hug “I need to run to the office, you guys run on home” Once again not picking up on Drew’s strange mood, he drives to their apartment.  Kurt gets Max out of his car seat walks into the lobby, and goes to the elevator.  When Drew and Kurt’s professions took off, Drew  a record exec for a well know record label, and Kurt with Marc Jacobs they had moved here. It was a little pricey, but it was worth it to be close for both of them for work and for Max’s day care. It was also within walking distance of Central Park.  They took Max there every Saturday.

When they had moved here, once again Kurt thought it was funny that they put the mortgage in only his name.  Drew shrugged it off, “Well because we aren’t married the mortgage company might have a problem putting it in both our names, but this way no matter what you and Maxi have a place” he said kissing Kurt until Kurt no longer cared whose name was on what, as long as Drew kept his lips on his.

When Max and Kurt walked in the apartment it took him a few minutes to pick up the subtle changes in the room. He noticed there was some DVD’s missing from the shelf.  The pictures of Drew’s family were no longer sitting by Kurt’s families pictures. Forgetting about this for a few minutes, he takes Max to the bathroom, gives him his bath, puts him in his pajamas and reads him a bed time story until he falls asleep.  It is only when Kurt walks into their bedroom that the change is really noticeable.  The closet door is wide open and all of Drew’s clothes were gone.  Kurt goes to the dresser and all of Drew’s drawers were empty.  The shoes that he always kept lined up against the wall on his side of the room were gone. In the bathroom all his stuff was gone, his night stand drawers were empty.  What remained was the picture of Kurt, Drew and Max taken last month in central park.

Then Kurt saw the white envelope on his pillow, with the record label logo on the left corner and his name in the middle.

Kurt,

I know this is a complete dick move, at least I did wait until after Max’s party.  I can’t be here anymore, I can’t be with you, I can’t be with Max.  I really did try to love him, I spent all the time I could with him hoping. But nothing.  That is why I didn’t want my name on the birth certificate.

When I saw him, I felt nothing, I assumed I would feel something for him, but nothing. The sad thing is that I have been pulling away for months and you didn’t notice the difference.  You have been so caught up in work and in Max (I don’t judge you for that), but you haven’t paid attention to us.  I am not pointing fingers, or putting the blame on you, because I have been sort of doing the same.

Work is taking my life over, and with work I have found someone else.  Someone with no kids, so we won’t be held back. If we want to go out we don’t have to worry about a sitter.  If we want that second glass of wine we don’t have to worry about staying sober in case we need to drive a kid to the emergency room.  We used to talk about traveling.  I still want to do that but I don’t want to wait 15 to 16 years  until Max is grown to be able to.

I guess I really should have opened my mouth when you said you wanted a kid and let you know I really didn’t want to, I just wanted to keep it us. I just really thought it would be ok. Before coming home today and packing my stuff, I went to the bank, removed my name off our account, don’t worry I only took the money that was deposited out of my last check.  I didn’t empty it, and everything else in there is yours. I went ahead and paid my half of the mortgage payment through the rest of the year to give you time to see if you want to stay here or move.  I am really sorry that I did this today that I am ruining the memories of Max’s 3rd birthday for you, but I just can’t stay any longer. Even though after all of this, you won’t believe me I do still love you. I really do.

I just can’t be in this relationship anymore.  I can’t be a daddy to Max. He is wonderful, loving and such a caring little boy. He deserves a Daddy that can feel the same love that his papa does.

Good-bye,

Drew

OoOoO

That had been 6 weeks ago, and Kurt was still reeling from it. How do you begin to move on from something like that.  He still went through the motions, he still took Max to school every morning, took himself to work. Tried to not lose patients when Max asked for the hundredth time where his Daddy was.  How do you tell a kid that daddy didn’t want to be a daddy anymore.

He still took Max to central park every Saturday spending time with him in the stroller or running around chasing the ducks. Having movie dates on Sunday while eating popcorn. Kurt tried to make it as normal for Max as possible.

Kurt misses the closeness more than anything, having someone to come home to, talk to, tell all the craziness too.

He missed someone to cuddle up with at night, wake up with in the morning, and everything they did in between.

Looking at the clock, it is still only 10:30 he picks up his phone and texts Elliott

From Unknown: hey Elliott, sorry to bother you, can you possibly come over, I really feel like I am going to die.

From Unknown: Hi, I think you texted the wrong person, but you have me worried now are you ok, do you need to talk, I know I am not this Elliott you were intending to text, but I am here if you need someone.

From Unknown: I am so sorry, I was trying to text my friend, I did his number from memory instead of my call log like I usually do, I messed up on a few numbers.  So sorry I bothered you.

From Unknown: No need to be sorry, I have done that on more than one occasion.  I accidentally butt dialed one of my exes.  I had forgotten to remove his name from my phone log. Now that was an interesting conversation.

From Unknown: Well if we are going to talk Unknown can I know your name

From Unknown: LOL my name is Blaine, sorry, and may I have your name unknown number 2.

From Unknown: lol Nice to meet you Blaine, well sort of meet you my name is Kurt.

Kurt at this point added Blaine to his contact list.  Why he didn’t know, but it was nice to have someone he didn’t know to talk to.  One of the first things Kurt noticed about Blaine was that he seemed really caring, and the second thing he noticed that when he mentioned an ex he said he not her.

From Blaine: So Kurt, why do you feel like you are going to die.  Anything you want to share with  a complete stranger.

From Kurt: I just went through a break up with my boyfriend, we had been together for 5 almost 6 years.  I came home one day and all his stuff was gone, he apologized, pretty much let me know he hadn’t been happy in a while, and left.  We never even fought that is one of the crazy things. We had been together since high school and then one day he decides he isn’t happy. That was 6 weeks ago, I hit a low tonight and thought Elliott could come and talk to me. He usually drives me crazy, but he makes me laugh.

From Blaine: Sorry to hear about that. I swear it must be in the water, I came home from work yesterday went in my room and found my boyfriend of 5 years banging his boss in our bed. I was shocked and hurt and called my best friend made her catch the next flight so she could be here with me when I made him pack his stuff and get out of my house.

From Kurt: Ouch, at least I didn’t walk in on mine cheating, I just came in and found a note on my pillow that he was happy with someone he worked with.  I don’t know how long that had been going on. It was weird, I didn’t really feel him pulling away you know. Everything felt normal

From Blaine: I know I feel the same. Nothing felt different for me either. What a jerk move though to just leave a note on your pillow, at least he could have faced you when he broke it off. I am so sorry.

From Kurt: Thanks, even after 6 weeks I am still finding it hard to process.

From Blaine: 6 weeks isn’t really that long ago, especially when you were together almost 6 years. Something like that takes time. It isn’t going to just go away over night.

From Kurt: Oh well, it is getting late here and I have a really early morning.  Thanks for listening to me, it was really nice to sorta meet you Blaine

From Blaine: Thanks, have a good night.  May I text you tomorrow, I have really enjoyed talking to you.

From Kurt: I would like that, and good night Blaine.

From Blaine: Take care of yourself tonight Unknown2 (LOL) tomorrow always holds the possibility of being a better day, just don’t lose hope.

Kurt set his phone down and smiled.  It was nice having someone to talk to who knew how you felt, because they were going through it themselves, actually Blaine’s situation was worse.  He can’t imagine if he had walked in on Drew.  Being walked out on was one thing but to have the man you were living with, bring someone into your home, into your bed would be 10 times worse.

Kurt rolled over and got comfortable.  He hopes that maybe he will hear from Blaine tomorrow, that he didn’t just say that.  For the first time in 6 weeks, he found himself looking forward to tomorrow.


	3. Blaine

OoOoO

 

 

Kara looked over; saw Blaine on his phone smiling. She hears the occasional beep of a text message while they are watching their movie. They ordered in and just sat down to binge watch Netflix.

Blaine was surprised and little concerned when he got the first text message. What did you say to a stranger when they say something like they feel like they are going to die?

Kara looked over his shoulder, “who is that”

“A wrong number but I answered back because I got a text that said, “hey; can you come over, I feel like I am going to die” “This guy Kurt was trying to text his friend Elliot to see if he could come over apparently he just ended a 5 year relationship.” “I texted him back because if anyone knows what that is like it is me unfortunately” Blaine sighs

Kara just nods her head “I wish I could make this better for you, I really do”

“You are, just by being here, I couldn’t have handled this alone, I would have gone crazy.

“So what is your next move”

“To be honest, I really don’t know. I don’t know where to go from here, what to do about this house. I have loved living here, but now with everything I have found out I don’t know if I can stay here. I know I need to try to sale the mustang, it is only 2 years old but I don’t need 2 cars”

“Ok I know next week is the end of this semester, but how many days do you actually have that you need to attend for your grades”

“Technically just one class Monday. I have completed all the test’s and curriculum. I always like to go through the end to see if they give any information on the next semester”

“How many days will you have off before the next semester starts?”

“A little over 2 weeks why?”

“Hear me out, let’s go to Westerville tomorrow, and see your parents, let them know what is going on, get some legal advice from your dad on what to do about Ali if Travis decides to push for visitation”. “He probably won’t but just in case”.

“Monday you take your final class me and Ali will take the mustang to the dealership and have them change out the locks, and then you can come home with me Monday night, we can go over to Columbia Tuesday, check it out, that way you will have time before you need to start your new semester either here or there”.

“I can also call my building manager and see if they can show you the apartment for sale in my building”. “If you like it you can put a bid in for it, we can come back here and start getting everything packed and arrange to have your stuff moved”. “You can put the house and car on the market, I don’t think you will have problems selling either one.”

Blaine looks at her contemplating. It wouldn’t hurt to look, he didn’t have to make a decision right then unless it felt right. “Do you have the numbers of any of the people you work with who may know a good daycare or babysitter” If they are going to possibly move, he needs to get child care lined up first thing. Ali was his number one priority.

“Yeeesss” Kara screams before covering her mouth, hoping she hadn’t woken Ali up. “Sorry” she went and grabbed her laptop. “I don’t have their phone numbers but I have email addresses which will work just as good”. She sent a quick email to the people at work who she knew had children in day care. Within 10 minutes of sending out her email she had 4 different replies, all saying The Primrose School. “They all say that they had had their kids other places before, but wouldn’t take them anywhere else. We can put that on our list of things to do say Tuesday”

Blaine sits back and contemplates everything, he stands up needing a minute to himself. “I am going to go check on Ali, be back in a minute”. He does check on her, but then steps into his bedroom, he hadn’t been in there since they packed it up. It looked empty without the bedroom furniture. Now that he knew what to look for, he could clearly see the wire running along the baseboard from behind where the dresser was, over to where the night stand had been.

Blaine walks into his bathroom closes the door, and leans back on it before slowly sliding back to the floor. What is he going to do, how do you come back from something like this, how do you trust again. He had to make sure his baby was happy and he didn’t know if he would be able to do that here. Just being in this room again was killing him, he would never be able to sleep in here again after everything he had seen on those discs. The things he had witnessed.

He makes up his mind right then, even if he decides not to switch schools, he has to leave this house. He will sell it as soon as possible and start looking for them a new home. He might just decide to sell it furnished because he really doesn’t want to take anything that they shared with him.

He will need to do some shopping, he decided in that moment Ali and himself are going to have a fresh start. The only thing he will be taking with him was Ali’s baby pictures, his family album his laptop and desktop computer. Ali needed new clothes anyway, she was outgrowing everything. He knows he is overreacting, but everything in this apartment feels dirty to him, tainted. Like he could never get it clean enough.

Financially he is lucky. When his maternal grandmother had died, she had left him half of her fortune and the other half went to his mom. Same thing when his paternal grandmother passed. He would never have to work, would never have to even worry about money, but he knew he would always want to work, he couldn’t not do something, he needed to be able to teach Ali responsibility, how would he be able to do that without working, showing her what it meant to be an adult when the time came.

He stood up headed back into the living room. He walked over to Kara, “Let’s do this” he said and they gave each other a high five, he went online and reserved 3 tickets for a flight to Westerville for tomorrow and then they headed to bed, earlier they had decided they would sleep together in the spare room. They had spent many nights like this when they were younger, before Travis.

OoOoO

Blaine had his alarm set for 6:30. He got up went and checked on Ali who was still asleep; he grabbed her little diaper bag, put in a few clean outfits and training panties, and a few toys. Just the stuff she would need for a day trip to Westerville to visit her grandparents. Reaching into the crib he gently woke Ali up. “Hey baby girl, do you want to go see Nana and Pops.” She stood up and did grabby hands until he picked her up. He changed her clothes, carried her and the diaper bag into the living room.

He set the bag down on the couch and carried Ali into the kitchen so he could feed her breakfast. Today she got yogurt and fruit and a sippy cup of milk that was her favorite breakfast. He put her bib on because if not he knew she would make a mess. He made Kara and himself a cup of coffee.

When Ali was done eating, he cleaned her up, and got her out of her high chair and set her on the floor. She was starting to get more independent and really wanted to walk instead of being carried so much. He already hated it. He hated that she was growing up and changing right in front of his eyes. When Kara was ready to go, he grabbed Ali’s diaper bag, realizing he had forgotten her sippy cup went back to the kitchen, filled it back up with more milk and then grabbed her hand and they headed out to the car. He buckled her into her car seat and they were headed to the airport.

“Crap, I forgot to call mom and dad and let them know we were coming”

Kara just laughs “I called them this morning when you were getting Ali ready, they are expecting us”

“Thank you, seriously what would I do without you to help keep my head on straight” he laughs’

When they get to the airport Blaine parks, grabs Ali’s stroller out of the trunk, grabs her diaper bag and unbuckles her. Kara carries Ali and Blaine carries the diaper bag and stroller. They got to their gate with only 5 minutes to spare.

When they land Blaine goes and rents a car with a car seat and they head out to his parents “listen, I know I am probably going overboard but I don’t want to take any of the clothes me and Ali have wherever I decide to move. She has pretty much out grown most of her clothes anyway, but I want a whole new wardrobe for myself. I have been wearing the same style of clothes for ever, and I think it is time to try something new.

“I also decided the only thing I am going to take with me when I move is my computer, laptop, movie collection, baby pictures and family album. Everything else will be donated. If I decide to sale the house I will sale it furnished. Most of the furniture is only 2 years old, so it is still in good condition.

“Sounds like a good idea, and no I don’t think it is going overboard. I would probably do the same thing. We can spend a few days in New York, check out the college, the apartment and then The Primrose School to see if you feel it is a good fit, if so I will come home with you and help you clean house. If it doesn’t feel right, I will help you look for a new place and help you get moved. Either way it means a shopping trip, and you know me I don’t turn down shopping trips.

“Before we leave Westerville today, I want to run by the mall and grab some things. If I can help it I don’t want to put any of my old clothes on again. I figure about 3 pants, and shirts, a pair of dress shoes and pair of casual they will hold me over and I can do some more shopping in New York. I also need to go to gap kids and get Ali some new dresses and a few new outfits”.

Before he knew it he was pulling into his parent’s driveway. He got out of the car unbuckled Ali from her car set, grabbed her bag and the three of them were heading for the house. The door was opened before they even got to it. “Blaine what is going on?” “You don’t just show up out of the blue, is Ali ok?” She asks before pulling her out of his arms. She gives him a one armed hug, then hugs Kara and turns to walk in the house. “Oh, where is Travis?”

“Mom, can we go inside so I can tell you and dad together”

“Sure honey come on in, Daddy is in the den”

When they get to the den his dad stands up and looks at him. “What is going on son, not that we mind you showing up, but you don’t normally do this”

Blaine went over and sat down on the couch facing his parents. Kara came over and sat beside him pulling his hand into hers because she knew this was going to be hard.

“Umm, this is embarrassing to talk about, one thing dad I need some legal advice. When I came home Friday I found Travis in bed with his boss.” He saw both his parents sit up straighter looking at him. “I made him leave, I told him to get out, that he could come back the next morning and pack his stuff”. “I called Kara, and when she got there we decided to go ahead and pack his stuff that way he wouldn’t have to be there any longer than necessary.”

“Here is the embarrassing part, when we were packing up his stuff; I made sure to take pictures of everything before it was packed that way he couldn’t accuse me of damaging his property. We emptied his side of the dresser, took all his clothes out of the closet and put them all in a garbage bag. I went to his night stand to pack everything up.

“I found some pictures he had taken of me that I didn’t know about. That was bad enough but I found several home DVDs in his second drawer. When I played them, I found that he had taken videos of our intimate times without me knowing it, and there was also a few DVDs that had several different random men. In all of those you can hear Ali crying in the background from the living room.

“I looked at the angle the video was shot at. I found where he had hidden a small video camera in a picture of Ali sitting on top of the TV. He used a picture of my daughter to film his smut. I tore the camera out of the back of the frame traced the wire back to his nightstand. He had drilled a small hole in the back and there was a video recorder in the bottom drawer”.

“That S.O.B has some frigging nerve, who does he think he is” Blaine notices how his dad is trying to keep his cool so he doesn’t say anything in front of Ali.

“I made him come and get all his stuff yesterday morning, told him I knew about the videos and told him he would never see Ali again” “Since I am her biological father, and his name was never put on her birth certificate, he has no legal rights to her does he? I don’t want that pervert anywhere near my daughter.”

“You said you took pictures of everything you found correct”? Blaine shook his head yes. “And you kept the pictures and videos correct”

“Yes sir” Blaine answered him

“Let him try something, we will fight him with everything we have”

Blaine let out his breath “thank you”

His mom was looking at him shocked “I can’t believe he had the nerve to do that” “How dare he, who does he think he is” “I don’t want him near my grandchild” she said still holding Ali.

“So, what are your plans now?” Asked his dad

“I am thinking of maybe transferring to Columbia” “I have my last class of the semester tomorrow, and I am going to go with Kara and spend a few days looking around the school, checking out a daycare she was told about, and looking at the apartment that is for sale in her building. I will be closer to home that way and away from him.”

“What about your house?” his mom asked

“I will probably sell it” “Even if I don’t decide to transfer I am planning on leaving that house, it just doesn’t feel right anymore.”

“Let me know when you make up your mind, I know a woman that works in real estate and she can help find someone that can list it for you” “Now come on lets go eat some lunch”

OoOoO

After lunch they spend a few hours talking to his parents. They leave and head to the mall. Blaine first goes to baby gap and finds so many cute clothes, he ends up buying Ali a lot more clothes than he originally planned. He buys her new pajamas, underwear, dresses, little short sets, and some pants with matching shirts. He then buys her a few new pairs of shoes and socks.

After getting Ali’s new clothes, Blaine heads to a men’s store. He is able to quickly get several new pairs of jeans, pull over shirts, some dress pants and dress shirts, and to play it safe new suite to wear on his tour of Columbia, that way if he likes it he will be dressed. He also buys himself new boxer briefs, socks and a pair of dress shoes and toms.

He ends up having to buy a small carry on suit case to pack everything in for the flight home. And because he can’t let Kara feel left out, he takes her to a woman’s clothing store and lets her pick out a few new outfits. Those also get packed in the carry on.

When they get home, the first thing Blaine does is remove all the tags from Ali’s new clothes and puts them in the washer, he might wear new clothes without washing them first but he never lets Ali.

When he walks back into the living room, Kara is holding a letter that had been slipped under the door that he had missed when he walked in.

“You son of a bitch, you changed the locks on my car and the house, you also had my phone turned off” “This just got personal”

Blaine called his dad, he told him to keep the letter with everything else that way if anything came of it he would have it as proof.

That definitely made his mind up. They were moving.

OoOoO

Blaine put Ali’s clothes in the dryer and went ahead and ran a load of his new clothes. While he was waiting for Ali’s clothes to dry he pulled out his phone to send a text.

From Blaine: I hope you had a good day today, that it was better than yesterday

From Kurt: Thank you, I hope yours was too

From Blaine: Getting there LOL

From Kurt: Did something happen?

From Blaine: I went home to talk to my parents about what happened. When I got home there was a note under my door asking me why I changed the locks. Since I had made him leave his house key before he left. That means he had to have a duplicate I didn’t know about, and he tried to use it knowing I wasn’t home.

From Kurt: Ouch, what are you going to do?

From Blaine: More than likely I will be moving and selling my house.

Blaine headed back to the laundry room and started folding Ali’s clothes getting them ready to be packed for tomorrow. He will leave out one of the new dresses and pack the rest. He gets his clothes in the dryer and carry’s Ali’s clothes to her little suitcase he had left in the living room. He felt off again, was he doing the right thing. He knew he couldn’t stay here now, but would Ali come to resent him because he was keeping her away from Travis. It wasn’t like he would ever tell her why, even when she was older. Who wants to tell their child their Popie left because their daddy wasn’t enough?

Blaine walks into the living room picks up Ali, snuggles into her neck just holding her tight, fight back the tears. He has cried enough over this he wouldn’t cry anymore. He carried her into her room, puts a diaper on her and changes her clothes putting a pair of comfy pajamas on her kissing her head, and laying her down in her crib.

“Love you so much Baby Girl”. “Love you” she repeated before snuggling with her bear and drifting off to sleep. He heads back to the living room stopping long enough to call his babysitter to let her know that he wouldn’t need her at all next week since he was out of school.

From Kurt: Oh wow, sorry how long have you lived there?

From Blaine: Almost 3 years

“Hey Kara, I have the washer empty do you want to start a load?”

She stands up and grabs her clothes, she had already removed the tags went and placed them in the washer. On the way back, she went into the kitchen and got them a glass of wine.

She looked at him knew his emotions were shot, that he was holding on by a thread. She hand him his glass and then cuddles into him. “It’s going to be ok Blaine, I can’t imagine what you are feeling but I am here for you, I will always be here for you”

“Thank you, I just wish it was all over already you know, I don’t know why I keep letting him get to me”

From Kurt: oh wow that sucks

“Because MopTop, you loved him, you trusted him with your heart, you let him in. I am just so afraid that you will let this close you off, not allow someone else in”.

“I can’t take a chance with Ali again, I can’t let her be hurt” “She was innocent in all of this”

“Ahh Blaine honey you were innocent in it too”

“It doesn’t feel like it to me, I am an adult, she is just a child”

She pulls him into a hug. “I love you” let me go put all my pretty clothes you bought me today in the dryer and then we can go snuggles and watch TV in the spare room

“I love you” Blaine said as she walks away.

From Blaine: And the hits just keep coming. Oh well, it was good talking to you again. I am going to drink a glass of wine and head to bed. Tomorrow is going to start early and be long. Night

From Kurt: Good night Blaine have a good one.

OoOoO

When Blaine’s alarm went off he got up took a quick shower and got dressed. He went and grabbed his suit case and packed his new clothes, he also packed his new toiletry bag with his hair brush, comb, tooth brush, tooth paste and hair products, he bought at the drug store on the way home last night, he threw all his old stuff in the trash can.

He then went in Ali’s room, he had her clothes, pajamas, shoes, hair brush, barrettes, hair ties, and her new tooth brush already packed he just needed to grab diapers for when she slept. He grabbed a few of her favorite toys, and her stuffed bear. He carried everything into the living room and put them in her suit case.

He hoped he had everything they needed until he could buy them more new stuff. Blaine went and got Ali out of bed got her dressed in her new little dress and sandals, putting her hair in a pony tail today with a ribbon that matched the color of her dress.

He carried her into the kitchen set her in her high chair gave her breakfast. “You are going to go running around with Aunt Kara today, try to make her behave ok” she laughed almost like she knew what he meant.

After breakfast Blaine took Ali out of her chair and gave her a hug and a kiss on her check. He then hugged Kara “Thank you for everything, I don’t know what I would have done without you” I put the door key and the ignition and door keys for the mustang on the key ring by the door, I also left my credit card so you can pay for it. I will have my phone on vibrate during my class, but if you need me call and I will reach out to you as soon as I can. I will be home right after class. I ordered our plane ticket for today. I have us scheduled at 2. So I will get back here as soon as I can. Love you” He hugged Ali tight one more time before handing her to Kara.

OoOoO

Kurt woke up early, he just couldn’t sleep, and he had so much running around in his head. He finally gave up trying to sleep at 5am. He headed into the living room, put one of his earbuds in an turned on his music, that way if Max needed him, he would be able to hear him. He pulled out his design pad and just started drawing. He wanted to start a new line of kid’s clothes. He loved designing them; he made most of Max’s clothes.

Kurt drew designs until 7 and then it was time to go get Max up and get him dressed and then feed him breakfast. “Papa, where is Daddy”. Kurt wants to cry Max hadn’t asked about him in a while. “He is away baby, I am sorry, but I am here”

He could tell by his look that Max didn’t understand. How do you tell a 3 year old daddy doesn’t want you? He would die first. Kurt carried Max into the kitchen sat him in his booster seat, and since it was Monday, Max got to have cereal. Kurt didn’t like letting him have it. Drew used to give it to him. They finally came to an agreement that he would only get cereal on Mondays as a treat, but every other day he got a cooked nutritious breakfast.

Now that Drew was gone he didn’t necessarily have to follow that but Max was the one who wouldn’t understand so Kurt allowed it one day a week. Once Max was done eating, Kurt picked him up out of the seat and let him stand up. “Ok, kiddo what do you want to wear to school today?

OoOoO

Kara put Ali in her car seat in the back of the mustang and drove it to the dealership. They were able to re-key the ignition so that the key for the new door lock Blaine had replaced would now work on both the door and ignition again. She paid the technician, got a quote on the cars blue book value printed out and headed back to Blaine’s apartment. She went in and repacked all her clothes into her suit case and got ready to fly back home. She really hoped Blaine liked it and wanted to move. It would be wonderful to have him so close again.

When Blaine got home, he put his laptop in his messenger back, called a taxi. He didn’t want to leave his car in the airport parking lot for a week. Kara handed him the car key for the mustang and also handed him the print out on the car. With the low millage and one owner it was worth more than he thought.

When the taxi got there Blaine got the suit cases and Kara got Ali. Blaine wasn’t happy that the taxi didn’t have car seat so he grabbed the one out of Travis’s car so she could be strapped in, letting the taxi driver know that he could just keep it. He strapped Ali in and they headed to the airport.

Blaine was a little nervous, he was secretly hoping that this would be a good move for them; he needed to check out the school for Ali, and then Columbia before getting his hopes up to high.

When they landed at LaGuardia Blaine went and rented a car for the week, with a car seat. He grabbed the luggage while Kara who had the umbrella stroller opened it up and put Ali in and they headed for the car.

Blaine had never been to Kara’s new apartment, but loved it the minute he walked into the lobby entryway. They headed up to her apartment and Blaine was really surprised in the size. New York apartments are notorious for being on the small side but this one is huge. Kara like him is a trust fund baby as well, and like him even though she doesn’t have to think of working she needed something to do with herself. She volunteered a lot while still holding down a full time job.

She showed Blaine to the room that he and Ali would use. They pushed the bed up against the wall that way she couldn’t roll out, since she was used to a bed with rails. After they got settled they decided to go and take a walk around central park. They grab something to eat before heading back to her place. At 7 Blaine took Ali and gave her a bath putting her in a pair of pajamas and taking her hair out of the pony tail. He kissed her and snuggled with her until she fell asleep.

He headed back into the living room; Kara had poured them a glass of wine. “So what time do you want to head out in the morning?”

“I figured we could leave here around 7:30 if that is ok that way we can go check out the school you found for Ali, and then we can go check out Columbia” “What time did you schedule a meeting with the building manager”?

“He will be here at 2p so that should give us plenty of time to check everything out, and for you to talk to admissions”.

“I am going to go get a refill, do you need anything”

“No I am good but thanks”

While she is gone Blaine pulls out his phone to send a text message

From Blaine: Hi just a quick message, hope you had a better day

From Kurt: I did thank you. How was yours?

From Blaine: It was really good, got a lot accomplished today.

From Kurt: So how is it going on the moving front?

From Blaine: Ask me again tomorrow lol; I am going to be looking at an apartment in my friends building. Fingers crossed.

From Kurt: Fingers crossed for you then, hope it is wonderful. Oops there is the door bell Elliott the idiot was coming over tonight. Have a good one and good luck tomorrow.

From Blaine: thanks, have fun and good night.

Around 9pm they both headed to bed, yes it was early but today had been long for Blaine and tomorrow would probably be as well.

OoOoO

Blaine wakes up to his little girl sitting on his chest, sticking her fingers in his eyes trying to get them to open, when he finally opens them she laughs, which makes Blaine smile “Morning Baby Girl” she laughs, and the love he feels for her grows, he feels his heart could almost explode from it. In that second, in that moment he knows he will do anything in this world he has to, he will keep her safe. He will do everything he can to keep her happy, and make sure every second of every day she will know just how much she is loved.

She reaches out her hand and pats his check “love you” and then she leans down and lies on his chest. Blaine wraps his arms around her, “I love you so very much”. He likes this, he could get used to waking up like this every morning. They lie there like that until his alarm goes off. She frowns, and says “Up” which makes him laugh “Yes it is time to get up”

Still holding her tight he sits up. “What do you want for breakfast this morning?”

“Cakes”

“Pancakes?”

“cakes” she repeated nodding her head

“Ok, let’s go see if Aunt Kara has the stuff for pancakes”

He quickly changes her clothes. He puts her in a cute little sun dress, combs out her hair, and today decides to leave it down with some barrettes that match her dress keeping it out of her face. He carries her into the living room, looks around making sure there is nothing her level that can hurt her, or that she can hurt and then sits her down and pulls her toys out of her diaper bag. Walks in the kitchen and after searching finds the stuff needed for pancakes, he get the mix ready, then goes looking for the coffee, he gets that started, and then starts on the pancakes.

Kara walks in sniffing the air “Will you marry me? I don’t even care that you won’t want to have sex because that would be Ewwww and gross, but will you marry me?” she walks over too him giving him a hug

“How are you doing this morning?”

“I am ok, feeling a little nervous and I really don’t know why, I just feel like this is a really big thing. I have never had to make this kind of decision where I wasn’t the only one affected. This isn’t just my life; there is a little person in there that depends on me to keep her happy, safe and loved”. “I do not doubt my decision to leave Travis, but I worry she will come to resent me for taking her away from him, despite all the crazy she loves him.”

“I think when she gets older she will understand why you did what you did. After everything we saw that wasn’t a safe environment to raise her in.”

“I know it wasn’t and this is the best thing for her, to get her away but still” he says pulling the last pancake out of the pan and turning off the stove.

He walks into the living room, picks up Ali digs her clean sippy cup out of her diaper bag and goes back to the kitchen. Making sure the milk was still in date since Kara had been with him for several days; he fills up the sippy cup puts a pancake on a plate and sits down with Ali in his lap. Today he needs to look for either a highchair or a booster seat, since she is getting big.

“After we meet the building manager today, do you want to go shopping again?”

She just looks at him with a duhh expression “Don’t you even know me”

“Oh sorry, I so forgot who I was talking too, remind me when Ali gets older not to let you two go shopping together” he says laughing

They finish eating and while Blaine goes and gets dressed Kara cleans up the kitchen and watches Ali.

When he is dressed Kara goes and does the same. Blaine makes sure he has everything he needs in the diaper bag, replacing Ali’s toys he had taken out this morning, rinsed out her sippy cup and put some of the toddler juice he had brought with them in it, they were ready to go. He sat Ali in her stroller, handed her, her juice grabbed the diaper bag and put it under her seat and they were heading out the door.

When they got into the hall Blaine had a thought “Hey, what floor is the available apartment on”

She laughs, “Oh it is on this one” she points at the door across from her “that one right there to be exact, it is beautiful. If I didn’t hate the idea of moving I would have bought it an sold mine. It is on the corner of the building so it has 2 walls that are floor to ceiling glass windows and because of the height it has a beautiful view of New York, and the park. I can almost see Ali growing up there.”

“The corner of the living room would be a beautiful place for your piano you still have at your mom and dad’s.” “I have so missed hearing you play”

“If I bring one in I will probably need to get a new one” “That one is so old and I don’t know how it would handle the move, plus I like it there, that way if I want to play I can. Travis didn’t want one in the house which is why I didn’t already have one”. “And before you say anything, I know, I let him make too many decision about our life, at the time it didn’t make that big of a deal because with school and then with Ali I didn’t really have that much time.” “I do now and eventually when she turns 4 or 5 I want Ali to start lessons. That is when I started and they say that is the best age range to start”

They step into the elevator and push the down button, the elevator stops at the next floor and when the door opens and a man and little boy step in. Blaine just stares, he is the most beautiful man he had ever seen in his life, he was stunning and his little boy looked just like him. There was no doubting that was his child. Blaine felt his heart flutter, and speed up. He had never had this reaction to anyone before, not even Travis. Kara of course notices and raises one of her eyebrows and just looks at him. He gives her his patented shut up look

The little boy is talking a mile a minute about his class turtle how someone name Sammy had gotten in trouble for trying to feed the turtle a crayon. The little boy pulled on the hand he was holding “Papa listen.” he said. That is when he realizes the man is looking at him as well. He drops his gaze from Blaine and looks down at his son. “I’m listening” he says. “Popie” Ali questions after hearing the little boy say papa. Blaine squats down in front of her so that he is eye level with her “No baby girl, the little boy said Papa not Popie”

Blaine stands back up and stares at the man again “Good morning” he was proud that his voice to him sounded normal; apparently Kara didn’t think so judging by the giggle.

“Good morning” Kurt responded back. He was in shock when the elevator door opened he wasn’t expecting to see the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. He couldn’t look away, he knew he was staring and hadn’t paid attention to a single word Max had said since the door opened. He quickly turned around hitting the down button. All the cute ones are always taken. They made a really cute family. The woman with him was pretty and the little girl looked like him, down to his curls and eyes. Kurt had felt his breath catch in his throat when he saw the man squat down in front of the little girl to talk to her. A lot adults, especially fathers don’t think to do that, to get on the little ones eye level to talk.

Blaine was finally brought back when he heard Kara say, “So school first, then admissions. We should have time to go shopping before the meeting at 2. We do need to look into her a booster seat, since she is really too big for the high chair”.

“True, it should have been replaced a while ago; it’s just hard realizing she is growing up, same with the crib. She really needs a toddler bed; I think she is ready for it even though I am not”

Kurt stood with his back to them as they had this discussion, he missed that. Having someone to make that kind of decision about Max with. When to put in a booster instead of high chair and when to get the toddler bed and replace the crib, even though thinking back on it Drew didn’t really put in his opinion, Kurt had made all those decisions alone. That is when it hit him how long Drew had really been out of his life, there but not really. Kurt had never really noticed.

The elevator stops, the doors open and Kurt steps out still holding Max’s hand, he heads left towards the mailbox he didn’t check the mail yesterday.

Blaine can’t take his eye off him. He shakes his head, he can’t do this. He has to take care of Ali make sure she is ok.

“Blaine” he hears Kara start talking. “It’s ok, I know it is too soon right now, but you will be able to be happy again. I know it. You are too good of a person to let one jerk ruin your life.” “Now come on lets go look at schools”

They take a leisure walk, the school was just up the street, and they really weren’t any real hurry. When they get to The Primrose School, they went to the office. Blaine looked around as he did. It looked really nice; he heard a lot of laughter coming out of closed doors. They met Ms June and she asked some questions about Ali, and then said I think I know what class to show you. We have a class that is for 2 and 3 year olds that is run by Ms Suzie. We try to keep the max per room at 6-7 and each teacher has an assistant.

Before heading out of the office, Blaine leaned down and unbuckled Ali and picked her up out of the stroller. He wanted to see how she reacted to the room, the children in it and the teacher. If he was going to trust his child here, he wanted as much feedback from her he could get and watching her react would give him that.

“So, if you opt to choose us, how soon would Ali been joining us”

“To be honest probably within the week, I am going to be checking out Columbia for myself today, if all goes well, I will need to be here ready for the next semester in 2 weeks.”

As the were walking towards the room he saw HIM again. “Hi Mr. Hummel, how are you and little Max doing today.

“We are doing great, he practically dragged me here he kept complaining that we were going to be late because I made an error of judgment and stopped to get the mail. He was afraid he would miss part of Ms. Suzie’s story time. I tried to convince him that we still had plenty of time”.

“Papa” Blaine heard the little boy whine

“Max” HE said with the same tone. “Give me hugs and I will see you after work today”

Blaine watched the little boy hug HIM, wishing that Ms. June had called him by his first name instead of Mr. Hummel, so he would have something else to call him besides HE or HIM. Then once again he realizes where his thoughts had gone and pulls back. He doesn’t need to know that. He just needed to know how his baby would do here.

He saw Max walk into the room, and then “HE” turned around and saw them, looking a little shocked “Hi again” Blaine said as Ali started squirming wanting down. He placed her on her feet and watched as her chubby little legs followed after Max like they had known each other forever. Max sat down in the circle with all the other kids and Ali plopped on her butt beside him. Blaine just laughed.

He heard “HIM” laugh as well “Hi again to you.” “I wonder if this is something to worry about”

“God I hope not, I am not EVEN ready for that” and they all laughed, taking that comment in more ways than one, because once again his heart fluttered and sped up and he felt his breath hitch. This can’t happen.

“Oh well, good to see you again, I have to head for work” “And between you and me they are really good here” “Max has been here since he was 1 and I wouldn’t trust him anywhere else if that helps at all coming from a stranger”

“Sometimes, talking to a stranger is easier than talking to someone you know, not as much judgment somehow. So thanks”

Blaine watches as he leaves and then turns around and watches Ali, watched to see how she interacted with the other kids in the class, how they and the teacher interacted with her. That and the online reviews they had read, and from the people that Kara worked with and now that comment from HIM. He had his answer, if they do move here; he knows he has a place for Ali.

He walks into the room quietly and picks her up walks into the hall and Ali starts struggling to go back in. “Not now baby girl, you will be back though” Blaine was almost positive. “Ok we are going to check out Columbia now, if that works out the way I am hoping we will probably be back later today to get her enrolled if that is ok.”

“That will be perfectly fine. Hope to see you soon”

They follow her back to the office to get Ali’s stroller. They walked back to the apartment to get the car. He knows that a taxi would be quicker but he learned from experience they didn’t always carry car seats, and that was one law he believed in 100%.

They went upstairs long enough to let Ali use the restroom, and for Blaine to change into his suit. He hadn’t wanted to walk in to the school this morning in a suit and he knows it will only take a few minutes because all he needs to do is add a tie and put on his coat. He was already wearing a button down and the pants that matched the jacket. Blaine also takes a few extra minutes and refills Ali’s sippy cup before heading out again.

OoOoO

They spent an hour walking around checking out the campus; Blaine was impressed he liked the layout, the feel of the school. He thinks he could be happy here. They head to the admissions office. Kara stays outside with Ali walking her around in the stroller to keep her occupied. Blaine walked into the office; he had made an appointment to speak to the dean. He brought his transcripts from both Dalton and Cambridge. The dean also had his records and reports from Blaine’s professors. The Dean reads through everything, Blaine explains why he is transferring schools when he only had a year and a half left.

The dean stood up, shook Blaine’s hand “I think you would be a perfect fit here, welcome to Columbia Law School” Blaine shakes his hand walks up to admissions and registers for the next semester that will actually be starting next week not in 2. There semesters and breaks were slightly different. So he didn’t have near the length of time he thought he would, he would have 5 days. One of the main things had been sorted though, Ali would be safe.

“Meet the newest Columbia Law School student” Blaine said laughing as he walked up to Kara hugging her and picking her up and swinging her in circles. “I got in.” he felt like a weight had been lifted. He had the next phase of his and Ali’s lives sorted.

“WooHoo” “I knew you would. They headed back to the car and got Ali strapped in and headed out.

“Ok, let’s go back to Primrose get Ms Munchkin back there enrolled and the go grab lunch. Oh and just how much do you love me” Blaine said

“How come I suddenly feel nervous?” Kara asks looking at him

“Well I start in 5 days not in a week and 5 days there semesters are different here, so if this apartment doesn’t work out you might have 2 roommates until I find something else, and if it does work out I am going to need to do some major shopping. Furniture, kitchen supplies, I need more clothes”.

“Did you see how everyone was dressed? Cambridge was more relaxed, these guys all wore suits. I only bought 2 when we went shopping. I am going to need at least 3 more for next week. I can get more next weekend but I am going to need to get some before Monday”.

“Ok, new game plan for today, let’s get Ali enrolled in school, you are going to buy me a REALLY nice lunch, and then we will meet the building manager”. Said Kara

“All the men at the office swear by Marc Jacobs New York, we can go there and get you a few more suits. We can wake up first thing tomorrow and head back to Cambridge and take care of things there”. “You can call your mom and let her call her real estate person to get the house listed” “What are you going to do with your cars?” asks Kara

“Well I am going to take Travis’s and mine to the dealership and see if they are interested, I am thinking about trading them both in and get a new car, and have it delivered here. If it was just me I would drive it, but I can’t see me doing that with Ali. It will be easier to have it delivered.”

Blaine pulls up outside of the Primrose, they all 3 go in and Blaine enrolls Ali. For contact people and people he allows to pick up Ali, he lists Kara and his parents only. He also puts that if a Travis Michael's tries to see her he is not allowed ever, and to contact Blaine immediately. He lets them know, that if it ok, she will be starting Monday morning.

 


	4. Chapter 4

*** I don't own Glee or the songs in this chapter***

At 2pm Blaine, Kara and Ali met with the building manager in the lobby. He took them upstairs. “Ok we have 2 available right now” He took them to the 6th floor and showed them the available apartment. It was really nice and he could see himself being happy there. It only had 2 bedrooms though and he had really been hoping for at least 3 that way one would be a guest room/office. He did like it though. They got back in the elevator and headed down to the 5th floor which is the one across from Kara, when the manager opened the door, Blaine fell in love. Not that he let the manager know that. He walked around looking at everything, asking how old the appliances were, as well as the heating/cooling unit. He was advised that the apartment had been remodeled 4 months ago when the old owner moved out and put it on the market, the appliance were all brand new. Blaine had thought they looked it but looks can always be deceiving.

Blaine saw that it actually had 4 bedrooms so it was bigger than he had originally intending on getting. He loved the master an master bath which he could tell had been remodeled. It had a huge walk in shower with rain shower heads. The bedroom across from the Master that would be Ali’s and the third bedroom had a bathroom connecting them. The only thing that he would change in the room that would be Ali’s would be painting. Everything else was perfect.

He walked in the living room and saw the wall of windows Kara had talked about and it was beautiful. He could see a piano in front of it. He could see a Christmas tree there as well at Christmas time. Off the living room was the fourth bedroom that would be the guest room/office, and beside it was a full guest bathroom. This would be perfect.

Now to negotiate the cost. He might look like someone who didn’t know much about real estate but when he bought his house in Cambridge he had gotten them to knock $5000 off. Let the games begin.

“I am not sure if this place is worth the amount you are asking for it. I think I want to look around a little more”. Still holding Ali he starts to walk to the door.

“How much do you see paying for it”

Blaine quotes a price never thinking they will go down that far and is surprised when after the manager called and talked to the owners he says “if you can pay closing and sign today they will except your offer”

“Done” says Blaine, he carefully reads over every page of the contract. The manager looks at him “Are you a lawyer or something” almost jokingly. Blaine looks up from the paper work in his hand long enough to say “Yes, so is my father and my grandfather before him”

After seeing everything was in order Blaine pulls out his pen to sign the contract. The manager looks at him like he was crazy. Don’t you want to contact your bank and make sure you can get it financed?”

“No I won’t be financing” Blaine said, and then he wrote out the largest check he had ever written in his life. He thought the one he had written for the house was big but nothing compared to this one.

When Blaine hands the man the check he sees that he wasn’t expecting that. He stepped away from them called the bank to verify the funds were available to cover the check, was advised that yes they were and then he was handing Blaine the keys to his new home

He waited for the manager to walk out and shut the door before screaming excitedly. He loved this place.

Kara was just staring at him. “I thought I did some negotiating when I bought my apartment, but you just talked them down $60.000, and did you see his face when you handed him a check to pay for it. I thought he was going to crap his pants.”

Blaine wasn’t normally that impulsive, to just buy something this big the first time he sees it, but he had fallen in love with this apartment, the location was perfect, plus he would have the absolute best neighbor in the world.

He picked up his cell phone and asked his mom to call the real estate agent she knew, and advised his parents that yes he would be transferring. He told them about the school he had found for Ali, about the apartment, and getting excepted at Columbia.

OoOoO

Blaine and Kara leave the apartment and go shopping. The first stop they make is Marc Jacobs to get Blaine a whole new wardrobe. Kurt sees Blaine before Blaine sees him. He had just walked out to the show room because he was supposed to be meeting a client to have a suit tailored.

“Blaine, what do you think about this one” Kara holds up a suit

“Oh wow, I like the look of that, the cut, the style. Hold on to it for me I will try it on.”

Kurt watches as they move around the store. He was thrilled because the suit “Blaine” as the woman had called, had liked was one of Kurt’s own designs. They hadn’t noticed him yet, but he watched the different suits they picked up, every one of them that they chose was personally designed by him.

“Daddy” Kurt watches as “Blaine” squats in front of her.

“What is it Baby Girl” he says so patiently

“Potty”

“Oookkk” “let’s see if we can find you one.

Blaine stands up and hands Kara all the suits he had been holding, and bends down and unbuckles Ali and then picks her up out of the stroller, kissing her on the cheek. When he turns around the first person he sees is “HIM” with a tape measure around his neck. “Sorry to bother you, but would you happen to have a restroom my little girl can use”? Blaine asks

Kurt pretended like he had just walked up, and hadn’t heard the whole conversation. He did kind of wonder why the dad was taking the little girl to the restroom instead of the mom, but who was he to judge.

“Sure, if you would like to follow me.” He took him to the employee only bathroom that they usually didn’t let customers use, but when I child that young needs to go, they usually allow it.

“Thank you so much” Blaine says maybe staring a little longer than he should have

When Blaine and Ali come back out of the restroom HE is nowhere in sight, Blaine once again reminds himself that he really needs to stop thinking about him.

While they are there Blaine ends up buying 8 new suits, about 10 pair of jeans mostly skinny, 4 Black, 3 stone washed, and 3 dark blue, and a handful of dress slacks. He bought 12 button downs, polo’s, t-shirts, shorts, boxers, socks, and ties, both straight and bow ties which he used to wear all the time but Travis hadn’t liked them, so he had stopped. It was weird buying so many clothes for himself at once, but this was replacing his whole wardrobe, and if he counted what he had at home right now this would be roughly the same amount.

They were starting over, creating a whole new life. They would be bringing very little from their past into their future. Blaine wanted to leave those memories in the past and build new ones. After Blaine paid for everything, Blaine carried all the bags and put them in the trunk of the car as Kara pushes Ali in the stroller behind him.

They head next to the furniture store. He had a map that the building manager had given him with room sizes, dimensions and the layout. He headed first to the children’s area to look for Ali a new bed. The one he picked was a shale pink color that had designed rails that went midway down the length of the bed on each side, the head board and foot board reminded him of a sleigh bed and it came with a canopy, it was what they called a grower. It had an extension that could be used later so it would accommodate a twin size mattress. He loved it. With it he bought a matching dresser that came with a pad on top so it could be used as both a changing table for now and a dresser. He then bought the matching nightstand so he could put a lamp by her bed.

A little further down he found a bookshelf that was the same color and had the same look as the bed. Luckily they had bedding so he wouldn’t have to go to a department store for it. He was able to find himself new bedroom furniture he liked in queen; it was an oak color and was completely different from his old one. He wanted nothing that looked like what they had, had before.

He bought bedroom furniture for the room that would be the guest room and a desk to set up in there as well. He could see the lay out in his head.

He then moved into the area that had the dining room furniture. He found both a kitchen table set, and a Dining room table set, he was also able to find a booster seat for Ali that was going with them today. He found a long sectional, 2 arm chairs for the living room, end tables and a coffee table.

He set up delivery for Friday because they would be in Cambridge on Wednesday and Thursday cleaning out the old house and meeting with the re estate agent his mom had set up.

He figured the rest he would wait on until he inventoried his house to see what else he needed to replace. Towels, washcloths, bedding for his room, pots, pans, dishes. He knew he wanted to go by the store he always bought Ali’s clothes at. He would get her a new wardrobe from there; he liked the style and durability they had.

By the time they left the furniture store they were all tired, getting hungry and Ali was getting a little cranky.

Blaine felt like things were finally straightening out, but at the same time he felt more like it was falling apart. This time last week he had had a happy home, a wonderful boyfriend (he thought) a beautiful little girl. He had been happy and content with his life. But in the course of 5 days his world was turned upside down.

He was tired, he was tired of dragging his little girl from one place to the other, and she had been on more planes this week than she had in her whole life. He wanted to get everything settled so he felt like she had the stable home life she deserved. He would push himself until he had that for her, but in the process he was pushing her too.

They ate dinner at a local Italian restaurant that Kara liked. He owed her so much. She had put her week on hold to help him. Yes he would have done the same for her, but still. He was ready for everything to be done be back to normal, so his little girl knew where her bed was, where her things were. That above all else she was loved.

After eating they went to Kara’s he got Ali ready for bed, sat with her until she fell asleep, and then went back into the living room. Kara had already gone to bed but he was just too wired, he had too much on his mind that still needed to be straightened out, organized so him and his daughter could get back to a normal life.

He thought about HIM. He shouldn’t but how do you stop your mind from taking over. He pulled out his phone.

From Blaine: Hi, how was your day?

From Kurt: It was long but good. How did the apartment looking go?

From Blaine: It actually went good. I took it and I start moving tomorrow. I have a lot of things to settle at my old house, getting stuff packed up. I am meeting with real estate agent tomorrow and putting it on the market. I need to clean out a lot of junk. It has been a long week.

From Kurt: I know the feeling. I forget that you have just starting going through this. For me the hardest part is over. Getting rid of things. I am 6 weeks in and you are what 5 days in. I can imagine you still don’t know which end is up. It gets better I promise, when I can’t tell you but it does.

From Blaine: Hopefully soon I am tired of going from one place to the other. Spending days at my friend’s house, then days back at mine I am just ready for it to be done finally, to be back to some kind of normal life, whatever that is. With everything that has happened, everything I have found out, I wonder if I will ever know what normal is again.

From Kurt: I hope you will soon. You seem like a nice guy. You texted back someone you didn’t know because of a text they wrote that made you nervous. Most people would have ignored it.

From Blaine: Thanks, and I guess you are right, a lot of people would have ignored it but I couldn’t, and now I am glad I didn’t

From Kurt: I am glad you didn’t ignore it as well

From Blaine: I want to ask you a question, I know we are strangers, but sometimes, talking to a stranger is easier than talking to someone you know. Have you ever seen someone that in that instant stops your heart, takes your breath away? That happened to me today.

From Kurt: Actually yes, recently I have. I saw this really nice looking man, he looked like he would be someone really special. He took my breath away. Funny thing is, that in that instant, I felt something I have never felt for anyone else, not even with my ex boyfriend. I felt this person could be home. I know that sounds completely crazy.

From Blaine: Not as crazy as you think, because I felt the same. My heart fluttered, I felt a hitch in my breath. The world became just a little brighter in that moment. I keep telling myself to forget about it. I just got out of this really bad relationship, I need to focus on getting my life back together, it is too soon to feel this, but I just can’t stop.

From Kurt: I feel the same, I have been thinking about this man all day, what he would be like, to spend time with. Was he as good as he seemed, even though I really didn’t even talk to him other than saying hi. For a minute I swear it felt like the world stop spinning, like in that moment it was just me and him. And I feel the same, it is too early to feel this. But then I stop and ask myself, is it really? I am not the one who did wrong in my relationship, why am I punishing myself. Stopping myself from possibly being happy with someone else.

From Blaine: You and me think so much alike. I wasn’t the one that cheated, but I am the one who feels like I will never be able to have a normal relationship again. Will I ever be able to trust someone that much. Will I have too much baggage for that person to feel I am worth it.

From Kurt: Everyone has baggage of one kind or another. No one is free of it. But I believe there is one person out there for everyone, their other half. I thought I found mine, but looking back I think I just wanted someone. I now know, he wasn’t it. So I have to keep looking until I find him. I have to believe that not all men are cheating jerks. There have got to be some good ones still out there. My person is still out there.

From Blaine: I like that. I have always believed that there is someone for everyone that missing puzzle piece, you just had to keep putting the puzzle together and then it will appear. I know how crazy that sounds. I thought for a while Travis was mine. But I now feel like I fell into it instead of finding it if that makes since. High school sweetheart and all that. The signs were there I just had my blinders on. Rose colored glasses as it were. Lol

From Kurt: Hey, don’t down rose tinting. It makes life pretty for a while.

From Blaine: Lol. True tis true. Oh well I am going to call it a night. It has been a long day and I have an early flight in the morning. If it is ok, I will text you again tomorrow.

From Kurt: I would like that. Have a good night Blaine.

From Blaine: Night back, have a good one

OoOoO

Once again Blaine, Kara and Ali are flying back to Cambridge, in what feels like the home stretch. The first thing Blaine does when they get to the house is makes note of all the things he has in the kitchen that he knows he will want to replace. Some things he will just remember but others he won’t think about until he needs them like measuring spoons and cups. Once he does this he starts placing things in boxes, putting newspaper between plates so that they won’t get broken. He also used kitchen towels and washrags to help with cushioning.

After packing the dishes and pans he went through the cabinets wondering what to do with the food. He stopped and looked on the internet to see if there was any kind of food bank or soup kitchen in the area he found both. The food bank could take everything in his cabinets and the soup kitchen would take the freezer stuff. He decided after the real estate agent left he would run everything over. The boxed and canned goods he put in bags and took out to his car. He would grab the frozen later. He did throw away everything in the refrigerator though and washed it down.

Once the kitchen was cleaned out, even the junk drawer that really lived up to its name. He went into the living room. He pulled all the photo albums down off of the shelf. The old family ones were easy to go through. The ones that had him and Travis was a different story. Not so much their pictures but the ones that had Ali in them. If she wasn’t in them they went in the trash. The others he was taking, he couldn’t throw any of his baby’s pictures away even if the jerk was in them and it wasn’t until that moment that he realized just how very little Travis was in any of the pictures with Ali.

When Blaine felt his phone vibrate he pulled it out of his pocket and saw he had a text from Kurt. What he saw just made him smile. It was nothing but a pair of rose colored glasses.

From Blaine: thanks so much, I so needed that.

From Kurt: I kinda thought you might. Didn’t want to disturb you, just wanted you to know someone is thinking about you.

From Blaine: Thank you I needed that too. Can I still text you tonight?

From Kurt: You better. Have a good day.

Blaine just kept smiling as he continued packing things and throwing others away. He stopped for a minute looked over at the playpen to make sure that Ali was still ok and realized she had really out grown it. When had that really happened. He almost wanted to cry.

After he got the pictures sorted he moved on to knickknacks wrapping the breakable stuff in newspaper and putting them in boxes.

“Ok, that has the bathrooms cleaned out, the towel and washrags I put in garbage bags to take to good will and your other stuff like you said I threw away. Where there any of your old clothes you wanted to keep?”

“No, anything that is hanging up is going; I will look through the boxes of stuff and see if anything important is in there”. “Oh I called the food bank and once I get everything signed to get the house on the market, I will run the food over there and I will stop and grab us some lunch on the way home, if you don’t mind sitting with Ali for a few minutes.”

“Nope works for me” “you might want to look through Ali’s clothes because I am sure there are going to be a few things you are going to want to keep, like the outfit you brought he home in and all that”

“Thank you, you are right. Some of her stuff I will want to keep. I didn’t think about them for sentimental value. Thanks. I also need to look through her toys, some of them she is really attached to and will probably need to be taken with us”.

Blaine finished in the living room everything going with them in one corner marked to go and the rest in boxes marked to stay. He had called a moving company to move what he needs to, to his new apartment. It won’t be much but more than he can see taking on a plane. They were supposed to come by tomorrow morning to pick everything up. Blaine is going to get a U-Haul in the morning also to pack everything he plans on taking to good-will that way he can take everything at once. The furniture and the area rugs would all be staying with the house. If the future buyer didn’t want it they could do with it what they wanted.

Not really knowing why he did it, he took out his phone and took a few pictures of his kitchen and living room, all the boxes. He texted them to Kurt,

From Blaine: See I have been really busy

From Kurt: Bad thing is you are going to have just as much fun unpacking it as you did packing it. Good luck with that.

From Blaine: Oh none of this is going with me, it is all going to good-will. Very little of my stuff from my old life is going into my new one. Plus it would be a pain in the ass to move all this stuff from Cambridge to New York lol. So not worth it.

From Kurt: NEW YORK BLAINE…… I live in New York. How did we never ask where each other lived.

From Blaine: I don’t know. I guess it never really came up. So you live in New York huh. Small world we might have to meet up one day. After Friday I will be a New Yorker lol. That is when my new furniture gets delivered. YEAH.

From Kurt: I would like that. Oh well work calls. Talk to you tonight

Blaine put his phone away smiling, so Kurt lived in New York. It would be nice to have another friend there.

Blaine finishes up the living room an heads to the spare room. He tears down and packs his desktop computer. He had left his laptop at Kara’s, he didn’t feel he would need it. He then looks through the books in there. All the law books were put in the go stack and most of the others were in the stay. He packed all the papers, he would go through them later to determine what was important, and what wasn’t. One more room done. The desks and bed would go with the house.

Blaine moves on to the hall closet, he had forgotten about it when he was packing up Travis things. He found 2 of his jackets 1 of Ali’s that she out grew last year. Blaine had a few hoodies and a jacket in there as well. He put them all in a trash bag to take to good-will. Looking at the floor of the closet he found a couple pairs of shoes those went in the bag and then that was it.

Leaving it cracked that way he would know it was done he went into Ali’s room. He looked around. Remembering decorating it only after she came home, he had known she would be coming here, he even helped pick out the crib, dresser and changing table. But didn’t really feel anything until he saw her the first time and that was it. He had painted the room, hung all the little pictures painted a poem on the wall by hand. Oh how he had loved that baby girl, this was a room created with love. And now someone else would be there.

He quickly went through her clothes. Pulled out a few that were special. The outfit she had come home in, her first Easter dress, her little Christmas outfit and pajamas she wore the first year. The rest he put in a bag to be taken away. He grabbed a duffel bag out of her closet and packed some of her special toys, the ones he knew she would miss and then threw the rest away.

Carry out the bags, and her room was done. He heard the doorbell ring, the real estate agent was here. She looked over the house took down notes on when the roof had been fixed last, how old the appliances and air system was. She noted the furniture that would be staying. She said she would come by this weekend and take pictures of the interior. He signed the contract for the company she represented to sale his house, he handed her the key that had been Travis’s. She took some pictures of the exterior, and the fenced in back yard, placed a For Sale sign in the front lawn, and then she was gone.

Blaine quietly walked back in the house, shut the door behind him, leaned back on it and then slowly slid all the way down to the floor. Bringing his knees up to his chest wrapping his arms around his legs. He placed his forehead on his knees and broke down for the first time since Friday, when everything had happened, when life as he knew it had ended, how had Travis done this to him, to them.

Kara found him like this. She sat down beside him, she put her arm around him and pulled him close. She knew he needed this cry and had for a while. It was a long time coming.

They sat like that for about 20 minutes until he hears Ali, “Daddy….. Potty.”

“Do you want me to take her?”

“No I have it, but thanks” he say hugging her tight one more time before going over to the play pen and picking up Ali, kissing her on the forehead and then carries her into the bathroom. When he comes out he realizes they have everything packed and ready to go. He drives to the closest u-haul store rents one of their vans, and goes back to the house, gets everything loaded in and then goes to good-will. When he gets there thank goodness the workers come and unload the van. He takes it back get his car and goes back to the house.

“Can you watch her for a few more minutes” Blaine asks when he gets back to the house “I want to run the food to the food bank, and then I’ll grab us some lunch and then be right back” “I want ask your opinion on something”

“Yea, go ahead and can you grab me a diet coke on your way back, I am a little watered out”

Blaine takes the food and drops it off at the food bank, and then goes and drops off the frozen food at the soup kitchen. Deciding that he wanted Chinese he swings by the restaurant he always liked, and then went through McDonald's drive through grabbed Kara and himself a diet coke, and a happy meal with chicken nuggets, fries and milk for Ali and then heads home. He is almost there when a song comes on the radio that if he had been standing, would have knocked him to his knees. Cry by Kelly Clarkson it used to be one of his favorite songs

If anyone asks I'll tell them we both just moved on

When people all stare I'll pretend that

I don’t hear them talk.

Whenever I see you I'll swallow my pride

 

And bite my tongue pretend

I'm ok with it all act like there's

Nothing wrong is it over yet

Can I open my eyes?

Is this as hard as it gets?

Is this what it feels like to really cry?

Blaine quickly turned off the radio, and had to pull over. He broke down and cried like a baby. When would this pain end, as long as he is angry he was ok, when he is with someone he is ok because he can be mad, talking about things he could be angry. But when it gets too quiet, when he is alone with just the thoughts in his head, he is really not ok, but he sure has mastered acting like he was.

He was finally able to drive the rest of the way home, drying his eyes; he doesn’t want to worry Kara any more than he has too. This was his relationship that fell apart. No one else needed to suffer through it, especially Kara, and Ali. Taking a deep breath placing a smile on his face, he grabs the food and drinks and head inside.

After they ate, Blaine asks her opinion on something he was thinking about “You know how I was planning on trading in both cars, and then buying a new one and having it shipped and then hiring a mover to take all this stuff. I was thinking, what if I just sale Travis’s car, pack all this stuff in mine and just ship it that way. It is less than a year old and Travis never even rode in it once.”

“Or, we can takes Travis car in the morning load everything in yours and just drive. It will probably take maybe 6 hours that way we don’t have to put Ali on a plane again”. “She has been doing good, but the last time she was antsy. Or, since it is only 1:30 we can take his car now check on selling it, come back load up your Cherokee and leave out first thing in the morning.”

“You know that might not be a bad idea. We could go now and take the mustang to the dealer and see if they are interested in it. And, since I wanted to go to Baby Knows and get Ali some more clothes, now might not be a bad idea. I really need to get her a potty chair anyway since I so completely forgot it.” “And you were right she did get a little antsy and whiny on our last flight toward the end, she has been doing good but I don’t want to push her.”

“I can’t remember the last time I went on a road trip” Blaine says “and she does like to ride, I need to upgrade her car seat first though maybe find one that might be more comfortable”

“Well if you want we can leave now, I can drive the ‘stang one more time, we can go pick little munchkin out some clothes, get everything packed and loaded in the car and leave out first thing in the morning.” “That way if you want to paint anything before the furniture gets there we can knock that out.”

Blaine pulls out his phone and cancels the moving companies for his car and things in the house. This is probably going to work out better.

They head out to the car Blaine straps Ali in her carseat and then they head to the dealership. They jump at the car for the price he offers it, it is only 2 years old and has less than 6000 original miles since it was only driven local. He goes and deposits his check in his account and that is when he realizes he hasn’t set up a new bank yet. Crap he will just worry about it later. He has his debit card and his checks so he is good there, he does however give them his new address, goes to the post office and sets up forwarding for his mail only. Let Travis deal with his own.

They drive by Baby Knows gets Ali a complete new wardrobe including new pajamas. He picks out a bigger more comfortable looking carseat and potty chair and heads home. He unhooks her old carseat puts the new one in and carries the old one to the curb. He had always heard that car seats were something that should always be purchase new, and not reused. Since he wouldn’t put his own child in a used one, he wasn’t going to donate the old one so someone else can. He would feel to guilty about it.

While Kara watches Ali, Blaine carries the boxes that they would be taking with them out to the car and then reloaded his and Ali’s clothes, leaving enough out for tomorrow.

“ Hey when we get there tomorrow I need to order a washer and dryer. I refuse to go to a laundry mat with a 2 year old.” “Thank goodness the utilities and cable are included in the homeowner fees. That will save me from having to wait to get everything turned on”.

After Kara and Ali go to sleep, Blaine walks through the house. Looking in every room, thinking about every memory he will be leaving behind. The day they brought Ali home, he had painted the room to match the nursery furniture and hand painted on her wall

May you touch

Fireflies and stars

Dance with fairies and talk to the moon

May you grow up with

Love and a gracious heart

And always know how loved you are.

 

He had seen it on a mural when they were shopping for the baby furniture for Ali’s room, at the time not really caring. The baby would be Travis’s to deal with. Looking back now he can’t believe how stupid he was. How much joy and love that little girl brought into his life, once he looked in those little eyes she had his heart and he never wanted it back.

For that little girl he would do anything. Live through anything.

Pulling out his phone he sent a quick text

From Blaine: Hey just wanted to send you a quick text to tell you good night

From Kurt: Night back. Are you ok

From Blaine: not really but getting there. I put the house up for sale, and sold my extra car I don’t need any more.

From Kurt: Hopefully it will get better for you soon. When do you fly out tomorrow?

From Blaine: Actually me and my friend decided to drive there. I was hiring a company to move my car and then another one to move what little bit of my stuff that would be going with me and decided that was stupid, I could just drive and pack the stuff I am taking in the car. Plus to be honest right now I am a little over planes.

From Kurt: Hopefully you won’t have to take another one anytime soon.

From Blaine: Oh well, I guess I am headed to bed, can I text you again tomorrow?

From Kurt: I would really like that.

Blaine stops and checks on Ali before heading to bed, ready to get the move started, get the next chapter of his life started, and maybe once all the pain is gone, he might learn to trust and love again.


	5. Chapter 5

Discovery

7am they hit the road. Blaine had stopped and filled up the tank yesterday on the way home. They stopped at a little restaurant about 8:30 for breakfast and let Ali use the restroom. He stops at 9 to stretch their legs and restroom breaks and then hit New York just after 1pm. Ali had napped, off and on most of the trip. He carries her up and while Kara watches her he gets what they brought with them and puts them in the apartment to sort out once the furniture is delivered.

When he gets everything in, Kara agrees to watch Ali as he goes to Home Depot, finds a washer and dryer asks for it to be delivered the next day. He finds the color of paint he wants to use in Ali’ room, and then grabs a roller and paint brushes and everything else he will need to paint it. He swings through a drive through and buys them lunch before heading back to the apartment.

After they eat Blaine and Kara paint Ali’s room he loves the color and thinks it will match the new bedroom set he bought her. They were just cleaning up the brushes when Blaine’s phone starts ringing. He pulls it out of his pocket and sees Unknown caller

“Hello”

“Blaine what the hell did you do? I went back by the house figuring I had given you enough time to come to your senses and see a fucking For Sale sign in the yard and my car is gone. What the hell Blaine.”

“Well hello to you to Travis, trust me I came to my senses Friday afternoon, as for what the hell I did, well I put my house up for sale, moved, and I sold “MY” car before leaving”

“You can’t do that Blaine”

“Well it would seem I could and I did”

“Where is my daughter, I want her home **NOW** ”

“Funny how you asked about her only after the house and car. Glad to see where your priorities lie, and she is very much already at home”.

“Oh and oops this call is being recorded”

“And since you never wanted your name on her birth certificate, you didn’t want to give her your last name, and she is mine biologically, I don’t think you have a daughter.” “Unless that was ANOTHER secret I didn’t know about”

“Stop being a little bitch Blaine, you know we are going get back together”

“Well thank you for that, I am going to be a little bitch now and hang up, don’t call back”

“Hang up Blaine and I will sue you, I WILL file for custody”

“For what, and before you step in it remember I am going to be a lawyer, and don’t forget I have _daddy_ , who is number one on speed dial, so bring it on big boy” and then he hangs up.

Kara came up to him “Are you ok”

“No, not really, how could it have taken me so long to see what he really is. He just told me to stop being a little bitch and get over it, and only after he asked about the house and “HIS” car did he think to ask about his child, then he proceeded to tell me he would sue me and file for custody of Ali”

“Do you need to get drunk?”

“Yes but I haven’t done that since before Ali was born”

“I’ve got her if you need to go out, you know that right?”

“I know and I appreciate it” “But I just can’t”

OoOoO

Kurt waits until 10:30pm and he still hasn’t heard from Blaine today. That is unusual. Even though they don’t technically know each other he had really gotten used to those texts. He knew that he had decided to drive back instead of fly, but he should have been home hours ago. Is it weird to be worried about someone you have never met?

From Kurt: Are you ok haven’t heard from you today, was getting a little worried.

Kurt waits about 15 minutes and hasn’t heard back from Blaine. Normally he gets a text back within a few minutes.

From Blaine: I am really not ok right now, got back in town, was doing some stuff around the apartment, when I got a phone call. It would seem Travis had decided he had given me enough time to “Get over myself” and stop “being a little bitch” and take him back, apparently when he went by the house he saw the for sale sign in the front lawn, and that his car wasn’t there.

From Kurt: So, he cheated and you are the little bitch that needs to get over himself. Nice”

From Blaine: for real, I was with him for 5 years, how did I not see what kind of person he was. I mean some of the shit I found when I cleaned out the house was unbelievable. I still can’t get over it.

From Kurt: OMG that bad…

From Blaine: Worse

From Kurt: Do you want to actually talk instead of text.

From Blaine: yea I think I would.

He had no more than hit send when his phone was ringing.

“Hi”

“Hey, what happened”

“This is really, really embarrassing, me and Kara decided that we were going to go ahead and pack up all of Travis stuff and have it ready for him when he showed, while doing that I found a hidden camera in our room, a hidden video recorder in the bottom drawer of his night stand”

“He had pictures of me I didn’t even know he had, some of me when I was sleeping, and some when I was standing in front of the mirror naked that could only be taken from a reflection in the mirror”

“What?”

“Trust me it gets worse, I found DVD’s he had taken with his hidden camera of our intimate times, 2 disc’s full, and on the 3rd and 4th disc random other men, all in our bed. It had been going on for a while even though the day I caught him the first thing out of his mouth was that this was the first time and it would never happen again”

“Hang on a sec ok Kurt”

Kurt hears what sounds like Blaine turning his head away from the phone “yea I know, give me a minute I will be right there, why did he call you anyway” “Ok, tell him I will call him back” “I swear he has to be the stupidest bastard around, what did he think my dad was going to do to help him, dad was the one to give me the advice on what to do” “Oh I bet daddy loved that” “Hey give me just a few minutes and I will be right over and tell him I’ll call him right back”.

“Hey Kurt, sorry I need to go. It would seem my idiot ex just called my dad. I need to go call dad back and see what he wants to do” “Thanks for calling me tonight to check on me that really means a lot” “since I am in New York now maybe we can really meet one day” “Any way, would it be possible to call you back tomorrow, I need to go”

“I would like that, and let me know and I can definitely meet you some time”

“Thanks Kurt I will talk to you tomorrow, have a good night”

“You too”

Blaine dials his dad’s number while walking across to Kara’s apartment and walking in. “What did he have to say…..

After talking to his dad, Blaine couldn’t sleep, he was dead tired but nothing, his mind just kept going over everything not allowing him to sleep. He had told his dad what Travis had said about filing for custody, and his dad said that he would start working on everything on his end, that with everything they had on Travis there was no way he could get custody. That helped but didn’t. He knew Travis didn’t want custody, he hadn’t wanted to really take care of Ali when they were together, the only reason he would file for custody was to hurt Blaine, to punish him for leaving him, he didn’t want his little girl in the middle of that.

Blaine goes into Ali’s room, the paint has dried, so he goes in the kitchen grabs the can of black paint and small paint brush he had bought earlier today. He had thought of two different things he wanted to paint on her wall. He painted the one that would go behind her bed first

Your First Breath'

Took mine away

Holding you I hold everything

 

He then walked over to the wall where her dresser would be he painted another one

 

Every story has an end, but in Life, every end

Is just a new Beginning

 

He wanders what their new beginning would look like, because the story that had just ended was no fairy-tale.

OoOoO

 

Blaine and Ali were up and in their apartment at 8. His new washer and dryer were to be delivered at 8:30 and the furniture between 9 and 10. Blaine borrowed some cleaning supplies from Kara until he could get to the store. He cleaned up the restrooms first, then set out Ali’s potty chair in her bathroom that way it was ready when she was.

He moved to the kitchen and scrubbed out all the cabinets, and the pantry, and mopped the floor, the place didn’t look dirty but he preferred to clean a little bit more since he would have a toddler running around.

He then moved into Ali’s room, vacuumed it, and then vacuumed his and the spare room. He added a vacuum to things he still needed to pick up, and a swiffer for the hard wood in the living room.

He just turned the vacuum off when he heard the buzzer. “Yes”

“Mr. Anderson this is security we are sending up 2 men with one of the deliveries you were expecting”

“Thanks” says Blaine and goes ahead and opens the door. Within a few minutes he hears the buzzer from the elevator, and then the 2 men were bringing the washer and dryer in on dollies.

He shows them were to put them, holding Ali to keep her out of the way. He had set up his laptop in her room so she could watch a movie to keep her entertained, but when she heard the door open she came running.

It didn’t take long to get the appliances hooked up, he went ahead and put Ali’s new bedding in the washing machine. He had been smart to grab the detergent and fabric softener he uses on her clothes and brought it with him.

He goes into the kitchen and starts making a list of things to get at the grocery store. He and Ali would be going after everything was delivered. Kara, even though she had taken the week off needed to go into the office for a little while today so she would be off Friday, Saturday and Sunday.

He also needed to go to a home goods store to get the rest of the stuff he needed for the apartment. He will be glad when everything is done. He is so ready to have his house set up again so Ali can get back to some kind of normalcy. She has been doing ok, but she has been really whiny. He knows it because she feels as unsettled as he does. He is ready, to get her back on some kind of routine.

Once the washer finishes he moves her bedding into the dryer and goes ahead and starts a load of sheets for his bed. He doesn’t normally use her detergent, but since it was the only kind he brought with him, it will clean as good as any since the sheets are new.

Blaine then walks in the kitchen to add detergent and fabric softener to the list.

The buzzer goes off by the door again alerting him that the furniture was now being delivered. As they bring in different pieces he points them to where they all need to go. He begins to get excited when he sees every room starting to look the way he envisioned. He loves how Ali’s room looks with everything in place. Once the bedding is dry he will make up her bed, he takes her to see her room. “Pretty” is all she keeps saying with a smile. Looks like she is happy with her room.

He stands back and watches as they set up his bedroom next. Everything fits perfectly. They then set up the spare bed in the guest room and then his desk and bring in the office chair. They bring in both dining sets and then finally the living room furniture, and it is really starting to feel like home.

Blaine had called a music store to see about possibly getting a piano, he had seen one online that he really liked and talked to a rep, they were supposed to be sending someone over to measure to see if there was a way to get a piano into his apartment. He hoped so he had really missed having one. Music had always helped him relieve stress. Someone from the store was supposed to come over in the morning.

Now that the dressers where set up, Blaine takes Ali’s new clothes that had already been washed and put them in her dresser, and hung some of the other stuff up. He then moved his clothes to the dresser. He had already hung up the suits since he wouldn’t clean those before wearing them.

He emptied boxes and put away stuff until the dryer finished he unloaded it and then put his sheets in, started another load of her clothes, then took Ali’s bedding and made her bed. It was perfect. He was happy, and she seemed to be as well.

After getting Ali’s room completed he went and picked her up grabbed his grocery list and headed to the store. He bought all the basics, cleaning supplies, detergent and then headed home. That is when he thought about the joys of apartment life he hadn’t thought of as a single dad. At the house after grocery shopping either Travis would watch Ali while Blaine carried in everything or Blaine would watch her when Travis carried it in, or on rare occasion when he was alone he would put her in her playpen and bring stuff in.

He couldn’t do that here. Number one he didn’t have a playpen anymore and number two even if he did he wouldn’t place her in it and make several trips down stairs outside to the parking lot to bring things in. He pulled her stroller out of the trunk, put her in it and then hooked the bag straps over the stroller handles and was able to get most in one trip. They say necessity is a mother and all that. Lesson learned.

When Kara got home he showed her around, and then he went to hopefully the last store he would have to go to except for groceries the next time. He usually loved shopping, but he was over it. He wanted to set on his couch turn on his TV and vegetate, he thought, adding a TV to the list of things he needed to get, damn.

After he finished showing her around he forced her to go to the home goods store with him. He ended up with two buggies of stuff by the time he checked out. The TV would be delivered tomorrow. He would watch a movie on his lap top tonight. Kara stayed in his apartment with Ali as he made 100 trips to bring everything in and then she headed to her apartment because she had some work she needed to get done. Blaine ran the dishes through the dishwasher, and then cooked him and Ali dinner. He put her new booster seat on one of the kitchen chairs and they ate. Everything felt almost normal again. It was starting to feel like home.

After dinner while Ali went in her room to play before bed, Blaine unloaded the dish washer and then reloaded it. He started putting the things he bought were they needed to go. He put the vacuum together; put it in the hall closet with the swiffer. He needed to check with Kara tomorrow to see where he was supposed to put all the empty boxes.

After giving Ali a bath he dressed her in her pajamas, got her teeth brushed and then at 7 he had her in bed. He read to her for the first time since everything went crazy. She drifted off to sleep, midway through the book. He turned on her nightlight leaving her door open a crack and went into the living room looked around to see if there was anything else that needed to be done, it looked ok for now.

He went in the office and set up the computer, loving the new desk lay out. It is going to make things easier with his homework, and that was the last thing that needed to be done except finishing off the laundry.

OoOoO

Blaine set his laptop up on the coffee table and pulled up YouTube. He had heard through Jeff and Nick, that the last time they talked to Wes he had said he posted some of their old performance and rehearsal video’s. He was looking through some when he texted Kurt.

From Blaine: Hi, how did your day go?

From Kurt: Went good. You want to talk again instead of text.

Blaine was kind of hoping for this but didn’t want to just assume. He dialed Kurt’s number and he answered on the first ring.

“This is so much better than texting if you ask me” Kurt said

“It is, just yesterday we agreed to talk, we didn’t say anything about talking today so I didn’t wasn’t to assume.

“How bout we say call or text which ever”

Blaine grins, “Works for me”

“So what kind of fun did you have today?”

“Well I learned the joys of apartment life. At the house when I went to the store I left the front door open, went to the car and then brought things in. Here it is close and lock the door go down an elevator to the lobby, out the door to the parking lot to the car grab an arm load back track and then rinse and repeat 100 times. I forced Kara to go with me to home goods to get the things I needed to finish getting everything set up.

“So you are all moved in?” says Kurt

“Yup, just doing the rest of the laundry, washing new clothes, towels, and sheets, by the time I get it all done, then with the showers and clothes changes it starts again, it is a vicious, vicious cycle. I don’t think I signed up for this. I am done adulting”

“Hahaha, think you have a few more years before you can give up adulting, but the bad part about that is then you got to start old personing. Adulting while old Ugg”.

“I don’t think I like you anymore, you are just supposed to go along with me not be all smart and things.” Blaine laughs but looks up when he hears the music on the laptop change “Crap, he really didn’t post this. Wes is so, so dead”

“What…… Who?” says Kurt confused

“Oh god sorry Kurt” Blaine says laughing. “Since the TV won’t be here till tomorrow, I heard from one of the guys I used to be in glee with, that the head of our council posted YouTube videos of our practice sessions and competition sets. I was looking at one from sectionals and then the next one was from one of our practice sessions. We used to give impromptu performances. This one was supposed to have been deleted. Wes is dead. If you hear about a 24 year old Asian being killed, it wasn’t me.”

Kurt busted out laughing “Ok now I have to find them. I was in glee myself, only a few of our videos made it on line thanks to one Rachel Barbara Berry. When I saw the ones she decided to post I wanted to kill her.” “We actually made it to sectionals my junior year, we went up against an all boys acapella group; and even tied for second.”

“Your group tied for second at sectionals?”

“Yup, it was the first time it had ever happened, but we went up against the Dalton Academy Warblers, they were great, or, at least their lead vocalist was, and he was drop dead gorgeous. I don’t know what kind of guy you normally go for, but this guy was REALLY, really cute. You probably would have to agree with me.

Blaine could feel himself starting to blush, and then it hits him, he probably saw Kurt.

“I really don’t think so, I was part of the group of Warblers that went to sectional and tied for second place against a group called The New Directions from Lima”

“Oh god that wasn’t your boyfriend was it; if he was then he isn’t cute at all.”

“Ummmmm I am so glad you can’t see me right now I am so red, I was the lead soloist for Warblers” “But thank you”

“Please, please, tell me you are lying right now, that I didn’t just do that”.

“I wish I could, if you have a computer, pull YouTube search for Wes Montgomery and then under videos look for “Bills” this one is the ones I just watched that should have been deleted, that I am going to hunt him down and hurt him for.”

Blaine heard Kurt start typing and then heard the beginning of Bills. He heard Kurt laugh. “That is really you???, I love this, ok you jumped on furniture?”

Blaine decided to look up Rachel Barbara Berry on YouTube and found a few videos; he clicked on Born This Way and about died. The person singing in this video is a younger version of “HIM”

Kurt heard Blaine’s sharp intake of breath, he heard what video that was playing “Blaine, are you ok, what happened”

Blaine whispered “You didn’t recognize me did you, look past the hair gel” “You have a little boy that goes to the Primrose School, you are Mr. Hummel.”

Kurt was looking at the video and then it hits him who he is looking at, he pays attention to the face, the eyes instead of the hair, and it hits him. “I asked you if we needed to be worried because your little girl followed Max into the room and set with him, you said no you were not ready for that”

Blaine could barely speak, “It was you in the elevator Tuesday, it was you at Marc Jacobs, you were right there.”

Kurt thought a minute confused “I thought you said you were gay”

“Oh I very much am, trust me”

“Then that wasn’t your wife or girlfriend you were with”

“No that was Kara, my best friend, the one who dropped everything Friday to come and help me pick up the pieces of my life.”

“So is she the friend that knew of an empty apartment for sell in her building”

“Yes” Blaine whispered again

“So we live in the same building”

“It would seem so”

“How is this even possible” this time Kurt whispered.

“I don’t know, but remember that text I sent you when I asked if you had seen someone that in that instant stops your heart, takes your breath away?” I was talking about you. I have been fighting myself ever since. You have been on my mind, even though it is too soon for it. Kara just keeps telling my not to punish myself for something that wasn’t my fault that I deserve to be happy again.”

“Well, when I answered your text that day, I was talking about you. Trying to figure out how much of an idiot I could be, just out of a 5 year relationship, with a child to raise, crushing on a straight man. I haven’t done that since high school.”

“What do you want to do, because even though I have felt it was too soon since I saw you, I can’t get you out of my mind”

“I don’t know, maybe we should play it by ear” Kurt finally answers

“Ok I have a question for you that you can totally say no but, would you like to bring Max here tomorrow and let him play with Ali and we can talk, I would come to you but I am having a TV and entertainment center delivered and a company is supposed to be sending someone over to measure, to see if a piano I am wanting will fit in here, well through the doors”

Kurt thinks about if for a few minutes, wondering if he is crazy to even consider it. But then again, he would really like to get to know Blaine, like Blaine he had done nothing wrong, he was the one who was left behind. Why shouldn’t he try to find happiness again?

Blaine figure with Kurt being quiet for so long he didn’t want to “Its ok if you don’t want to I understand” but he really wishes Kurt would.

“I think I would like that, I don’t have to work tomorrow, I was just going to spend the day with Max so yes I would like to spend time with you. What apartment and what time.”

Blaine smiled BIG... “I am in apartment 506 and around 9?”

“Works for me I guess I will see you at 9”


	6. And So We Meet

 

OoOoO

Blaine woke up before the alarm went off, unless you consider his 2 year old an alarm clock. He woke to her little hands patting his, that was the only thing she could reach. “Morning baby girl, what are you doing?”

“Play”

He leans over and picks her up and she lays snuggled on his chest. He could so get used to waking up that way. He had slept better than he has in a while. He had been worried when he went to bed last night, new bed, new home, new everything.

“Do you want breakfast?”

“Yes”

“Do you know what you want?”

“Gurt fuit”

“So you want yogurt and fruit?”

“Yes”

“Well let’s go get you dressed and go eat then”

Blaine carries her into her room, straightens up her bed, and sits her on it while he pulls out a pink pair of shorts with matching shirt. He combs and braids her hair. Holding her hand he heads to the kitchen. He puts her in her booster seat, and then pulls out her breakfast giving her a sippy cup of milk before making himself coffee. He drinks it while she eats not really hungry himself. Wondering how long he will be here before it feels like home. Like he has somewhere he belongs. He misses that feeling.

When Ali is done with breakfast he brings some of her toys into the living room so she can play, he goes to his room to dress and make up his bed. He stands in front of his closet for 5 minutes just wondering what to put on. He was just going to be home today, but Kurt would be here, he wanted to look good but not like he was trying hard.

He finally settled on a polo shirt, and stone washed jeans. He went to the laundry room and started what had to have been his 100th load of clothes. He sorted through a box that he had left on the couch. It held the pictures he had brought. He placed the framed pictures of Ali from birth to last month, not every month but a progression. Travis had always said he was crazy getting all these pictures, but he had just laughed and answered when she was 21, getting married he would be glad they had them. Well now HE is glad he has them anyway. He placed them on the little table that sat behind the couch, the table was the same height as the back of the couch so it sat perfectly to display all his pictures.

He took the picture albums and put them on the book shelf. He then moved the DVD collection he had brought with him, and put that on the shelf. It looked so blank so empty and sad. He misses the hominess of the house, the warmth that had been added to it a little at a time. Now he was starting over in more ways than one.

At 8 the men brought in first the entertainment center and then the TV and DVD player he had bought. About 8:30 the man from the music store came and he had measured the front entrance, and the elevators for his piano.

“Ok, it is doable. The entryway doors both open, so that will work. I spoke with security and they have a service elevator that is bigger than the standard, and your door is just big enough. We will have to bring the piano in with the legs off and put it back together here, and it will need to be tuned, one of our techs can do that though.

“How long do you think it will before delivery?”

“I would allow at least 2 weeks.” “Do you want to go ahead and order the one you looked at?”

“Yes, go ahead and order it, but I want it in the black not white.”

Blaine opened the door and let the man out; he went to shake his hand when he saw Kurt getting off the elevator. “Thank you Mr. Anderson we will get that ordered today, and you can expect delivery in 2 weeks.”

Blaine shook his hand, thanked him and said good bye all without taking his eyes off of Kurt, there went his heart fluttering.

When Kurt gets even with the door, Blaine just stares, “Hi” is all he is able to get out, it was definitely him, and he was even more beautiful than before.

Kurt looks at Blaine unable to take his eyes off of him. This is the man who texted a stranger because he said he felt like he was going to die, while he, himself was going through his own personal hell. “Hi” was all he could say, just staring at him.

Blaine steps back and opens the door wider to let them in. “Hi, let me introduce myself I am Blaine Anderson”, he then pointed at Ali, “and that is my daughter Ali” “Come here a minute baby girl”. He watches as Ali walks up to him a little shyly until she sees Max and a big smile crosses her face. Yup, need to worry, and yup way to early.

He squats down in front of her. “Ali this is Mr. Hummel and you remember Max right?” She turns her head sideways “Humms?” she questions. “Yes Mr. Hummel” he watches as Kurt squats down in front of her.

“How about Kurt?”

“Urt”

“Yes Kurt”

Kurt brings Max from behind him where he had shyly been hiding. “Max, this is Mr. Anderson and Ali”

“Hi” he whispered.

Ali smiled and hugged them both.

“Ali do you want to show Max your toys”.

She reaches out her hand and grabs his and toddles her way to her room.

“Would you like a cup of coffee?” Blaine asks not sure why he feels kind of shy all of a sudden. He hasn’t felt this way since he was a teenager.

“Yes, that would be perfect.

Blaine grabs them both a cup and heads to the living room. Kurt sits on one end of the couch and Blaine sits on the other side leg bent, sideways on the couch facing him. They just sit there and stare at each other for a few minutes. Before Blaine realizes what he is doing.

“So tell me about yourself.

“Well, I don’t know what you want to know but I am from Lima Ohio I am 24, I was in the glee club for 3 years. I was actually one of the 5 original members. We tied with The Warblers my junior year, went on to beat you at Regional's, and we got our rears handed to us at Nationals. I moved to New York 2 months after I graduated from high school and was accepted into NYADA but I decided musical theater wasn’t really what I wanted”.

“I transferred to Parsons, and started working for vogue. I worked there for 2 years and then I went to work for Marc Jacobs and 6 months ago I was made his head designer. I was in a 5 year relationship, with a man I met my first year in college”.

“We moved in together 6 months later. We decided to have a child; I always thought it was strange that he didn’t want to be on the birth certificate. He said not being listed, didn’t make him less of a father. He didn’t want to give Max his last name. That wouldn’t make him love Max any less. And when we moved here the mortgage was put in just my name. He said that way if something ever happened the house was mine and Max’s”

“He broke up with me by leaving me a letter on my pillow, saying that he had never wanted Max and that he wished he had just been stronger, he would have said no. I received this wealth of information 1 hour after we had Max’s 3rd birthday party. He was there, and acted almost normal, he played with Max. Talked to him, held him and the left him without saying goodbye.

“You know what I said about the lead soloist is true. I thought you were so cute and had a little crush on you. I am not sure why, it was like someone hit me in the chest. I couldn’t breathe, I needed to meet you. I decided to drive to Dalton the Monday after sectionals and ask about you, I didn’t know your name so I ask the first person I ran into, if they knew the vocalist for the Warblers.

This person looked me up and down and asked me why I wanted to know. I just figured with it being a prep school, you guys just kind of all looked out for each other. I was told by the person I stopped that you already had a boyfriend, I mean how could you not, so I left. I saw the guy in that video you had me watch”

Blaine just looked at him. “I remember that I started dating Travis about midway through my junior year. I didn’t have a boyfriend when we went to sectionals” Blaine pulls up the video and starts playing it. “Which one was it? Kurt watches the video and sees the guy with brown hair and brown eyes. And points him out to Blaine.

Blaine laughs without humor. “Well that explains it, that would be my ex Travis. Funny thing is, when I saw you at sectionals I wanted to meet you too. I felt like I needed to, I was so drawn to you. I waited while you guys finished performing and I was going to introduce myself, but Travis came up to me and said Wes was wanting all of us to go take our seats. I wondered why Wes looked at me funny when I mentioned it, but I didn’t think anymore about it”. “When we came back for Regional's I was with him then and didn’t feel right talking to you even though I wanted to, not that I really could have. Travis stayed by me the whole time.

“Ok I am 23 from Westerville Ohio. I transferred to Dalton at the beginning of my junior year after I was beaten up and ended up in the hospital for 2 weeks after a Sadie Hawkins dance”. “Like I said I started dating Travis midway through my junior year. He graduated and went to College at Cambridge. I was going to be a lawyer when I graduated so Cambridge was a good fit for me as well. I finished high school I had applied at Columbia as a safety school. I was accepted at Cambridge and started there right before I turned 19”.

“I started renting the house I just moved from, I saw it and fell in love with it. I didn’t like the thought of living in a dorm. When the owners decided that they wanted to sale, I bought it. Me and Travis had been dating 2 years when he moved in with me. After living together for 6 months he started talking about wanting a baby. He was a year older and was ready. I sometimes felt that it didn’t matter how I felt.

“To be honest I wasn’t ready to be a father I still had 2 years of college and then 3 of law school left. I was too young to think about it. Before I knew what was happening I agreed. We did the whole mix sperm thing that way it could be either of ours, as far as I was concerned I didn’t care who was the biological father. I never said anything to him but I was a little upset when I found out the segregate was pregnant. I know this sounds bad and really selfish, but I didn’t want any part of the process other than as a donor, not that I even really wanted that”.

“I did go to the hospital the day she was born, and when I looked in her eyes, she was mine, and I don’t just mean biologically. I wanted her, would do anything in the world for her. I loved that baby with everything I was. He took one look at her could tell who the father was, and wanted nothing to do with her, he didn’t want his name on the birth certificate because she was mine. He didn’t want to give her his name she would just be Anderson. He didn’t even help name her”

“Even though we had both agreed that we would co-parent I was the only one to do anything. I would wake up, go to school, go by the law office that I interned at, and then come home feed her, bath her and I was the one showing her love. So I went from not really wanting a child to being the only one who did. I know that sounds bad. I just wasn’t ready, but now, I know having her, agreeing to her, was the best thing I ever did with my life. I would do it all over again, if it brought me her.

Blaine was just about to continue when his door flew open,

“Hey MopTop I have to go to the office really quick, I am running late, pppplllllleeeeaaassseee say you still have coffee. She looked in the living room saw Blaine and Kurt “Ooo”

Blaine stands up walks over to her and hugs her “KarBear, I want you to meet Kurt Hummel, Kurt this is my best friend in the whole world Kara Martin”

She looks at Blaine, “You mean Kurt, Kurt, as in text you Kurt”

Blaine laughs and says yes looking at her begging her not to say anything.

“Ok my friend I am grabbing coffee and going to the office. You owe me a big chat” she gives him a hug before heading out the door grabbing a cup of coffee on her way.

“And like I said, that firestorm is Kara, she has been my best friend since my freshman year in high school, she has picked me up more times than I want to admit. Ya know what is funny, after sectionals I went to her house and talked about you. I went on and on about this boy I saw, I told her how gorgeous I thought you were, how good you sang, and how even then I couldn’t get you off my mind.” “She kept telling me that I knew where you went to school, we could just go find you, she said she would go with me if and when I was ready to meet you. I think she was more interested in seeing you for herself more than anything else” Blaine laughed

“She was always very protective of me, we talked about you for several weeks when she finally convinced me to try and find you. She had even map quested how to get to McKinley from her house, she had it ready because she knew I would want to go, but as she put it “I would take my own sweet time making the decision.”

“We finally went, we just walked in your school and no one even stopped us. I was expecting to have to explain myself, but nothing. I couldn’t ask if anyone knew you, because of course I didn’t know your name.”

“We walked around the school, looking in different class rooms to see if I could see you. I was about to give up, figuring it was hopeless, when we finally found what was probably the music room, and there you were, you were talking to two girls, a blond and a girl who looked like she might have been Hispanic, they were both wearing a cheerleader uniform.

You were talking to them and laughing, I just stood there staring at you telling Kara “see, see how perfect he is” unable to take my eyes off of you, it was weird, because that same physical pull I have felt for you every time I have seen you was there that day, I felt like I needed to know you, needed to meet you, it was the weirdest thing, I had never felt like that before. I was about to walk in and introduce myself and then I saw the blond reach over and hug you.

“I assumed you were straight and I told Kara that of course someone as perfect as you would already be in a relationship. I turned around to leave and bumped into two really big guys, both wearing football Letterman jackets. One of them had a Mohawk, he looked at me and asked me what I was doing.” “I explained that I had seen you at sectionals, and wanted to meet you, he looked me up and down and said “My princess doesn’t need someone messing with his head, especially a prep school boy like you, that I should be able to see you were happy,” “Pointing towards you and the blond”

“I felt really sad, because I had lost you before even knowing your name, we just turned around and left. When we went to Regional's like I said I was already in a relationship with Travis and I saw you with the blond again, she had her arm around you and her head on your shoulder, so even though I wanted to talk to you I was with Travis, but as far as I could tell, you were with her.”

“Your kidding me right, you really went to McKinley looking for me” Kurt said looking surprised

“Nope, not kidding at all, I went there super excited, because I had worked this whole thing up in my head, we were going to meet, and be perfect together. I did have an active imagination back then” Blaine said laughing

“So I could have met you in high school, damn it Noah” Kurt said

“Excuse me” Blaine looked at him confused

Kurt just laughed, “Sorry, Noah Puckerman, or Puck for short was the Mohawk jock you saw, the other Neanderthal was my step brother Finn. They decided after my dad met and married his mom they had to be my body guards. That sounds like something he would do since he didn’t know you. I guess he thought you were just wanting to mess with me”

“As for the blond and the Hispanic those were my two best friends in his school, the blond is Brittany, and the Hispanic is Santana, or lovingly called Satan, don’t ask” Kurt said laughing “They helped keep me sane, and Brittany is also the one who volunteered to be our surrogate, when we had Max.”

Blaine just sits there and stares at Kurt, unable to believe after all this time he is finally able to meet him, six years after the first time he saw him, and that pull he had felt then was still there and stronger than ever.

“So” Blaine said laying his arm on the back of the couch, his hand just within reach of Kurt’s, he slowly moves his hand so they are just touching, rubbing his thumb over Kurt’s knuckles in a slow circle, “What do you want to do now” Blaine said looking at Kurt.

Kurt knows what he wants, but can he do it. He had thought about this guy every night for months back in high school, had fantasized about him. And again ever since he saw him that day in the elevator, it felt so right being there with him, it was weird, it felt like home, like being in Blaine’s presence was like finally being home.

Blaine sat there on his couch waiting for Kurt to talk, feeling his heart beating a thousand times a minute like it is about to beat out of his chest, feeling like that teen boy all over again, like his heart would just explode. He wants Kurt in his life, he needs Kurt in his life. He knows he just got out of this bad relationship, but it feels like he should have been with Kurt from the first time he saw him, like finding a missing puzzle piece, like once it is found the connection is made those pieces slid into place, and your world aligns and everything is as it should be.

He knows he can’t really regret the 5 years he was with Travis, because if nothing else it brought him that wonderful little girl that was his life. He also wouldn’t trade all of his time with Travis, because everything wasn’t always bad. He had become the person he is today in part do to Travis, but…

Kurt sat there, watching Blaine rub a circle on his hand, feeling the electricity his touch sends up his spine. He wants to throw caution to the wind, reach out and grab this man and never let go, but he needs to think about Max too, what is best for him, he isn’t that teenage boy anymore, he had grown up responsibilities, with his number one priority having to be Max. If they can take it slow, get to know each other, maybe then. He is just about to mention this when he hears a phone ring.

“Sorry” Blaine says reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone, shaking his head and hitting ignore. It immediately starts ringing again, he once again hits ignore, when it rings again it makes him mad. “Kurt I’m sorry give me a minute” he says walking over to the windows and looking out he hits accept on his phone

“What Travis, what do you want”

“No, you can’t speak to her”

“She is very much home and where she is supposed to be, she is with me”

“Do it Travis do it I dare you, fight for custody, but just remember whose name is on her birth certificate and whose isn’t, and remember all the fun stuff I found in your night stand drawer, you are just lucky I didn’t press charges”

“Travis please don’t call me anymore.”

“No Travis, you did this, you did this to us not me, I am just making sure that my baby girl has a safe environment to grow up in, that she is happy, and I can’t see that ever happening with you.”

“Do it Travis, because I really don’t care anymore ok, I just don’t care”

“Hit me with your best shot Travis, it wouldn’t be the first time would it. Bye and please don’t call me anymore.” Blaine hung up, shaking his head and dialing another number.

“Hey dad, he just called and threatened to sue me for custody again”

“Yea I know he doesn’t have a leg to stand on, the main reason I am calling is that I am going to be changing my number today, so I will call you and mom later with the new number”

“Ok will do, love you too dad, give mom a hug for me” Blaine then hangs up the phone and goes back to the couch.

“I am sorry about that, I guess you could tell that was my ex. Sorry you had to hear that, but he would have just kept back to back calling me until I answered. One day this will be a drama free zone; well until munchkin head in there becomes a teenager that is, and man I am not even ready for that” He says as he sits back down. Hoping that he hasn’t just ruined everything with Kurt before it could even get started. His heart was beating even harder now just looking at him.

“Ok, well while you were on the phone, I sort of made a decision on what to do now” Kurt said looking at him

Blaine felt his heart drop to his knees, feeling like he was about to lose so much more out of his life than he already had “Ok, what did you decide” Blaine said looking down at his hands no longer capable of looking at Kurt

“Well, what if we took it really slow, got to know each other a little better, spend time together, we both have little one’s that depend on us, so we can’t just rush into anything, but… I feel like I finally found a happy place and I don’t want to lose it. I know we both just got out of bad relationships, you more recent than me, but I have never had the feelings I have for you with anyone else, not even Drew and I want to see where this leads.” Kurt said turning a little red, not believing he had just said all of that, but not regretting a single word.

Blaine looks into Kurt’s eyes and feels like he could cry. He feels the biggest grin spread across his face, “You are serious” he says and watches Kurt nod his head yes. “I know you said slow, but can slow include hugs and kisses, because I so want to kiss you right now” Blaine says feeling happier than he has in a very long time

Kurt just laughs, “Oh definitely slow better include hugs and kisses because I feel the same way”

Blaine reached out and pulled Kurt to him, just hugging him at first, just wanting to feel him in his arms, and was just starting to lean forward to kiss him finally, like he had wanted to since seeing him for this first time way back in high school when he heard two little sets of feet running from Ali’s room. “Nooooooo” was all Blaine could say leaning his forehead into Kurt’s, “At what age can little girls be put into convents” Blaine asks before pulling away to see what his little girl needed, listening to Kurt laugh at his question, man he loved that laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

oOoOo

 

The first kiss had to be put on the back burner, because babies always had to come first.

“Play daddy” Ali said tilting her head giving him a look that was straight up Kara. Blaine could do nothing but laugh. He really needed to keep them apart.

Blaine bent over and picked her up setting her on his lap, looking over and seeing that Kurt had picked up Max.

“What do you want to play” he asked her she just shrugged, another Kara move “didn’t you have fun with Max?” he asked looking at her.

Blaine looked at Kurt, “do you want to maybe take them to the park and let them play for a while, and then maybe I could take us out to lunch?” he said hoping that he would agree.

“I like the sound of that, can we stop by my apartment and get Max’s stroller?” Kurt asked

“That will be great” Blaine said just glad he had said yes. He didn’t want his time with Kurt to end yet. He could already tell between the text, and phone calls and the conversation they have had today, there could potentially be something there between them, and he was ready to find out. Blaine went and packed a diaper bag for Ali with some juice and an extra set of clothes and her stroller, and then they were heading to the door.

They stop by Kurt’s apartment and he grabbed the same. Putting the kids in a stroller they head to the elevator, and then out the front door of the apartment building. They walked a few blocks up the street to Central Park and to the tot’s playground. Blaine had discovered it on one of his many walks with Ali. He loved getting her out into fresh air.

As the kids played, Kurt and Blaine sat on a bench talking about their different interests, getting to know each other. “I still can’t believe you lived in Lima, but I had to come to New York to meet you” Blaine said staring at Kurt

“I know, what is bad is my dad had thought about transferring me to Dalton my Junior year because I was being bullied pretty badly at my old school, but once he married my stepmom and Finn becoming my brother for all intents and purposes, the bullying stopped and I didn’t need to transfer anymore.”

“Do you realize how many times we almost met, but fate was working against us to keep us apart? We could have met at sectional, if my idiot ex hadn’t lied to you. We could have met at Dalton if your dad had gone ahead and transferred you, or at your school, except for your brother. ”

“Maybe we weren’t meant to meet then. Maybe we needed to go through what we went through to get to this point in our lives. I can’t say that I wouldn’t have liked meeting you then, but then I think, I wouldn’t have had Max, and I wouldn’t change him for the world, and I am sure you feel the same about Ali.”

“You are right, I wouldn’t change her, and I know that if it hadn’t been for Travis pushing me, I wouldn’t have her because I know I would never have done it on my own. I wouldn’t have had her yet, because I wasn’t ready. I wanted to wait until I was older, and out of school before taking that step, and also preferably married.” Blaine said looking at his little girl. She was the reason he got up so many mornings.

“So, we only met when we were meant to” Kurt said “And that is ok, because we are older than we were then, more mature. I mean I know what I felt then, like there was this connection but what if that hadn’t been enough, what if we had met to soon, when we weren’t really ready and we didn’t make it.”

Blaine just stared at him, more attracted to him now than before,  not just his looks, because yes Blaine thought he was beautiful, but because of his personality, the person he was. Without all the struggles he had, had to go through he might not be the same person, and Blaine was starting to care a lot about the person he was.

They sat talking for a while longer, then decided to get the kids, and grab lunch. They went to an Italian restaurant that Blaine had found that had a good children’s menu so they had no trouble finding something the kids would eat, as well as themselves.

Once they finished eating Blaine picked Ali up out of the booster seat the restaurant had provided for them, noticing she could barely keep her eyes open, and by the time they got back to the apartment, she was asleep in her stroller, and Max was asleep in his as well.

Blaine didn’t want this day to end. He wanted to spend more time with Kurt, get to know him better. “Do you want to come up, we can put the kids in Ali’s bed, and we can talk if you would like.” Blaine hoping he would say yes.

Kurt liked the idea of spending more time with Blaine, getting to know him better. From the time they had spent together already he can tell that he would be someone that Kurt could really come to care about.

They carefully pick the kids up out of their strollers, and Blaine walks to Ali’s room with Kurt following behind him. He pulls the cover’s down and gently lays Ali down, to not wake her up, and then he gently removing her shoes,  watching as Kurt walks around to the other side of the bed and lays Max down beside her. They stand back and watch as in their sleep the two little ones move closer together. Blaine covers them up, turns on the night light and they quietly walk out of the room.

“Would you like something to drink, I have water, coffee, diet coke” Blaine asks

“Diet Coke would be great” Kurt said walking into the living room and finally taking the time to look around. He saw the pictures of Ali on the table behind the couch. He noticed that several have Blaine in them. He walked over to one and picks it up, it must have been taken at the hospital right after Ali was born. Blaine was holding this bundle of pink blankets in his arms, Kurt saw, a head full curls just visible under the blanket, and the look of pure love and joy on Blaine’s face. In that instant he falls just a little in love with him.

When Blaine comes into the living room they sit down and start talking again. Kurt tells him about being on the football team at McKinley, and about being a cheerleader. Blaine just sits there staring, mouth slightly open staring at Kurt in awe.

“You should have seen it, I had all these big, buff football players, in front of our whole school and visiting team dancing and singing “single ladies”, it was the funniest thing.” Kurt said laughing.

“I would have loved to have seen that” Blaine says just staring at Kurt.

Could this man be any more wonderful. Watching how animated he became talking about the game, seeing how he was with his son, the way he had handled everything that had been thrown at him in life, Blaine fell a little in love with him.

The pull, the connection Blaine had felt every single time he had seen Kurt was still very much there. Every minute he spent with Kurt, he felt it a little more, like, here is a person he could see spending time with. Someone he felt he could trust again, because after what Travis had done what he had Blaine seriously didn’t know if he ever would again.

Blaine noticed that Kurt had stopped talking and was staring at him, and from the look Kurt was giving him he might be feeling the same thing. Slowly Blaine reached out and pulled Kurt too him, he had waited as long as he could. He needed to have this man in his arms again. When their lips finally met for the first time it was electric.

Blaine pulled him in tighter one arm wrapped around his waist, his right hand cupping Kurt’s left check running his tongue on Kurt’s bottom lip, feeling him open his mouth to him,  Blaine slowly slipped his tongue into Kurt’s mouth, tasting him, and loving it. He had kissed people before, kissing had always been one of his favorite things, loving the connection you got from it with the other person. But something about kissing Kurt was different, he felt his heartbeat speed up like it was trying to jump out of his chest. He had never had this kind of instant connection, this need for someone from just a kiss.  He knew that he could happily spend the rest of his life kissing this man in his arms and die a happy man.

Blaine finally pulled away, breathing heavy and just looking into Kurt’s eyes getting lost in them, noticing that Kurt was just as affected as he was. Blaine pulled him back into his arms and kissed him again, this time longer and deeper, he just couldn’t get enough.

It felt like they should have always been together, that he felt complete, like he had finally found the person he had been destined to meet, his missing puzzle piece. Once again he pulled back and just looked in Kurt’s eyes and his only thought was oh, there you are, I have been looking for you forever, and in that instant, he knew that for the first time in his life he had truly fallen in love.

When Blaine had first pulled him into his arms and started to kiss him Kurt had started to pull back, not sure if he was ready for that. He knew how he felt, like he could really fall head over heels in love with this man. He knew he was on his way, but when their lips met for the first time he was lost and so completely found at the same time.

He felt more than he had ever felt in his life, like he had spent his whole life just to get to this instant, to this moment to that kiss. By the time Blaine pulled away he could barely breathe and didn’t care, his lips felt swollen and he could do nothing but stare, all coherent thought gone. When  he pulled him in for that second kiss Kurt knew he was gone. He was in love, he had found that missing part of himself he had been looking for. His other half, his person, his missing puzzle piece, he had found home.

 


	8. To Know You

Sorry this update is late, first because of writers block and then r/l kicking in hard

 

Blaine and Kurt spend the next hour and a half just talking, getting to know each other, sharing their likes and dislikes, stories of their families. Blaine couldn’t get over just how perfect Kurt was, and not understanding how he is falling so hard so quickly for a person, that for all intents purposes he had just met today.

He looks into Kurt’s eyes, and feels such warmth, hope and yes love, because even though they had just met, and things with Travis had just ended, he knew in that instant that he was in love, it was a feeling like he had never felt before, a feeling that if he could spend every minute of every day with this person, and he would die a happy man. He slowly leans in and pulls Kurt to him, softly kissing his lips, going slow, loving the feeling, finally feeling home.

When Ali and Max wake up, Blaine asks Kurt if they will stay for dinner, he wasn’t ready to let him out of his site yet loving him being there, he wasn’t ready to let him go after just getting him.  Kurt agrees and they had fun cooking together, laughing and having a good time, Blaine occasionally leaning in to place a kiss on Kurt’s cheek, just needing the contact.

After dinner the kids go back to Ali’s room to play again, and Blaine and Kurt snuggle up together on the couch and just talk about anything and everything. “I’ll be so glad when I get this place set up, so it feels more like a home, instead of somewhere I am visiting. I left so much behind, because I didn’t want to bring old memories into my new life, but now everything is just so bare.” Blaine said, holding Kurt’s hand rubbing his thumb gently over his knuckles.

“So everything you have, is already out?” Kurt asks lifting his head off of Blaine’s shoulder where he had been resting it, enjoying a closeness he has felt in a very long time, and falling just a little more in love.

“Pretty much, I have one more box with my books that I haven’t set out yet. But that is it. My old house used to be crammed full of stuff, stuff that I had collected through the years I lived there. I have all this space, and absolutely nothing to put in it. I have a feeling it is going to take me forever, before I can finally make this feel like a home, and not just an apartment” Blaine says, and only then realizing how sad that made him. Ali deserved a home, a place that when you walked in was filled with warmth, and love. Blaine honestly didn’t know if he had it in him to be able to create that again. Hating Travis a little more for everything he had lost.

“Do you have plans for tomorrow” Kurt asked

“Not really, I just need to change my cell phone number some time tomorrow, why what do you have in mind?” Blaine asked, really liking the prospect of getting to spend more time with Kurt.

“Well the best place to find stuff is at the Chelsea Market, they have an eclectic mix of things. I bought a lot of the things in my apartment there. It makes it feel homey without smacking you in the face of new. If you are interested we could go there tomorrow, and I can help you find some stuff, get it set up and make this feel more like you want it too. Maybe some throw pillows and pictures for your walls”

Blaine smiled “I would really like that, what time do you want to get started?”

“Well if you guys want to come to my apartment in the morning about 8a, I can make you breakfast, and we can go from there.” Kurt said hopefully really wanting to spend more time with Blaine and Ali.

Blaine leans over and places another kiss on Kurt’s lips “I would really like that” he said softly just looking into Kurt’s eyes, before pulling him back into his arms and kissing him again, loving the feeling of him being there.

They spend another hour just cuddled on the couch with the occasional kiss, and a check on the kids until Kurt realizes it is 8pm and Max’s bedtime.

“I need to head out, I still need to give Max his bath and then get him in bed”

Blaine groans a little, “Yeah, I need to get Ali in the tub and in bed too”

They stand up together and head back to the Ali’s room so Kurt can get Max and then Blaine walks him to the door. He leans in and gives Kurt a kiss on the check. “See you in the morning”

“Yeah, see you in the morning around 8a and I am in apartment 404” Kurt says as he leans in and places a small kiss on Blaine’s lips before turning around and walking out the door Blaine is holding open for him.

Blaine goes and gets Ali, giving her a quick bath and puts her in a comfy pair of pajamas, and then reads her a story; she is gone before he gets halfway through. He walks into the living room with a big smile on his face. He quickly calls Kara to tell her about his day with Kurt. It couldn’t have been more perfect.

oOoOo

“Daddy, up” Ali said patting on Blaine’s hand

Blaine groans looking at the clock, it is 5:30am, he had set his clock for 6:30 last night figuring that would give him time to get up get dressed, get Ali dressed and make it to Kurt’s by 8. Blaine leans down and picks her up laying her on his chest.

“Do you want to sleep here with Daddy” Blaine asks hopefully. He could handle another hour of sleep.

“Daddy, up” she says again. Blaine sighs knowing it is no use. She will not let him get back to sleep. Laughing he thinks maybe he should have rethought that whole crib thing after all.

At 7:50 Blaine is knocking on Kurt’s door. He had been ready for ever, and just couldn’t wait to see Kurt anymore. He answers the door with a smile on his face, and there goes Blaine’s heart. He loves that smile.

“Hey Max, do you want to take Ali and show her your toys” Kurt asks after Blaine sat her down

Blaine waits until the kids leave the room before pulling Kurt to him kissing him “morning”

“Morning” Kurt answers back with a smile, before kissing Blaine again.

They head to the kitchen and Blaine watches Kurt fix breakfast, refusing Blaine’s offer of help. While Kurt is busy, Blaine looks around him and loves what Kurt has done with his apartment it is comfortable and homey and he loves it. He loves his style, hopefully with his help today; they can put some warmth to his almost sterile apartment.

They finish breakfast, and head out with the first stop being the phone store; Blaine got his number changed, and texted Kurt to give it to him and then calls his dad so him and his  mom will have it. He figures he will give it to Kara later, calling or texting her now would get him killed, he thought with a laugh. On the weekends, she was definitely not a morning person.

oOoOo

“Ok, is there anything you like or don’t like” Kurt asked when they got to Chelsea Market

“I used to collect old cameras. I had them all over my room growing up; I love old black and white prints, not so much into the more modern art things. I like what you did with your place.

“Ok, that gives us a place to start” Kurt says getting out of the car and he grabbed Max’s stroller as Blaine grabs Ali’s. They walk around for hours.

“What do you think of this” Kurt asks showing Blaine a beautiful black and white print. “This would look really good framed and on that wall beside you living room window. It will need to be framed, but I think it would be perfect”

Blaine couldn’t agree more, he loved it, but what he loved most was that Kurt had picked it out. Travis would never have done something like this with him. He didn’t like what he called junk shopping he thought it was buying other people’s junk, not realizing the good things you can find. 

The next stall they go up to Blaine finds and old camera he had been looking for. It reminds him of one his grandfather had when he was little. After he died, Blaine didn’t know what happened to it, it just disappeared, he might have to make a trip to Westerville soon to get all his old cameras from his parents house. He had always loved them but Travis had never understood his fascination with cameras and taking pictures, and had almost made him feel stupid for having so many, which is why they never made it to his house.

When he was still at Dalton, he had spent a lot of time walking around taking pictures of everything, he has several of the grand staircase at different times of the day, allowing for a different lighting effect from the glass dome over head. If he hadn’t decided to go into law like his father did, he probably would have gone into photography. Most of the pictures of Ali through the years had been taken by him.

Halfway through the market the kids were starting to get a little whiny so they stop, and got an early lunch, giving them both time to stretch their legs, use the restroom and they are at it again. Blaine buys pictures, throw pillows for the couch; he even finds a rug he loved for the living room.

They end up taking 5 trips back and forth to the car with their finds, and when they are both too tired to go anymore they head home with the back of Blaine’s car full. They take the kids in and put them both in Ali’s bed again; they had both fallen asleep in their car seats on the way home, both worn out, once again in their sleep they seem to move closer together. Blaine and Kurt head back to the living room, and sit down for a few minutes, Blaine putting off the trips he knows it is going to make to get everything brought in.

“Do you trust me” Kurt asks looking around the living room, he already knew where most of the things they had bought should go.

“Of course I do why” Blaine asked questioningly.

“Well if you want to carry stuff in, I can start putting it up.  I can also call an art gallery I know about getting your print framed, if you are interested, and then after we get everything set up in here, we can take it there and have it matted and framed..

Blaine loves how Kurt keeps saying “we”. “I would love that” Blaine said as he pulls him into a hug, placing a soft slow kiss on his lips. He will never get tired of doing that.

Blaine ends up making 8 trips to the car and back getting everything brought in, and on the last trip when he walks in, he can’t believe what he sees, in just that little bit of time, with everything Kurt had helped him pick out, it felt like walking into home. He finally felt like he was home.

“Oh wow” is all he can say, not believing the change just a few things had made. It no longer looked like he had just moved in, it looked like he had been living there forever. Shelves were no longer empty, and it finally looks lived in.

“I’ll be right back, I’m going to check on the kids, and grab something out of my bedroom really quick and get your opinion on them” Blaine had just remembered all the black and white prints he had taken of different places and things that had caught his interest through the years.

“What do you think about adding some of these prints to go along with the big one” Blaine asks a little nervously. The only other person besides his parents and Kara he had ever shared his love of photography with was Travis, and his comments were why Blaine had given it up to begin with. Other than the pictures of Ali, he had never taken another picture of anything. It finally hit him how much he had given up just to make Travis happy, some of the things he really loved he had simply walked away from.

Kurt looked through the prints and falls in love, they are beautiful. “Where in the world did you get these, and why haven’t you already had these framed” he said incredulously.

Blaine tilts his head looking at Kurt, making sure he is being serious. “I took them when I was in high school. I used to spend a lot of time taking pictures, I even learned how to develop them. I loved every step.”

“Why did you ever give that up, these are beautiful” Kurt says still unable to believe that Blaine had taken these pictures, that a teenage Blaine had taken them because they looked professional.

“I guess I got tired of the comments Travis made. He said it was stupid to always be carrying around a camera, it made me look like a tourist, so I stopped. The only pictures I take now are of Ali” he said pointing at the pictures behind the couch.

“So you took all of those” once again Kurt is shocked. He would have thought all of them minus the hospital shot had been taken in a photography studio, and he feels just a little more hatred for Travis. How could he have treated such a special man the way he did. If Blaine was his, he would make sure every day that Blaine knew he was special, and even though he hadn’t known him long that he was loved.

“Yup, I took them all, it was a lot easier when she was a baby, she would just lay however I put her. Now she is like a wiggle worm unable to sit still for long.” Blaine says laughing

Kurt just stands there shaking his head “Unbelievable” is all he can say

“Ok, I think these three would look really good grouped with the big one, and these four would look really good placed on your end tables over there, and finally these two on the top shelf of the bookcase by that camera you bought today” Kurt says still flipping through the stack of prints in his hand he stops when he gets to one that looks like a fall scene in the woods he falls in love, he wonders if it would be inappropriate to ask for a copy, he had never seen anything like it, and would love to have a piece of Blaine’s work.

Blaine notices that Kurt stops, and is just staring at one of his pictures, he looks down and notices which one. “I took that the day before we went to regionals. There is a place behind Dalton that I used to go to and walk around. It always seemed to help me feel centered again. I knew I would be seeing you, but knew I was with Travis and shouldn’t be having the feelings I did I was so drawn to you. For some reason this always reminded me of you. I can’t explain why but it did”.

“I remember I was fighting with myself. I had no right to be thinking about you, I was with him, and as far as I knew you were straight and dating Brittany, but the closer we got to regionals the more you were on my mind, so I went for a walk so I could think and as usual I had my camera with me”

Blaine noticed the tears running down Kurt’s face, he walks up to him takes the prints out of his hands and puts them on the coffee table before he slowly pulls Kurt into a hug, leaning in and placing his lips on Kurt’s, slowly running his tongue on Kurt’s bottom lip, until he opened his mouth and allowed Blaine to slowly explore his mouth, loving the taste that was Kurt. The kiss slowly deepened, he felt Kurt move his arms from around his waist, his hands, slowly running across his ass pulling his hips closer so he felt Kurt, hard, pressed up against him.

Blaine was instantly hard, he puts his hands on either side of Kurt’s face pulling him tighter into the kiss, and the kiss that had started off slow and gentle was now hard and fast. Before he knew it he had gently pushed Kurt down on the couch before crawling on top of him, kissing his neck nuzzling his ear, learning the things that turned Kurt on, so hard he hurt feeling Kurt arch his hips up so that their erections made contact and Blaine was gone. He was in the process of pulling Kurt’s shirt out of his pants gently rocking his hips down on Kurt feeling the delicious friction he so desperately needed right then.

“Daddy” he heard Ali say, as she was walking down the hall. They both quickly sat up, Blaine looked at Kurt noticing how completely blown his eyes were. He places a quick kiss on Kurt’s lips.

“What baby girl, I'm here” he answers her before looking back at Kurt “Did we ever decide how old a little girl needs to be to join a convent, ugg” Blaine says even harder now than before, he manages to adjust himself so he is a little more comfortable in his pants and notices Kurt do the same.

They take the pictures they had decided on to have them framed along with the print he had bought today. Blaine also took the picture that Kurt had seemed to love and had it framed as a gift for him, deciding not to let him know until he picks all of them up.

Once they get back home, Blaine walked with Kurt and Max to his front door deciding that they both needed to go ahead and call it a day. Kurt had work tomorrow and Blaine had school. Pulling Kurt into a hug, he gives him a gentle kiss goodbye before whispering in his ear, “raincheck on earlier” he says hoping.

“Definitely yes” Kurt whispers back, hard again from the kiss and Blaine blowing in his ear while whispering in it. It had been a really long time he thinks sighing and shutting the door, a really long time.


	9. Unwanted Visitor

 

Blaine steps in the elevator the next morning holding Ali. This is going to be her first day at the Primrose School, and he was a little nervous. She had only ever been left with a sitter, and she had been with her almost since birth. This was a new ball game. He trusted Kurt’s opinion, but this was his baby.

He stood there as the elevator started to move, with his head on top of Ali’s and both arms wrapped securely around her. If he knew it wouldn’t make her nervous he would probably break down. If preschool was bad, how was he going to handle elementary school, high school, and god forbid she opted to go to a college away from home. He didn’t like this at all; he didn’t like his baby growing up.

He was in his own little world, and didn’t even notice the elevator stops, or Kurt and Max get in he was just so engrossed in Ali.

“You ok” he heard Kurt ask

Blaine quickly looked up, saw Kurt, he walked up to him and pulled him into a hug. “No, not really this is our first day. She has always been at home, I have never left her somewhere like this before, and it really just hit me” he said before stepping back, but not too far.

“I understand, I felt the same way the first time I left Max, but after the first day I realized how good it was for him, being with other kids his own age, and  I knew in the long run it would help him adjust to regular school. Also, they really don’t mind if you stop by to check on them. I did it for the first week Max was there. Drew thought I was crazy but it helped me knowing he was ok”

“They will probably get tired of my face there” he says sighing before really looking at Kurt, in a husky voice he whispers “Can I kiss you” he never asked before because they had always been somewhere private, but this was a public elevator with his child

Kurt didn’t answer, just leaned in and placed a kiss on Blaine’s lips “Umm I have wanted to do that since last night” he said pulling back.

Blaine pulled him right back kissing him again until he heard the elevator bell ring. “Man, if it isn’t kids, it elevator’s” he says with a grin feeling better, he reaches out and grabs Kurt’s hand as they head to the school to drop the kids off.

“So what are you up to today” Kurt asked as they walked, liking the feel of Blain holding his hand. They felt like a family.

“I have orientation for a few hours this morning and then I was thinking about going to mom and dad’s and picking up a few things from my old room that I never took to Cambridge” he said he didn’t mention however the fact that he planned on going to see his old Dr. and get tested. After everything he found out about Travis he felt like he needed to do that before he let anything progress with Kurt. Yes, he had always worn a condom when they had sex, but had never worn one, or made Travis wear one during oral sex, realizing now just how stupid that was.

It just never dawned on him that he would do something like this. They had both been virgins their first time they were together and Blaine naturally just assumed he was still the only one Travis had been with, because Blaine had never been with anyone but him. The very thought of what he saw on those disc still made his skin crawl, so the sooner he was tested the better he would feel

When they got to the school, Blaine sat Ali down and watched as she reached out and grabbed Max’s hand and headed to class without a backward glance, or a goodbye even, she was doing better than her daddy was that is for sure.

Kurt and Blaine walk out of the school, Blaine, heading back to the apartment to get his car and drive to school and Kurt walking a few blocks up and go to work. He had already asked him the night before if he wanted a ride and Kurt had said no he liked the walk. Before walking away Blaine quickly pulled Kurt into a tight hug, placing a kiss on his check before saying goodbye. He didn’t really know how comfortable Kurt was with pda, they hadn’t ever discussed it, but since they both grew up in Ohio he figured not much.

oOoOo

Blaine enjoyed orientation. He had always enjoyed school, and even though Columbia seemed more strict than Cambridge he thinks he will like it. He meets several new people, and feels a few more checking him out.  That helped his ego, after everything Travis had done that helped a lot. He noticed that it wasn’t only the guys checking him out but several girls too; he wants to say sorry, but, so not on the same team, but keeps it to himself for now.

After he leaves school, he stops by and checks on Ali, making sure she is still ok, she doesn’t notice him, but he sees her laughing and playing with Max and a couple of other kids. She is having fun, he feels comfortable leaving her. He does stop at the front office to advise them that he will be out of the city for a few hours but would be back in time to pick her up.

Blaine drives himself to the airport. He had called his parents last night to let them know he would be stopping by to pick up his old cameras from his room. They had both told him they wouldn’t be there but since he had a key he could get what he needed.

Before going to his parents he stopped at his old doctor’s office so he could have a blood and urine tests, and then headed to his parents. He had just gotten into his room when he heard the doorbell ring. He figured his parents were having something delivered so he walked to the door, and when he opens it he got the biggest surprise of his life, there, at the door, was Travis who looked as surprised to see Blaine, as Blaine was surprised to see him.

“What are you doing here Travis, at my parent’s house” Blaine asked not believing he is there.

“I tried calling you and your number was changed so I thought I would come here and talk to Michael and Pam to see how you were” he said looking and Blaine, tears in his eyes.

Blaine tries not to let the tears affect him, he had always hated when Travis cried, and it always hurt him too. “Travis I changed my number because you kept calling me, even after I asked you not too” he noticed Travis looking around inside the house

“Can we please talk, just for a minute? I miss you so much Blaine, I love you, I can’t believe how bad I fucked everything up”

“I don’t think that is a good idea” Blaine said looking at him trying to stay strong, and not let Travis know just how badly his actions were affecting him.

“Come on Blaine, I can't believe you would willingly throw away 5 years”.

“I didn’t throw anything away you did, why are you here Travis, seriously why"

He doesn’t respond to this but he notices Travis looking around “Is Ali here, can I see her please”

Blaine just shakes his head no “she is in school, and I don’t think that it would be a good idea for you to see her even if she was here.”

“Blaine I miss you and Ali, I want my family back. I didn't really know what I had until you walked away. I want us to get married, I want to give Ali my name, I want to be a better popie to her. Please Blaine please say you can forgive me, I love you so much" Travis said tears slipping down his face before he pulls Blaine into a hug and started kissing him, at first slow and gentle and then with all the built up passion he had from weeks of separation.

Blaine pushes him off "Stop Travis, just stop" he says with tears running down his face "I can't do this anymore. Yes I still love you in a way, but after everything you did, I can't forgive that, you put us all in danger; you let me believe I was the only one you were having sex with. What if I had finally agreed to no condom and you had something. That is just so not fair. So no I won’t marry you, no you cannot give Ali your name, and no you can no longer be part of our lives, our family" Blaine said

At this Travis breaks completely down “Blaine I love you, I love her, I miss my family. Can you please just try to forgive me? I know I was stupid, I know I was, I can’t live without you baby please” he said sobbing.

This breaks Blaine’s heart and before he knows what he is doing, he has pulled Travis into his arms and they are kissing again, then he is holding his hand and pulling him to his bedroom. He stops right before they get to his door realizing what he was about to do and pulls back “No Travis I can’t do this” he says “I should never have let it get this far, you hurt me more than you can ever know, you made me doubt myself, doubt everything I have ever felt, I am sorry but we are over please don’t ever come here again”

He walks back to the door opens it and waits for Travis, still crying to walk out and get in his rental car and leave. Blaine closes the door, leans back on it and then slides down to the floor. How had he been so stupid, how had he let any of that happen. He leans his head on his knees and cries for things lost. He feels like he just cheated on Kurt, even though they are in no way a couple he still feels bad about it. He quickly goes to his old bedroom and grabs the cameras he had come here for, putting them all in a duffel bag before taking his rental car to the airport and flying home

oOoOo

Blaine walks in his apartment and sees everything that Kurt had done for him, and feels even more guilty. He pulls out his phone and calls the only person he can. “Kara, can you please come here, I need you” he said before completely breaking down.

“Where are you Blaine” she asks

“Home” he whispers back

“On my way” she said before hanging up. She is there in less than 10 minutes and is pulling him into a hug, and then listens to Blaine as he tells her what happened.

“Blaine, honey you didn’t cheat on Kurt” she said holding his face between her hands making sure he is looking at her. “You guys didn’t make any commitment yet, do I like that you did what you did with the creep, no, but you didn’t cheat sweety, you have nothing to feel guilty about I promise” she said and Blaine started calming down and feeling better.

“Do you want me to go get Ali for you” she asks knowing that he probably isn’t going to feel like going, it was about time for her to come home.

“Would you mind” he asks trying to get his tears under control before she gets here

“no sweety I don’t mind at all, I will be right back” she said before walking out the door.

oOoOo

Kurt notices that Kara was there to pick up Ali instead of Blaine, it worries him. “Is Blaine ok” he asks her

She smiles “Yes, he is ok, he just got a little shock today, but yea he is ok” she said before picking up Ali and walking out the door with her.

That didn’t make him feel any better, in fact it made him worry more. He went home and fed Max and set him down with some of his toys, before picking up his phone and calling Blaine.

He could hear Ali laughing in the background but Blaine didn’t sound right at all. “Are you ok” he asked

“No, not really would you mind coming here so we can talk” feeling like he needed to confess to Kurt what happened why he didn’t know but he felt the need to tell him.

When Kurt got there the first thing Blaine did was pull him into a hug, and then reaching out his hand to take Kurt’s he guides him to the couch and once he is sitting down he tells him everything, what had happened with Travis, and how it had made him feel.

“Blaine, you didn’t cheat on me, we aren’t in any kind of relationship, and we are just friends” Kurt said, but realizing just how hearing Blaine tell him everything hurt, and how jealous he really felt.

“But Kurt, you don’t understand, I want us to be in a relationship, I had every intention of asking you to be my boyfriend when I got home tonight, but I have probably ruined that”

Kurt leans over and gently kisses Blaine, “Honey you haven’t ruined anything, but, now that we are boyfriends if you do it again, that will be a different story”

Blaine just looked at him “What” he couldn’t have heard that right could he

“You heard me, don’t let it happen again,” he said with a big smile before Blaine pulled him into his arms and kissed him until he couldn’t breathe, and didn’t care. Everything was going to be okay.

 


	10. To Sleep, Perchance to Dream.

Blaine and Kurt spent as much time together as possible, spending time with the kids and as much alone time as they could steal, which generally wasn’t much. Did they want more, yes, but they both understood that there were two little ones depending on them, who always had to come first.

On the weekends it became their habit to meet for breakfast, either at Kurt’s or Blaine’s and then they would take the kids to the park, or a museum, something they could do with them and still be able to be together as a couple as well. Blaine was really getting used to Kurt being there.

Today they had decided to take them to the park, letting them both out of the stroller and run around. Blaine loved watching Ali run around chasing Max as fast as her little legs would carry her. He remembered when she had first starting walking how he loved it when she fell on her diapered butt, she would just grin and go “oooff” he would make sure she was okay and then laugh his head off at her. Now… she is chasing after Max giving “him” that smile and he wonders if he should be jealous of a three year old

Kurt and Blaine sat on a bench close to them watching what they did and laughing, sitting close together with Blaine’s arm laying on Kurt’s shoulders occasionally placing kisses on Kurt’s check, Kurt had his hand on Blaine’s knee and would occasionally squeeze it. It almost felt like they were a family, and Blaine wishes they were, even though it was way too early to think like that.

“Can I ask you a question” Blaine whispers in Kurt’s ear noticing what it does to him when he does.

“Sure” Kurt says his voice a little wobbly

“Would you be interested in lunch when we leave here and maybe some cuddle time while the kids are napping, I really, really want to hold you” he said whispering in his ear again, pulling him just a little closer and running the tip of his tongue across the back side of Kurt’s earlobe. He smiled when he saw that Kurt had to shift a little, noticing the unmistakable bulge in his jeans. Knowing he wasn’t playing fair.

He soon regrets it when he feels Kurt’s hand move just a little higher up his thigh, just one small shift and he would be where Blaine needs him the most and with just that touch Blaine is so hard it is painful.

“You play dirty Mr. Anderson, but just remember I went to McKinley I learned how to play the game with the best of em.” He said moving his hand over Blaine crotch, hearing his moan before moving his hand back down to a more decent place while they are in a park full of people, including their children.

“Oh this is so on Mr. Hummel trust me, it is on” he said making sure no one was watching he pulls him in for a passionate kiss, all tongue and teeth. Kurt has to stand up. “I win” Blaine said with a husky laugh, before standing up himself, once again, making sure no one was looking, he turned his back away from anyone that could see him and adjusted himself now more painful than before.

They had been an official couple for two weeks and had never managed to do anything more than kiss, snuggle and have a few hot make-out sessions, every time they tried anything else one of the kids would wake up, or need something.

When the kids looked like they were getting tired out, they put them in the strollers and then went to the restaurant they had found together not long after they had met. It gave them a menu of things that they could feed the kids and still be able to find something for themselves as well, after they eat lunch they head home.

Both kids had fallen asleep in their strollers, bellies full and worn out from playing. They had ran their little legs off going from swings to slides and back not sure what they wanted to do. Blaine loved how Ali just followed Max around with puppy dog eyes, trying to do everything he did, trying to keep up with him.

They went to Kurt’s apartment this time, took the kids and put them in Max’s bed taking off their shoes and covering them up. Making sure they were asleep, Blaine reaches down and grabs Kurt’s hand and they walk to the living room. Blaine pulls Kurt into his arms, holding him tight and starts placing gentle kisses on his lips, gliding across them. Feeling as Kurt opened his mouth to him, he slips his tongue in, deepening the kiss, sliding his hands down Kurt’s sides, down his waist to his ass squeezing him and pulling him closer at the same time, feeling Kurt’s erection next to his was painfully wonderful, and he needed so much more.

Blaine guides Kurt to the couch he sits down and pulls Kurt down so his is sitting straddling his legs, perfectly lined up, he reaches up and takes his hands and puts them on either side of Kurt’s face, pulling him down into a kiss, while gently thrusting his hips up making contact with Kurt. Moving his hands down to Kurt’s hips, he started rocking into him, slowly at first, then picking up speed, watching Kurt tilt his head back as he rocked into Blaine, painting, picking up speed, knowing since it had been a while for both of them this wasn’t going to take long.

Blaine feels himself heading to the edge, feeling the tightness in his balls, the pull in his stomach, he grabs Kurt’s hips a little harder and starts thrusting harder and faster, watching Kurt’s face knowing he is there too, they are both close, almost there and ……

“Daddy”

They both instantly stop

“No, no, no I was right there” Blaine can’t help but whine, it had been so long, and he had been right there…

Kurt just moans, before standing up and adjusting himself “Right there with you” he said watching Blaine stand up, adjust himself as well in his tight jeans before heading to the bedroom

“What is it baby girl” Kurt can just hear Blaine softly ask Ali to try not to wake up Max

“Wet” she said looking at him. Weird thing is that she is wet on her side not her bottom, looking at Max he can tell it was Max who had the accident. They had both been asleep when they came home they hadn’t woken them up to use the restroom before laying them down for a nap.

Holding Ali he walked into the living room he needed to get her changed and from the look of his shirt himself as well.

“She ok” Kurt asked looking at her

“Wet” she answered looking at him

“Ahh sweetie, don’t worry accidents happen” he said with a smile looking at Ali

“Umm Kurt, it wasn’t Ali” he said with a smile

“Crap I’m sorry, do you want to give her a quick bath” he asks

“I would, but I kinda need one myself” he said pulling his wet shirt away from his skin with a smile.

“Oh” Kurt said just a little disappointed

“No.. I was wondering if you would be interested in coming up for dinner and maybe spending the night, I think we have some unfinished business” he said looking Kurt in the eye leaning in to kiss hard and fast

Kurt looks at him for a minute, knowing what Blaine is asking, knowing what he means

“Yes, I would like that” he whispered looking him in the eyes.

Blaine looks at him with a gentle smile, “I am going to go give miss munchkin here a bath, and myself a quick shower and then I have a few things I need to pick up at the store.” Once again looking Kurt in the eye so he understands what he is talking about

“Ok” he whispers again looking at Blaine,  but wondering if they are ready

“If you want to come up around 6, I should have everything ready” he says before leaning in one more kissing Kurt and the grabbing Ali’s stroller they head to the elevator.

When he walks into his apartment he quickly pulls off his shirt and then strips Ali down and puts her in the tub washes her off and shampoos her hair before pulling her out and wrapping her in a towel, he quickly dries her off and dresses her in shorts and a t-shirt.

“Ok baby girl, I am going to take a shower real quick can you watch Dora for me until I get out” he asks looking at her. Normally they don’t have any problems when he needs to take a shower as long as he turns on one of her shows or makes sure she has some toys to play with and showers quickly

“Yes” she said completely ignoring him once he turned on Dora that was one of her favorite shows.

He remembers before Ali came into his life, or even when Travis was still with him he loved to take long showers, loving the water on his skin, but now that was a luxury he couldn’t allow himself, he had to be in and out before Ali lost interest in whatever was playing or what she was playing with.

Once he was showered and dressed, he fixed his hair. He slips his shoes back on, picks up his keys, wallet and cell phone before walking over to Ali and picking her up, and walking out the door. At the store he picks up the stuff to make homemade chicken tenders and mac and cheese for the kids, and lasagna and side salad for him and Kurt, then walking down the personal care aisle he grabs a box of condoms and a new bottle of lube. He hadn’t needed them until now. 

He had refused to bring with him the stuff he had at the old house. He had thrown them away, even though he had just replaced his and Travis’s supplies two days before everything fell apart. Next he grabbed a canister of wipes to keep by the bed. He had never been big on using Kleenex to clean things up afterward, preferring the wipes, he had a small heating canister that he usually kept beside the bed to make sure they were warm when needed.

Once he has purchased everything, he headed home. He carried Ali in and sat her on the living room floor with some toys and then carried the condoms and lube into his room and putting them in the drawer of his nightstand, and the wipes in the canister by his light.

Going back into the kitchen he put together the lasagna and puts it in the oven before starting the chicken strips and mac and cheese, and putting together the salad.

When Kurt and Max knocked on the door, he was just pulling the lasagna out of the oven and was putting on the table.  He went and answered the door, and quickly gave Kurt a kiss letting them in, and then went back to the kitchen to grab the kid’s dinner and then the salad. When Kurt and Max started coming here for dinner he had gotten an extra booster seat for Max. The first time he had just put a stack of books on the chair when Max had almost fallen, he got the booster.

After dinner they went in the living room and Blaine put in a Disney movie for them to watch, excusing himself long enough to put the leftover food in the refrigerator, and then went and sat by Kurt pulling Ali onto his lap the way she liked to sit at night. He placed his arm around Kurt’s shoulder so that they could snuggle into each other, occasionally placing kisses on his head.

He felt Ali go almost limp in his arms, she was out, looking over on Kurt’s lap he saw Max was too. He slowly moved his arm from across Kurt’s shoulder, slowly stood up and stood back and watched Kurt do the same. Looking in his eyes, he leaned over for the remote and cut the TV off. He carried Ali to her room, pulled out a pair of pajamas for her. He undress her before putting a pull up on her and then her pajamas and put her in bed, kissing her on the check.

He stood back and watched as Kurt got Max ready and put him in beside Ali. Blaine’s heart was going ninety miles an hour as Kurt walked towards him, he held out his hand for Kurt, Blaine turned on Ali’s night light and then he guided him to his room, he could tell right away something was off.

Shutting the door, he pulled Kurt into his arms, looking him in the eyes he can see he is nervous

“We don’t have to do anything you know, I would be happy just holding you” he said and really meant it. Just being able to hold this man in his arms all night would be perfect.

“But you want more” Kurt said looking at the floor

Blaine put his hand under Kurt’s chin and pushed his head up gently so that he could see his face, so that they were looking eye to eye.

“I do, but I don’t want anything from you Kurt until you are ready, this is just us, we are figuring this out for ourselves. I have only ever been with one person, and to be honest I thought he would be the only one I ever would be. I knew him, knew what to do. This is new territory for both of us, if we spend the next thirty years just laying in bed with each, with you in my arms, that will still be an amazing thirty years”

“This isn’t all about sex for me ok, this is about you, and this is about me and what I hope we can build together. I don’t ever want you to do something you aren’t ready for just because you think I am ok” he said leaning in and placing a soft kiss on Kurt’s lips

“I don’t know why I feel like this, it’s not like I am a virgin you know, I was with Drew the first time when I was seventeen” He said looking him in the eyes

“Ok, and how long were you together before you made love for the first time” he said looking back at him

“Seven months” Kurt looked at him questioningly wondering why he was asking something that personal.

“I was with Travis almost a year before we did anything besides kiss, and makeout. Now how long have you known me, stranger texts included”

“A month” Kurt said with a soft smile understanding now where he was going with this

“And how long have we been a couple” Blaine asked leaning in and placing another soft kiss on Kurt’s lips

“Two weeks” Kurt said with a smile looking at this man in front of him

“So, as far as I can tell” he said leaning in kissing him again “We are right on schedule” and then he kisses him again. Gentle tender not trying to deepen it, just loving him being in his arms and kissing him.

“But you do owe me some snuggles though” Blaine said unwrapping his arms, and walking to the door to open it that way if the kids cried or needed in they would be able to.

“Owe you snuggles?” Kurt said with a smile on his face tilting his head sideways

“It was in the contract you signed when you agreed to be my boyfriend, it said you owed me all the cuddles, snuggles, and kisses I want. I am sorry you didn’t read the fine print at the very bottom, it was written in several languages to make it easier for you to read, sorry if you missed it, but no take backs, you are mine” he said with a grin pulling Kurt back in his arms to kiss him again.

“Damn I knew I should have had my lawyer read that” Kurt said with a fake sigh

“Oh, but sweetie, I am your lawyer and I read every word” he said kissing him a little deeper, before walking to his dresser and pulling out two pairs of pajama bottoms passing a pair to Kurt. 

They both quickly changed  before Blaine was guiding him to the bed, where they spent the night in the best way possible as far as Blaine was concerned, being held in each other's arms. How could it possibly be any better he thought before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep, more content than he can ever remember being.

 


	11. Again

 

The next couple of weeks went along the same way. Either Kurt and Max would stay over with Blaine, or Blaine and Ali would stay with Kurt. Blaine got use to snuggling up with him and missed it on the nights he wasn’t there.

He got an idea, but needed to get some stuff together before he said anything to Kurt. Thursday night Kurt was staying home, he had a big order that he needed to get together so he would be working at home, trying to get as much done as possible.

Blaine with Kara’s help went shopping. He bought paint in a really light blue shade. A bed for the spare room, a dresser, book shelf, toy box and a ton of little boy toys and books. He had decided that if Kurt was going to keep staying with him, it would be good for Max if he had his own toys to play with. He knew Max liked Paw Patrol so he chose that for the bedding on the toddler bed.

He was falling in love with that little boy as much as he was his daddy. He loved the way Ali and him interacted. He could see them as a family one day. It would be nice for her to grow up with a big brother, like he did. Him and Cooper didn’t get to spend as much time together as he would like but they always had each other’s back.

After putting Ali to bed and reading a book to her,  he went in and painted the room that he hoped would one day be Max’s. He put the bedding in the washer, before going back into the room and setting up the book shelf and the bed. Putting them together in the middle of the room so that they didn’t get up against the wet paint.

Deciding he had done everything he could until the room dried, he went to put the bedding in the dryer, then called Kurt and talked to him for a few minutes, knowing he was busy but wanting to talk to him. Around 10 he crawled in bed, but had trouble falling asleep without Kurt beside him. He was already so used to him being there.

He was awake at 5 unable to sleep any longer; he went back into Max’s room, pulling out the can of black paint he had used on Ali’s walls, he went to the spot behind where Max’s bed would be and hand wrote a mural for him.

 **_L_** **_et him sleep, for when he wakes he will_ **

**_M_** **_ove Mountains…_ **

He moved the bed under the mural where it was supposed to go and it looked perfect above the bed, he then put the sheets and comforter on and stood back to look at it. He was hoping that Max would like his space. He moved the bookshelf against the wall and then loaded in all the books he had bought before putting all the toys in the toy box and could do nothing but smile.

He went to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee, and breakfast for Ali. He knew she would be awake any minute. He had just taken her pancake out of the pan when he heard her scuffling her feet down the hall.

“Daddy” she said in her half sleep croaky voice that he always loved so much

“Good morning baby girl, you hungry?” he asked her picking her up and snuggling his nose into her neck, making her laugh

“Yes” she said with a grin and then she did something she had never done before; she took both her little hands and placed them on either side of his face and rubbed her nose on his. He had done this to her countless times, but this was her first time and Blaine’s heart melted, oh how he loved his beautiful little girl.

How had he managed to have such a beautifully sweet child to call his own? Once again thankful that Travis pushed him to have her, because now, he really couldn’t see a life without her, he WOULDN’T want a life without her.

He kissed her on the tip of her nose and then sat her in her booster seat, placed her pancake in front of her, with a sippy cup of milk and then poured himself a cup of coffee and waited for Kara to come stumbling through the door. 

That was her normal routine. She didn’t make coffee at her apartment anymore preferring to come to Blaine’s to drink it even when Kurt and Max where there, so they could talk for a few minutes. He loved that they got a long. Kara was one of the most important people in his life and Kurt was quickly becoming one.

He heard the scrap of a key in his door and then she was walking into the kitchen looking like she had just crawled out of bed, her hair was all over her head and if he wasn’t mistaken she still had on the clothes she had worn on her date last night. He just grinned… fun time.

“SSSoooo last night appears to have been interesting,” he said with a huge grin

She just stood there staring at him, not saying a word just reaching out, grabbing a cup and pouring herself some coffee, as always she downs half the cup in one swallow, before refilling it. He always wondered how she did that without burning her throat, but she had done it for as long as he could remember.

“Last night was terrible; he had absolutely no idea what he was doing. He comes off like some big stud, like he knows what he is doing, and then performs like he’s a virgin. Come on, I mean he almost came just putting the condom on, and then he thrusts into me twice and that was it, he was done, and then had the nerve to ask me if it was good for me. If it hadn’t been 2 am I would have come home then. Ugg, once again, why do you have to be gay, I bet you could rock my world” she said hugging him

“Sweetheart, like you’re always telling me, ‘You couldn’t handle this” Blaine said motioning down his body. Of course it had been so long since he had done anything he might have forgotten how himself. Him and Travis used to have sex if not every night then every other night, one way or the other. He missed that. He knew that Kurt wasn’t there yet, he did, but he missed the intimacy. He wouldn’t want it with anyone else but Kurt now, but it was still missed.

“MopTop, one night with me and I would change your religion” she said laughing before leaning over and kissing Ali on the top of her head, she said goodbye and then was walking out the door

“Baby girl when you get older you aren’t allowed to hang out with Aunt Kara, ok” he said before picking her up out of her booster seat and setting her on her feet. She went into the living room to play with her toys while he cleaned up the breakfast dishes and then he got them both ready for school.

He looked at his phone and saw it was time to leave and realized he hadn’t heard from Kurt this morning. He usually texted him around 6:30 but it was almost 7:00 and he hadn’t heard anything. He quickly picked up his phone and tried calling him, but it rang until it went to voicemail, so he texted him

Blaine: Good morning sleepy head. You ready for work?

Blaine waited a few minutes and didn’t get a response that was unusual because Kurt normally responded right away. Getting a little worried he grabs Ali’s little backpack that he carried extra clothes for her for school, and his messenger bag, he quickly picks her up and then is heading out the door.

They usually walked the kids to school together in the morning, before separating, Kurt to go to work and Blaine to walk back and get the car to drive himself to school. He had asked Kurt multiple times if he wanted a ride, but he had always said he liked the walk, it helped him get into the right headspace before work. Blaine knew however that when it started getting cold he would have to convince him to change his mind.

Blaine holding Ali stepped into the elevator, and then got off at the fourth floor. He is really getting worried about Kurt. He still hadn’t texted him back, which was really unlike him. Blaine starts thinking that one of them might be sick or Kurt might have overslept, maybe his alarm didn’t go off.

He was almost to Kurt’s door when he sees a tall blond man walking out. He was gorgeous, and why was he coming out of Kurt’s door at 7:00 in the morning. Blaine stopped in his tracks watching the scene play out in front of him.

“I love you Kurt, you know that. I’ll talk to you about it later. Come here Max and give daddy a hug goodbye” So, this was Drew….. why did he have to be that cute?

Blaine felt like he had been kicked in the gut, how could this happen twice. Was he so hard to stay faithful too? He quickly turns around and heads back to the elevator. Not wanting to see Kurt right now. He just couldn’t deal with it. He felt crushed. This morning he had had dreams of them being a family, eventually moving in together. And just like that another dream was shattered.

oOoOo

Blaine makes it through all his classes, doesn’t think he misses much, but the whole time he is there he was wondering how Kurt could have done that. Yes they had technically only been together a month, but still…

Blaine knew he had been falling for Kurt, and falling fast. He knew he should have taken more time, gotten to know him better, but before he even realized what he was doing, he was diving in head first

He got several texts through the day and chose to ignore them. He needed time to get his head straight before talking to Kurt. He still just felt so hurt; in his life he had had two boyfriends, Two men he loved, two men he trusted with his heart, maybe he just wasn’t meant for love.

With this being Friday, he only had three classes so he was normally out of there by 12. He usually leaves school and picks up Ali so they can get their weekend started, but today he stops by Kara’s office first. She takes one look at him and knows something is wrong, even though he was trying his best not to let it show.

“What is wrong Blaine” she says walking around her desk, and pulling him into her arms. She has known him since freshman year of high school, she knows HIM, and she knew something was wrong. She feels her heart break a little for him.

“Can me and Ali stay with you tonight, and I will tell you everything,” he says in a soft voice

“Sure sweety, give me a minute to shut everything down and we can go get munchkin head and veg out for a while.” she says hugging him tight for just a few more minutes before pulling away to walk back around her desk, and shuts her computer down.

“Hey Kim, I am out for the rest of the day, call me if you need anything” she said as she passed her secretary.

“Well do, have a good weekend” Kim said smiling at Blaine, she had always thought he was really cute but knew she would never have a chance.

They stop on the way home at Primrose School to pick up Ali, and before he knows what is happening Max is running up to him hugging him around his legs.

“How are you doing today little man” Blaine said squatting down hugging Max back, he was so crazy about that little boy.

“I saw daddy” he said with a big grin, not realizing how much his little words hurt.

“You did, that’s good little man. I know that made you happy” Blaine said trying to keep the smile on his face for Max.

 “I  will see you later” he said hugging him one more time before picking up Ali before him and Kara walked out the door.

“What was that about” she said in confusion, she knew the story of Kurt and his ex’s break up, how he had pretty much disappeared from their lives.

“Can I tell you about it when we get home?” he asks her. He knows he is barely holding it together

“Sure” she said looking at him concerned again, wondering if that was what had cause Blaine to act the way he was. Had him and Kurt broke up, she really hoped not, she knew just how much Blaine cared about him. How quickly he had fallen, she had been concerned but had hoped for her best friends sake she was worrying for nothing. From the look of things she might not have been worried enough.

When they get to the apartment, Blaine goes into his quickly and packs some of Ali’s stuff in her backpack, a pair of pajamas, a sippy cup and a couple of toys, things to keep her busy so he could talk to Kara.

He tells her everything. How Kurt had said he had a big project he needed to work on last night, and spent the night at home. How he texted him and didn’t get a response which made him worry. He had decided to go by his apartment to check on him and he saw Drew walking out of the apartment at 7 this morning.

“I thought they didn’t have any connection anymore that he hadn’t talked to him since the night he left” Kara said looking at him

“That is what I thought too, Kurt said he wasn’t interested in being a parent to Max, he just left without even telling him goodbye. Just a note on his pillow, and that was it, but this morning he said “I love you Kurt, you know that, and then told Max to come and give Daddy a hug, what the crap Kara” Blaine said, wanting to cuss, but was always so careful around Ali because she picked up on everything.

“Blaine, you know you are going to need to talk to him right, you need to hear his side of the story. Drew is still Max’s other dad, and he might have changed his mind and wanted Max back, to be a part of his life again.” Kara said looking at him

“I know, I'm just afraid he wants Kurt back too.” Blaine said in a voice she hadn’t heard since the break up with Travis

“Aww sweetie” she said before pulling him into her arms

“Daddy… Up” with perfect timing Ali was there. She seemed to always be connected to Blaine’s feelings, almost like she knew when he needed to hold her.

“I love you so much baby girl” he said picking her up and hugging her until she started squirming.

“Love you” she said patting him on his face before working her way off his lap and back to her toys.

“She is getting so big” Kara said just looking at her. Wondering when that had happened.

oOoOo

They decide to head to Westerville the next morning. Blaine wanted to get away, and his mom had been fussing at him for a while about how long it had been since he had brought Ali to see them. He tried to tell her that planes flew both ways and she had just laughed.

They spent Saturday with his parents letting them spoil Ali as usual. Then sat back as his mom started making plans for Ali’s 3rd birthday party the 2nd of next month.

“Are we going to have it here as usual” she asks looking at him

“I think so at least this year, maybe next year we can plan it at a play area, but for now I think here would be perfect. And mom, before you start, please don’t go crazy like last year ok. She spent, no I spent two hours opening presents after she fell asleep.” He said laughing. His parents tended to go a little crazy over Ali. She was their only grandchild and enjoyed spoiling her.

“I don’t know what you are talking about Blaine” she said with a grin. She didn’t tell him, that she had been buying stuff for Ali all year. She had a room upstairs loaded with wrapped and unwrapped gifts already.

The only thing she hadn’t gotten yet were clothes because she wanted to wait and make sure she didn’t have a growth spurt before then.

“Ok Blaine, I don’t want to bring up a sensitive subject, but do you think Travis is going to want to be here.” She said looking at him, knowing how much that breakup and what Travis had done had hurt her son, and hated him for it. But, technically he was still Ali’s other dad…

“I don’t know mom, to be honest, I don’t even know if he will remember what day it is, I always had to remind him” Blaine said shaking his head, once again not believing how someone could look at that beautiful little girl and not want to be a part of her life.

The only time Travis had ever wanted to be, was when it was convenient or he wanted to look good in front of someone like he was this wonderful father. Ali didn’t even ask about him anymore so he wasn’t going to remind him. He didn’t feel he should have to.

When Blaine’s phone rings for the third time in thirty minutes, he pulls it out looks at it before standing up.

“Can you excuse me for a minute,” he said before walking out of the room

“Hello” he said accepting the call

“Blaine where are you, I have been texting you, calling you, I went to your apartment and Kara’s and I get nothing. What is going on, what happened” Kurt questioned and Blaine heard his voice breaking at the end.

“Kurt, I am at my parents. I need to talk to you, but this isn’t something I want to talk about over the phone. We are coming home in the morning. Can I come and talk to you then.” Blaine asked in a soft voice, but he could hear his own voice breaking too.

“Blaine is everything ok, is something going on” Kurt asks sounding nervous

“I don’t know Kurt I really don’t.  Can we talk tomorrow when I get home?” he asks again

“Blaine talk to me please, what is going on.” Kurt keeps asking

“Kurt, please….. Let’s talk tomorrow, I don’t want to do this over the phone ok. I will be there in the morning.”

“Fine Blaine, I will be here” Kurt said before hanging up. Blaine sits down on the couch in the living room and falls apart. That is where Kara finds him. She walks over and sits down beside him and pulls him into a hug.

“I can’t do this again KarBear, I really can’t” Blaine said hugging her back.

“Blaine you don’t know anything yet, and you won’t until you talk to him, give him a chance ok. Maybe it was nothing.” She said kissing him on his cheek and holding him until he was under control again, and they went back in and joined his parents. If they noticed anything they kept it to themselves.

When they got home Kara took Ali upstairs while Blaine got off on the fourth floor so he could go talk to Kurt. Ready to find out what was going on, and ready to listen. Just as he gets close to the door, he sees the same man pull keys out of his pocket, unlock the door and walked in. This was worse than he thought, before turning around, going to the elevator, and going home.

 


	12. Back

oOoOo

When Blaine stepped into his apartment, he looked around at all the small touches Kurt had put everywhere. The stuff they had gotten at the flea market one of his first weekends here. His pictures that they had taken to get framed fit so perfectly with everything else Kurt had chosen.

He walked up to his favorite print, the one he had taken of a fall scene at “his” place, the place he would go to think, not far from Dalton, he had always been drawn to that place. It had always made him feel at peace. He still had the framed copy in his bedroom he had planned on giving to Kurt for their one month anniversary.

Life had seemed so much simpler then, when he was still at Dalton, at times he wished he could go back. Back to singing with the Warblers. Hanging with Wes and David, before everyone had to grow up, become adults, and moved on. Back to when his mom could hug him and make a lot of things so much better. Back to when life didn’t suck, back to when the worst thing that happened to him was when he got a B on his math test.

“Come in” he yelled when he heard a knock on the door not turning away from the picture, holding back tears, figuring it was Kara but also wondering why she didn’t just use her key the way she always did.

“I thought you were going to come and talk to me this morning” he heard Kurt say before turning around looking at him. Looking into the face of the man he was so in love with, and wondering for the second time in his life why he wasn’t enough.

Kurt stood at the door, his arms wrapped around himself, almost like he was trying to hold himself together, like if he loosened his hold he would fall apart.

“If you don’t want to see me anymore Blaine, just tell me, I won’t bother you again.” Kurt said with a tear rolling down his cheek, looking as devastated as Blaine felt.

“I came by this morning to talk to you like I said I would, but you already had company. I saw him take a key out of his pocket and open your door. It was the same guy I saw coming out of your apartment Friday morning.

“I was worried about you when you didn’t answer my call or text me back so I went to check on you. I heard him when he was walking out of your door say “I love you Kurt, you know that” right before calling Max over to “Give daddy a hug” what was I supposed to do Kurt, knock on the door and interrupt your family time.”

“If you are getting back with Drew, please just be honest with me ok, because I really don’t think I can go through this again,” Blaine said barely holding it together.

“I'm not getting back with Drew” Kurt said staring at him with a sad look on his face.

“Then what is going on Kurt” Blaine said, looking at him trying to understand.

“Can we please sit down and talk” he said rubbing his hands over his eyes, and Blaine noticed, for the first time how tired Kurt looked.

He reached out his hand to hold Kurt’s as he walked with him over to the couch and then they both sat down so they were facing each other.

“Blaine, I promise I don’t want Drew back, especially not after he left the way he did, with no real explanation. He hasn’t even called one time to check on Max the whole time he has been gone. I really expected him too you know, but nothing. I didn’t care for myself, but how was I supposed to explain to my son that his daddy didn’t want to be part of his life anymore. After a while he finally stopped asking.”

“Friday morning Drew showed up, he didn’t call first he just showed up. Max was so excited to see him, I couldn’t make him leave. He wanted to tell me that him and his new boyfriend were getting married and moving to California, his job was transferring him.”

“We still have a joint account that he wanted to close, or have his name removed off of. I had completely forgotten about us even having it.”

“When he did what he did I just opened an account in my name and had my check set up to go into it. I couldn’t close the account because his name was on it, and I really didn’t care enough to track him down to close it. We still had some money in it. When we were together, we had used it for household expenses, mortgage payments, utilities and other bills. We both deposited money into it and then I used it to pay for everything.”

“When he left, in the letter he wrote, he said that he was still going to keep paying his share of the mortgage for the rest of the year, and then it would be up to me to either sell the apartment or figure out how to pay for it on my own. I figured I had time so didn’t really think that much about it.”

“Friday, he told me he wanted to close that account, that he had changed his mind. Since he was now with someone else he didn’t see the need to keep paying on a mortgage for a place he no longer lived at, that it wouldn’t be fair to his fiancé.”  

“He asked me to take Max to school and meet him at the bank. I was in shock, he looked at me I guess expecting me to be happy for him, I don’t know, but he looked at me and said come on, I love you Kurt, and you know that, and then he shocked me by asking Max to come hug him goodbye, before walking out.”

“I guess I’m lucky in a way, he isn’t going to fight me over his share of the apartment, and he made it clear that he didn’t want Max. I didn’t have to worry about custody; I only had to worry about how devastated my son was going to be when he walked out the door and out of his life again.”

“I took Max to school, and then I met Drew at the bank. We closed out the account, split the money that was in it, and I thought I was through with him again, that he was finally out of our lives. This morning the ass came strolling into my apartment like he owned it, while I was feeding Max his breakfast. I didn’t even think about him still having a key, why should I. He left on his own and it seem amicable, there was no need to change the locks.”

“He just came in with a paper and slid it across the table to me. He didn’t even take a second to talk to Max or even look at him; he was more worried about me seeing that stupid paper. It would seem that at some point, he had come into the apartment while I was at work and had taken hairs out of Max’s brush, he went and had a paternity test run. He was showing me the paper that said with 99.9% certainty he was not Max’s biological father”

“We knew that; we knew because he hadn’t wanted to be the father, he wanted me to be. It would seem his new fiancé is a lawyer and convinced him that he needed to get a paternity test ran so I couldn’t come back later and demand money for “ _ his _ ” son. He then handed me a paper, said fiancé had written up denouncing any part of Max. He wasn’t the father; he wanted no further contact with me or Max ever.”

“Once again, I wasn’t worried about me, I could care less. My only concern was how I was going to tell Max that Drew wanted no part of him. I really shouldn’t have worried about it, Max didn’t pay Drew any attention the whole time he was there, he just kept eating his breakfast and asking “Where’s Bain, where’s Alri”

“Drew finally asked what he was talking about, I guess a little upset that for once Max wasn’t acting all excited to see him, he just kept asking about you two because I had told him you would be coming over this morning. I told Drew that you were my boyfriend and Ali was your daughter. He acted like he got upset, and offended that I had a boyfriend already, forget the fact that he already had a fiancé, I guess we were supposed to just sit around and be miserable without him in our lives.”

“Max was really asking about me” Blaine said with a smile growing on his face.

“Yes” Kurt said starting to smile as well

“And you told him I was your boyfriend” Blaine said, smile growing even bigger, happier than he had been in a long time.

“Well you are aren’t you? Unless you don’t want to be anymore” Kurt said looking concerned all of a sudden

“Oh, I want to be, I very much want to be” Blaine said before reaching out, grabbing Kurt, pulling him onto his lap and into his arms where he was always meant to be, pressing their lips together and kissing him with everything he had; Feeling like he was home, with Kurt back in his arms he was finally home, and never wanted to be anywhere else.

They sat and just held each other, reconnecting. Needing to just hold each other a little longer. For both of them it had been a long couple of days.

“Have you decided what you are going to do about the apartment yet, do you think you are going to keep it?” Blaine asks still holding Kurt on his lap, nuzzling into his neck, not ready yet to let him go.

“To be honest I don’t think I will be able to. I make good money but not enough to stay here. Since Drew said he would keep paying his half of the mortgage I figured that would give me some time before I had to really worry about it.”

“I was planning on getting with the building manager next month and see about putting it on the market. I figured that I could stay here until it was sold and then move into a new apartment, guess the move is going to be sooner than I thought” Kurt said with a bitter smile. Wondering how much more Drew could screw him over.

“Weeeell, I may have a solution for you.” Blaine said looking at him with a smile starting to grow on his face

“Oookkk, should I be worried” Kurt asked with a small laugh

“What would you think about you and Max moving in here?” Blaine asked hopeful now that the idea hit him.

“Blaine you don’t have to do that. I can take care of me and Max I promise, we will be fine.  I will just need to find us a different apartment.” Kurt said before sliding off of Blaine’s lap, standing up, and walking away a little embarrassed that Blaine felt like he had to ask him to move in, because of what he said.

“Kurt listen to me,  **_I WANT_ ** you and Max to move in with me, I really do. I wanted to ask you to move in here before, but I was afraid you would think it was too soon. I miss you on the nights we don’t sleep together, I miss getting to hold you all night, and I miss getting to wake up with you in my arms.”

“Nothing will change; we can keep on doing like we are now, until you, well, until  _ WE _ are ready for more. You can always stay in the spare room if you would feel more comfortable, but I kinda hope you won’t want to. That you will want to be in my room with me, but whatever you want, whatever makes you comfortable, I will be fine with as long as you are here.” Blaine said walking up to Kurt and pulling him into his arms and softly kissing his lips.

“Blaine seriously, you don’t have to do that” Kurt said once again pulling away from him.

“Kurt, can I show you something” Blaine asked knowing of only one way to really prove he wasn’t just asking because of what Drew had done. That he wanted him and Max to always be with him. He held out his hand for Kurt.

“What do you want to show me” he asked as he reached out and took Blaine’s hand.

“Come on” Blaine said with a soft smile on his face. He walked down the hall and stopped in front of the door, that he hoped, would be Max’s. He opened it and stood back and let Kurt walk in.

“ _ Blaine _ ,  _ when did you do this _ ” Kurt asked looking around completely shocked by what he saw. Blaine had set up the room for Max, his own space. He had never expected this; he felt the tears pool in his eyes and start to run down his face. No one had ever done something like this for his little boy. Drew had never been interested.

He walked over to the bookshelf that was loaded with new books and all the toys in the toy box. Then he saw the mural that Blaine had written above the bed, like the ones he had painted in Ali’s room and really fell apart. That Blaine would do something like this for his little boy, a child not even his, took his breath away.

“I painted it Thursday and put the dresser and bed together, and then when the paint was dry I set up everything else up. Kurt I have wanted you to move in here since the day you agreed to be my boyfriend, but I knew that it was way too soon.”  

“I want to eventually marry you, and if you will allow me too, I would love and would be honored to adopt Max, I want him to be my son. I already love him like he is but I want to make it official. I love you both Kurt with everything I am.”

“I know technically we haven’t known each other long, but I know how I feel, and what I want. I fell  a little in love with you when I was 17 and saw you at sectionals, and that love has grown every second I have gotten to spend with you.”

“I am not doing this because I feel like I need too; I am doing this because nothing on this earth would make me happier than the two of you living here, and me being able to say I am Max’s daddy, us being a family, you, me, Max and Ali.” Blaine said pulling Kurt back into his arms. Looking him in the eyes, so there could never be any doubt just how much he meant what he was saying.

“Blaine, are you sure. Like you said, we haven’t really known each other that long” Kurt said still a little hesitant, but feeling his chest fill up with so much joy. 

“Kurt, I couldn’t be more sure of anything in my life.” Blaine said before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on Kurt’s lips and then pulling him tighter into his arms. Happy to just hold him.

“On one condition” Kurt said pulling back a little, looking Blaine in the eyes

“Ooookaayy” Blaine said just looking at him

“Blaine I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in my life other than Max. I couldn’t think of anything I would love more than to spend the rest of my life just loving you, being with you. You are this amazingly wonderful person, and I am so thankful everyday that I get to be part of your life, and you part of mine. I am thankful that you took the time to answer a strangers text.”  

“I would be honored to let you adopt Max, but I want to be able to adopt Ali too. Blaine I love her like she was my daughter, I want her to grow up as Max’s little sister, I want to be her Papa, I want to help raise her” Kurt said quietly but never meaning anything more.

“I can’t think of anyone else I would trust or I would rather have helping me raise my little girl” Blaine said with a soft smile spreading across his face 

“Let’s go get our kids and bring them home” Blaine said, placing one more kiss on Kurt’s soft lips before reaching out, grabbing Kurt’s hand and walking towards the door.

oOoOo

A/N: In this chapter where Max ask about Ali and Blaine, it reminded me of when one of my nieces was 2 almost 3, she loved the show Land Before Time. She loved the two main characters Ali and Littlefoot. She couldn’t really pronounce the names right so she called them Alri, and Riofoot. How could little Max call Ali anything else.


	13. Together

A/N

Smut warning. This is un-beta’d as usual, so any mistakes are of my own making.

 

Over the next few weeks, they got Kurt and Max moved in. Taking their time, but from the time they made their decision that Kurt would move in, he had been in Blaine’s bed, he didn’t want to be in the spare room, he wanted to be with Blaine.

Kara volunteered to watch both kids as they started moving all of Kurt’s and Max’s stuff in.  Mixing Kurt’s stuff in with Blaine’s, making the apartment look and feel more like a home. Blaine was loving it, loving them being there. It started having the feeling his old house had, like it was lived in, he had really missed that feeling, being settled, having a warm and safe place for him and Ali and now for Kurt and Max as well.

Max seemed happy with his room and nine times out of ten, if you were looking for him that is where he would be, Ali right there beside him, like they had always been together.

Kurt decided to leave his furniture that he had in his apartment there and sell it fully furnished, not wanting to bring anything that him and Drew had picked out together into Blaine’s. They would both be starting over together.

Once they had everything moved, Kurt spoke with the building manager, and soon had his apartment on the market, it sold within three weeks.

oOoOo

Blaine knew that he wanted Kurt and Max in his life forever, he wanted to ask Kurt to marry him, and start the adoption process to make Max his. After he got out of school on Monday, he went by Kara’s office, he wanted her advice and to see if she would be willing to watch both kids for the weekend, he had something planned for Kurt.

He had booked a room for them at a B&B in Hyannis Port Maine, he had always loved the coast, loved lighthouses, they were peaceful and calming. He reserved their tickets for the flight, and rental car. He had everything ready except of course for Kurt, now he just had to hope he went along with it.

He had put Kurt down as a pick up person for Ali, and Kurt had done the same for Max, so Blaine stopped by on his way after talking to Kara, picked up the kid’s and then headed home, quickly texting Kurt to let him know. When they got home he got them both a snack and a sippy cup of juice before, sitting them down in the living room floor and pulling out some of their toys. He then headed into his room to quickly change clothes. He wanted to have dinner ready when Kurt got home.

He had just pulled the chicken casserole out of the oven and started on a salad for him and Kurt, when he felt his arms wrap around him from behind, and a soft kiss on the back of his neck.

“Something smells good” Kurt said as Blaine turned around in his arms

“Yes you do” Blaine said pulling Kurt closer and snuggling into his neck placing soft kisses before slowly moving up to kiss his lips

“I could really get used to coming home to this” Kurt said with a smile placing another soft kiss on Blaine’s lips before pulling away “Is there anything I can do to help”

“Well dinner is ready if you would like to grab the kiddos, and put them in their chairs.  I’ll carry this in and then pull out what I made for them. We can have dinner and some movie snuggles time before the kids have to go to bed.” that was still one of Blaine’s favorite things to do. He loved just sitting on the couch watching movies with the kids and Kurt.

He knows that at his age most people are going out to clubs and parties, but he preferred just to stay home and be with them, the kids sitting on their laps and Blaine’s arms around Kurt, stealing the occasional kiss.

After they finished eating, Kurt put away the food and cleaned the kitchen while Blaine took the kids, and quickly gave them a bath and got them both in pajamas, that way when the movie was over, they would be ready for bed.

Tonight it was Max’s turn to pick the movie, he once again picked frozen. He loved Olaf, but Blaine secretly wondered if he picked that movie because he knew that it was Ali’s favorite. Once the movie was over Blaine stood up and carried the kid’s into Max’s room, sitting down in the rocking chair he had set up in there and with a child on each knee he read them a story until they were both rubbing their eyes and yawning. He put them in Max’s bed, and covered them both up.

It didn’t matter what bed they started off in, they ended up in the same bed in the morning, so Blaine and Kurt had decided just to let them sleep together until they either got tired of it, or they got too old. This was something else he loved about Kurt being there. The shared responsibility, they made decisions about the kids together. They also switched out taking care of the kids.

Today, Kurt had worked a long day so Blaine had cooked and taken care of the kids, tomorrow Kurt will do the same because Tuesdays are always Blaine’s long days; between his class schedule and his internship at the law office he had started working at not long after moving to New York, he usually didn’t get home until 5:00 and was usually dead tired.

Once the kids were asleep, Blaine jumped in the shower.  Since there was someone else in the house again, he no longer had to limit his time to a 5 minute shower or less like he had to when it was just him and Ali, he could take as long as he wanted.

When he was done he filled up the tub with warm water and added some of Kurt’s favorite bath salts, and then went in search of him to let him know his bath was ready. He loved taking care of him, he had really missed the companionship.

Once Kurt was done in the bath, and had crawled into bed with him, Blaine knew he couldn’t put it off anymore, snuggling up to him, pulling him as close as he can. “Hey sweety, can I ask you something” Blaine asked his head on Kurt’s chest

“What’s up B” Kurt asked. Blaine loved it when Kurt called him B.

“How would you feel about the two of us going away this weekend; before you say no” Blaine said sitting up so he could look at Kurt “I check with Kara and she said she could watch the kids if it is something you are willing to do” he said hoping again that Kurt will be ok with it.

“I don’t know Blaine, I know she has been around Ali, her whole life but how do you think she will handle having to deal with two kids, do you think she will be ok.” Kurt said sounding nervous.

“Well, if you think about it, you were only used to taking care of Max and you do fine with both him and Ali, and I don’t have a problem dealing with the both of them either. I think she will be fine.” Blaine said hopeful

“B there is a difference. I was used to dealing with a child all the time and so were you. She really isn’t, she has watched Ali for several hours at a time, but then Ali goes home with you, she hasn’t had to deal with her for days alone, much less dealing with two of them.” Kurt says looking at him, and can automatically see the disappointment on Blaine’s face

“Ok, I understand” Blaine said softly, rolling over to turn off the light, he leaned over, placed a soft kiss on Kurt’s lips and then snuggled under the covers. He should have known to clear things with Kurt first, he had just really wanted to surprise him. He thought he had it all worked out.

“Can I think about it” Kurt whispered, not wanting to shut Blaine down completely, but not really sure. Blaine watching Max was one thing, he trusted him, but he didn’t really know Kara that well, and she had never really spent that much time with Max.

“Sure, just let me know” Blaine said trying not to sound defeated even though that is how he felt, it felt like Kurt didn’t want to go away with him, like he wasn’t interested in just the two of them having time alone, almost like he was only interested in Blaine, as long as it was the four of them. How could they ever have any kind of a relationship like that. He needed some grown up time with Kurt, not just always surrounded by the kids.

Closing his eyes he pretended to drift off to sleep, until he heard Kurt’s breathing change, and he knew he was asleep. Blaine got up out of bed and headed to the living room. One thing about the apartment he liked was the thickness of the walls, he could play the piano in the living room and not disturb anyone, and that is exactly what he did.

Music has always been a form of release for him, a way he could relieve stress. He had missed having a piano when he was still living with Travis, it felt like having an old friend back. He played song after song trying to get rid of the disappointment he felt, so him and Kurt could move on. He understood he did, he had just wanted a few days of just him and Kurt.

He plays for about an hour, and then is feeling better, he walks back into the room, crawls into bed, pulls Kurt too him and is asleep within minutes, and Kurt is wide awake. He had felt Blaine get up right about the time he had drifted off to sleep, he had been laying there the whole time Blaine was gone waiting for him to come back, and thinking over what Blaine had asked

He decided that he really didn’t feel comfortable leaving Max with Kara, but he had come up with a compromise. His dad and Carol had been talking about wanting to spend time with Max for a few weeks now. In the morning he was going to check with Blaine and see if he would have a problem with his parents spending the weekend in the spare bedroom. That way they would be there for Max and Ali, Blaine would finally meet his parents and they could still have their weekend together. Decision made, he was finally able to drift off to sleep.

oOoOo

They overslept. For once Ali didn’t come in and wake up Blaine at 6, she slept in. Blaine’s alarm didn’t go off on his phone, and Kurt had forgotten his in the living room. Blaine was woken up but the knocking on the door frame of his bedroom door. He looked up and saw Kara. He got nervous

“Is everything OK” he said shooting up and running over too her

“I’m fine Blaine, but you do realize it is eight and you are supposed to be in class in thirty minutes right” she said looking at him, Blaine had never slept in, and judging by the dark circles she could just see under his eyes in the dim light, she would say her friend had not had a good night sleep which had her worried. He had seemed so happy yesterday

“Shit” Blaine almost yelled very uncharacteristically for him. Yes he used to cuss, but not since he had brought Ali home, he watched his language.

“I am going to go get the munchkin heads dressed and I can take them to school while the two of you get ready to head out. My day is going to be slow anyway” she said turning around and first heading to Ali’s room and when she didn’t find the kids there she went into Max’s and could do nothing but smile when she saw the two of them snuggled up together.

Blaine went over to Kurt’s side of the bed and gently rubbed his hand up and down Kurt’s arm to wake him, trying not to scare him “Sweety, wake up, we overslept”

Kurt slowly sat up, saw what time it was and jumped out of bed “Crap” was all he said as he ran to use the restroom really quick and to brush his teeth.

Blaine walked over to the closet he pulled out a suit to wear to school and quickly got dressed then stepped into his shoes, and was putting on a tie when Kurt walked out.

“If it is ok with you, Kara is getting the kids dressed and she said she would take them to school. If you would prefer to do it yourself, since you go passed there anyway that is ok. I need to leave though” Blaine said softly before leaning in and kissing Kurt on the cheek, wishing they had time to talk this morning but knowing they didn’t

“No that will be perfect if she can” Kurt said trying to make Blaine understand that it wasn’t that he didn’t trust Kara with Max, which seems to have hurt Blaine’s feelings a little, he just didn’t know if she could handle dealing with two kids under four at the same time. If they had more time he could try to explain himself more. He didn’t want to hurt Blaine.

He knew how very close they were, as close as a brother and sister even though they weren’t related. He also knew how Travis had tried to do things to put a wedge between them. Kurt didn’t want him to think that he would ever try something like that.

Blaine walked into the living room, and hugged Kara close needing comfort from the person he felt closest to in the world “I love you” he said before kissing her on the cheek.

“Are you ok MopTop” she questions worried about him, she could really see the dark circles under his eyes now that he was in the light.

“Can I tell you about it later” Blaine said softly before releasing her and bending down to pick up Ali and hold her close for a few minutes. “I love you baby girl, Aunt Kara is going to take you and Max to school, be good today” he kisses her on the cheek, places her back on her feet before picking up Max and hugging him close “Have a good day at school today Maxie, I love you” he said kissing Max’s cheek before setting him down, grabbing his messenger bag and turning around and walks out the door

When Kurt walked into the kitchen a few minutes later, to tell the kids goodbye Kara noticed he didn’t look much better.

“I know we don’t really know each other that well” she said looking at him with concern. Once again if Blaine loves someone, she loves them too, until they give her a reason not to “are you ok” Kara said looking at him.

“I will be, we just had a small disagreement last night that I hope to settle when he gets home tonight. Thanks for taking the kids, I really appreciate it.” Kurt said before picking up the kids one at a time giving each one of them a kiss on the cheek, telling them both he loved them and to have a good day before turning around and walking out the door.

Kara, finished feeding the kids, before grabbing both of their little backpacks and then them and carries the kids to school. They could feel something was wrong and she knew it. They were both really quiet, instead of the bubbly happy kids they normally were. She hopes that Blaine and Kurt can resolve their issues for all their sakes.

oOoOo

Blaine was having a bad day at school, nothing felt right, he wishes he could just go home, curl up in bed and pretend today hadn’t started, or go and lay his head on his mom's lap, let her rub his head and make everything ok again, but he knows he can’t. Today he had a full course load, and he had to go to the law office for 2 hours after that. He needed that for his grade. But he just doesn’t really know how to deal with it.

He understands that Kurt didn’t feel comfortable leaving Max with Kara, he did but somehow to him it had felt like a rejection. He knows he is over dramatizing what happened, but that is how he felt, almost like Kurt didn’t want to go away with him. 

He loved those kids, loved spending time with them, but he had just wanted a little time for just the two of them to be able to connect on a level they haven’t been able to yet, to just be two people in love, even if for one night.

Blaine manages to get through his day, but is dragging by the time he walks in his front door. The first thing that hits him when he walks in, is the smell of Asian Pork Tenderloin which takes him back to his childhood. 

He remembers walking in his front door every Thursday after school to that smell. His mom made it every week knowing it was his favorite. That smell alone helps him relax, it reminds him of his mom, and of home.

The next thing that happens, both kids come running down the hall, arms open, running toward him yelling daddy. This is expected from Ali, but what almost had him in tears was that Max was calling him daddy as well. He just sits down on the floor and pulls them both on his lap kissing each one of them on their cheeks. “daddy loves you” he says kissing them both again.

Then he looks up and sees Kurt, with a soft smile on his face. He gently slides the kids off of his lap and stands up to pull Kurt into his arms, the rest of his tension dissolving as he feels Kurt wrap his arms around him in return, and snuggles into Blaine's neck, placing soft kisses, while whispering “I love you” the whole time.

Blaine reaches up and cups Kurt’s face in his hands leaning down and giving him the kiss he had wanted to give him all day. This was the first day that they hadn’t kissed goodbye and as far as Blaine was concerned it would be the last.

“Did you hear what he called me” Blaine whispered into Kurt’s ear before pulling back and looking him in the eye. He sees Kurt grin big and nodded his head, they were trying not to let Max realize just how big a deal it really was for both of them.

“Why don’t you go take a shower and get comfortable while I finish dinner, and then after a movie snuggle, we can put the kids to bed and talk” Kurt says before kissing Blaine one more time.

Blaine just stares at him a minute before pulling him back kissing him deeper, a little harder, needing to feel Kurt close again. “I love you so much Kurt, I’m sorry about this morning” Blaine said placing another soft kiss on Kurt’s lips.

“Hey, don’t worry about it, we will talk about it later and get everything worked out. Go relax in the shower. You have about fifteen minutes before dinner will be ready.

Blaine nods his head and heads to their room and steps in the shower with the water running as hot as he can handle it, he stands there in that shower he knows for at least ten minutes, something he hadn’t allowed himself to do in a long time.

When he got out he dried off, he saw a yellow rose on the bathroom sink. “I love you Blaine” written on the tag. This made him smile. No one had ever bought him flowers before, he had ordered flowers to be delivered to Travis at least once a week at work or at home depending on the time of the year since he was a teacher, but he had never sent any to Blaine. Who would have thought something so simple could mean so very much.

Stepping into the bedroom, he grabbed a pair of boxer briefs and stepped into them, and then slid on a pair of loose fitting jeans just ready to be comfortable after the day he had had. He pulls one of his t-shirts out of another drawer and puts it on. He misses his old comfortable t-shirts he had donated, but knew he would never have been able to wear them again. These will soon get there

Before dinner he stepped into the office, where they always put each other’s mail, depending on who picked it up that day. Blaine quickly looks through the envelopes, the first one he opens is from his doctor. It was the last of the lab tests he had, had done  when he had gone to Westerville right before him and Kurt had become a couple, he sighed when he saw he was clean, he took the paper and put it in the filing cabinet where he kept his and Ali’s medical records. Now he felt like he could move forward.

The next envelope was from the real estate company that he had hired to sell his house. It had finally sold at full asking price. That was the last part of his old life he had been waiting on so he could close the doors on it forever. 

The only thing he had taken out of his old life was the most important thing in it, his little girl.  He knows that he would do everything all over again, if it meant he would end up with her.

He placed the letter and check back in the envelope, he will take it to the bank, on his short day Friday, sitting it on the desk he walked towards the kitchen, and Kurt. He walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around him.

“Thank you for my flower” Blaine said heart soaring again at just the thought of it, turning Kurt around and kissing him again, trying to make up for the ones they had missed this morning.

“You are so welcome, I love you Blaine, I just wanted to show you” Kurt said wrapping his arms around Blaine’s neck and pulling him in for another kiss as he also feels the weight of this last night’s misunderstanding slide away.

“What are you cooking” Blaine asked nibbling down Kurt’s neck before gently biting him on his shoulder, careful not to leave a mark. He was rewarded by Kurt arching his hips into him, rubbing against him and Blaine was on fire.

His first instinct was to grab Kurt’s hand and drag him to their bed, but then two little thoughts popped into his head and he groaned laying his head on Kurt’s shoulder, trying to give his breathing time to slow down. “Is it too early to put two kids to bed” Blaine asks looking at him.

Kurt just laughs “Yes B it is too early, it is only it is 5:30, they need to be fed, bathed and have some cuddle time first. Don’t worry we will pick up where we left off.”

“Ok, back to my original question before you threw me off track, what are you cooking” Blaine said walking over to the stove, feeling his stomach rumble as the smell takes him home.

“Well I had a short day at work, so I went and talked to Kara. I wanted to make you your favorite meal. I know you like lasagna and all things chicken, but I wanted to make you something special.”

“She picked up the phone, called your mom, and asked her for the recipe for her Asian Pork Tenderloin, coconut rice, and stir fried vegetables, she then passed the phone to me so that she could tell me how to make it”.

“She told me how it has always been your favorite meal and how she made it for you every Thursday. I know it is only Tuesday, but starting next Thursday, since that is usually another short day for me, we will get that tradition started again. I think that is something we can do for both you and the Kids. Introduce them to their daddy’s favorite childhood food” Kurt said with a soft smile on his face

Blaine just stares at him, falling more and more in love. Knowing he wouldn’t change anything about Ali and Max, but wishing he had managed to connect with Kurt back in high school so the whole painful episode with Travis and Drew would have never happened, it would have been them the way he knows in his heart it was always meant to be. He pulls Kurt too him and gently kisses him, putting all the love he feels for this wonderful man into that kiss, leaving no doubts about his feelings for him.

“I love you so much Kurt, thank you” he said before kissing him again, feeling soft tears running down his face. Kurt in one day had done more for him than Travis had done the whole five years they were together. He had never done something like this for Blaine, cooked his favorite meal, or bought him flowers.

Blaine had always been the one to make the romantic gestures it felt really good having someone do it for him for once. Then he realizes something Kurt had said about his mom giving him the recipes.

“Wait, you talked to my mom” Blaine said looking at him. He had told his parents about meeting Kurt, but hadn’t yet told them about him and Max moving in with him; wanting to put off the inevitable “talk” he was going to hear about moving too fast. He had just wanted some adjustment time for the two of them before telling his mom and dad.  

“Yes, yes I did. She was really sweet, going on about how I was going to have to come and meet her and your dad, how she needed to meet Max and something about Ali’s birthday party next week” Kurt said, raising one eyebrow.

“Crap, I forgot about that…. Not about Ali’s birthday but about the party. We arranged all of that the last time I was in Westerville, when I had seen Drew leaving your apartment. I am so sorry, that kind of threw everything on the back burner” Blaine said hoping Kurt understood, he wasn’t trying to not invite him to Ali’s party, he had just really forgotten.

“It’s ok Blaine; we can talk about it later. Dinner is ready if you want to grab the kids and put them in their seats, we can eat dinner, and start a movie and maybe we can get them in bed a little earlier than normal and then we can have a talk ok.” Kurt said turning around, turning off the oven, opening the door and then bends over to pull the pork out of the oven.

Blaine stares at that perfect ass in front of him and gets hard all over again. It had really been a long time since he had been intimate with someone, and he and Kurt had been doing this dance for months. Blaine needed him in more ways than one. He looks for a second more before turning around and walking to Max’s bedroom knowing that is where they will be.

He gets the kids and gets them in their seats, right as Kurt is bringing in the coconut rice. Blaine’s mouth starts to water. He goes into the kitchen pours him and Kurt a glass of wine and the kids a sippy cup of milk, and then sits down and eats the best meal he has had since the last time his mom had cooked this for him. 

Yes it tasted a little different, but, to Blaine it was perfect. He did something he didn’t normally do; he got a second helping, smiling the whole time he was eating.

“Thank you” he said looking at Kurt with all the love he felt shining through his eyes “that was perfect” he says and never meant anything more.

“You are so welcome, and thank you” Kurt said smiling at the compliment. It was nice to cook for someone who appreciated it. He had cooked for Drew every night for five years, and he had never once complimented him on anything, he just ate and got up and headed to his office. It didn’t matter how hard of a day Kurt had, that was still his responsibility to cook dinner and clean up afterwards. Drew had never once helped.

That was one of the things he noticed about Blaine. They split responsibilities, when one cooked the other cleaned. They took turns bathing the kids depending on who had the longer day. They had just fallen into it without really ever discussing it. For them it just came natural. It makes him realize again, just how bad it had been with Drew.

Elliot had made little comments over the years about how he felt Kurt put more into the relationship than Drew did, but Kurt would just shrug it off. Elliot wasn’t there he didn’t see everything, he didn’t understand their relationship dynamics, apparently Kurt really hadn’t either. He had loved Drew, loved doing things for him, not really realizing until now, just how Drew never really did anything for him.

In the bedroom, they had sex when Drew wanted to, not necessarily when Kurt did. Thinking back he remembers one time right after they had brought Max home. Kurt had finally managed to get Max to sleep, went into the bedroom wanting some cuddle time, needing Drew, it had been a few days since they had been able to be intimate.

He had crawled into bed snuggled up to Drew and started to kiss him, trying to initiate because Drew had once complained that he was always the one that had too, so Kurt did and Drew had just rolled over said “not tonight” and turned off the light, leaving Kurt lying there hard and hurting. He remembers he had just rolled over and cried.

The next night, after Kurt had had a rough day at work, and he had come home to a sick Max, he was so tired he just wanted to roll over and go to sleep, that night Drew had demanded sex, and Kurt had gone through the motions. 

Drew had quickly found his release, pulled out of Kurt, rolled over and went to sleep, not even worrying that Kurt hadn’t gotten his, he was just as hard as when they started. Also Drew had taken very little time to prep Kurt, so it hurt almost the whole time, right when it had finally started to feel good was when Drew had pulled out.

Kurt had stood up, walked to the bathroom gently shutting the door and getting into the shower. For some reason that night he had felt dirty afterwards, he had just felt like crying after. It wasn’t always like that, they had nights when Drew was very caring, he made sweet love to Kurt, taking extra time to make it special for him, doing things the way Kurt preferred it, slow and gentle.

Towards the end though, the last month they were together, right before Drew walked away, it had gotten to where the sex was a little rough, very little prep, and usually ended with Drew just pounding into him, once again it seemed like Drew didn’t care if Kurt got his release as long as he got his.

Kurt had known deep down that their relationship was deteriorating, but he had loved Drew so much, and just couldn’t see his life without him, until he had too, until he didn’t have a choice, until Drew just walked out, and his world crashed around him.

Kurt knows that is why he has put off being intimate with Blaine. Drew he knew, he knew how things worked with them. Blaine was uncharted territory, but, he knew that he had made him wait long enough. He knew in his heart that Blaine would be good to him. He was gentle in every other way; he just had to trust that he would be in this as well.

Blaine put the food away, and cleaned up the kitchen as Kurt was bathing the kids and getting them ready for bed. He still couldn’t believe how much time Kurt had put into making tonight’s dinner perfect for him.

Tonight was Ali’s time to pick a movie so of course they watched frozen again for at least the hundredth time.  At 8 they both stood up, Blaine who had been holding Max during the movie and Kurt who had Ali carried them both to Max’s bedroom, pulled down the blankets and laid them in bed.

Kurt pulled out the book that Blaine had started reading last night and read it until the kids were asleep. They stood up, Blaine turned off the light and switched on the night light, and then he reached down, grabbed Kurt’s hand as they walked to the living room. It was time for their talk.  

Blaine went into the kitchen grabbed them both a diet coke, normally they drank wine before bed, but they had had a glass with dinner so he got them a coke. He stood in the kitchen a few minutes getting his thoughts in order before heading into the living room and sitting down beside Kurt, turning a little so they can look at each other.

They sit there staring at each other for a few minutes, an uncomfortable silence they had never had before thick between them. Blaine finally stands up, walks over to the window,  looking out at the skyline, a view he always loved at night seeing all the lights of New York and the stars in the sky.

“Kurt” he finally says softly “if you don’t want to go away with me, that is ok, we can just stay here with the kids and come up with something else to do. I had just wanted to spend some _US_ time together. I’m sorry, I guess I should have asked you first, but I was just hoping to surprise you.” Blaine said holding his back ramrod straight, waiting for the rejection he felt was coming. Wondering how they were ever going to build any kind of a relationship.

“B, it’s not that I don’t want to go away with you, it’s not. I would love to spend some time together just the two of us really.” Kurt said as he walks up and stands beside Blaine

“I don’t have a problem with us going away together alone, I am just concerned about Kara being able to take care of two children. I know you have known her most of your life, but I have known her for only a few months. I am scared to leave Max alone with her, not that I am afraid she will hurt him, or abuse him, I am just afraid it will be too much for her.”

“Please don’t get me wrong, I love her, she is a great person, but that is my son Blaine, I love him more. It is my job to keep him safe” He said before looking in the opposite direction of Blaine.

Blaine just sighs, he understands he does. He feels the same about Ali, it is his job to protect her. He knows he can trust Kara, but Kurt doesn’t know her as well as he does. He knows he wouldn’t feel comfortable living Ali and Max with Elliott even though he had been Kurt’s friend since before Max was born. He had watched him for Kurt when he needed him too, so he did understand, but just wondered how they could compromise.

He is just about to suggest changing the plans, coming up with somewhere they can go this weekend as a family. No, it won’t be the same, but part of being in a relationship was doing what the other person wanted to do as well.

“Blaine I have a suggestion, if you will hear me out” Kurt said turning back and looking at him. “My dad and stepmom have been complaining for weeks that they haven’t gotten to see Max since we had his birthday party. What would you think of them coming here, staying with the kids while we go. You can finally meet my dad and Carol, and there will be two people here to keep an eye on them and if they need it Kara will always be just across the hall.”

Blaine just stared at him, releasing the breath he didn’t know he was holding from the minute Kurt had started talking, he wasn’t saying no, Blaine just smiled.

Then it hit him what he said “meet his parents”, “meet his dad” **_oh crap_ **. He hasn’t gone through that since he was 17, “meeting the parents”. It had been scary enough meeting Travis’s family back then, but he had been 17 and didn’t really have a care in the world. If they liked him ok, if not ok, this is going to be completely different. He needed Kurt’s family to like him.

“Ummm Kurt” Blaine said just staring at him. He knows he has to meet them eventually, but figured he had at least twenty years, you know, around the time Max would be getting married, not three days.

Kurt looked at his face and couldn’t help but laugh “Come on B, it’s going to be ok I promise, they are going to love you, they are going to really love Ali” Kurt said walking up to him wrapping his arms around Blaine’s neck.

“Oh yea, I am taking their baby boy away for the weekend to do God knows what to his body, they are really going to love me” Blaine continued not even realizing what he had just said.

“Ooohhh B, just what do you plan on doing to my body” Kurt said raising his eyebrows up and down, finally comfortable joking with Blaine about it. “Besides Blaine, we live together, they probably assume you are already doing all kinds of wicked things to my body”. Kurt said before leaning in and kissing Blaine deep and dirty trying to get his mind off of meeting his dad.

Blaine just pulls away, turning red “But I’m not” he said just looking at Kurt, before it hits him how Kurt is acting, what he had just said, and how he said it and then he is pulling Kurt into his arms kissing him like he has wanted to forever. He had always been gentle, never pushing past a point he thought that Kurt was comfortable.

“ **_Oh yes I am_ **” Blaine growled before grabbing Kurt’s hand and dragging him to their bedroom, Kurt laughing the whole way. Blaine quickly shuts the door before first pulling his shirt over his head throwing it on the floor, and then starts working on the buttons of Kurt’s. Once he gets it unbutton, he stops kissing him long enough to slide the shirt off of his shoulders, looking him in the face. “Sweetheart, are you sure” Blaine said before he took it any farther, while he was still at a point where he could stop.

“Yes Blaine, I am sure, I want you” Kurt said before diving at Blaine’s lips slipping his tongue in chasing after Blaine’s, wanting him so bad. He slowly slid the hands that he had raised to Blaine’s face down to his chest, slowly sliding them down his abdomen, across to his hips and across his ass, pulling his hips closer to him, letting Blaine know how very much he needed him right now.

Tonight there would be no stopping, Blaine reached between them unbuckled Kurt’s belt, never taking his eyes off of his, watching him every step of the way. He unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, sliding his hand under the waistband down to his ass pushing his pants and boxer briefs down with them.

He starts kissing Kurt down his neck, down his chest, kissing each one of his nipples before kissing down his stomach, stopping only long enough to slide down onto his knees before he runs his tongue around Kurt’s belly button a few times, before continuing kissing the rest of the way down his abdomen, to the place he is most interested in. they had been living together for a few weeks, and dating for a few months but he has never seen him naked.

“God Kurt, you are beautiful,” he said before running his tongue up Kurt's cock, circling the head a few times before taking it in his mouth, sucking on just the head softly for a few minutes then he is hollowing his cheeks and sliding all the way down. He hears Kurt moan which just spurs him on reaching his hands around, grabbing Kurt’s ass pulling him forward a few times until Kurt catches on and softly starts to fuck into Blaine’s mouth.

Blaine had always loved giving blowjobs, but with Kurt it was different he was in heaven. When he heard Kurt start to moan and started to feel his cock swelling bigger he knew he needed to stop. He had every intention of making Kurt cum several times tonight, but for the first time, he wanted something else.

He quickly stood up, ripped off his clothes before gently pushing Kurt onto the bed, pulling his pants and boxers off and then slowly crawls up and on top of him, straddling his hips, leaning down to kiss him again. “What do you want baby, what do you need” Blaine whispered in his ear, while slowly grinding down on Kurt needing the friction.

“How do you want to do this” because at that moment he realized they had never had that discussion. Yes Blaine knew what he preferred, but he had never talked to Kurt about what he did, figuring they would have time later, not really expecting this to happen tonight.

Kurt arched up his hips so they connected again, driving Blaine crazy in the process. “I want you inside me Blaine, I want all of you inside me” he said before reaching between them and grabbing Blaine in his hands and starts moving up and down. That was all Blaine could handle, he wanted to make this so good for Kurt, but he was driving him a little crazy.

He reached out to the night stand and grabbed out the bottle of lube and opening the condom box and pulls one out. Throwing the rest of the box on top of the table by the lamp, knowing for a fact he will need more later; this was going to be a long night. He hadn’t had sex in four months, he knows they will do it several times tonight.

Blaine grabbed the bottle of lube, quickly pulls off the plastic wrap, throwing it in the trash can that he kept by the bed, before squirting some lube on his hand, he slicks up his index finger runs a circle around Kurt’s puckered hole putting extra lube around the outside, wanting to make sure he was using enough, he slowly slides his finger in and out until Kurt starts bucking his hips, he pulls out that finger, lubes his hand and then is sliding the second finger into him.

He watches Kurt’s face the whole time, making sure that he isn’t moving too fast and hurting him. When he gets the third finger in he starts scissoring them, stretching Kurt as much as possible so it will lessen the pain he knows he will feel no matter how slow he goes. Kurt has been without longer than Blaine, so it will take a while before he is ready.

He continues to move his fingers in and out until Kurt says he is ready. Blaine tears open the condom wrapper and roles it on before squirting more lube on his hand, rubbing it up and down his cock, making sure he is as slick as he can be, rubbing the excess on Kurt’s hole once again. He slowly moves closer to Kurt’s ass lining up.

“Are you ready sweetheart” he softly asks. When he sees Kurt nod his head, he slowly starts sliding in, stopping just as he breaches the first ring of muscle, giving him time to adjust, watching him the whole time. When he sees Kurt relax he slowly slides in further until his is fully inside of him.

Blaine leans over and kisses Kurt softly, taking his time, they have all night. When he feels Kurt relax around him he slowly starts pulling out and then sliding back in. Thrusting his hips in and out, loving Kurt’s tightness around him. This had been so worth the wait.

He loved watching Kurt, seeing just how blown his eyes were. He feels Kurt wrap his legs around his waist and feels his heels press into his back, pushing Blaine in just a little further, and just a little faster.

Kurt’s starts moaning and twisting his head, biting down on his bottom lip to keep from screaming out, trying to be quiet, ever conscious of the two children just down the hall, Blaine leans over and places his mouth over Kurt’s quieting any sound he might have made with a kiss. He starts thrusting his hips a little faster, still being gentle wanting this to be about loving Kurt and not just sex.

He had barely had time to cover Kurt’s mouth with his again, right before Kurt would have screamed, Blaine could do nothing but smile, he slipped his hand between them, reaching for Kurt’s cock, stroking up and down, keeping rhythm with his hips pushing into to Kurt. Blaine was so close, and he knew Kurt was as well, just hoping he can get him there first.

When he feels Kurt’s warm cum on his hand, he starts thrusting into Kurt, chasing his own orgasm.  It doesn’t take long, he is soon rocking through his own, filling the condom while buried deep inside of Kurt’s warm tight hole.

Blaine stays there for a few minutes placing small kisses all over Kurt’s face, feeling more relaxed than he had in a long time. He slowly pulls out of Kurt, before reaching down and pulling off the condom, he quickly tied it off and threw it in the trash can. He reaches over for the container of wipes that were sitting by the light, pulling a few out he lovingly started cleaning Kurt off, and then wipes off his own abdomen and hand.

When he tosses those in the trash he rolls back over and pulls Kurt back into his arms, placing small kisses over his face.

“You were wonderful” was all Blaine could say, between kisses, with a smile on his face. “So, so worth waiting for” he whispered before noticing the tears that started rolling down Kurt’s face.

“Sweetheart, are you ok” Blaine said holding his face between his two hands, “ did I hurt you” he said softly, worried now. He had tried to be as gentle as he could. He knew at the end he had gotten a little faster, but tried to keep his thrust under control.

“No B that was beautiful, it has never been like that before ever, I have never had someone take care of me like that. You were gentle and loving, I didn’t realize it could ever be like that” Kurt said hiding his face in Blaine’s neck.

Blaine just looked at him in shock, they had never talked about their sex life with their previous partner, he knew how he was with Travis, how he had always tried to give him what he wanted, or at least what he thought he wanted.

Thinking back on the videos and what he had walked into when his boss had been pounding into him, maybe he didn’t. He had never had hard sex with Travis, he had never pounded into him. Maybe that had been what part of their problem had been. Maybe Blaine hadn’t given him what he needed at all.

“Do you want to talk about it” Blaine said looking down at him, kissing him on the forehead before reaching down and grabbing the blankets to cover them both up

Kurt just looks at him for a few minutes, not believing how wonderful that had been, was that how it was supposed to be? Drew had never taken the time that Blaine did, first to prep him and then sliding in as slow as he did, normally he prepped for a few minutes and then was shoving in.

That is how it has always been, and since Drew as the only one before now he had ever been with he just assumed that is how it was. He had no idea it could be so wonderful, and beautiful and he fell just a little bit harder for Blaine, wondering if Blaine had made love to Travis the way he had just done him, how could he have cheated, how could he have walked away from that.

Kurt slowly started telling him about his first time with Drew, how it had been sloppy, and painful and embarrassing. He said that it had gotten better as they got to know each other’s bodies, but then also told him how it was at the end. How it was all about Drew, what he wanted and how he wanted it.

“Half the time he never even made sure I came, he just did his thing pulled out and he was done” I took a lot of showers. The bad  thing was that I couldn’t masturbate, he made me feel too self conscious to do that, with little comments he would make. One time he wanted me to top, he wanted to see what it felt like, I had barely slid into him when he was making me pull out, flipping me over, and then slamming into me from behind with no prep saying the whole time this is how it is supposed to be done” Kurt said turning red and he had tears rolling down his cheeks.

“I had never been with anyone else but him, I wasn’t one to watch “those” kind of movies so I only had him, and I figured he knew what he was talking about because he did watch them. I loved him and wanted to keep him happy, I figured if that was sex, it was going to be the same with anyone, I just learned to deal with it.” He said crying now

“Oh sweetheart, I am so sorry, no wonder you didn’t want to make love to me, please tell me you didn’t think you had too tonight, please tell me you wanted this as bad as I did” Blaine said feeling as tears streaked down his own cheeks

“No Blaine I wanted it I wanted you, I wanted this. I don’t want you to think it was always bad, because it wasn’t, he did have his gentle times, but it was never like this, it was never like it was with you” he said before leaning in and placing a soft sweet kiss on his lips

“Kurt sweetheart, if I EVER do something you don’t like, or if I EVER hurt you, I need you to tell me please, I don’t ever want you to go through anything like that again.” He whispers reaching out his hand to dry the tears rolling down Kurt’s cheeks.

“Can you please just hold me” Kurt whispers burying his head in Blaine’s neck

“Oh sweetheart, nothing would ever make me happier” Blaine said before pulling Kurt as close as he can. Sliding his knee between Kurt’s legs so he can get them just that much closer, holding him tight, happy to spend the night like that, until he feels Kurt start to slowly thrust his hips out, and can feel how hard he is again.

“Kurt sweetheart, are you sure, I don’t want to hurt you” he whispered as he felt himself getting hard with Kurt pressed so close to him. Kurt started kissing him and that was all it took, he was reaching out for the box of condoms and the bottle of lube, before long, he is sliding back into him with a sigh of relief, and they continue their dance, one that Blaine hopes they can share for many, many years to come….

  



	14. Trip

Blaine woke up the next morning before his alarm went off; lying on his side snuggled up behind Kurt, they had had a long night. Blaine had never woken up feeling so relaxed, he had known they would make love several times last night but wow, he hadn’t gone three rounds in one night since he was a teenager. Him and Travis had always had an active sex life but never like last night. Kurt had made him feel things he had never felt before, he just couldn’t get enough, just thinking about it had him hard all over again.

He looked over at the clock on Kurt’s side of the bed and saw they had about thirty minutes before their alarms were set to go off, wondering in the back of his mind if they had time before the kids woke up. Decision made, he went over and quickly shut the bedroom door. The kids weren’t tall enough yet to open it, so he had felt comfortable last night while kids were asleep,  closing the door while him and Kurt were making love, wanting to make sure neither one of them wondered in, and then he had opened it up before they went to sleep in case one of the kids needed something during the night, they would have been able to get in.

Blaine slides back in bed this time in front of Kurt instead of behind him, and slowly starts kissing him awake. When he sees his eyes flutter open he deepens the kiss, sliding his hand down Kurt’s back, down to his ass pulling him closer, feeling that Kurt was just as hard as he was; he slowly started thrusting his hips forward, cocks rubbing together, needing the friction it gave him so bad. He would love to do nothing more that to sink back into Kurt’s warm tightness, but after three times last night he didn’t want to take a chance of hurting him.

 He kept thrusting his hips forward; loving every feeling he got from being connected to Kurt, whispering I love you in Kurt’s ear in between deep sensual kisses. He kept up a slow rhythm wanting to make this last as long as possible.

Kurt was in heaven, he could get used to being woken up this way. He can’t believe that they had made love three times last night and Blaine was up to it again. He could definitely get used to this. With him and Drew, it had never been more than once a night, and then not every night, not even when they were teenagers. At times they had gone weeks without doing anything, not that Kurt hadn’t wanted too, Drew didn’t.

Before he realizes it he is on the edge, he is about to come. He leans in and presses his mouth harder into Blaine’s right before coming, screaming his name the whole time.

Blaine had been holding on, he had been trying to not come, trying to get Kurt there first. He always wanted his partner to come first before he found his own release. He knew that he could always finish him off in other ways, but hadn’t ever felt like that was fair. He wanted Kurt to feel as good as he did the whole time. When he felt Kurt’s warm come on his abdomen that was all it took, he soon followed kissing Kurt the whole time.

“Do you think we have time for a shower before the kids pounce” Blaine asked placing small kisses all over Kurt’s face, pulling him even closer, loving the feeling of Kurt being in his arms, in his own personal corner of heaven.

“We can try, but no funny business mister” Kurt said looking at Blaine trying to look serious, but not making it before he laughed.

“Come on then, but I make no promises” Blaine laughed, he didn’t really think it would be a problem though, he didn’t think he could possibly have another round in him, well, that was until he was standing in a warm shower with a very naked and soaped up Kurt, in front of him. That’s all she wrote… It was on…

After their shower they both got dressed and went together to wake up the kids, and make them breakfast. Blaine was happier than he had ever been in his life, he had Kurt, Ali, and Max he finally had the family he had always wanted. Now he needed to work on making it official. Today was his short day. He only had two classes this morning, and knew what he planned on doing the rest of the day.

Kurt started making scrambled eggs and toast and Blaine started a pot of coffee, before walking back into their bedroom and stripping the sheets off of the bed and carrying them into the laundry area and starting the washer. He would worry about putting clean sheets on the bed when he got out of classes later today.

He had just walked back into the kitchen, and pulled Kurt into his arms when he heard the front door open and a very messed up looking Kara walked in, wearing a pair of sweat pants and a tank top, her hair everywhere.

“Why are guys all Jerks” was the first thing out of her mouth

“Hey, that’s not nice, I’m not a jerk and neither is Kurt” Blaine says looking at her

“Then why do all the non jerky guys have to be gay? Sorry Kurt, but Blaine why did you have to be gay, we could have done some amazing things together” She says with a sigh

“KarBear sweetheart I have told you this before, you couldn’t handle me” Blaine said kissing her on the cheek

“Ugg, so not fair, but I have a brilliant idea, why don’t you sleep with the next guy I am interested in, so you can teach him what to do. This one last night was worse than Josh and that is saying something” she said with a smirk on her face.

Kurt walked up to Blaine wrapped his arm around his waist pulling him into his side, “Umm no, not going to happen, unlike what I try to teach Max and Ali, I don’t share.” He said before pulling Blaine in for a kiss, laughing as he walked away and poured the three of them a cup of coffee.

“No fair Kurt, no fair” she said with a laugh, glad to see they seemed to have worked out their issues and judging by the look on Blaine’s face, they had finally taken that final step. She could always tell when Blaine had had sex. He had this look in his eyes and a smile that lit up his face, and she couldn’t be happier for either one of them.

“Ok, what is up for this weekend,” she asked swallowing half of her cup of coffee in one sip, Kurt having gotten to know her better had the coffee pot still in his hand, he quickly refilled her cup before sitting it back down

Kurt looked at her for a minute before answering “My parents have wanted to spend time with Max for a while and they want to meet Blaine and Ali so they are going to be coming here Friday when we get off work, and they will be watching them. Thanks for agreeing to do it though” Kurt continues hoping he hasn’t hurt her feelings.

Kara looked at Blaine for a minute, and knew that he would tell her everything later so she nodded her head, finished her coffee and headed back to her apartment so she could get herself ready for work.

“When did you talk to your parents” Blaine asked sipping on his coffee, because they had just talked about it last night and they had been “busy” this morning

“I haven’t yet, but I know they won’t have a problem with it. Are you sure you don’t mind Blaine”

“No sweetheart I don’t mind at all, I am just really looking forward to spending some alone time with you. Does that make me a bad daddy” Blaine says pulling Kurt back into a hug, and placing a soft kiss on Kurt’s lips

“No it doesn’t, not at all because I am looking forward to it also” Kurt said before stepping back out of Blaine’s arms “We need to get the kids dressed and get ready to head out.”

“Why do you have to be such a party pooper for, I was enjoying myself” Blaine said with a smile before reaching out grabbing Kurt and placing exaggerated kisses all over his face. When he heard the kids start to laugh, he laughed and then stalked over to both of them placing kisses on their cheeks “are you laughing at daddy” he said before tickling them both.

Blaine unhooked both kids and pulled them out of their seats and then carried them into Max’s room. He quickly dressed Max in shorts, a t-shirt, and a pair of sneakers before carrying them both into Ali’s room and dressing her in a similar outfit. Looking at both of them he smiles as he gets an idea of something he wants to do this afternoon when he got out of class.

When they got back into the living room Kurt had packed both kids a snack for the day and had their backpacks ready with change of clothes for each of them and then they were heading out the door.

oOoOo

When Blaine got out of class for the day, he first went to Kara to explain what had happened with Kurt, and why his parents would be watching the kids instead of her. She understood and agreed to be there if they needed help with Ali since she didn’t know Kurt’s parents. If Ali acted like she didn’t like them then Kara would watch Ali and Kurt’s parents would watch Max. It wasn’t an ideal solution, but it was a compromise they could all live with.

After he left Kara he went to a children’s clothing store he had checked out not long after moving to New York. He knew how quickly Ali was outgrowing everything right now, and had wanted to know where to find her new stuff at. He walked in and went to the little boys section first and found a little black suit with a small clip on tie. He had looked at the tags on Max’s clothes this morning when he dressed him to see what size he would need.

He made his way next to the little girls section and found the perfect little white dress; it was made of lace with a purple sash. He knew looking at it, that it would be perfect for Ali. Next he picked up a pair of white tights that had little purple butterflies all over them and a pair of white leather shoes for her and then a pair of black shoes for Max. He paid for everything and couldn’t keep the smile off of his face when he stopped at the next store, and bought one of the most important things he would ever buy in his life.

His next stop was to pick up the kids. He knew he had about 5 hours to do everything he wanted to get done before Kurt got home from work and he still needed to put dinner together.

When they got home Blaine dressed Max in the little suit he had bought for him, clipping on his little tie. He couldn’t keep the tears out of his eyes, when he saw how cute he looked. He was so proud that he would soon be able to call this child his son; he already felt it but so wanted it to be official.

He next dressed Ali in the little dress he had bought her slipping on her tights and then the white shoes. He took them both into the living room and set up a few things so it would look the way he wanted it too, and then started taking pictures of the two of them a few individual shots, and a few together and then he started taking the pictures that he had done all this for.

When he had all the pictures he wanted, he looked at the clock and he still had about 4 hours left. He took the kids into their room and changed them both back into the clothes they had worn to school that morning. He picked the kids up and then headed to have his pictures printed in different sizes. Some that they would display after this weekend and a few that he would be taking with them, as part of his plan.

When they got back home he sat the kids down to play, handing them a snack and a cup of milk he started dinner, and once he had it in the oven, he went and hid the clothes he had bought this morning, and then remade his and Kurt’s bed, putting clean sheets on it.

He couldn’t keep the smile off of his face, he could hardly wait.

Friday came quicker and slower than Blaine had ever thought it would, slower because he was ready to go away with the Kurt just the two of them, and slower because Friday meant that he would be meeting Kurt’s parents and he was a nervous wreck.

He knew how much Burt and Carol meant to Kurt, and he was afraid they wouldn’t like him and would somehow make Kurt change his mind about him, them. He soon found out he had been worried for nothing, they were perfect. Burt called him son from the minute he met him, and Ali tried to call him pops like Max did, she was already in love with her new grandfather, and they both seemed to feel the same.

Blaine introduced them both to Kara, and let them know that if anything came up with Ali that they couldn’t handle she was across the hall. The next morning Blaine and Kurt said their goodbyes and were on their way to the airport, Blaine double checking his carryon bag 5 times to make sure he had “everything”

When they landed at the airport Blaine rented a car and before long they driving toward the coast and the B&B he had booked a room at. He so wanted to make this weekend special for both of them, knowing that with two kids it would probably be a while before the two of them could get away alone.

He had always said when he had kids, he wanted to raise them the way him and his brother had been raised. They were very rarely left when their parents went on vacation. If the boys couldn’t go then they didn’t either. The only time they went away alone was for anniversaries. They wanted their kids with them, and that is how Blaine feels about Max and Ali. He enjoyed spending time with them as a family, but this weekend, for what he had planned, it needed to just be the two of them. He can’t help but smile as he thinks of the surprise he had waiting for Kurt.

 

A/N: Sorry this is  a short chapter but this is where I needed to end if so the next one would be right. Working on it now. Thanks for the reviews as always.


	15. Will You

 

And just like that it was gone. Blaine had been practicing all day just what he was going to say, he knew it word for word, but now, sitting across from Kurt looking into those blue eyes he could drown in, it was gone. He could remember a few of the speeches he had given in school. Some of the stupid poems they had had to learn, and even some of his parts from a play he was in, in the sixth grade, but this, the most important question he would ever ask in his life, it was gone. He couldn’t remember a word.

“Do you want to go for a walk before we head back to the room” Blaine asked suddenly very nervous. Why he didn’t know, this was Kurt, his Kurt, the person he in some ways had loved for a big part of his life, true they might not have met back in high school like he had once hoped they would, but his feelings had still been there, his feelings had been real

“Blaine, are you ok?” Kurt ask picking up on Blaine’s mood and starting to get nervous himself. He had been acting off all day, Kurt had lost track of how many times he had caught Blaine just staring off into space, his lips moving like he was talking, but with no words coming out. His first thought was that Blaine had changed his mind about them, and was trying to figure out how to say it, but then he thinks why would he have asked him to come here if he had.

They had just finished dinner at the nicest restaurant around, Blaine had wanted to make this night perfect, they had eaten steak and lobster, and since they didn’t have the kids with them, he had ordered a bottle of wine, for once breaking his one glass rule. He had the ring in his pocket (he had already checked a hundred times), and if he could, he wouldn’t just be asking Kurt to marry him tonight, they would be getting married, that is how ready Blaine was, but the nerves just weren’t letting up.

“I’m fine sweetheart, are you ready” Blaine asked, their waitress had just brought his credit card back, the tip had been discreetly left on the  table, the time had come. Blaine slowly stood up, not taking his eyes off of Kurt, he reaches out his hand and waits for Kurt to grasp it and then helps him stand, and then they are walking towards the door.

The night was beautiful, the moon was pale and gave off just the right amount of light, and Blaine couldn’t have asked for a more perfect night. They had just gotten down to the beach, and were walking along the coast line with the waves crashing in, and he just knew it was time, he was ready, he didn’t need some practiced speech he just needed the man in front of him for the rest of his life and it would be perfect.

Still holding Kurt’s hand, he stops and turns so he is facing him. He slowly brings up his hands so they frame Kurt’s face, looking into those eyes, and he is once again lost. He lowers his head until their lips touch, slowly brushing his against Kurt’s, moving in just a little closer, before slowly slipping his tongue into Kurt’s mouth, kissing him softly and with all the love he had in his heart for this gorgeous man.

He slowly pulls his head away and lowers his arms so they encircle Kurt’s waist pulling him just a little closer his heart beating a mile a minute, and he felt so much love for him, he was in his own heaven with Kurt in his arms.

“Kurt” Blaine started softly looking into his eyes, a soft smile spreading across his face “I love you sweetheart, and have for as long as I can remember, I wish we could have met before we did, so we could have had years together instead of only months, but we met when we were supposed to. Besides, Ali you are the most important person in my life, I love you with everything I have, you are my life Kurt and I know I could happily spend the rest of it with you and Max”

Blaine places another soft kiss on Kurt’s lips before reaching into his pocket and pulling out the ring box, never taking his eyes off of him, Blaine slowly gets down on one knee, no longer nervous he is finally ready.

“Kurt I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want us to build a life together, the four of us. I want to wake up beside you every morning, and go to bed beside you every night, and love you every second of the time in between. I want to be there to help you guide Max into the wonderful man I know he will one day be. I want that little boy to be mine. I love you both so much Kurt, my life started the day I got a text from a stranger saying he felt like he was going to die. I thank God every day for that very right wrong number.”

“Kurt, will you do me the absolute honor of agreeing to be my husband, letting us become a family of four, will you marry me.” Blaine asked slowly opening the ring box and showing the ring he had lovingly picked out for him.

Kurt could do nothing but nod his head, to full of emotions to say anything right away, tears running down his face, he was finally able to answer “Yes, yes, yes, oh god yes” Kurt said laughing and crying at the same time.

 Blaine took the ring out of the box and slipped it on Kurt’s finger, before standing up with the biggest smile, pulling Kurt into his arms, placing kisses all over his face, whispering I love you over and over, feeling like his heart would explode from the happiness he felt.

Blaine stepped back still smiling reaches out for Kurt’s hand and they start walking back to the B&B Blaine had found for them. When they walked into the room, Blaine sees that they have set it up exactly how he had asked them to, before leaving to take Kurt out to dinner.  

Yes he had assumed or hoped for a lot, but was so glad he had. On the little table in the middle of their room was a silver bucket filled with ice, and cooling in it was a bottle of champagne, two crystal flute glasses sitting beside it.

On the right side of the bed where Kurt will be sleeping was a dozen roses, and the patchwork quilt covering the bed had been covered with hundreds of rose petals. Soft music was playing in the background, and hundreds of little tea light candles were spread around the room, throwing off a romantic glow. Blaine walked over to Kurt, holding out his hands, looking him in the eyes.

“Kurt, can I have this dance” Blaine asks, his voice so full of the emotions he was feeling

“Yes, Blaine yes” Kurt said smiling, moving into Blaine’s arms and they share their first dance. Kurt falls a little bit more in love with Blaine, thinking about how much time and effort he had put into planning this perfect romantic weekend for them. He had never experienced anything like it before in his life. Blaine always showed his love in the most beautiful ways, but this, this was beyond his belief.

As they slowly danced in each other’s arms Kurt’s head on Blaine’s shoulder, Blaine started to softly sing along with the song playing, pulling Kurt just a little closer, occasionally placing soft kisses on his head in between words.

Oh simple thing where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

I came across a fallen tree  
I felt the branches of it looking at me  
Is this the place we used to love?  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?

When the song was over, Blaine poured them a glass of champagne, handing Kurt his before raising his glass in front of him.

“To our new beginning, to our forever” Blaine said before taking a sip never taking his eyes off of Kurt. He could happily look at him forever.

“To our forever” Kurt said with a smile, loving the sound of that. He took a sip of his wine before setting his glass back down on the table, walking closer to Blaine he wraps his arms around his neck and pulls him into a kiss, slowly slipping his tongue into Blaine’s mouth, and then Blaine is pulling him closer deepening the kiss, running his hands down to Kurt’s ass to pull him in even closer, not wanting any space between them

Blaine leads Kurt over to the bed, and helps him undress before stripping off his own clothes crawling into bed with him and then spends the rest of the night making sweet love to his beautiful fiancé, loving that word more and more.

Kurt wakes up to an empty bed the next morning, he stretches his arms above his head, feeling a twinge in his lower body. They had really gone at it last night and Kurt couldn’t bring himself to care. Him and Blaine had just really started the physical side of their relationship, and after going so long without it, it would take his body time to adjust again, and that was time he was so willing to put in he thought with a smile.

Kurt still can’t believe how loving Blaine is while they are making love, guiding Kurt to his release, before getting his own. Letting Kurt set the pace on how fast they go, and Kurt loved that, loved being taken care of in that way, being loved in that way. Hearing the shower he smiles and figures he should join Blaine save water and all that he thought with a smile.

As Kurt was sitting up he notices something on his ring that he didn’t see last night there hadn’t been enough light either when he proposed, or when they came back to the room since the only light was from the candles placed around the room to really get a good look at it.

Kurt held up his hand and looked closely at his ring for the first time and only then noticed what it had on it. Around the circle of the band, it had four little diamonds flush to the band, and in between each one of the diamonds Kurt noticed something engraved, looking closer, he feels the tears start running down his face because in between each one of those diamonds was their names Kurt * Blaine * Max * Ali *.

Kurt broke down, he had never seen anything more perfect, or more beautiful in his life. It was them, their family. Kurt slipped the ring off wanting to look at it closer and notices that there is something engraved on the inside of the band as well, “Then, Now, Always and Forever” had been engraved on the inside. 

Kurt slips the ring back on his finger and decides that that ring will never be taken off his finger again until it switches places with his wedding band, and then it will go right back where it belongs. He stood up, and walked into the bathroom and joined Blaine in the shower, tears still streaming down his face at what this beautiful man had done just to make him feel special.

"Hi sweetheart I was going to get dressed and go out and get us breakfast, I was hoping to do it before you woke up, but I slept later than normal, because "someone" wore me out last night, Blaine said leaning in to Kiss Kurt on his sweet lips, only then noticing the tears on his face _“Sweetheart”_ he says concerned.

"Blaine my ring" Kurt managed to say between kisses

Blaine stops kissing him and looks at him concerned, didn't he like it? Didn't it fit? It had looked ok last night

"What’s wrong with your ring sweetheart, don't you like it" Blaine asked heartbroken, he had spent a lot of time picking out the perfect ring and then waiting for the engraving.

“If you don’t like it, I can get you a different one” Blaine said trying to keep the sadness out of his voice

Kurt slowly brought up his hand and placed it over Blaine’s lips “Baby, it is perfect, I just finally had enough light to really look at it, I love it so much,” he said pulling Blaine too him, placing a sweet kiss on his lips, that soon deepened and caused them both to need another shower a few hours later. Kurt could do nothing but smile, he was so going to enjoy letting his body get used to things again.

They never did make it out for breakfast, they finally left the bed and showered again at lunch time, and they only left the bed then, because Kurt’s stomach started growling so loudly it couldn’t be ignored any longer.

“Come on, let’s go feed the humans” Blaine said laughing “We can come back and _play_ again later” he said raising and lowering his eyebrows.

They both got dressed, and with Blaine holding Kurt’s hand they walked back to the restaurant they had eaten the night before. Once they were taken to their table, Blaine pulled an envelope out of his pocket and passed it to Kurt.

“I was supposed to give you those last night, I had everything planned out, that was going to be part of the proposal, but when the time came I was so nervous I forgot” Blaine said laughing

Kurt opened the envelope and could only smile, there in matching outfits were the kids, Max in a suit and tie, and Ali in a beautiful lace dress. They were holding up a sign each, Max’s said  “Papa will you”, and Ali’s sign held only slightly sideways said “Marry our daddy”.

“Oh Blaine these are beautiful, when did you do this” Kurt said in awe of how beautiful the pictures where.

“Friday, I had a shorter day than I had planned so I went and found the kids some clothes and then picked them up from school and we had a fun little photo shoot” Blaine said laughing remember how that had gone. “I did have to bribe them with a hundred dollars each so they wouldn’t tell you our secret” Blaine said with a smile.

“I made more without the signs that I had framed as an engagement present, so act surprised” Blaine said laughing looking at him

“Oh, I can act surprised” Kurt laughed, “But I am going to have to have a talk with our children about keeping secrets”

Blaine liked the sound of “our” children, feeling like they were already a family. He was finally home…

 

A/N: Song in this chapter is Somewhere Only We Know by Keane, but I will always hear Blaine and the Warbler's version instead.

 


	16. Party

 

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews I have gotten on this story. Sorry it took so long to get another chapter out. Hope you like it.

 

Before either one of them were ready for it, it was time to head home. They missed the kids, but had so enjoyed the alone time they had had together. After they packed their luggage and before heading to the airport, they took one more walk along the coast.

“We will have to come back here again sometime, when we can stay longer” Kurt said looking over at Blaine. This had been the perfect time away, just the two of them. He knows it is going to be a while before they will be able to spend time away again, just the two of them, but he so looked forward to it.

“We definitely will” Blaine said gently squeezing Kurt’s hand, loving the feeling of it in his hand, smiling at him. “Maybe we can come here for our first Anniversary.”

“And second” Kurt said loving the idea of planning their future

“And tenth” Blaine said pulling Kurt too him, kissing him, knowing he would never get enough.

“I have an idea” Kurt said pulling away enough so he could talk “We have two hours before we need to be at the airport, and an hour before check out time, let’s go practice for our wedding night” Kurt whispered in a seductive voice that sent shivers down Blaine’s spine and straight to his cock.

“Oh sweetheart, practice makes perfect, and by the time our wedding night gets here…” was all Blaine could say before he was attacking Kurt’s lips, desperate to have him again.

“Let’s go” Blaine said almost growling so desperate to have Kurt back under him, to sink into him, needing him again.

Grabbing Kurt’s hand he starts pulling him back towards the B&B and then straight to their room. Blaine barely gave Kurt time to get the door of their room shut before he was on him, kissing him, pushing him gently back against the door, grinding into him. “I need you so bad sweetheart” Blaine said kissing him deeper, squeezing his ass to pull him even closer.

“I need you too” Kurt said feeling like he might explode if Blaine didn’t do something fast. He arched against him, needing to get as close as he can needing him so desperately. They had made love several times last night but it wasn’t enough, he knew now that he had been with Blaine, he could never get enough.

Blaine reaches down and takes Kurt’s hand and guides him to the bed, stopping only long enough to grab his toiletry bag out of his suitcase. Carrying it over to the bed, he tosses it down and reaches out to Kurt. He quickly gets him undressed, tossing his clothes on the chair, and then his own clothes soon follow.

He gently pushes Kurt onto the bed, following him down; he kisses Kurt on the lips and then slowly starts kissing his way down his body, wanting to make this special for Kurt. After the stories he had heard about how Drew had treated him, he was determined to go as slow as he could to make this perfect for him, to spend the rest of his life just loving Kurt.

Looking up from his position from between Kurt’s legs, staring at him, Blaine takes him in his mouth, sucking gently on the tip, before slowly sliding down and then moving back up, loving it as Kurt starts move under him. Never taking his mouth off of Kurt he reaches in the toiletry bag and pulls out the lube and a condom, by the time he knows Kurt is about to come, he has him prepped and ready for him. He slowly slides up and off of him, placing a soft kiss on his head.

He gets to a kneeling position between Kurt’s legs, and rolls a condom on himself. The feel of his own hand almost tipping him over the edge, so ready just to sink into Kurt, after slowly prepping Kurt, he was so hard he hurt. He needed him so bad, but always needed to make sure He was ready for him, never wanting to take a chance on hurting him for any reason.

Watching Kurt the whole time he squirts lube on his hand and starts rubbing it up and down his erection, coating it before lining up with Kurt and then slowly starts pushing in. He stops as he breaches the first set of muscles giving Kurt time to adjust, but before he realizes it, Kurt bucks up his hips and Blaine is buried deep inside of him.

Taking his cue from Kurt he leaned over him, bracing himself on his hands beside Kurt’s head so that the only the bottom half of his body touched Kurt’s, and then he starts moving, sliding in and out a little harder and faster than normal, watching his face the whole time for any discomfort, but the only thing he saw was pure bliss. He had his head pushed deep into the pillow, and his eyes were closed. When Blaine felt Kurt wrap his legs around his waist using his heels to pull him in deeper, he almost came unglued.

When Kurt started whispering his name over and over, a smile spread across his face, he starts moving his hips a little faster, never wanting this feeling to stop, but he knows he can’t hold out much longer, he is on the edge already. He starts hungrily kissing Kurt mouth plundering it with his tongue, feeling his orgasm building up, and yet not even close to being ready for this to be over, he still needed him so bad.

“Blaine, harder please, just a little harder” Kurt gasped out, so very close. Normally he liked it when Blaine was gentle, but this time he needed more, needed HIM more.

Hearing Kurt, Blaine started popping his hips a little harder, faster, and deeper, sinking in and pulling out over and over until he felt Kurt’s nails scratching down his back, trying to pull him even closer. Kurt started thrusting his hips forcing Blaine to go even harder, go even faster, and then Blaine felt as Kurt came between them, warm and wet and so, so perfect, that was all Blaine needed, he threw his head back and was soon slipping over the edge and following him over it, coming harder than he ever has in his life.

“Damn sweetheart” Blaine almost screamed, as he filled the condom, buried deep as he could get inside Kurt’s warm tightness. Not wanting to pull out but knowing he needed to, he slowly slipped out of Kurt, kissing him the whole time. Every time he had made love with Kurt had been wonderful, but this time, this time he had seen stars.

Blaine slowly rolls off of Kurt and onto his back; trying to catch his breath, reaching down he pulls the condom off, quickly tying it off and tossing it into the trash can beside the bed. Still breathing heavy Blaine rolls over onto his side and pulls Kurt to him, needing him in his arms, still reeling from what they had just shared. It had never been so good.

 Blaine pulls Kurt even closer to him, wanting to be as close to him as he could get, feeling Kurt’s warmth as they cuddled together, sharing sweet kisses. Blaine wished they could stay like that forever, holding Kurt in his arms, never wanting to let him go, but he knows real life will soon call, and they had two children at home waiting on them.

“That was amazing” Blaine said peppering Kurt’s face with sweet little kisses

“Well….” Kurt whispered in a husky voice, “Just think how amazing it can be with more practice. We do have a little bit of time between now and the wedding to work on it.

“Oh my love, that is definitely some practice, I will be happy to do. I can definitely get behind that, or should I say into that” Blaine said, leaning down kissing him. Holding him close again, for a while longer, not even ready to let him leave his arms. They lay their cuddled together sharing soft kisses and quiet conversations, until Blaine looks over at the clock and sighs.

“I hate to be a party pooper my love, but it's almost time to leave for the airport. I think we have two munchkin heads at home that have probably accosted their grandparents enough.” Blaine said kissing Kurt one more time, pulling him a little closer, before standing up, and reaching down to help Kurt get up. They walk into the bathroom and take a quick shower and before either one of them are ready for it, their time here is over, and it is time to leave for the airport.

“I am going to miss this place” Kurt said in a sad voice, as they walk hand and hand through the airport.

“I know sweetheart, but we will come back I promise” Blaine said pulling him just a little closer as they head towards their plane.

oOoOo

The minute Blaine opens their apartment door the kids are on them, and Blaine couldn’t be happier. He bends over and picks them both up, kissing their little cheeks and then hands them both to Kurt to do the same.

“Did you have fun while we were gone,” Blaine asked kissing Ali on the cheek, grabbing her when she leaned over wanting him to hold her. She took her little hands and placed them on either side of his face and kissed him, it melted his heart.

“Grand Paps fun” Ali said nodding her little head

“Grand and Paps fun” Max quickly said mimicking Ali

“Grand and Paps?” Kurt questioned “When did this happen”

“Well Max was trying to explain to Ali that we were grandma and pops, she couldn’t quite say it, she came out with Grand and Paps, and then Max started calling us that too. I guess we have new names” Burt said laughing

“I like it better though” Carol said with a smile looking at both her grandchildren. She had fallen in love with Ali, she was such a sweet little girl, and it was going to be so much fun having a granddaughter. “It is the name they gave us, which makes it more special”

“Thank you so much Mr. and Mrs. Hummel for watching them for us, I hope Ali wasn’t too much trouble for you” he said looking at them.

“Number one, son it is Burt and Carol, and number two it was a joy. We always love spending time with Max, and that little girl of yours is the sweetest thing. We enjoyed ourselves” Burt said with a grin.

“Dad, Carol we have some news” Kurt said walking over to them with the biggest smile on his face “Blaine asked me to marry him” Kurt said holding up his hand so they could look at his ring.

“Kurtttt” Carol screamed running over to him holding his hand so she could look at the ring

“Oh Blaine that is beautiful” she said looking at him, she had liked him before, when they had first met, but now she could see him as another son. Seeing the look of pure happiness and joy on Kurt’s face, a look she hasn’t seen in a very long time, in that moment Blaine becomes her third son anyone that could put that look on Kurt’s face was ok with her.

“Congratulations, to the both of you” Burt said walking up and hugging Kurt and then he turns to Blaine, pulls him into a hug “Welcome to the family son” Burt said and couldn’t mean it more. He had quietly sat back and watched how Blaine treated both his son and grandson, even when he didn’t think anyone was watching. The respect and love he showed them both. The way he treated little Max like he did his own daughter meant a lot to Burt and warmed his heart. It also showed him that he could trust Blaine with two of the most important people in his world.

“Thank you sir…. I mean Burt” Blaine said with a grin, reaching out for Max as he started wriggling in Kurt’s arms to get to him. He places a kiss on his cheek. “Did you have fun little man” Blaine asked him softly looking down at Max, he had missed them both more than he realized.

“Oh, I have something for you” Blaine said kissing both of the kids one more time before sitting them on their feet and walked to the office. He came back with a framed copy of the picture he had taken of the kids. He had made one for his and Kurt’s parents.

“Oh guys these are beautiful, where did you have these made” Carol asked thinking that later they could get another one similar to this, but have Finn's son Alex in it as well, that way she would have a picture of all her grandchildren together.

Kurt walked over and looked at the picture, recognizing it as one that Blaine had taken when he was getting ready for the proposal, even though he hadn’t seen this one yet, secretly hoping Blaine had had one made for them as well

“Blaine took that” Kurt said with a proud smile on his face, before pointing to all the pictures of Ali, and the more recent ones of Max that had joined them on the table behind the couch. “He took all of those too.” After they had moved in, every few days Kurt would come home and find a new picture of Max lined up next to Ali’s, now there were just as many of him as there was of her. Blaine always strived to let Max know just how important he was to him.

“Wow Blaine, these are amazing, one day maybe I can get you to take a picture like this with my son Finn’s little boy Alex, that way all three of my grandkids can be in the same picture” Carol said still looking at the picture in her hand and completely missed the look that crossed Blaine’s face when she included Ali in as one of her grandchildren, she accepted them, and Blaine couldn’t have been happier.

“I would be happy to. Me and Kurt will be in Westerville this Saturday for Ali’s third birthday party. If you would like we can come up Sunday and take a few pictures, just decide what color you want the kids to wear and we’ll see what we can come up with for Ali and Max.” Blaine told her

“That will be perfect. I’ll make sure to have Rachel and Finn over at our house Sunday, I can make everyone lunch and then we can do the pictures. What size does Ali wear, I will go shopping this week to find something that matches for all three of the kids” She said already looking forward to a shopping trip that included little girl things.

She loved her grandsons but so looked forward to having a granddaughter, something she never thought she would have. Rachel and Finn had already decided that Alex was enough for them, and she honestly didn’t think that Kurt would ever have more.

Blaine told her Ali’s size, and before they knew it, it was time to take Burt and Carol back to the airport. Blaine stood by and watched as the said goodbye to Ali, treating her like she was one of theirs already, he couldn’t stop the smile that crossed his face.

Burt and Carol hugged everyone one more time and then were heading towards their gate. Plans were made, they would be seeing them Sunday.

oOoOo

This time it was Kurt’s turn to be nervous, Blaine had called and talked to his parents and let them know that Kurt and Max would be joining him for Ali’s party, Blaine kept telling him that they would love him and love Max, but nothing he said could calm him down.

“Sweetheart, I wish you would calm down, I told you mom and dad are going to love you and Max, don’t worry so much about it” Blaine said hugging Kurt Friday morning. They had just walked the kids to daycare, and Kurt was going on to work from there. Blaine only had one class, and then he was going to come home and pack his and Ali’s suitcases. He had asked if Kurt wanted Blaine to pack for him and Max to and he said he would just do it when he got home it might calm him down a little

“I’m sorry now Blaine that I laughed at you a little when you were freaking out about meeting dad and Carol. Now I understand completely. I haven’t had to do the meet the parent’s thing in almost six years. What if they hate me, what if they don’t think I am good enough for you, or look down at me because I have a kid and never got married” Kurt just kept rambling until Blaine quieted him down with a kiss.

“Number one Kurt, I love you that is all that is going to matter to them. You have a full time job, and you are capable of supporting yourself and Max, and, in case you didn’t notice sweetheart I have a daughter and I have never been married. I promise you this is going to be ok” Blaine said pulling him into a quick hug, softly kissing him. “Now then, you need to get to work before you are late, and I have class. I’ll pick up the kids on my way home, and we will meet you there ok”

“Blaine are you sure” Kurt asked again, still more nervous than he ever remembers being in his life. This was important, he was going to be marrying Blaine and adopting Ali, if they didn’t like him, he really didn’t know what would happen.

“Kurt….” Blaine said looking at him with a smile on his face. “I love you, that is all that matters, You, Me, Max and Ali, we are a package deal, and trust me they are going to love you,” Blaine said one more time before looking at his watch and seeing he was about to be late.

“I have to go sweetheart, see you at home” Blaine said before kissing Kurt one more time and then he was turning around and sprinting off, wishing he could say something to convince Kurt that everything was going to be ok. He hated Kurt being that nervous.

Blaine finished up his class for the day and went shopping. He already had everything he was taking with him for Ali’s birthday, but he wanted to grab a few things for Max to open too, he didn’t want him to be in a new situation, and feel left out.

He grabbed a few of the Paw Patrol movies he knew Max didn’t have, a few of the Paw Patrol stuffed animals, and then for fun bought him an Ali a pair of matching pajamas to wear tonight at his parents’ house. When he got home, he pulled off the tags and threw the pajamas in the washer, and wrapped things up he had gotten for Max and then put them in the suitcase he had packed with Ali’s presents.

He packed himself enough clothes for 2 days, and then packed enough for Ali, making sure he packed her a really cute outfit for the day they would be going to the Hummel’s and Blaine would be meeting Kurt’s brother and sister in law for the first time. That reminded him that he hadn’t told Kurt that his brother Cooper will be there as well, not wanting to give Kurt something else to be nervous about.

He kept trying to reassure Kurt that between him and Kara, he would always be able to be with someone that knew him. But until they got there, until he met them, he knew there would be no calming him down. After the pajamas were dried, he folded them and packed them in Ali’s suitcase and then headed back out to get the kids, and bringing them home.

He changed them both into something comfortable for the trip, and then gave them a snack while they waited for Kurt and Kara to get home from work and then they would be heading to Westerville.

He grabbed his camera and equipment, putting them in his carryon. This would be the first time he had taken pictures of anyone other than family in a very long time. It had always been one of favorite things to do, but after Travis had made that comment about Blaine walking around looking like a tourist all the time, he had put his camera away and only pulled it out to take pictures of Ali, and now Max.

Looking back, he had let Travis control more than he had ever thought. He didn’t take pictures; he didn’t have a piano or even a keyboard in their house, well technically his house. At one point, two of the most important things in his life, his pictures and his music.

Tomorrow he would be taking pictures of the party, unable to allow anyone else to do it, so afraid that that perfect shot would be missed unless he as the one taking it. This was too important. He always wanted to be the one taking Ali’s pictures at the different stages in her life, that way, when the time came, he would have pictures for her wedding. He had been working on a scrap book for her since the day she was born.

Now since Kurt and Max had come into his life he had started one for Max as well. He had looked through a photo album of Max when he was a baby, Kurt had put in the living room with Ali’s. He had taken them and had copies made, and those had been the first pictures he had added in, so wishing he could have been a part of his life even then. There to see his first step, hear his first word. But he would make sure he was there for any future ones. The ones he looked forward to and the ones he dreaded. His first love and his first heartbreak.

When Kurt got home, he started packing for the trip. Putting things in his suitcase and then pulling them back out again, doing the same with things he was packing for Max. So worried about making that perfect first impression. Blaine finally had to stop him. He reached out and grabbed his hands, and then pulled him to him. Holding him in his arms, and kissing him on the cheek.

“Kurt sweetheart, can I ask you a question” Blaine said looking at Kurt with all the love he had for him shining in his eyes.

“Of course Blaine you never have to ask” Kurt answered looking at him, wondering what he was going to ask, and was it something he even wanted to hear.

“If your dad and Carol hadn’t liked me, hadn’t thought I was good enough for you, if they thought you were making the biggest mistake of your life, would you have walked away from me. Away from the life we are building together” Blaine gently asked him

“Of course not B why would you even ask me something like that? I love you; you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You, Max and Ali are my everything. How could you even doubt that” Kurt asked looking at him so confused, wondering where this was coming from.

Blaine reached out his hand to Kurt’s cheek, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on his lips “Then why sweetheart are you getting so worked up about meeting my family. Yes I want them to love the both of you; I want them to be happy for us. But when all is said and done, this” Blaine said pointing between Kurt and himself “this is my family Kurt. You, Max and Ali.”

“If my family shuts me out tomorrow, as long as I still have you, I will still be happy. Stop worrying yourself to death sweetheart, I promise you everything will be ok” Blaine said kissing him one more time, before letting him go so he could finish packing.

Kurt just stood there looking at him, wondering how Blaine always knew what to do or say to calm him down. He wasn’t going to lie and say that he wasn’t still nervous, but like Blaine said his family was in this apartment, the people who mattered the most to him were right here, to hell with anyone who didn’t approve.

After that Kurt was able to calmly pack for himself and then for Max. He packed the presents he had for Ali and the few he had gotten for Max, not wanting him to feel left out when Ali was opening all her presents. He was going to be in a new environment, with new people, he wanted him to feel like he belonged. He had just finished packing his suitcase, when he heard the front door open.

“MopTop, Kurty and munchkin heads KarBear is here let the party begin” Kara said walking in the door wheeling beside her two suitcases.

“Damn KarBear, how long are you planning to stay in Westerville, I know you are excited to be going home but dang” Blaine said looking at her before walking up to her and giving her a hug.

“Well smarta… smart butt” she said catching herself in time “I have my clothes in one and stuff for someone else in my small suitcase” she said grinning at Blaine. She had gotten a lot of stuff for Ali for her birthday. Even though the were really not related per se, that was her girl, she couldn’t have loved her more if she was her own, and she always went a little crazy buying her things.

Now that little Max had joined the mix she had gotten him a few things as well. She didn’t want him to be at the party, watching Ali open presents and not getting any himself. She knew he wouldn’t understand, and couldn’t stand the thought of his feelings getting hurt; she couldn’t let him feel left out.

They all loaded everything into Blaine’s car and he drove them to the airport, with all the luggage they had, he was once again glad that he had brought his car with him. Yes, a lot of people thought it was strange to have a car in New York with all the public transportation available, but he didn’t like the idea of having to wait on a cab if something was wrong and he needed to get Ali to the hospital.

They got all their luggage checked in. With the amount of suitcases they had between them, they looked like they were going away for a week instead of only two days. He always carried more than he needed for Ali, and he knew Kurt did the same for Max, but couldn’t figure out what Kara’s excuse was.

When they landed in Ohio, Blaine went and got the car he had rented for the weekend. He had arranged with the car company to have two car seats in it, so they didn’t have to try to bring their own. After making sure they were installed correctly they were on the road to his old house. Kara sat in the backseat between the kids keeping them entertained until they got there.

Kurt’s first impression of Blaine’s house when they pulled up was wow; it looked like they could put the house he had grown up inside this one twice. Oh yeah this people were so going to _love him._ No, they were going to think he was after their son for his money.

And just like that, the calmness Blaine had helped him get before they left home was gone. He almost felt like he was vibrating from nerves.

“Kurt, stop” Blaine said looking at him “Remember what I said to you before we left? You me and the kids remember?” he said running his thumb up and down Kurt’s cheek

“I know, I know,” Kurt said taking a steadying breath watching as the front door of the house opened and one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen in his life walked out. One look at her told Kurt everything he needed to know, that was Blaine’s mom, from his curly hair to his golden hazel eyes. He had gotten it all from her, and so had Ali.

Blaine quickly opened his car door and ran over to her pulling her into a hug.

“Mama, I have missed you. Come, I have someone I need you to meet” Blaine said guiding her over to Kurt’s door just as he was getting out. He looked at Kurt with so much pride.

“Mama, this is Kurt Hummel, my fiancé” he said and the smile on his face said it all, showed her just how much love he had for the man standing in front of her, just how much this person meant to her son and that was all she needed to know.

“Kurt, I would like you to meet my mama Pam Anderson” Blaine said wrapping his arm around Kurt guiding him over to her.

Kurt stood there watching her, wondering what she was thinking. “It’s nice to meet you Mrs. Anderson” Kurt said walking over to her to shake her hand.

She looked at him for a second with her head tilted sideways “Mrs. Anderson was my mother-in law, my name is Pam, and welcome to our family Kurt” she said before disregarding his hand and pulling him into a hug.

Kara stepped out of the car and unhooked Ali who was wiggling in her seat. When she sat her on her feet, Ali took off running straight towards Blaine’s mom

“Nana, Nana, Nana” she said throwing herself at Pam’s legs. Pam pulled away from Kurt and then bent down and picked up Ali

“How is the best little girl in the world doing” Pam said hugging her close, snuggling into her neck. “We need to spank that daddy of yours, keeping you away for so long. I knew the last time I grounded him I let him off the hook to soon,” she said with a smile on her face looking over at Blaine, laughing at his face. “Oh yes, young man, stories are going to be told this weekend. I have been waiting for this day forever” she said before sending Kurt a conspiratory wink.

“No Mama No” Blaine said looking at her, wondering which of the thousands of stories she planned on embarrassing him with.

“Oh my where did that gorgeous little boy come from” Pam said noticing Max for the first time. Kara had just gotten him out and he was standing with his arms wrapped around her leg, not knowing who that person was.

Blaine walked over to Max, bent down and picked him up. “Come on little man, I have someone I want you to meet” he said placing a kiss on his cheek.

“Mama, I would like you to meet mine and Kurt’s son Max” Blaine said introducing him, letting her know just how important this little boy was to him. He had told her about both Kurt and Max but just wanted to make sure she understood where Max stood in his life.

Pam still carrying Ali walked over in front of Blaine with a smile on her face. “Hey Max can Nana hold you for a minute before pop gets home and steals you away from me” she asked looking at him. He leaned forward toward her and she pulled him into his arms.

“Well everyone, me and my grandchildren are going inside, you are welcome to follow us. I have to get my spoiling time in before your dad gets home, because it will be all over but the crying” she said with a smile walking off with both kids.

When Blaine, Kurt and Kara got into the house with all the luggage, they walked into the living room looking for his mom and the kids. They found them in the recliner, both kids on Pam’s lap rocking with her and she was just talking to both of them with her arms around them.

“Why don’t you guys go ahead and take your luggage to your rooms. Kara, I figured since Kurt and Blaine would prefer to be in the same room, I set up the bedroom beside Ali’s for you. I figured that Max and Ali could sleep in her room. Cooper never did tell me if he was bringing that girl he was dating yet or not” Pam said not knowing that Blaine hadn’t yet told Kurt that his brother would be there too.

“Cooper” Kurt asked looking at Blaine

“Oh, didn’t Blaine tell you he has an older brother. He is an actor, he lives in California, I am sure you have heard of him, Cooper Anderson” She said looking at Blaine confused.

“No mom, I haven’t said anything to him about Cooper yet” Blaine said with a sigh

“Are you embarrassed for me to meet your brother” Kurt asked feeling devastated

“No sweetheart no, trust me I am not now, nor will I ever be embarrassed of you, you just have to know Cooper” Blaine said once again sighing

“Yeah, Cooper is….. Special” Kara said laughing. She had been Blaine’s friend for so long; she was considered part of the family. She loved Cooper and he was fun to be around, but in small doses only.

“Come on, let’s go upstairs and we can talk. Mom, when is dad due home” Blaine said reaching out for Kurt’s hand

“Probably in an hour and a half. Go ahead and get unpacked I’ve got these two” She said looking down at the two little ones in her arms and started talking to them again, telling them stories of what, Blaine didn’t know

Blaine started guiding Kurt towards his old room, Kara following behind them until they got to the top of the stairs, she turned left and they turned right. Blaine opened the door to his bedroom and held the door open for Kurt to walk in.

“Sweetheart, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Cooper I really am. Today you were just so nervous and I never said anything before because I wanted to put off you meeting him. Not because of you, but because of him.”

“Cooper is eight years older than me, we didn’t really have a lot in common when I was growing up, as a matter of fact we could barely stand each other. As we got older, things got better between us, but there is nothing like being compared to your brother.

“Before I transferred to Dalton I went to a school called Carson here in Westerville. Cooper had graduated from there, and as soon as my teachers knew I was Cooper’s brother, nothing I did was good enough for them. Cooper always had his work turned in earlier than I did, his book reports were always longer and more on point, and on and on.”

“That was bad enough, but once my so called friends found out I had a brother who was an actor they started to want to hang around me, not for me of course but in the hopes they would run into Cooper while they were here. Kara was the only one that really liked me for me. She became like a sister to me, I was closer to her than I was to my own brother. I’m sorry Kurt; I guess I just wanted you to get to know _me_ , before meeting him.” Blaine said walking over to his window looking out.

“Blaine, it’s ok I understand, I really do” Kurt said walking up behind him, wrapping his arms around him and resting his chin on Blaine’s shoulder

Blaine turned around and pulled Kurt into his arms kissing him. It had been a long time since someone other than family had chosen him over Cooper

“Blaine did Travis have a thing for Cooper” Kurt whispered, picking on Blaine’s mood

“Yes, I honestly think sometimes that is why he chose to be with me at first.” Blaine said pulling him even closer placing his face into Kurt’s neck, needing to just hold him for a few minutes and let his bad feelings be replaced by Kurt.

He slowly moves his head and starts kissing him again, running his arms up and down Kurt’s back down to his ass, squeezing him closer.

“Blaine, we can’t do that here” Kurt gasped out with his head thrown back. Blaine had started kissing down his neck, and nibbling on his shoulder

“Why not sweetheart” Blaine said attacking his mouth again

“Your mom is downstairs Blaine” Kurt said moaning Blaine already had him on fire.

“Exactly sweetheart… downstairs” he whispered in Kurt’s ear rubbing against him, groaning when Kurt pulled away. “Ugggg.” Blaine said watching as Kurt moved a little away breathing heavy

“Blaine, we can’t” he said looking at him. He had never told Blaine no before, had always been ready when he was. Suddenly Kurt was nervous,he knows he shouldn’t be, this was Blaine after all,  but the last time he had told Drew no, they had, had a big fight, Drew yelling, until Kurt had finally given in. That night had hurt.

“Ok sweetheart, I’m sorry, I’ll be good, just let me hold you for a few minutes and then we can go back downstairs” Blaine said walking up to Kurt and wrapping his arms around him, happy just to be able to have him in his arms.

They stood like that for a few minutes until they heard a soft knock on the door “Hey guys on going on down” Kara said through the door

“Hang on a sec KarBear and we will go with you,” Blaine said, kissing Kurt again before reaching out for his hand and then walking over and opening the door.

They went downstairs and found his mom on the floor playing a game with the kids. Kurt went over to watch the game, and Blaine went to the piano in the middle of the room, and started playing until his dad got home.

He absolutely fell in love with Max. From the time he walked in he had both kids in his lap, listening to the stories they were telling him, not really understanding what they were saying but just looking at them and nodding his head.

oOoOo

The next morning they started to get everything set up for Ali’s birthday party. Blaine’s mom had decorated the patio with balloons, streamers, and a banner that had happy birthday Ali written on it. Everything was frozen themed since that was her absolute favorite thing right now.

There was a table set up for presents to be set on and there was a stack of them already there Blaine noticed when he brought his down, placing them on the table. He noticed that a lot of the presents had Elsa or Anna wrapping paper, but there was a lot of them had Olaf too. Blaine just smiled; his mom always went big when it came to Ali. He was so glad he had brought some things for Max to open.

Kurt came in with a big handful of gifts, followed by Kara. They were going to need a few more suitcases just to get everything home. Blaine couldn’t help but smile, thinking about all the people that loved his little girl, knowing that if anything ever happened to him, she would be taken care of. That was something he didn’t have to worry about.

Blaine had his camera in his hand and started taking pictures of everything, the cake, decorations, and of course the birthday girl and Max. Where ever she was he was. He took several pictures of Kurt standing to the side talking to either Kara, his mom, or his dad. Happy that his family had accepted Kurt, and that he had finally stopped worrying so much. Yes he hadn’t meet Cooper yet, but he had been introduced to Blaine’s aunts and cousins, and everyone treated him like he had been there forever, like was already part of the family, and it made Blaine feel warm inside.

Blaine knew the second Cooper showed up. He had just turned his camera to take another picture of Kurt when he saw the look on his face. “Yup, there it is,” Blaine said, wondering how long it would be before Kurt was crazy about him. 

Everyone had always talked about how cute Cooper was. He had taken after their father with his straight blonde hair and blue eyes, where as Blaine took after their mom, hazel eyes and dark curly hair. They both had her olive complexion though, which of course looked so much better on Cooper.

How could he ever expect to compete with that, that is why he had put off letting Kurt even know that he had a brother. He stood there watching as Kara introduced him, watched as Kurt smiled and talked to him, and then couldn’t believe it when Kurt excused himself and walked over to him.

“Wow, I see what you guys mean, does he ever stop talking” Kurt asked looking over at Cooper shaking his head. “He is not nearly as cute as he thinks he is, and if you ever tell him I said that Blaine Anderson I will deny it”

Blaine could do nothing but smile and lean in and kiss him on his cheek. “Have I told you today just how very much I love you,” Blaine said feeling so much better. He knew deep down that Kurt wasn’t going to go for Cooper, but just had to see it for himself.

“Hummm, I don’t think you have” Kurt said laughing looking at him. He had seen the look on Blaine’s face when he was talking to Cooper, and needed to reassure him that he had nothing to worry about. Kurt just couldn’t see it, Cooper was full of Cooper, there was no room in his life for anyone else.

“Well then Mr. Hummel remind me to show you just how much later” Blaine said quickly squeezing his ass after making sure no one was looking.

Not long after that Happy Birthday was sung, and Blaine had taken dozens of pictures of Ali and Max eating birthday cake, somehow managing to get more on them than in them.

“Ok everyone present time” Pam said cleaning off first Ali and her seat and then Max and his, treating him the same as she did Ali, placing a kiss on their little cheeks when she was done cleaning them off.

Pam walked over to the stack of presents and picked up one with Elsa paper and one with Olaf, handing one to Ali and one to Max. For every present Ali got Max got one as well. Blaine was in shock, he had told his mom that he would be bringing Max with him, and just what that little boy had come to mean in his life but he hadn’t expected that.

Looking over at Kurt, he saw a tear run down his face, realizing what this meant. He was accepted, but more than that his son was.

Next came the presents Blaine had brought them. He had wrapped Ali’s gifts in frozen themed paper as well, but had put Max’s in paw patrol.

“Here Ms Ali and Master Max, this is a present from Daddy” she said placing a present in front of each of them

“Blaine” Kurt said looking at him

“I couldn’t let him feel left out Kurt, I didn’t know she was going to do all of that” he said looking at Kurt

“Remind me later to remind you just how very much I love you” Kurt said looking at Blaine

“That is a promise sweetheart” Blaine said leaning down kissing Kurt on the cheek before going back to taking pictures.

After they had opened up all of the gifts Blaine had brought next came Kara’s who had done the same thing, not wanting to let Max feel left out. When they looked over at her, she just shrugs her shoulders and laughs

“That is where Ali gets that from” Kurt whispered with a grin on his face. “When she gets older we need to not allow our daughter to hang around with her.”

Blaine couldn’t help but smile. He loved when Kurt called Ali his daughter; it warmed his heart more than he could ever say.

Last but not least came the presents that Kurt had brought, once again Pam handed a present to each one of them with a smile on her face, “ok kiddo’s these are from your papa” she said with a smile on her face.

Today had been a great day, she had been so afraid that little Max wouldn’t have anything and would feel left out, so the minute she had heard about Kurt and Max, she had gone shopping for stuff for him. Not knowing until she actually met that wonderful little boy that she would be gaining a grandson.

She had even talked to Michael last night after everyone went to bed; she wanted to turn one of the guest rooms into a room for Max. She wanted him to spend time here the way Ali did, and he deserved to have his own room. They were going to start working on that soon.

Blaine stood back and watched as Ali opened her first present from Kurt, he had gotten her a frozen themed castle doll house with several of the little characters. She had loved it so much she had clapped her little hands laughing. Blaine took picture after picture of her reactions, but the next present she opened from Kurt left Blaine speechless

When Ali opened her last gift from Kurt, it was a duplicate of the dress Elsa had worn in Frozen. Ali just stared at it saying over and over again “El, daddy El”. She couldn’t quite say Elsa yet but he knew what she was saying, and his face split in a smile.

“Do you want me to put it on you baby girl” Blaine asked her, watching as she came running to him, the little dress only dragging the ground a little bit. Blaine reaches down to her, camera forgotten at the look on his little girls face, loving Kurt even more for putting it there.

Blaine kneels down in front of Ali and strips off the dress he had put on her this morning and then slipped the new one on over her head. It was a perfect fit.

“Where did you get this from Kurt” Blaine asked in awe, watching as Kurt blushed and then he knew the answer.

“I made it for her, I also made her one that looks like the one Anna wore” He said looking at Blaine, watching as he stood up, walked over to him and kissed him right there in front of his parents, brother, and his other family members there.

“God I love you,” Blaine said kissing him one more time and then pulls him into his arms holding him tight, whispering “thank you” over and over in his ear.

He felt something tugging on his pants leg, looking down he sees Ali staring up at Kurt “up papa, up” she said and Blaine watched as Kurt bent down picking her up, noticing the tears in Kurt’s eyes.

“Did you hear that” he whispered all choked up. Max had been calling Blaine daddy for weeks, but this was the first time she had called Kurt papa.

“Do you like your dress sweet girl” Kurt asked just above a whisper kissing her on her forehead, so beyond proud.

“Dress” she said nodding her head and every adult in the room could do nothing but nod and dry the tears off of their cheeks, especially Kara who had started recording Ali the minute she had followed Blaine across the room and over to Kurt. She was so glad she did, she had just gotten on camera the first time Ali called Kurt papa.

Blaine heard a knock on the door, still looking at Ali in Kurt’s arms, “I’ll go get it” Blaine said with a happy smile on his face, not knowing who was prouder that Ali had called Kurt papa, him or Kurt, all he knew was that this was one of the happiest days of his life.

Smiling all the way to the door, figuring one of the Aunts was showing up late. The smile dropped off of his face however the minute he opened the door, there, standing with a present in his hand, and a big smile on his face was Travis, looking like he had done something big.

“Where is my birthday girl” He asked looking at Blaine, like he really expected him to be happy to see him.

“What the hell do you think you are doing here at my parent’s house” Blaine asked him so beyond mad that he had the nerve to show up here today of all days.

“It’s my daughter’s birthday, we always have her parties here, where else would I be” Travis said acting like Blaine was stupid for even asking that question.

“You don’t have a daughter, I do, so once again what the fuck are doing at my parents house Travis. You have no business here and you are not welcome” Blaine said looking at him with all the hate he felt for him.

“I do have a daughter Blaine, her name is Alison Michelle Anderson. She was born three years ago today in St Paul’s hospital” Travis said with and eat shit smile on his face, a smile that Blaine could have happily knocked off.

“And you are wrong again, I have a daughter with that name born at St Paul’s. Her middle name is after my best friend’s middle name. You once again don’t have a daughter, you have nothing here anymore Travis, nothing... now leave.”

“Blaine, Blaine, Blaine” he said shaking his head “that isn’t what you were saying the last time we were here together, when you were about to take me to your room and fuck my brains out” Travis said reaching his hand out and rubbing it down Blaine’s cheek “I can tell just by looking at you how badly you want me right now.” And before Blaine even knew what he was about to do, Travis reached out and grabbed the back of Blaine’s head, pulling it to him and then slams their lips together

“Don’t fucking touch me you asshole, I have a fiancé now” Blaine said jerking away from him

“Oh really, does he know about the last time we were here together Blainey” Travis asked following Blaine as he tried to back away from him, almost stalking him, like it was some kind of game.

“Actually yes he does know, Blaine came home to me that night and told me everything” Blaine whipped around and saw Kurt standing in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room holding Ali

“Why are you allowing that man to hold my daughter” Travis said getting frustrated now that he knows this isn’t going the way he thought it would.

“Once again you don’t have a daughter, watch jerk and then get out of here” Blaine said watching his language now that he knew that Ali was in the room.

“Baby girl, who is that holding you” Blaine asked looking at Ali being held by Kurt.

She tilted her head sideways looking at him and Blaine heard Travis snicker, until plain as day Ali said “papa”

“Who is holding you baby” Blaine asked her again

“Papa” she said louder giggling, thinking they were now playing a game

“And who is this” Blaine asked walking over to Kurt and Ali pointing at Travis

She looked at Travis again, tilted her head sideways one more time shrugged her little shoulders that was once again a straight up Kara move

“Ino” she said looking at Blaine

Blaine heard a sharp intake of breath from Travis, “I think that answers the question about whose daughter she is. You need to leave before I call the police” Blaine said walking up to him motioning towards the door and stands back and watches him leave. Sitting down the present he had brought for Ali before he did.

Blaine shut the door, and then hesitantly turned around, knowing this wasn’t going to be good. He walked over to Kurt, wondering what he was going to say; afraid it was going to be bad. Kurt just smiled the smile that Blaine loved so much. He wraps the arm not holding Ali around his waist, and then places a kiss on his cheek. And just like that, Blaine was once again able to breathe….

 


	17. Lima

The party went great, Cooper went home shortly after it ended. Not that Blaine was upset about that. He loved Cooper, loved seeing him again and getting to spend time with him, but he could only handle Cooper in small doses. 

Ali ended up getting so much stuff, they were going to need another suitcase just to carry everything home in. Add on top of that all the stuff Max had gotten, they would be carrying more home than they had been expecting. 

While Kurt and Kara were talking to Blaine’s parents, he carried the kids upstairs to give them their bath and get them ready for bed. He dressed them in the matching pajamas he had bought for them, and the kids loved it. Loved that they matched. When they were done he carried them downstairs, sat them down and could only smile watching as they both ran straight to Kurt, arms out yelling papa.

“Oh my, what has daddy dressed you in” Kurt said looking at the pajamas and then looking at Blaine, wondering when he had gotten them.

Blaine walked over to them and pulled his family into a quick hug, “I thought it would be cute” he said before kissing Kurt on the cheek and then stepped back. Kurt could do nothing but laugh.

They all walked into the living room, sat down and got comfortable. Stories of Blaine’s childhood were brought up the way his mama promised they would, Blaine turning redder than Kurt ever thought he could. Sitting there shaking his head, and at some points bending his neck and placing his head in his hands whispering over and over “No mama no”

“Ok Blaine, Kurt when is the big day,” Pam said looking at them expectantly

“Oh we haven’t set a date yet” Kurt said looking at her

“Ok, what you are planning on doing with my grandchildren when you go on your honeymoon” she said standing up and walking over to Kurt and Blaine, reaching out to pulling Ali and Max into her arms, before sitting back down.

“Normally when I need to have someone watch Max, I let my dad and stepmom keep him” Kurt said looking at Blaine

“Yeah they watched them when we went to Maine” Blaine said looking at her.

“Oh” his mom said looking at Michael, sighing

“Mom what’s up” Blaine said looking at her

“Well we kind of hoped we might get to watch them. Ali hasn’t spent the night with us in months, and Max never has. We were hoping to keep them for you” She said looking at them placing her arm around Michael.

“Let me and Kurt talk about it, depending on when and where we go, if we have two weeks, maybe the Hummel’s can keep them one week and you the other. We will talk about it and get with you later when we make a decision if that’s ok.”  Blaine said looking at her. His parents had always been so wonderful with Ali, but now he had two other people in his life. He wasn’t the only one making the decisions anymore.

“Thank you for wanting to watch them both; I am sure we can come up with something.” Kurt said smiling. He still can’t believe how much Blaine’s parents had accepted him and Max, it meant the world to him. They accepted Max more than Drew’s family ever had. Drew’s parents had seen Max all of three times his whole life and never once offered to keep him.

When Kurt had needed to leave Max with someone it had always been his dad and Carol. It was so nice to have a second option, a second set of grandparents that loved his child. He didn’t really know how to act.

“I think it is time to put two munchkin heads to bed” Blaine said walking up to his mom to get the kids. He kissed his mom and Kara on the cheek and then walked up to his dad, who hugged him.

“Night” Kurt said with a smile on his face

As they walked away, Kurt heard Blaine’s parents and Kara start talking; when he got around the corner out of sight he slowed down he wanted to hear the conversation a little, to see if they would say something when they didn’t think Kurt was there to hear it.

“Wow, now I know why Blaine is so crazy about him. He is wonderful; did you see that little dress he made Ali? I still can’t believe how beautiful it was, and that Max… he is the sweetest thing. I can’t believe I have a grandson” Pam said gushing

“I know, I love Ali but it will be nice to have a grandson to spoil too. I never thought I would get one, I figured our Ali was it” Michael said walking over to his wife and pulling her into a hug

“I know, I was so worried for Blaine when they first met, but Kurt is amazing, and I think perfect for Blaine. He makes him smile again, and I hadn’t seen that in a while. Did he tell you how they met…?

Kurt slowly walked away with a smile on his face; catching up to Blaine who had been so busy talking to the kids he hadn’t realized that Kurt wasn’t behind him. They tucked the kids into Ali’s bed and Kurt read them a story.

Since she was the birthday girl Kurt had told Ali to pick out one of the books Blaine had packed in her suitcase. He and Blaine had both expected her to choose frozen, so they had both been very surprised when she walked over to the books, and picked up paw patrol. She handed it to Kurt. What had surprised both of them the most though was when she then walked over to Max, hugged him and with a smile on her face called him “bra der”.

Kurt and Blaine just stared at each other not believing what she had just said. Blaine stood there for a few minutes feeling as a tear rolled down his cheek “yes sweet girl that is your brother” he whispered walking over to his children, pulling them both into a hug. Life was so good he thought.

After their story, and after Ali convinced Blaine to sing a song for her, they both kissed the kids on their cheeks, and then Blaine reached down for Kurt’s hand and then guided him to his room. He was so beyond happy, he had his kids and his Kurt, his life couldn’t be any better he thought pulling Kurt into his arms and kissing him soft and slow.

He quietly closed his bedroom door and then gently pushed Kurt back on it, getting so close there wasn’t room for air between them. He slowly ran his finger tips down Kurt’s sides, kissing him the whole time. Running his hands across Kurt’s ass, he pulls his hips closer to him. When Blaine starts kissing down Kurt’s neck, he feels as he thrust his hips forward and then hears him whisper his name.

Blaine knows Kurt doesn’t feel comfortable making love in his parents’ house, but there are so many other things he can do to pleasure Kurt, and pleasuring Kurt was one of Blaine’s favorite things to do.  

He slowly started unbuttoning Kurt’s shirt, kissing every inch of skin his hands exposed. When he gets to his waistband he slides down to his knees and reaches out and unbuckled his belt, and then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, slowly slipping them down Kurt’s gorgeous legs. He slowly ran just the tip of his tongue up Kurt’s shaft before taking him all the way into his mouth.

He took his time, showing Kurt just how much he loved him, how much he loved to take care of him. When he felt Kurt’s hand pull on his hair he knew he was close. He moved faster and soon Kurt was coming down his throat. He swallowed every drop before kissing the head of his cock and stood up and started kissing him again. Knowing that if he lived to be a hundred, he would never be able to get enough of this man.

“I told you to remind me later to tell you how much I loved you, since you didn’t remind me; I had to remind you.” Blaine said in Kurt’s ear, leaning into him “I love you so much sweetheart” he whispered kissing him, running his hands up and down his back, not wanting to stop touching him ever.

“I love you B more than you will ever know” Kurt said kissing him back. He started too slid down to return the favor but Blaine stopped him.

“No sweetheart, that was all about you,” Blaine said softly, kissing him again.

When they were finally ready to pull apart a little, they walked over to their suitcases and pulled out the pajamas they were going to wear. Blaine missing already, the feel of Kurt’s skin under his hands. 

Blaine walks over to the bed and pulls down the blankets so Kurt could crawl in. He walked over and cracked the door so if the kids needed to come in they could, he turned out the lights and then crawled into bed, pulling Kurt to him, and then they both drift off to sleep. Blaine happier than he had ever been in his life, and Kurt not believing he had such a wonderful man in his life. He felt so blessed.

They didn’t wake up the next morning until 7am. That was unheard of; the kids always woke them up at 6. Holding hands, still in their pajamas they walk across the hall to where Ali’s room was but it was empty. They quickly dressed and head downstairs and there in the kitchen, both sitting in brand new booster seats, was Max and Ali, eating pancakes with their nana.

“So this is why our “alarm kids” didn’t wake us up this morning” Blaine said laughing before kissing both kids on the cheeks and then placing one on his mom’s as well. He walked over to the coffee pot, and poured himself, and Kurt a cup of coffee.

“Hey it’s not my fault; I was standing there, minding my own business, just watching my grandchildren sleep. I can’t help it that they woke up wanting nana to make them cakes” she said with a grin.

She had always loved the way Ali asked for pancakes, she knows that as Ali gets older her vocabulary was going to change, but there were a few things she said that just touched Pam’s heart, “cakes” being one of them. 

She had started a notebook when Ali had first started talking, writing down the new words she had heard Ali say. This morning with a smile she had written down bra der. She needed to get one to start for Max now too. She just hated that she had missed so much of his life, before getting to have him in hers.

“No, no fault of yours at all” Blaine said smiling taking a small sip of his still too hot coffee.

“At least I let you sleep in this morning, you could be grateful” she said with a smile on her face

Before anyone could say anything more Kara came flying into the room, still wearing her nightgown and her hair everywhere “Coffee” was all she said walking over to the coffee pot, pouring herself a cup, and as usual she downs it in one sip. She reaches back out to the coffee pot again and pours herself another cup, which she slowly sips with a big smile on her face.

“I still don’t know how you do that Kara, I have been watching you do that since the first night you spent here and the only thing I can think of is that you have an asbestos tongue” Pam said walking up to her and hugging her.

“Must be mama” she said with a smile. She had spent as much time in this home growing up as she had at her own

“Speaking of mama’s, are you going to go see yours while you are in town” Pam asked looking at Kara. Her and her parents had always had a strained relationship. They had always thought that children were supposed to be seen and not heard, but also to be seen as little as possible, hence her being here more than she was at her own house. She even had her own room upstairs, not that she ever really used it, she had always just slept with Blaine.

Pam would hear them whisper long into the night, or hear Kara’s soft cries when her parents had once again disappointed her, them not taking time to be at their own daughters graduation, being the biggest disappointment of them all. Pam and Michael had adopted her into their family the first day she had come into their house, and she would always be theirs.

“I don’t think so, not this time” was all she said, wrapping her arms around the woman who had always been more of a mother to her than her own had been

“Ok, so what are you bunch up to today,” Pam said, changing the subject, wishing she hadn’t mentioned Kara’s mom, hating that she had been the cause of the look that was on that beautiful face.

“Well, around lunch we are going to Kurt’s parent’s house. His step mom wants me to take a picture of Max, Ali and her other grandson like the one I gave you” Blaine answered her

“What picture” Pam asked looking at him

“I didn’t give you your picture” Blaine said and then realized it was still upstairs in his suitcase; he had forgotten to give it to her. “Hang on” Blaine said with a grin before running out of the kitchen, and up the stairs to his room. He grabbed the picture frame he had brought for his parents and carried it downstairs and handed it to her.

“Oh Blaine, this is beautiful. I have so missed your pictures, why you ever stopped taking them is beyond me. Thank you so much” She said with a soft smile on her face, hugging him quickly before walking out the kitchen door. She then carries the picture into the living room and places it on the mantel, right next to all the pictures she had of Ali.

She walks back into the kitchen and up to Kurt “If it wouldn’t be too much trouble could you give me some pictures of Max. I hate that I have tons of pictures of Ali but only the one with Max.”

“I can do that,” Kurt says smiling already loving that lady, and he knows he is going to enjoy being part of this family.

“I actually still have all the ones I have taken of him stored in my camera, I can show them to Kurt and he can decide which ones to give you, and I can have them printed out today, when I get Mrs. Hummel’s printed for her.” Blaine said looking at Kurt to get his agreement

“That will work, but I dare you to call her Mrs. Hummel to her face” Kurt said laughing at Blaine.

“Hey, my mama raised me right” Blaine said resting his arm across his mom shoulders.

“That I did son, that I did” she said kissing him on the cheek before walking up to the kids, cleaning them off and then helps them both get out of their seats.

“Speaking of kids, I guess it is time to get them dressed and ready to go to my parents” Kurt said looking at Blaine, knowing they had a two hour drive ahead of them.

“Kara, do you want to come with us today” Blaine asked looking at her, wanting to help her shake the sadness he still saw in her eyes. He hated that her parents still had that effect on her. She was one of the sweetest people he had ever known, and his dearest friend.

“If it is ok with you and Kurt, I think I will” she said looking at them

“I think that will be great” Kurt said with a soft smile. He was really starting to care about Blaine’s crazy friend.

They each hugged Pam as they walked out of the kitchen and upstairs to change clothes and for Blaine and Kurt to get the kids dressed.

Blaine carefully picked out his outfit for today, slightly dreading the trip; he would be meeting Kurt’s brother and sister-in-law for the first time, and wasn’t really looking forward to it. Blaine remembering the last time he had seen Finn, it had been the day he and Kara had gone to McKinley to try to meet Kurt.

Kurt’s step brother was one of the jocks that had blocked him from walking into the choir room that day, telling him that their “princess” was happy, and didn’t need some prep school boy messing with his head. Blaine had stood there as they pointed to Kurt, with is head laying on Brittany’s shoulder, making him feel like he had no chance. The two of them were the reason he had walked out the door that day never meeting Kurt.

The drive to Lima seem faster than he had ever remembered it being before. He had gone back several times without Kara, just to see if he could see Kurt out. He had been so fascinated with him, he thought if he could just see him again he would be happy, he never did, and finally stopped only after agreeing to be Travis’s boyfriend.

Kurt guided Blaine to his old house, giving him the directions. When they pulled into the driveway, the first thing they saw were pink balloons on the mailbox. The last time he had seen balloons on his parents mailbox, was when he had come home and was told that Rachel was pregnant with Alex. He grinned, wondering if he was about to have a new niece.

Before Blaine even got the car in park, the front door was opening and Kurt’s parents were walking out the door along with Finn and a woman he didn’t know. He opened his door and stepped out just in time to be pulled into a massive hug by Carol

“Thank you so much for agreeing to do this today” she said smiling before stepping back and motioning to Finn.

“You are so welcome” Blaine said laughing before walking over to the back door and unbuckling Ali and helping her out of her carseat, noticing that Kurt was helping Max out. Once he sat Ali down on her feet, she made a beeline straight to Carol and Burt yelling grand and paps, followed closely by Max.

Carol bent down and picked up Ali, while Burt picked up Max placing kisses on both of the little cheeks and smiling when Ali giggles.

“Blaine, I would like you to meet my son and daughter-in-law Finn and Rachel Hudson, and the little munchkin she is holding is my other grandson Alex.” She said with a look of pride on her face looking at her family.

“Rachel, and Finn I would like you to meet Blaine, Kurt’s fiancé and my new granddaughter Ali” she said holding her and laughing a little when she feels Ali bury her face in her shoulder acting shy

“Hi Blaine it is nice to finally meet you and your beautiful daughter, I have heard a lot about both of you” Rachel said reaching out to hug him, and then smiles at Ali

“Nice to meet you too” Blaine says with a smile, and then he looks at Finn. He stood there looking at Blaine for a minute and then walked over to him, he reached out his hand to shake Blaine’s.

“Listen I want to apologize for the first time I saw you. Me and Puck didn’t know who you were, and we thought you were there to mess with Kurt. He had been through so much and messed with enough by other people unfortunately, including me. We just didn’t want to see him hurt again. I’m sorry.”

Blaine reached out and shook his hand “I understand I really do, you didn’t know me from Adam. I am just glad he had someone to look out for him, do I wish you would have let me in that room that day yes, but it wasn’t meant to be at that time, me and Kurt have had that discussion before. We met when we were meant to.” Blaine said with a smile, and in that moment, he knew he had just made a new friend.

“Well then I would like to welcome you to our crazy family” Finn said laughing pulling Blaine into a fast hug, slapping him on the back.

“Thanks” Blaine said with a laugh before turning around and grabbing Kara’s hand. “Ok everyone I would like you to meet my best friend and partner in crime Kara” Blaine said looking at her with a smile.

“I remember you from that day at McKinley too” Finn said looking at her “My friend Puck couldn’t talk about anything else but you for days after seeing you”

“I remember him; I thought he was cute except for that Mohawk of his, that is. He had the prettiest eyes I had ever seen on a man.” Kara said with a dreamy look on her face.

As the family walked toward the house, Finn pulls out his phone with a smile on his face. He quickly scrolls through his contact list, finding the number he is looking for and he hits the dial button.

“Dude, princess is here with his fiancé and you are never going to believe who is with them. All I am going to say is you might want to get your ass over here” Finn said laughing, and hitting the end button on his phone. Let the party begin, he thought with a laugh.

 

A/N: This will probably be the last update on my stories until after Christmas. So I wish everyone Season Greetings, and Happy Holidays.


	18. Trouble

A/N: Sorry it has been so long since my last update. January is always hectic at work, but hopefully that will get back to normal soon. Also warning, this chapter is a bit angsty. Sorry ahead of time.

 

 

oOoOo

The Hummel’s threw Ali a birthday party… Blaine and Kurt walked into the dining room and found the room decorated with pink balloons and streamers, and a birthday cake sitting on the table. On the side table were presents wrapped in frozen, paw patrol, and buzz Lightyear wrapping paper.

“We know yesterday was Ali’s actual birthday, but we wanted to do a little something for her anyway.” Carol said walking in holding Ali followed by Burt holding Max and Alex.

“Carol that was nice, but you didn’t have to put yourself through so much trouble” Blaine said turning around looking at her a look of shock on his face. He wasn’t expecting this at all.

“Nonsense son, we couldn’t let our granddaughter’s birthday go by without celebrating her special day” Burt said noticing the look on Blaine’s face “We didn’t get to do this for little Max this year because of everything that was going on then, but at least we can celebrate Ali’s first birthday as part of our family.”

“Thank you so much, you have no idea what this means” Blaine said feeling so blessed that this family accepted him and Ali as one of them. Thinking back now to how nervous he had felt to meet them the first time, almost makes him laugh.

Carol walked up to him pulling him into a hug “Thank yous are not necessary, this is what we do for our babies. Now let’s go eat cake”

“It’s about time” Finn said with a big grin on his face making everyone in the room laugh.

The three kids were put in booster seats, and a piece of cake was sat down in front of each of them. By the time the cake and ice cream had been eaten it was hard to say which child had more on their faces, or in their hair. There would definitely be a bath before the pictures were taken, Blaine thought with a smile snapping a few pictures of the kids covered in ice cream and frosting.

He felt so comfortable in this home, with this family. He felt like he was really part of it. He had known Travis’s family for over five years and it had never felt like this.

They cleaned the kids up a little so they wouldn’t get cake all over the house before they could be given a bath and then Carol walked over and grabbed a present for each child. Blaine smiled, this was exactly what his mom and everyone else had done. He felt a little guilty that they didn’t have anything for Alex. He would know what to expect next year, he thought with a smile.

When the presents where all unwrapped, Blaine asked Carol what kind of pictures she wanted. Was there a specific pose she wanted him to have the kids do.

“No, I love all the ones I have seen that you have taken of Ali and Max so just do anything and I know I will love it.” Carol said with a smile.

“Ok, well I think I can recreate the one of Ali and Max you liked and add Alex and we will just go from there” Blaine responded already thinking of the different pictures he wanted to take getting more excited by the minute. He had almost forgotten just how much he loved to take pictures.

“Blaine I would love that” She responded

They discussed the pictures for a few more minutes and then she and Burt picked up the kids and carried them upstairs to give them a bath while Kurt and Rachel started cleaning the cake mess up talking away. Blaine stood back watching them together, loving the look of happiness on Kurt’s face. He could tell just how close they were.

He knew that they talked on the phone several times a week, but seeing them together really brought out how close they were. After some of the stories Blaine had heard about how Kurt had been treated in High School, he was glad that at least he had made some good friends in the process, he hoped to one day meet them all, and have Kurt meet his.

Blaine walked into the living room where he had put his camera and things he had thought he would need for the pictures. He had placed them in there trying to keep them away from inquisitive three year olds. It was really hard for Blaine to think of his baby as being three. Where has the time gone, he thought shaking his head.

He had just pulled the camera out of the bag making sure he had put the new memory card and batteries in it when he heard a knock on the door. Looking up, he saw a smile spread across Finn's face, Blaine laughed softly wondering what he was up to, and then went back to checking his camera equipment, shaking his head. He really liked Kurt’s brother.

“I’ll get it” Finn said almost bouncing his way down the hall to the front door, and then him and the visitor headed back toward the kitchen.

Blaine walked back into the room just in time to see a big man pull Kurt into his arms and swing him around. A stab of jealousy hit him faster than he ever would have thought possible. He knew he was being unreasonable feeling that way, he knew it centered on what had happened with Travis. He knew Kurt loved him, knew Kurt was his, and he believed with everything in him that Kurt would never cheat on him, but the sight of some other man touching his Kurt was something he didn’t like to see. Especially since he knew this person wasn’t in anyway related to Kurt.

“Noah, I swear if you don’t put me down, I will pull out your hair, and leave you with just a Mohawk” Kurt laughed

“Hey, I rocked that look princess” Puck said before sitting Kurt down on his feet looking around “Where is my main man”

“Here Unc Noah” Max said running down the stairs, followed by Burt, Carole and the other two kids. He ran straight to Puck, laughing when he was thrown in the air

“How have you been, I haven’t seen you in months” Puck said holding Max in his arms

“Ok; I have a new daddy and sisser” Max said with a grin

“I think I might have heard about that little man from Uncle Finn” Puck said looking over at Kurt and the man that had walked in the room right after him. He smiled when he saw the guy instantly put his arm around Kurt’s waist the minute he had sat him down, pulling Kurt closer to him and further away from Puck.

He instantly liked the guy, in that moment he could see just how much he cared for Kurt and that was all he needed to see. Him and Finn weren’t going to have to take him into the back yard and threaten to hurt him if he ever hurt Kurt. He could just tell by looking at him that wasn’t something they ever needed to worry about, Kurt was in a safe place, finally.

Blaine realized listening to the guy talk to Max who he was and then instantly got over the brief  bout of jealousy he had been feeling, now he was just feeling nervous, he was about to meet Kurt’s other high school protector.

“Come on Puck I have some important people I want you to meet” Kurt said looking at Noah. He walked over to Carol and took Ali from her and then walked back over to Blaine a look of contentment on his face.

“Noah Puckerman, I would love for you to meet my fiancé Blaine Anderson, and my daughter Ali” Kurt said with a proud smile on his face, still getting used to calling someone his fiancé, and daughter. Sometimes it was still hard to believe that Blaine was real and wanted to marry him. That Blaine had felt the same way he had back during high school.

Blaine stepped forward and shook Pucks hand “Nice to finally meet you Noah, the last time we saw each other I apparently gave you the wrong impression of me” Blaine said with a smile

Puck looked at him, tilting his head, trying to remember why he looked so familiar, and then it hit him. “Oh crap you were that preppy boy who came to McKinley to see princess here. Me and Finn scared you off because we thought you were there to harass my man Kurt here” Puck said shaking his hand

“What ever happened to that super hot chick you were with that day, since you are with Princess here I can take it she wasn’t your girlfriend” Puck said looking at Blaine hopefully

“That super hot chick is my best friend Kara, and she is behind you,” Blaine said with a grin

Kurt watched as the scene unfolded, and for the life of him, he thinks he saw badass Noah Puckerman blush for the first time in his life

“Shit” Puck said softly before covering his mouth remembering the three kids in the room. Turning around slowly he looked at Kara “Please forget what I just said,” Puck said looking at her, at a loss for words for the first time in his life.

Kurt took pity on him “Noah, this is mine and Blaine’s friend Kara Martin, Kara this is one of my best friends Noah Puckerman” Kurt said smiling looking between them and then turning around looking at Blaine raising his eyebrows. Blaine just shrugs his shoulders pulling Kurt to him as they watch their friends connect, they both knew this was going to be good.

Blaine finally paid attention to what the kids were wearing and could only smile. Carol had managed to find the boys matching outfits. They were both wearing light blue shorts with little dark blue boats on them, and a polo shirt that was the color of the boats. They each had on white socks and dark blue converse sneakers.

What really got him was what his little Ali was wearing. She had on a little dress, it was a dark blue color that matched the color the boys had on. The color was perfect for her skin tone. On her little dress, instead of little boats it had little light blue ducks all over. Blaine was in love, she looked perfect and he couldn’t believe Carol had gone to so much trouble to include his little girl, dressing her like her grandsons but making hers a little different because she was a girl. She too was wearing little white socks with ruffled edges, and with a smile he noticed her light blue converse.

Blaine did what he loved to do, he took pictures, not just of the kids but of Carol and Burt together and with the three kids. He took pictures of Finn, Rachel and Alex and then pictures of Kurt with Burt, Carol, Finn and their kids. Blaine can’t stop the smile from spreading across his face as Kurt holds both Ali and Max for the family picture.

When Blaine had finished taking the pictures, him and Kurt left to go get copies printed for Carol. When they walked out the door, the first thing they saw was what looked like Kara pulling away from Puck. They had just gotten caught kissing. Blaine could only smile. He had always been worried about Kara. She would date, but never seemed to find someone that Blaine felt was good enough for his best friend. From what Kurt had always told him about Puck, she might have just met her match.

“Kara, I’m going to assume you don’t want to come with me and Kurt” Blaine said knowingly. He had never seen that look on Kara’s face before.

“No, umm if it is ok, I will just wait here for you” She answered and Blaine could only smile more, laughing softly

“Well, if your sure we will be right back” Blaine said as he walked to Kurt’s door opening it for him before walking around and getting in the driver’s seat, looking at Kurt. “What do you think”

“Well judging by the look on both their faces, I would say Noah “Puck” Puckerman is no longer available” Kurt answered laughing, still not believing Noah and Kara.

They looked at each other for a minute and then back up on the porch, watching as Puck slowly pulled Kara to him kissing her again. “I somehow think that neither one of them is available anymore.” Blaine said happy for his best friend. Looking at Kurt he slowly pulled him to him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. “I love you” he whispered before kissing him again.

“I love you too” Kurt said looking in his eyes, feeling so beyond happy. Still sometimes not believing the wonderful man in front of him was his.

They went and got the pictures for Carol printed. One of the pictures he had taken today they were having blown up to give to Carol for Mother’s day. It was of the three kids that she hadn’t seen him take. Blaine had caught the kids playing, when no one was looking. He had just decided they had taken enough pictures and was about to put his camera away.

He had looked up with the camera still in his hand and looked over at the kids.  Ali had stolen Kara’s bead necklace. She had put it on her neck the way she had seen her “aunt” Kara wear it. She had been just sitting there on a chair holding it out so Max and Alex could see it. The look of amazement on the kid’s faces as they played with it together was priceless, and Blaine had almost missed it. It was an unplanned picture, but both Kurt and Blaine thought it was the best one taken that day.

 While they were there Kurt looked through the picture Blaine had taken of Max and decided which ones they would print out for Blaine’s mom, and then picked out frames for them.

When they drove back to the Hummel house the first thing they saw was Puck and Kara where still on the porch but were now sitting on the porch swing side by side heads touching as the softly talked to each other. It looked almost like a case of love at _second_ site. Kurt and Blaine couldn’t be happier. Kara had been so sad lately with her love life and Blaine would love nothing more than to see her as happy as him and Kurt were. He felt more comfortable with the possibility of her and Puck being together.

They went inside and gave Carol the pictures, showing her all but the special one. They had bought frames for hers as well, but didn’t put the pictures in them figuring that was something She would want to do herself. She walked over to Blaine with tears in her eyes.

“Thank you so much, these are beautiful” She whispered so overwhelmed by the pictures he had taken. They looked like they had been taken in a professional studio.

“You are so welcome. I have them all on a memory card, so I can make you more copies if you ever need them” Blaine said smiling, it always made him feel good when someone liked his work, thinking back for a moment of how Travis had always just thought his hobby was stupid.

Before either of them were ready, it was time to head back to Westerville get their luggage and get ready for their plane ride home. Blaine once again thanked Carol and Burt for the party they had thrown for Ali, loving his extended family already.

Hugs and kisses where given, goodbyes were said, and unbeknownst to anyone else phone numbers were exchanged between Kara and Puck. They had made plans for Noah to meet Kara in New York next weekend. They had decided to keep their plans quiet for now.

When they finally got back to Westerville they were running a little later than they had planned so they didn’t really get to spend much time with Blaine’s parents  before they had to say goodbye again. Blaine gave his mom the pictures they had had printed for her of Max, and watched as a smile spread across her face. They watch as she walked into the living room and placed them in between the different pictures of Ali. Kurt could only smile feeling that he was really part of this family already, just the way Blaine had felt with the Hummel’s.

oOoOo

They got home just in time to get the kids to bed. They hugged Kara at her door and Kurt and Blaine watched her go into her apartment before opening their door and walking in. They gave the kids a bath together as they went on and on about the day they had had. Blaine can only laugh as Ali keeps talking about cosin Al.

They got the kids dressed and then took them into Max’s room. Right now they seemed to like it better than Ali’s room. Blaine sat down with a book and read to them as Kurt went to take a bath and get ready for bed.

He was just getting out and drying himself off when he heard Blaine walk in the room and softly shut the door. Walking up behind Kurt, Blaine wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled Kurt back against his chest. He leaned his head down so he could kiss Kurt’s neck on the spot he had discovered drove him crazy, nuzzling there for a minute

“I have missed you,” Blaine whispered in his ear pulling him back even closer, kissing down the back of his beautiful neck to his shoulder before gently biting down and then running his tongue over the spot

“I have been with you all weekend Blaine” Kurt breathed out moving his head back giving Blaine better access to his neck.

“But, we haven’t been able to do this” Blaine whispers before turning Kurt around kissing his face, his eyes and then his mouth, deep, hungry and with all the love he feels. He runs his hands down Kurt’s body pulling him close, knowing he will never be able to be close enough to him.

Reaching down to grasp Kurt’s hand, he led him over to the bed gently pushing him back until he was lying down. Blaine quickly removed his clothes before crawling in on top of Kurt, loving the feeling of him being under him, thrusting his hips down slowly rhythmically. Reconnecting with him in a way he had missed all weekend, in that moment, more in love that he had ever been, feeling more than he ever had felt.

When they could no longer wait Blaine gently started sliding into Kurt, slowly, taking his time never wanting to hurt him. When he was finally all the way in, he waited a moment giving Kurt time to adjust, before slowly pulling out and then thrusting back in, slowly at first, before picking up speed.

Gently thrusting in and out of Kurt’s perfect body, he knew he would never get tired of this, of loving this man, wanting to give him everything. When he felt Kurt start to thrust his hips up faster moaning his name, Blaine knew he was getting close, he reached between them, grasp Kurt’s cock in his hand and started sliding his hand up and down, keeping rhythm with his thrusting hips

Blaine starts feeling the coiling in his stomach and the tightening of his balls and he knows he is close himself, just wanting to get Kurt there first. When he feels Kurt come warm in his hands he thrust forward a little harder a few times and then allows his own release. Leaning down he kisses the sweetest lips he has ever seen.

“I love you so much” he whispered in Kurt’s ear, before leaning back and kissing him again, not wanting to move from where he was. He loved the feel of Kurt lying under him.

“I love you too” Kurt said still so out of breath, wondering how every time they made love it got better and better.

Blaine lays there on top of Kurt for a few minutes, not really wanting to move, or pull out of him, but he knows it will become too sensitive for Kurt if he doesn’t. He slowly pulls out and then rolls over onto his side pulling Kurt with him so he can cradle him in his arms, facing him he starts peppering little kisses all over his face.

Blaine raised his hand and slowly stroked Kurt’s cheek with his thumb. Whispering “Have I told you before how amazing you are, and how very lucky I feel to have you and Max in my life”

Kurt felt the tears build in his eyes, looking at the most amazing man he had ever met. Blaine always made him feel special, but at times like this… reaching up his hand he cupped Blaine’s cheek “We are the lucky ones” Kurt whispered leaning in to kiss Blaine.

“How about we both agree we are all lucky” Blaine said looking into the bluest eyes he had ever seen

“That will work. Now, even though I really don’t want to move, I feel the need of a shower. Would you like to join me” Kurt said almost a little shyly. He was comfortable with Blaine, but sometimes could still not get past some of the issues he had with Drew.

Blaine leaned forward placing a kiss on Kurt’s forehead before rolling over and swinging his legs off the side of the bed. He turned around facing Kurt holding out his hand to help him up. “Try to stop me” Blaine said walking with Kurt into the bathroom. He started the water and adjusted it to the temperature he knew Kurt liked before they stepped in. Blaine stopping every few minutes just too pull Kurt into his arms, or to kiss him, not wanting to let him go.

Once they got out and dried off they dressed in their pajamas, together they quickly changed the sheets on the bed and then climbed in, cuddling up and falling asleep.

Blaine forgot to open the bedroom door…..

Blaine woke up to screaming children and little fist pounding on the door. Rolling over looking at the clock Blaine jerked up when he saw what time it was. He was supposed to be at school in thirty minutes and Kurt was supposed to be at work in fifteen. Blaine had forgotten to set the alarm.

“Shit, Kurt sweetheart we are late” Blaine said waking Kurt up before running to the door and letting in two distraught kids.

“Guys, I’m sorry I didn’t open the door. Let me get dressed and we will go have breakfast ok” Blaine said bending down kissing each one of them on their head, turning around he saw Kurt running around like a mad man, getting dressed. Blaine could hear him mumbling something under his breath that he couldn’t understand.

“I gotta go” Kurt said running to the door as soon as he was dressed, not even taking a second to say goodbye to the kids much less Blaine.

Blaine stood there staring at the front door in complete shock. Kurt had never walked out the door not saying goodbye especially to Max. He got the kids dressed, and picking them up he carried them into the kitchen giving them each a bowl of cereal, settling for just a cup of coffee for himself. Trying to figure out what happened with Kurt, and why Kara hadn’t come this morning like she usually did.

Once they were finished eating, he grabbed their little backpacks and both kids and almost ran to the elevator and out to his car. He got the kids dropped off and just had time to slide into his seat for his law class with one minute to spare.

By the time Blaine stopped at the daycare to pick the kids up after school; his butt was dragging, between the weekend and the extracurricular activities last night, not that he would EVER complain about that, he was just really tired. He still needed to get the kids and go home and start dinner knowing that tonight is one of Kurt’s late nights.

Blaine had tried to call him during his lunch hour, but all he got was Kurt’s voicemail which was really odd. Blaine could count on one hand the number of times that had happened since they started talking, he had then tried texting Kurt and got no response. He had spent his lunch hour in the law library completing assignments so he wouldn’t have to do it at home tonight.

When he walked into the daycare to check the kids out, he was surprised to find out that Kurt had been there and had already picked them up. Any time one of them was going to pick up the kids when the other person was supposed to they always called the other person to let them know. Kurt hadn’t said a word. Running his hands down his face, Blaine turned around, walked back to his car and headed home.

Blaine is now seriously getting worried. First there was Kurt flying out of the apartment this morning without saying goodbye, then he didn’t answer Blaine’s calls or text, and now he had picked up the kids and didn’t call Blaine to let him know, that wasn’t like him at all.

Blaine ran into the apartment scared only to find Kurt sitting on the couch in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt holding a wine glass in his hand. On the coffee table in front of him was a half empty bottle of wine.

“Hi there” Kurt said slurring his words, visibly drunk

“Kurt where are the kids” Blaine asked with concern

“ _Kurt where are the kids_ ” Kurt mimicked him

“Kurt what is wrong with you” Blaine asked him

“ _Kurt what is wrong with you, blah blah blah_ ” Kurt said in a whiny voice mocking Blaine.

“You know what Kurt fine, I don’t know what your problem is, but I am going to go check on my kids. When you decide to grow up, maybe you might want to join us” Blaine said madder than he had been in a long time. He never thought he would ever get mad at Kurt but now…

“You only have one kid” Blaine barely heard Kurt slur out

“What” Blaine said looking at Kurt in shock. Kurt didn’t answer; he just held up his wine glass and used it to salute Blaine before taking a big drink

“You know what Kurt… Ya know what… never mind” Blaine said looking at Kurt for a few minutes before walking down the hallway to find the kids. The first thing he noticed was that they were being very quiet. When he walked into Max’s room he saw that the kids hadn’t been changed out of their school clothes. That was usually one of the first things they did, so that they could be comfortable.

The next thing Blaine realized was that apparently they had found a black permanent marker somewhere in the house, and had drawn all over each other, on their clothes , the walls and Max’s bed. His sheets and comforter were ruined and would need to be replaced the next weekend.

Blaine just stood there staring, not believing what he was seeing. Thinking about what they could have gotten into if he hadn’t come home when he did, what if he had been held back at school for something, or he had been needed at the law office which happened occasionally. Shaking his head he stripped both kids and put them in the bathtub using everything he could think of to get the marker off their skin, only to find that nothing worked, it would just have to wear off.

He decided then and there he would be missing school tomorrow. Luckily it was one of his short days anyway so he really wouldn’t miss that much. After he bathed the kids and got them dried off and put them in their pajamas, and then carried them into Ali’s room to play for a while.

He went back to the bathroom and picked up their ruined clothes and threw them away. There was no way they would ever come clean. He slowly made his way back into Max’s room with a Clorox wipe. He managed to get most of the marks off the bed, but the wall itself would have to be repainted. Blaine sighed, yet another project for this weekend.

He was now beyond pissed, those kids could have really been hurt. Kurt had been too busy in the living room getting drunk to take the time to even check on them. Blaine decided he wasn’t going to say anything to him tonight, because as drunk as Kurt was he knew he wouldn’t get anywhere anyway, but they were going to have a long talk tomorrow.

Blaine, even though tired he had planned on coming home tonight to see if Kurt would be interested in setting the date for their wedding. He had hoped they could snuggle together on the couch and start working on the arrangements, now… he didn’t know if he even wanted to go through with the wedding at all.

Blaine fed the kids, not saying a word to Kurt. When it was time for them to go to bed, he carried them into Ali’s room, after reading them a story, he put them in bed, kissed each one of them on the head, and told them he loved them and telling them goodnight. He stood there staring at them for a few minutes, before slowly walking away. 

When he got back into the living room, he saw Kurt was passed out on the couch. Instead of sitting down beside him, and snuggling up with him the way he usually did when he had school work he needed to complete, he went into the unused office/guest room instead.

Blaine needed to get away from Kurt before he said or did something he knew he would regret. He felt like once again his world was falling apart. He sat down on the bed, for a few minutes laying his head in his hands, still not believing any of that happened, still so lost.

Raising his head Blaine pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Kara, the first person he always went to when he had a problem. When there was a knock on the door, Blaine answered it and was pulled into Kara’s arms. She knew that when Blaine called like he just did, and asked her to come over, it was bad.

“What’s wrong Blaine” she asked pulling back from him

“One sec” Blaine whispered, looking into the living room and seeing that Kurt was still passed out on the couch, he also noticed that Kurt had finished the bottle of wine and had dropped his wine glass in front of him.

Afraid that Kurt would stand up and step on the glass and hurt himself Blaine walked to the front of the couch, picked up the glass and placed to softly on the table. Reaching across Kurt, Blaine grabbed the blanket that he always kept hanging on the back of the couch and covered Kurt up, before picking up the wine glass and bottle and taking them in the kitchen.

“Come on, let's go to the office” Blaine said leading the way. He sat back down on the bed, trying so hard to control his emotions, refusing to let her see him cry again.

“Blaine” Kara questioned looking at him, sitting down beside him, knowing that look far to well

“Last night everything was fine, we got the kids in bed, and then we had some alone time. Not trying to get to personal. When we went to sleep last night everything was wonderful. But before we fell asleep, I forgot to open the bedroom door so the kids could come in, and on top of that I didn’t set my alarm. We woke up late.” Blaine said feeling as his eyes filled up with tears, before pushing them back.

“He left this morning without even saying goodbye, not to me, not to the kids, nothing. He wouldn’t answer my calls or texts today, and when I went to pick up Ali and Max at daycare they told me that Kurt had already picked them up. We always call each other so we know the other person doesn’t have to pick them up.”

“When I came home Kara, Kurt had been drinking. He was drunk with our kids here. I found them in Max’s room, they had gotten ahold of a permanent marker and had written all over each other, their clothes, Max’s bed and walls. You know I could care less about the things, but what if something had happened to them and I wasn’t here to protect them, and the parent that was here was drunk off of his ass”

“When I asked him where the kids were when I got home, he mocked what I said in a whiny voice like he was making fun of me. I don’t even know where to go with this Kara; I never would have expected something like this from him”

“And everything was fine when you went to bed last night?” Kara asked looking at Blaine seeing how upset he was. She had hoped to never see that look on his face ever again

“Everything was fine, he was as loving as ever, and everything was fine, well better than fine when we went to sleep last night. I just don’t know what happened between then and this morning. And with him being passed out drunk I can’t ask him.” Blaine whispered, doing his best to not completely break down.

“The only thing I can say is give him time to sober up, and maybe he will be ready to talk in the morning. Don’t give up on him, give him time to explain. I know he loves you , and I know how much you love him. Don’t get ahead of yourself, wait till in the morning to talk to him to make any big decisions ok?” Kara said grabbing Blaine’s hand and holding it tight.

“Makes since, I am going to stay home from school tomorrow, I only have two classes anyway. I want to see what I can come up with to take the marker off of the kids before I have to take them back to school. Maybe if Kurt gets home early enough tomorrow we can figure out what went wrong. I don’t want to give up on him, Kara, I love him too much for that.” Blaine said feeling better. Kara always seemed to know what to do to calm Blaine down, and he loved her for that.

“I am going to go back home and crawl into bed, I have an early morning. Call me if you need me ok” Kara said standing up and waiting for Blaine to stand before pulling him in a hug. “I love you my MopTop, and it is going to be ok” she said kissing him on the cheek.

“Thanks for coming over KarBear. I know you had more important things to do” Blaine whispered.

“Blaine, there will never be anything more important than you. Love you” she said walking to the door.

“Love you too, see you later, and…. Thanks again Kara.” Blaine said hugging her for a few minutes before opening his door and standing there watching as she walked to her door and then walked in before shutting his behind him.

Blaine went back into the office and crawled in bed. He didn’t want to sleep in his room in case Kurt got up in the middle of the night and went in there. Blaine wanted to be away from him for a little longer. But also, if he was honest with himself, he also wanted to be near Kurt in case he needed him.

oOoOo

“Blaine...”

“Blaine, wake up for me ok” Kurt said running his hand down Blaine’s face trying to wake him up.

“Kurt, go to bed” Blaine said drowsily before rolling over and turning his back to Kurt, fully awake now but not ready to talk yet.

“I want you to come with me. Come on B we have a couple of hours before you have to get ready for school” Kurt whispered not liking the way Blaine was acting, even when Blaine was asleep if Kurt woke him up like this he was ready to go.

“Fine Kurt, if you won’t leave I will. I’m not ready to talk to you yet” Blaine said getting out of bed and heading to the door not even looking at him.

“Blaine what is going on, please talk to me” Kurt said jumping up grabbing Blaine’s arm to stop him from leaving.

Blaine turned around and jerked his arm out of Kurt’s grasp “I wanted to wait until I was a little calmer so I wouldn’t say anything I would regret, but if you want to get into this now, follow me.” Blaine said walking towards the bathroom where he had thrown away the kid clothes. He pulled them out of the trashcan and threw them at Kurt before walking into Max’s room and turning on the light so that Kurt could see what the kids had done

“Blaine, what happened” Kurt questioned softly so they would wake up the kids

Blaine just stared at him “You don’t remember” he asked in shock

“No Blaine, tell me what is going on” Kurt said looking at the room and the clothes in his hand and then back to Blaine’s face. He had never seen him angry before, and to see that anger pointed at him was something he never thought he _would_ see.

“Living room” was all Blaine said shutting off Max’s light and walking away, right now not even caring if Kurt followed him or not. Blaine didn’t normally have a temper, it took a lot to make him mad but after the hurt of last night had faded, all he had been left with was anger. He started pacing around the living room trying to get himself under control before he opened his mouth.

His 2, three year old children had been left basically alone. Yes Kurt had been here but by the time Blaine had gotten home Kurt was so out of it he didn’t know which end was up. Now seeing that Kurt couldn’t even remember what happened just made him even madder.

Those two could have gotten seriously hurt, if they found that marker they could have found knives, scissors anything. That thought alone scared the shit out of him and makes him realize he needs to move some stuff around, now that the kids were taller and able to reach more

“Blaine, are you going to talk to me and tell me what is going on” Kurt said looking at Blaine biting on his bottom lip. Blaine was making him nervous, he didn’t like this at all.

“Would _you_ like to tell me what happened yesterday” Blaine asked finally stopping and looking at Kurt.

“I don’t know what you mean Blaine, tell me what is going on” Kurt said trying not to scream

“I called you at lunch yesterday like I always do and you didn’t answer. That was ok because I know you were at work, and it can get busy sometimes. I texted you several times and you never once responded. Ok once again because you were at work. Then I went to pick up our children from daycare only to find out you already had them. This got me a little concerned because it was my day to pick them up, and you always call when you pick them up when I am supposed to.”

“Then I walk in here, find you on the couch with a wine glass in your hand, a half bottle of wine on the table and you're slurring your words. I asked you were the kids were and you mocked me not once but  twice. Then… then when I tell you I am going to go check on my kids you politely remind me that I only have one kid, and then you fucking saluted me with your wine glass”

Blaine finally looked at Kurt and saw his face, and could tell he remember none of this. “When I walked into Max’s room I found two kids covered head to toe in black permanent marker. They had written on each other all over Max’s bed, bedding and walls.”

“You left ‘our’ 2 three year old children alone, by themselves while you decided to get drunk. What if they had found something besides just a marker, those kids could have seriously hurt themselves and there was no one here watching them. What if they had been tall enough to open a door, they could have left and who knows what could have happened to them then. If you had had such a bad day that you felt like you needed to have a drunken binge you could have at least waited for me to come home so I could watch the kids” Blaine said finally starting to calm down now that he had gotten everything off his chest.

“Can you sit down so we can talk” Kurt whispered looking at Blaine, not believing he had been so stupid, if something had happened to those kids he never would have forgiven himself. And the things he had said to Blaine…..

He watched Blaine sit down on the opposite side of the couch, making sure that they weren’t touching, but he did finally turn around to face him.

“I’m so sorry Blaine, I am sooo sorry. I know that doesn’t change anything but I am. Yesterday was bad. I was late for work again and I was already on probation…”

“Wait… what…. Why were you on probation?” Blaine asked because this was the first he was hearing about this, he only knew of one other time they had slept late and Kurt was a few minutes late for work.

“Last month I messed up on a really big order, it happens but this was a BIG order for a very important client and I sent the wrong thing. Since this was considered my second offense I was put on probation, with me being late today even if it was only five minutes I was called into the office and fired. I have never been fired from anywhere before. I kind of lost it. I went to the park and walked around until lunch and then I went to get the kids and came home, I meant to call you too let you know”

“I was only going to drink one glass I promise. I needed it to calm me down. That is the last thing I remember until I woke up alone on the couch and saw it was 2:00am and you hadn’t woken me up to go to bed. I went looking for you and when you weren’t in our bed, I went to the office and found you there.”

“So, you started drinking at lunch time, while you were here alone with our _children_ …” Blaine said looking at him, trying to not get mad all over again

“Blaine, I honestly didn't expect to get drunk. Like I said I was going to only drink one glass” Kurt said not even trying to defend himself

Blaine rubbed his hands over his face trying to stay calm. This is the very reason he only ever allows himself one glass of wine when he even drinks that. He doesn’t ever want to get drunk and leave his children unprotected.

“Ok, so what are your plans now” Blaine said quietly still rubbing his face

“I don’t know yet. Tomorrow I need to look for another job, I just don’t know where I will find one that pays what they did, or is as convenient to Max’s school. I still have some savings so I can get by for a few months but I really don’t know” Kurt said looking at Blaine

“I have an idea, you had talked about going into the design business on your own. I have seen your work and you are really good. Why don’t you try that, I can support you and Max until you can get that up and running. We can clean out the office and you can use that as your design space, and then we could find you a location to set up shop.” Blaine said a little excited that Kurt might actually get to do what he had always wanted to do, be his own boss.

“Support me Blaine? Support me and Max? I don’t need someone to support me and _my_ son, I can take care of the both of us just fine” Kurt snapped

Blaine jumped up and stared at him, that was the second time in under 24 hours that Kurt had made a comment that Max wasn’t his. True he might not be legally, but he was in every way that mattered, just like Ali was Kurt’s in the same way

“I want to help Kurt. All I meant was I could support you until you could get your business under way, we are going to be married soon anyway so what’s mine is yours” Blaine said trying to keep his emotions under control

“I don’t need a sugar daddy taking care of me and ‘ _my’_ son, I already fucking live in _your_ house I don’t need you to leave money on the dresser as you walk out of the bedroom, and if _you_ hadn’t conveniently forgotten to set the alarm, I would still have a job” Kurt said jumping up staring at Blaine with his hands on his hips.

“Fine Kurt fine… if that is how you feel. I was trying to help, not offering to pay you for sexual favors as you so prettily implied. If you wanted it, we could have considered it a loan, you could have paid me back if that made you feel better, but fine. Figure out what to do, on your own, and the last I checked you know how to set a damn alarm yourself.”

“Also that is the third time that you have referred to Max as your _son_. Yes, I know he isn’t mine legally, but I love that child like he was mine, I love him as much as I love Ali and you know it. I fucking treat them the same.” Blaine said feeling white hot anger for the first time in his life. He had never felt like this before. The words Kurt had said were so unbelievable.

Blaine walked out of the living room turning his back on Kurt, he walked into the bedroom, put a week’s worth of suits and clothes in a suitcase, grabbed his toiletries out of the bathroom threw that in his suitcase and zipped it closed. Before leaving the room he grabbed his phone charger and wallet shoving them in his pocket. Making sure he had everything he needed for a week in a hotel he went to pack everything Ali would need as well.

Turning on the night light so he wouldn’t wake the kids up and scare them Blaine grabbed out dresses, short sets, under clothes and shoes putting them in Ali’s little suitcase, almost forgetting her favorite stuffed rabbit. He shut the lid on her suitcase before bending down and picking her up, not bothering to change her. He grabbed their suitcases, and walked toward the living room. Setting the bags by the front door Blaine grabbed his cell phone and keys off of the table where he had left them before turning around and facing Kurt, only then seeing the tears streaming down his face.

“Me and _my_ daughter will be staying in a motel for a week. Call me when you and _your_ son are out of _my_ apartment and I’ll come home” Blaine said grabbing their suitcases and opening the door.

“ _Blaine_ ….” Was the last thing he heard as he softly shut the door.

 

A/N 2: Sometimes the boys don’t want to talk to me so chapters are hard to write, this time they wanted to fight. It will get better…. Promise T.B.

 


	19. Is It Over For Good

A/N: Thanks to my amazing Beta JayhawkWrites, for working through all my grammatical errors, and making this story so much better with her suggestions.   


 

 

oOoOo

Blaine carried Ali into the Plaza, it was the closest hotel to his apartment, and he was just too tired to drive around and look for another one. He needed to get himself settled and his daughter back in bed. At four o’clock in the morning, he tucked Ali into the crib that had been supplied for him.

Blaine stood there, watching her sleep for a few minutes, before finally turning around, walking to the bed, and crawling in. He didn’t even take the time to undress. At that moment he just couldn’t bring himself to care. He pulled the blankets up to his chin and allowed the tears he had been holding back to silently fall.

He had thought what he and Kurt had was perfect. He thought they were meant for each other, that they were happy, and that they made the perfect little family of four. Now, it seemed as though it would just be him and Ali again. He rolled over on his side grabbing the extra pillow and pulled it to his chest, holding it tight. He was already missing the feel of Kurt in his arms.

Blaine still couldn’t believe that this had happened. The night before they had been happy together, now it would seem they were over, and he didn’t really know which end was up anymore. He missed Kurt, he missed Max, and he missed the life he had thought they were building together. He still couldn’t believe the words that had so easily slipped out of Kurt’s mouth.

He finally fell asleep, not long before Ali woke up crying. She didn’t like being in a crib anymore, and she didn’t like being away from home. “Up daddy!” She called to him.

“Ok, baby girl, I’m coming,” Blaine said softly, dragging himself out of bed and going over to pick her up.

“I brad der daddy,” Ali said not understanding why she wasn’t with Max.

“I know baby, I miss Max too,” Blaine said burying his face in Ali’s neck holding her close. “I miss him, too,” Blaine whispered, talking about more than just Max.

“Do you want to try to lie down with daddy?” Blaine asked hopefully, he just wanted to crawl back under the covers, fall asleep and forget.

“‘K,” Ali answered sleepily patting Blaine on the cheek, making him smile. How could he be miserable with her in his life? Men may come and go, but she was forever, and for that, he was thankful.

Blaine put Ali in the bed and then climbed in after her making sure she was covered up before allowing himself to drift back off to sleep again. It felt like he had just gotten to sleep when he heard his phone ringing. At first, he groaned thinking it was his alarm, wanting to say, “ _ Just five more minutes. _ ”

It didn’t take him long to realize it was his phone ringing and not his alarm. With his heart beating fast, he sat up and grabbed for his phone, hoping it was Kurt, hoping that they could somehow fix this. For the first time in his life, he was almost disappointed that it was Kara.

“Hi,” Blaine whispered trying not to wake up Ali. She had not had a good night, not that he had either but that was different. He slowly swung his legs off the bed and walked into the living area as far away from Ali as he could get.

“What the fuck Blaine! What’s going on?” Kara asked concerned.

“What do you mean?” Blaine almost groaned,  _ how had she already found out _ ? He looked at the clock that was on one of the side tables, it was 7 am. Crap, she would have rushed into his apartment for coffee.

“Blaine, don’t play with me ok. I just went into your apartment and found Kurt still in his pajamas, he was sitting on the couch, looking so lost, he wasn’t even getting ready for work. Little Max was just standing there asking about Alri and Daddy. Blaine, Kurt’s eyes were just so swollen and his face was all splotchy, he looked like he had been crying for hours.” She paused for a moment to gather her thoughts.

“What happened? When I asked Kurt where you were, he just said you had left him, that he screwed up and you had left him. I thought you were going to wait until this morning to talk to him, so you would have time to calm down before you said or did anything you would regret,” Kara asked worriedly.

“I tried Kara, I really did… Listen I am checked into the plaza, suite 503. Can you just come here so we can talk?” Blaine whispered, this time not from fear of waking up Ali, but because he was getting choked up. He didn’t want Kara to have to put him back together again, but he needed her here, he needed her support.

How many times during their friendship had she had to pick him up and dust him off after a relationship went wrong? He had so hoped that what he and Kurt had was going to be different. He had trusted him. Trusted him with the most important person in his world. He had trusted him with his heart, something he never thought he would be able to do again.

After everything that had happened with Travis, he didn’t think he would ever be able to trust his heart to another person, but with Kurt, it had felt so right. It was like Kurt was the other half of him, the missing puzzle piece he hadn’t even realized he was missing.

“Yeah, give me thirty minutes and I will be right there. Love you MopTop,” Kara said before hanging up the phone.

Blaine called the concierge desk and ordered breakfast for Ali. Today if she was home she would have gotten yogurt and fruit, but instead, he ordered her favorite breakfast: pancakes and milk. He couldn’t stand the thought of eating anything, so he ordered a couple of bagels for Kara and a pot of coffee for them to share.

The food got to the room about the time that Kara did. When he opened the door she pulled him into her arms, holding him tight for a few minutes. When she released him, Blaine poured her a cup of coffee and then went back into the bedroom to get Ali up so she could eat.

“Morning sweet girl. Are you ready for breakfast?” Blaine asked kissing her cheek, rubbing his hand up and down her little back to wake her up. She sat up and then threw herself into his arms, wrapping her little arms tightly around his neck, almost like she was afraid to let go of him. “Baby, what’s wrong?” he asked standing up, still holding her, with his arms wrapped tightly around her.

“Brad der?” she asked, her big hazel eyes looking at him. This had been the first time since Kurt and Max had moved in with them that she hadn’t woken up with Max.

Blaine walked back into the living area looking at Kara, feeling so lost. He wasn’t the only one getting hurt and that was killing him. “Max is at home with his Papa,” Blaine told her softly

“I home?” she asked.

“No baby girl, we can’t go home yet, but you will probably see Max at school tomorrow,” Blaine said softly feeling like he was about to break down.

“Papa?” she asked again, and Blaine could tell she was getting frustrated, not understanding what was going on.

“Baby, I don’t know when you will see Kurt again,” Blaine said his name instead of ‘Papa’ because he didn’t know if Kurt would ever be that to her again.

“‘K,” she whispered softly, still not understanding. She seemed to cheer up when she saw her ‘cakes’.

“Ok, Blaine, what’s really going on?” Kara asked looking at him

“Last night I decided to just sleep in the office. I didn’t want to go to our bed in case Kurt ended up in there, but I also didn’t want to be too far away from him in case something happened and he needed me. He woke up and came looking for me, wanting me to go to bed with him. I tried to make him leave, telling him that I wasn’t ready to talk to him yet. I knew I was still too upset, I still needed time to cool off a little more, but he wouldn’t leave, so I told him if he wouldn’t then I would.” Blaine took a moment to compose himself, tears threatening to fall.

“Kara, he begged me to talk to him, and I went off. I showed him the kid’s clothes and Max’s room. He had the nerve to ask me what had happened. That just set me off even more you know? I told him everything. Come to find out he was fired yesterday morning. He hung around the park for a while trying to figure out what his next move should be, and then he went and picked up our kids and decided it was a good idea to drink while he was home alone with them. He started drinking around noon and continued drinking all day until I got home. He said he only meant to drink one glass, but then he poured himself another and another, he didn’t stop until he finished the bottle. I have never seen him like that before. That wasn’t the Kurt I knew,” Blaine said looking at her.

“Ok, I understand he made a mistake, a bad judgment call and put the kids at risk, but can’t you forgive him for that? Is that a good enough reason to kick him and Max out of your life? I do understand Blaine, I do. I know that Ali will always come first, but I don’t know if this is a good enough reason to end your relationship with him, especially since I know how much you love him,” Kara said looking at Blaine, placing her hand on his shoulder.

“If that was it, if that was all there was, it wouldn’t have been such a big deal. I know that isn’t Kurt, I know that he just needed time to process losing his job. But Kara, he accused me of trying to be his sugar daddy,” Blaine said standing up and turning his back. The words Kurt had said last night still cut him to the core.

“What do you mean Blaine, I don’t understand?” Kara said watching him, knowing her friend so well. She knew he was trying not to let her see how upset he was. Blaine came to her with every problem, every concern he had, but sometimes, there were still some things he liked to keep close to his chest, and she knew that his relationship with Kurt was one of those things.

“I was almost over my anger at him for getting drunk with our kids in the house alone. I almost understood it. Was I happy about it, no, but I was getting over it. Kara the things he said, I just can’t get over. I just didn’t think that was the kind of person Kurt was. When he told me that he had lost his job, and he was going to have to find a new one, I asked him why he didn’t just start working for himself, have his own design studio? I even offered to help him out. I told him that I could support him and Max until he could get the business up and running. You saw those suits I bought when I first moved to New York, the ones he designed. I know he would do awesome at it,” Blaine said looking at her.

“Ok, so what was the problem with that?” she asked him, still not understanding.

“I honestly don’t know, but he went off on me saying, ‘ _ I don’t need someone to support me and ‘ _ **_my_ ** _ ’ son, I can take care of both of us just fine. I don’t need a sugar daddy Blaine, I don’t need someone taking care of me and ‘ _ **_my_ ** _ ’ son, I already f'n live in your house I don’t need you to leave money on the dresser as you walk out of the bedroom,’”  _  Blaine said looking at her.

“Shit Blaine, oops sorry,” she said looking over at Ali.

“Yeah, I just don’t know where to go from here. I love them both so much. I love Max like he was my own, you know that, but three or four different times last night Kurt brought up the fact that Max was  _ his _ son. That was like a slap in the face to me. So I decided I needed some space. I packed a suitcase for me and Ali and came here. You know how I can get Kara when I am upset, I told him, ‘ _ me and  _ **_my_ ** _ daughter will be staying in a motel for a week. Call me when you and  _ **_your_ ** _ son are out of  _ **_my_ ** _ apartment and I’ll come home _ ,’” Blaine said looking at her

“Oh Blaine, you didn’t?” she said, walking up to him and hugging him. "That’s why I wanted you to wait. When you’re hurt, you have a tendency to strikeout. So what now?" she asked, stepping back so she could look at him.

"I know, Kara, I know. I did tell him I wasn't ready to talk to him last night, that I wanted to wait, but he wouldn't leave me alone. He wouldn't give me time to calm down, and now I don't know, I really don't know. I do know I am skipping school today. I don't think I am in the right headspace to deal with it, and today is a short day anyway. Plus, I need to figure out how to get the marker off of Ali before I take her back to school tomorrow," Blaine answered.

"Do you have any shaving cream with you?" Kara asked, cleaning off Ali's face and hands before picking her up now that she was finished eating.

"Yeah, why?" Blaine asked, looking at her, confused.

"Bring it to me and a wet rag, please," she asked Blaine before looking at Ali. "Looks like my sweet girl had fun with a marker, didn't she?" she said, kissing Ali on the cheek.

Ali just looked at her and laughed, pointing to her arms and saying "Brad der" with a big smile on her face.

"Oh, Max decorated you, huh?" Kara said softly, looking at her goddaughter, her heartbreaking for both of them.

"Yes," Ali said laughing again.

Blaine came walking back into the room with a wet rag and shaving cream. "What do you need this for?'' he asked her, raising his eyebrows when he saw her squirt some on her hand, and then placing little dollops of it on the spots on Ali's arm. She gently rubbed them in before wiping them off with the wet rag. Blaine was surprised to see the biggest part of it was coming off, leaving only the faintest trace of the marker behind.

"I did some research on removing permanent marker off of the skin last night. Most of the suggestions were alcohol-based, like hand sanitizer and things like that. I didn't want to use anything like that on her skin, but when I saw shaving cream, I figured that would be gentle enough not to hurt her," she said pulling off Ali's pajamas so she could get the rest of the marks off.

It took her about ten minutes, and most of them were gone. Blaine went to Ali's suitcase and pulled out some clean clothes, and dressed her, keeping his head down. "Thanks, Kara. I didn't know how I was going to take her to school looking like that. It made me feel like such a fail dad, you know. I mean, I know I wasn't even there, but her safety is my responsibility, and I just feel like I failed her," Blaine's voice broke on a sob.

"Blaine honey, you didn't fail her. She is okay; you could never fail her," Kara said, almost breaking down herself. This is only the second time she has ever seen him doubt himself as a father. He usually just took everything in stride. She had been there the day Blaine and Travis had brought Ali home. Blaine had been a natural at being a daddy, and one look at him, and you could see just how much he loved his baby girl. Ali was Blaine's world.

The only other time she had seen Blaine doubt himself as a dad was when Ali had fallen right after she had first learned to walk. She had been toddling her way over to him, she tripped and busted her lip. Blaine had called Kara upset because he had "let" her fall and get hurt. She had reminded him that Ali was going to fall and would get hurt sometimes, that he couldn't stop that from happening all the time, but he could be there to pick her up and kiss it better.

"I just wonder sometimes if I am shortchanging her, you know, being gay. Is she ever going to regret that she doesn't have a mom? When Travis and I first started talking about having a baby, well, after I agreed to it, I never thought about that. When I saw her, I wanted her. I never thought about her not having a mom growing up, you know? I love my mom; I have some really good memories of growing up in a home with a mom and dad. My little girl will never have that Kara; I will never be able to give her something she really deserves," Blaine said, walking away from her.

"Blaine, honey, she isn't going to miss anything. She has you, and she will always have you. And if there is ever any girl stuff, she can talk to me. Being raised with a mom and a dad doesn't automatically guarantee a happy life. Look how I was raised. I would take what you give Ali any day of the week. You love her, and she knows it, you show her in more than just words," she whispered, feeling the tears slid down her face. This was so much worse than she thought

The fight with Kurt had brought out some of Blaine's more hidden insecurities. She remembered when he first figured out he was gay and told her; he had put his head on her lap and just cried. He had been afraid that he would never fall in love; he would never be able to get married, to have kids. He had gotten over a lot of that long ago. He had finally gotten his self-confidence back, and then the incident at Carson happened, then Sebastian, then Travis and now Kurt.

"I sometimes wonder if I will be enough," Blaine says, shaking his head.

"Blaine, you will always be enough, always. Never doubt that," Kara said looking at him.

"I try Kara, I really do, but I seem to put my trust in the wrong people. She deserves so much more than what she has with me," Blaine whispers, his voice breaking.

"No, Blaine, she could never have ANYTHING better than what she has with you. You give her everything. You know, I can count on one hand the times you have asked me to watch her so you could go out, other than for school-related things. If you go somewhere, she goes with you. Since the day you brought that baby home, she has been your life. You love being with her, spending time with her. Nobody else would ever be able to give her what you do," Kara said, trying to figure out what to say to make him understand.

"I just don't know anymore Kara, I really don't," Blaine said softly, walking over to the couch, sitting down and pulling his knees to his chest, laying his forehead on them.

"Blaine, I know you, and because I know you I know you’ll be fine. Please don't let this make you doubt yourself and the love you have for Ali. There is not a single person on this planet that will love that little more than you. Please," she whispered, sitting down beside him, pulling him close and crying with him.

Blaine finally raised his head and wiped his eyes, looking at Kara. He leaned over and kissed her on her cheek. "What did I ever do to deserve you in my life?" he whispered. "You make me wish I was straight," Blaine said with a sad smile.

"You make me wish that all the time MopTop," she whispered back, drying her face on his shirt with a smile, pulling him closer.

"Thanks, Kara, for everything. Sorry, I just sometimes think how much easier her life would be if things were different if I would have been born different, you know?" he asked, looking at her.

"I don't believe that at all. You’re amazing with Ali. That little girl knows that she is loved. What could be more important than that?" she asked, rubbing the hair off of his face.

"Would you mind watching her for me tonight? I think I need to go to my spot. If you don't want to, I'll understand," Blaine said. He knew he needed to get away for a while. He needed to think, and there was no one besides his mom that he would trust more than Kara with his little girl.

"You never have to ask. Just call me in the morning, and I will bring her back to you. I have clothes for her at my apartment, so you don't even have to pack anything, and if I do need something, I'll just go next door. Do what you need to do to clear your head. We will be here when you get back," Kara said, looking at him, pulling him into a hug, so very worried about her best friend.

Blaine walked over to Ali, picking her up and just held her close, hugging her to him, needing her warmth. "I love you, baby girl, and I will see you in the morning. You’re going to stay with Aunt Kara tonight, okay?" Blaine whispered, placing a kiss on her cheek before handing her to Kara and watching them walk out the door. Blaine grabbed his phone, wallet, and keys and followed behind them.

He drove to the airport and got on the first flight to Ohio. He rented a car and drove to the spot he had found while he was still at Dalton. He walked to the back corner and sat down under what he had always thought of as his tree. This had been the place where he would go to think when he just needed to get away and clear his head. He had found it when he was dating Sebastian. They had been together for only six months, and towards the end, Blaine was here almost every day. He finally realized their relationship was toxic and broke up with him.

His relationship with Travis had been the difference between night and day. They didn't fight as much; the only real issue they had was that Travis was jealous of everyone that even tried to talk to Blaine. After they had sex the first time, it got worse. He also had a problem with Blaine hanging out with Kara. That was what their biggest fights had centered on. He would want Blaine to stop hanging around her, and Blaine would refuse, always telling Travis that he loved him, but Kara had been there first. When it would get too bad, this spot had been his escape. Travis would always text him and apologize while he was here thinking.

After Travis had graduated and left Dalton, Blaine didn't have to come here as often. Usually only when he was getting stressed over getting into Harvard, he wanted to get into that school so he could and be back with Travis again. Other than that, Blaine had barely needed to come here senior year, but even now, it was a place where he could be in absolute peace.

Blaine sat there under his tree, thinking about his life and the turns it had taken. Things he would change and those he knew he never would, Ali being one of those. Blaine might not have thought he was ready for a child yet, but the absolute joy she gives him makes it so worth it.  He could never regret her, but he did regret Travis.

He wished he had listened more to Kara in the beginning. She had been hesitant about his and Travis's relationship. But Blaine had been happy at the time, so she finally just let it go, not wanting her dislike of Travis to ruin her and Blaine’s relationship. Too bad life had to continue to throw curveballs. In the span of less than a year, he had two relationships that ended, but the one that hurt him the most was losing Kurt.

Blaine ran through everything in his head, every word that he could remember saying last night, and every word Kurt had said to him. He still can't figure out how Kurt could have viewed his suggestion the way he had. If he didn't want help or didn't want to take that step, all he had to do was say so and Blaine would have been okay with that. But to imply that Blaine would be paying for sexual favors was so far out of the realm of possibility, he didn't even know where that had even come from?

He decided that after everything that had been said by Kurt and everything he had said in return, their relationship was pretty much over. His engagement was broken, and he still had no clue as to why. How could Kurt have said the things he said when he was supposed to love Blaine? How could he have even thought that of him?

Blaine sat under his tree for over an hour, just thinking about everything; every decision that led him to this point in his life. Some things that had happened he would gladly have skipped, but the rest he was glad happened. It made him the person he was. If he hadn't gone through the things he did, he wouldn't have Ali, and he wouldn't have had Kurt and Max in his life, even if for only a short time. He closed his eyes and let the tears fall.

He was tired of crying, tired of putting himself out there only to be crushed in return. From now on, he is just going to concentrate on Ali and school. If he works hard, he could graduate in a year and a half instead of two. He loves law school, he does, but he is ready to move on and make a life for himself and Ali. He only wishes that life included Kurt and Max.

Blaine stood up and started walking back towards the car. He felt better; his spot always did that for him. Pulling out his phone, he quickly dials Kara's number before he can change his mind. If Kara is still okay with keeping Ali, Blaine was going out tonight. He was going to splurge this once and then buckle down and get the rest of his life started.

"Hey Kara, are you still okay with watching Ali tonight?" Blaine asked, opening up the car door and sitting down.

"You know I always am. Are you okay?" she asked even though she could hear in his voice that he wasn't.

"Right now, I'm not really sure, to be honest. I just feel like I need some time alone. I hate to ask for you to keep her, but I just want to go out for a little bit, and maybe get a little drunk. If you need me to come and get her, then I will, but if you can watch her, it will help me more than you will ever know right now," Blaine said, trying to hold it together.

"Blaine, you do what you need to do tonight, I've got her. You need some ‘me’ time, to figure everything out. We'll be here when you get back," Kara said a little sad for him; she can only imagine what he is feeling.

"Thank you. If you need me, call me okay," Blaine said with his voice breaking a little.

"You don't have to ever thank me. We have this, go let loose for once in your life," she said, hanging up.

Blaine decided he was going to go out, something he had never done before. He had gone straight from high school to college. When he had moved to Cambridge, Travis had moved in with him, so there was no real reason to go out. Blaine was a homebody and preferred just to spend quiet nights at home with Travis, either snuggling on the couch or in bed making love.

They had always had a really good sex life. That had been one thing that Blaine could never complain about. Before Ali came along, they were together every night, sometimes twice. He had loved spending time with Travis and had just wanted to stay home with him.

By the time he had been old enough to go out to a bar, he was a father, and Ali had become the most important person in his life. He would leave her with a sitter when he had class or work at the law office he was interning at, but not so he could go out and party. When he and Travis went out on a date together, Ali was always with them.

Looking back, that was probably a lot of what happened with him and Travis; they never really had any ‘them’ time other than when Ali went to bed. That was how he had been raised though if his parents went out, he and Cooper went with them. Blaine remembers someone asked his mom once why they didn't leave the boys at home; she looked at them and said: "Because I had them to raise, not to push them off on someone else."

Blaine's parents had genuinely loved spending time with their boys and wanted to be with them. If the boys couldn't go somewhere, then his parents didn't go. That was how he was raising his daughter; she needed to always know that she was his number one priority.

Hence this being the first he was going out on his own, he had never done ‘me' time before, where he just went out and partied. His world revolved around his little girl and until last night, Kurt and Max. Tonight he was going to go out. He was going to allow himself one night to do as his mom always said: "act his age." He was going to go to a bar for the first time and try to forget everything. He was going to let loose for one night and then go back to real life, regroup and figure out where to go from here.

When Blaine landed at the airport, he got his car and drove to the Plaza. He decided to leave the car there and just walk to "The Stage Door" a few blocks down from the hotel. He had heard some of the guys he went to school with talk about it. Since he didn't know anything about the bar scene, he chose to go there.

He walked in the door around seven, and the place was already busy. Walking straight over to the bar he ordered a rum and coke, tipping the glass back he quickly drained it and then ordered another one, and then another. He planned on getting drunk tonight. The music was loud, and the energy in the room was electric.

For the first time in his life, he was going to forget everything. He was going to drink until he forgot the pain in his chest until he forgot about the most beautiful blue-eyed man he had ever seen, and until he forgot the son that was never really his, to begin with.

After his third drink, Blaine started feeling better. After the fourth, he was feeling not much of anything. He downed the last of his fifth drink and then hit the dance floor. Dancing had always been one of the things he enjoyed doing, even though he rarely did it. Travis had always said he looked stupid when he danced and had made Blaine so self-conscious he had stopped dancing altogether.

Tonight though, he didn't care how stupid he looked; he wanted to dance and have fun one more time before he had to wake up in the morning and "adult" for the rest of his life. Tonight he was going to just "Blaine." He was going to be himself, not worry about anyone or anything else; he was going to give himself this one night of fun.

He was shaking his ass to an old 80's song, "Take Me Home Tonight," when he felt a warm body dancing close behind him, and Blaine loved it. He danced backward a little so that they were touching.

"Damn, sexy, shake that ass," Blaine heard his dance partner whisper in his ear, and just laughed, enjoying himself.

Blaine turned around and saw one of the sexiest men he had ever seen. He was a little taller than him. He ran his hands down Blaine's sides until they landed on his hips, pulling them close to him. Blaine raised his arms and rested his wrist on ‘sexy’s’ shoulders, looking down, watching as they danced together. He was shaking his hips just a little more, feeling free for once in his life.

"What do I have to do to get you to let me buy you a drink?" the guy asked, leaning forward so Blaine could hear him.

"You just did it," Blaine said with a smile.

They walked together over to the bar, Blaine ordered another rum and coke, and his sexy dance partner ordered a vodka martini. "So, sexy, what is your name?" he asked Blaine.

"Blaine," he said leaning in close.

"My name is Lucas," he said, reaching out to shake Blaine's hand. "So, do you come here often?"

"No, actually, this is my first time here," Blaine said, looking around, trying to take everything in.

"New in town?" Lucas asked trying to get Blaine's attention back on him.

"Kind of, I have been in New York for a few months, but haven't taken the time to go to bars," Blaine answered, looking at him.

"So, what do you do with your time then?" Lucas asked, taking a sip of his martini.

"Well, I am in my second year of law school, which takes up a lot of my time, and when I am not in school, I am with my three-year-old daughter," Blaine said waiting for sexy to back away as soon as he realized Blaine had a kid.

"Sweet, so are you married, divorced, single?" Lucas asked, not discouraged at all.

"Right now, it is a little complicated? My fiancé and I had a major blow-up last night, which ended in me and my daughter spending the night in a motel while leaving him and his son in my apartment. I am pretty sure we broke up," Blaine said, running his finger across the rim of his glass.

"So, you guys fight, and YOU leave your OWN apartment," Lucas said, laughing.

"Yup, told you it's complicated," Blaine said, downing his drink, contemplating getting another. Before he could even make up his mind, one was being placed in front of him.

"Well, I have a suggestion. Why don't you finish that drink and come back out on the floor with me? I want to dance with you again and I’d also like to get your number in case you are officially broken up," Lucas said with a smile.

Blaine reached for Lucas's phone and quickly typed in his number. Lucas smiled and called him back. "Now you have my number, let's go dance," he said reaching out for Blaine's hand pulling him back onto the dance floor.

They ended up dancing until the bar closed at 1:00 in the morning. Blaine had never had so much fun. It was nice just to let go and forget everything. They walked out of the bar together.

"So, if it becomes official, give me a call. I’d like to get to know you better," Lucas said, pulling Blaine in for a quick hug.

"I'll keep that in mind," Blaine said, hugging Lucas back. He had had fun tonight, but he knew this would be a one-time thing. Even if he and Kurt were over, which he really felt like they were, he knew he wouldn't be ready to jump back into anything anytime soon. Tonight had just really boosted his ego, something he had desperately needed.

Blaine had just made it back to his room, stripped off his clothes, and crawled into bed when his phone rang.

" _ Blaine, can we talk _ ?"


	20. Not Ready

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, and follow's on my work. Also thank you to my amazing beta JayHawkWrites for helping work through my craziness.

 

oOoOo

When Blaine finally made it back to his room, he was dead tired. He had really enjoyed himself, but he knew this had been a one-time thing.  It wasn’t something he would ever do again. Blaine had enjoyed dancing with Lucas, feeling wanted again, but that too, he knew, was a one-time thing. That wasn’t his life, going to bars, dancing with strange men until the early hours of the morning. He was a one man’s man. He loved nothing more than to sit on the couch and cuddle with the people he loved.  He was still very much a homebody.

Looking at the clock he saw that it was 1:30 am and he knew his alarm was going to be going off in five hours. He had played hooky yesterday and wished he could again. He couldn’t, wouldn’t risk jeopardizing his academic career to skip two days in a row. He had worked too hard to get where he was to blow it now.

Blaine had just pulled his shirt over his head, getting undressed and ready to just crash for the five hours he had left when he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. He pulled it out, knowing who it was going to be, before even looking at the name on the screen. He closed his eyes and took a deep, steadying breath before answering the call.

“Hello,” Blaine answered, more tired than he could ever remember being.

“Blaine, can we talk? I’m sorry if I woke you up, but I just couldn’t go any longer without talking to you. I needed to hear your voice,” Kurt said softly. 

Blaine could tell he was crying, and that killed him. “I can’t talk to you yet Kurt, I just can’t,” Blaine whispered with a deep sigh. How could just hearing Kurt’s voice hurt him so much?

“Blaine, **_please_ **! Talk to me! Are you ever going to tell me how to fix this? I just can’t lose you,” Kurt said. 

Blaine could hear the sadness in his voice even over the phone. “Right now Kurt, I don’t know if you can fix it. I’m sorry, but I can’t talk to you about this right now. I just can’t,” Blaine said, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand.

“Blaine I love you, I can’t lose you, please talk to me,” Kurt said his voice breaking.

“I love you, too, Kurt. I love you more than you will ever know, but the things you said, the things you implied hurt me so much. I’m just not ready to talk to you about it yet, I need more time, _please_ just give me more time,” Blaine said softly.

“Can we talk tomorrow? Can you please come home tomorrow so we can try to work this out?” Kurt asked softly.

“I’ll think about it Kurt, but right now, I just don’t know. I’m going to hang up now. "I can't talk about this right now. It's not that I won't ever be able to, I just can't at this moment. I’m sorry,” Blaine said before hitting the end button, disconnecting the call. He sat down on the edge of the bed, put his face in his hands and cried. Hearing Kurt’s voice hurt.

When his tears finally stopped, he stood up and finished undressing. He pulled the blankets down and crawled in the bed, wishing he could just close his eyes and sleep for days. But he couldn’t. He missed Kurt so much. He missed having him in his arms, snuggling behind him, and feeling his warmth, his love. He slowly rolled over on his side and pulled the extra pillow to his chest and held it tight. What was he supposed to do now? How was he going to live without Kurt and Max in his life?

He had fallen so hard, so fast. Kurt had quickly become one of the most important people in his life. He had become Blaine’s center, something Travis, in all the time Blaine had known him, had never managed to become. He had loved Travis and the life he thought they had, but it couldn’t begin to compare to the love he felt for Kurt. He and Max had completed him. They had given him something Blaine hadn’t even known he needed, hadn’t known he was even missing.

Before Max and Kurt had entered Blaine’s life, he had been content with it just being him and his baby girl. He had decided she was all he really needed. Blaine was going to build a future for them and give Ali a stable home life again. Kurt and Max had entered their lives and brought with them a sense of happiness that Blaine had never known.  With Kurt by his side, he felt like they were building a strong foundation on which to raise their children together. Now he wondered how he was going to live without the two of them in his life again, if he even could.

Closing his eyes, Blaine tried to shut out everything, everything that had been said and done over the last twenty-four hours. He tried to shut out the pain, the confusion, the sense of loss and just figure out where to go from here. Snuggling more comfortably under the covers, he slowly drifted off into a dream-filled sleep, waking up at five o’clock from a wonderful dream.

In his dream he had been curled around Kurt, holding him close, soaking up his warmth. Sitting up in bed Blaine forgot for a split second where he was, and why he was there.  Before he was ready to face everything again, the memories came crashing down. He fell back on the pillow closing his eyes, as the tears slowly rolled down his face. That dream had felt so real.

Blaine laid there for twenty minutes, still at a loss as to what he was going to do, before slowly crawling out of bed. He was still so tired and felt dead inside, but he needed to get up and get this day started. He stretched his arms above his head, and then headed to the restroom, deciding since he was up; he might as well take his shower and start getting ready for his day. He took his time in the shower, allowing the warm water to relax him as much as it could. Stepping out he dried himself off and got dressed in a white button-down shirt and a pair of slacks, deciding he would wait until closer to time to leave before putting his tie and coat on.

Sitting down on the couch in the living area of his room, he pulled his laptop out of his messenger bag, placed it on the table in front of him and fired it up. Once Windows had loaded, he quickly pulled up the university’s website and went to his professor’s pages, finding that he had only missed two assignments the day before. This made him feel better. Thankful, once again, that yesterday had been a short day and he hadn’t really missed that much. He quickly finished the assignments so he would be ready for class, not wanting to get any further behind in his studies.

Once he completed the necessary assignments, Blaine switched back to the main university page. He pulled up his course study, figuring out which classes were still needed for his degree. He loved school and always had. He loved learning, loved being in a classroom, but he was just finally ready for it to be over and begin the next stage of his life. 

He signed up for three more courses, so instead of having two short days a week, they would all be roughly the same, and in doing so, he would be able to graduate six months earlier than he had originally planned. Blaine knew that would mean more study time at home and less time with Ali at night, but in the long run, it would be better for both of them.

Once he graduated and got a job, he would have more consistent work times, so instead of having those days where he went straight from class to the law office he interned at, he would just have normal office hours. He also decided, when it got closer to graduation, he would check with his dad and see if there were any openings at his law firm. Michael had hinted multiple times that he would like for Blaine to join the family law firm, but Blaine had wanted to do it on his own time and set his own path. He had always been independent and hadn’t really known how he would feel working for his dad. But now, thinking about it logically, it might be the best thing for him and Ali. It would be a steady job right after graduation, instead of having to apply for different law firms. His boss would definitely understand if something came up with Ali, so that might be a win-win for all concerned.

The only drawback he saw with his new plans was that with him being in classes later each day, it would mean Ali would be left in daycare longer every day. He hated that part but still thought it was a good idea overall to move forward with his plans. He needed to talk to Ms. June today about his change in schedules. He closed the lid of his laptop and slipped it back in its bag, then stood up and stretched out his back. He didn’t realize until he looked at the clock how long he had been slumped over his work, it was already seven. He walked over to the nightstand and picked up his phone. He dialed a number and waited for it to be answered. He was ready for his girl to come back. 

“Good morning, MopTop. How’s the head?” Kara asked answering the call on the second ring.

“Not too bad, but now I know why going out drinking on a school night is such a bad idea,” Blaine said with a soft laugh.

“Yeah, most people realize that when they are 21, but you have always been a little bit of a late bloomer,” Kara said laughing.

“Hey, now,” Blaine said laughing.

“Well, it’s the truth and you know it,” Kara said, and Blaine could almost see the smile on her face.

“That may be so, but a FRIEND wouldn’t rub that in,” Blaine said with a pout, even though she couldn’t see it.

“That maybe so, but a best friend definitely would,” she continued.

“How is Ali doing this morning?” Blaine asked changing the subject when he heard Ali laughing in the background.

“She is doing good. She is, of course, watching Frozen. I can tell she misses you though,” Kara said, not wanting to let him know that Ali had cried herself to sleep the night before asking where her Daddy, Papa, and Brad der were.

“Can you bring her over here? I would come and pick her up, but I don’t think I am ready to run into someone right now,” Blaine said with a sigh. The smile he had on his face disappearing.

“Do you want me to bring her over there or just go ahead and take her to school?” Kara asked.

“Bring her here if that’s ok. I need to see her, I missed her last night and I really like taking her to class,” Blaine said. He really had really missed Ali and wanted to spend some time with her before having to drop her off and going to his classes all day.

“Ok, let me finish getting us dressed, and we will be on our way there,” Kara said.

“Thanks, Kara. Thanks for everything,” Blaine said and disconnected the call.

He next called down to room service and ordered Ali yogurt, fruit and milk for breakfast, and then a pot of coffee for himself and Kara. Walking over to where his suitcase was, he pulled out a pair of dress socks and sat on the bed to put them on. He had always hated socks, but he couldn’t wear dress shoes without them. At times like this, he missed the laid back style of Harvard. The dress code there had been less strict. Right now he would love nothing more than to slip on a pair of comfortable jeans and a t-shirt, instead of a full suit.

He had just finished tying his tie when he heard a knock on the door of his room. When he opened it he saw the room service waiter standing there with the food he had ordered. He stood back and allowed him to sit the tray on the little table and had just let him back out when he heard his little girl yelling, “Daddy,” and saw her running towards him. He bent down, a smile on his face and scooped her up into his arms.

“Good morning sweet girl. Did you enjoy your sleepover with Auntie Kara?” Blaine asked laughing, placing a kiss on her little cheek.

“Yes,” she said with a big smile that could light up the whole room, wrapping her little arms around his neck.

“I’m glad you had fun. You ready to eat breakfast before school?” Blaine asked.

“Yes,” Ali said with a giggle as Blaine sat her in the booster seat that the motel had supplied for her.

Blaine put her yogurt and fruit in front of her, before pouring himself and Kara a cup of coffee handing it to her. He waited for her to down the first cup as usual, before refilling it.

“Have a seat,” Blaine said pointing to one of the empty chairs in front of the table.

“So, how did your night go?” Kara asked looking at him. She had been really worried about him.

“It went ok. I got really drunk for one. That is something I have never done, and I don’t see myself doing it again. I had fun though. I actually got out on the dance floor and danced,” Blaine said, smiling at her. “Annnnddd, I met someone,” Blaine said.

“WHAT!!” Kara said in complete shock.

“Yeah. His name was Lucas, and he was really nice. We danced several dances together. I needed that, you know KarBear? I think I just needed to feel wanted again,” Blaine said with a sad smile on his face.

“Ok, so now what?” she said, still looking at him in disbelief.

“Nothing, I go back to life as usual. You know me, Kara. The bar scene isn’t me. It was fun but been there, done that, got the shirt. I don’t feel the need to do it again,” Blaine answered.

“What about this Lucas guy though?” Kara asked.

“He was really nice. We talked, but I told him that I didn’t know technically if I was free. He gave me his number and told me to call him when or if it became official,” Blaine said looking at her, feeling sad just thinking about everything being over between him and Kurt. He wasn’t ready for their relationship to be over, but he just couldn’t see how it couldn’t be.

“I’m glad you had fun Blaine, I really am. But even if you and Kurt are over, I don’t see you being ready to jump into anything that soon,” she said looking at Blaine with concern.

“I’m not, and I don’t know if I ever will be. If we are over, then I’m going to concentrate on me and Ali. I have doubled up on some of my course studies. I’m going to graduate half a year early. I’m ready to be out of school. I have spent most of my life in one class or the other and I think I’m finally over it. I’m ready to move on with my life you know?” Blaine said, looking at her.

“I know, Blaine, I know. I’m sorry this all happened. I wish I could make it better for you, but I don’t think passing you a brownie during study hall is going to fix it this time,” she answered with a sad smile. When they had still been at Carson together, when she knew Blaine had had a bad day, she would make him his favorite chocolate chip brownies. They didn’t stop the sting from the names Blaine was called, or the words that were thrown his way, but they had made him feel a little better, if only for a while.

“I only wish it could. I think it is beyond brownies this time, no matter how good they always were,” Blaine said softly, reaching over to wipe off Ali’s face.

“You ready to go to school baby girl?” Blaine asked, kissing her cheek before standing up and unbuckling the belt on the booster seat.

“See Brad der?” Ali asked with a grin.

“Yes baby, you get to see brother today,” Blaine answered looking at Kara. If he and Kurt were over, they needed to figure something out, so at least the kids could still spend time together. This wasn’t their fault. They had done nothing wrong and they still deserved to be in each other’s lives.

“I hope you have a good day today,” Kara said hugging Blaine, placing a kiss on both his and Ali’s cheek.

“Thanks, Kara. Thanks for watching her last night. Thanks for being here for me as always. Thanks for being in my life,” Blaine said, holding her tight for just a few minutes.

“You never have to thank me, Blaine. You have always been there for me, always. I love you, and I will always be there for you,” she said wiping a tear from off her cheek.

“I know you will. I love you, too. I’ll call you tonight when I get out of class. I have something I want to talk to you about,” Blaine said grabbing his messenger bag. Still holding Ali he walked with Kara out the door.

Blaine put Ali in her car seat and made his way to the Primrose school ready to drop Ali off. When they got there and walked through the front door Blaine bent down and put Ali on her feet, holding her hand he walked her to her preschool classroom. When they got to the door, Blaine squatted down in front of Ali, telling her goodbye, and that he would be back to pick her up later. He was just standing up when he was almost knocked down.

Max had come running out of the classroom straight to them with a big smile on his face yelling, “Daddy, Alri,” jumping into Blaine’s arms.

Blaine could do nothing but smile. He picked Max up and hugged him for a few minutes. “Hey little man, how are you doing huh? Daddy misses you,” Blaine said, kissing Max on his cheek before setting him back down, looking him over. He had missed that little boy so much.

“I good,” Max said with a big smile before hugging Ali.

“Good. Daddy has to go, but I love you both so much. Be good today for me and Papa ok,” Blaine said hugging them each one more time before standing up and watching as they both walked into class, Max holding Ali’s hand like he didn’t want to let her go.

On his way out of the building, he stopped by the office and talked to Ms. June, letting her know about the extra hours he would be gone for class, and letting her know that Ali would be here for a full schedule from now on.

“Will that include Max as well?” she asked looking up from where she had been making notations in Ali’s file.

“Umm, that would be a question for Mr. Hummel,” Blaine said softly, watching the look on her face change as she looked at him.

“Oh,” she said with an understanding look on her face. “I’m sorry”

“Thank you. We are still working things through, but thank you,” Blaine said before turning around and going back to his car, wanting to just break down again.

His day dragged, the classes he usually enjoyed seemed to take twice as long as usual. Tomorrow he knew would be worse since he had added three more classes to his day. Groaning he wondered if he had made the right decision, but knew he had. Walking into Ali’s school, he just wanted to go home, curl up on the couch with Kurt and the kids and veg out, but he knew that wasn’t going to happen. He was dreading going to the motel. No matter how comfortable it might be, it wasn’t home.

Blaine had just gotten even with the door of Ali’s classroom when he heard crying and knew it was Ali. She sounded so distraught. He took off running into the class, stopping when he saw his little girl crying uncontrollably while being held by her teacher, Ms. Suzie. She kept rocking Ali, rubbing her back and whispering in her ear trying to comfort her.

Blaine sat down in front of Ms. Suzie and pulled Ali into his lap. He placed her head on his shoulder, feeling her little body shake from the force of her crying.

“Ali, baby what’s wrong? Talk to daddy, please sweet girl,” Blaine said holding her close, rubbing his hand up and down her back, rocking with her the way he used to when she was really little. He looked up at the teacher questioningly.

“She was fine, she had a good day. About ten minutes ago, Mr. Hummel came in and picked up Max. He spent a few minutes talking to Ali, holding her, but then he told her he had to go, that you would be back to pick her up later. Her little heart broke when she saw him and Max both leave, and not take her with them. I was really surprised because when you guys come in to pick up the kids you take them both. This time, Mr. Hummel said he would only be picking up Max, that you would be picking up Ali,” Ms. Suzie said softly.

“Yeah, we are working some things out right now. Thank you for your patience with her,” Blaine said with a sad smile. “Let’s go home baby girl. Let’s go see Papa and Max ok?”

“O- _hic-_ kay,” she said hiccupping after crying so hard and so long. “Home,” she said nodding her head, a small smile starting to spread across her face.

Blaine stood up, holding her. He walked over and picked up her little backpack, swinging it over his shoulder, and then headed back to his car. He might not necessarily be ready to talk to Kurt yet, but he needed to. They needed to work things out, they were not only hurting themselves, but they were also hurting their children, and that wasn’t something Blaine was willing to do.

 


	21. On Hold

**A/N: Thank you to my amazing beta JayHawkWrites, who took my rambling’s and helped make them make sense. Thank you for the reviews, the kudos, and the follow’s I have gotten on this and my other stories. You have no idea how much it helps.**

oOoOo

 

Blaine lost track of how long he stood outside his apartment door, wanting to walk in and see Kurt, not wanting to at the same time. He kept wondering what had caused Kurt to behave the way he had, but also not wanting to know, afraid that it might be the end. What happened had come out of nowhere as far as Blaine had known. Everything had been ok and then it was all falling apart. If he was honest with himself, what happened with Kurt had shocked him more than walking in and finding Travis in bed with someone else.

Ali placed her hand on his cheek and whispered, “Daddy,” was what finally had him moving. Blaine reached in his pocket, pulled out his keys, and unlocked the door.  No matter what happened he and Ali wouldn’t be staying at the motel tonight. They would be at home with their family. He would sleep in the guest room, or Kurt could, until they got everything worked out. Either they would fix their relationship, or it would end. He was hoping for the first option.

Blaine opened the front door and the first thing he heard was the unmistakable sound of crying. Walking into the living room, he saw Kurt on the couch crying, clutching a crying Max to his chest. Blaine ran over to him and quickly sat Ali down on her feet before sitting down beside Kurt and pulling Kurt to him.

“Kurt, sweetheart, what’s wrong? Are you and Max ok. Are you hurt? Please, sweetheart, talk to me,” Blaine whispered with his hand on the back of Kurt’s head, holding him to his shoulder.

“I had to leave her Blaine. I had to leave my crying daughter at school. Who does something like that, huh? I couldn’t bring her home because I didn’t know how you would feel about it. But Blaine, if you had seen her, and I had to leave her like that and it was just...” Kurt whispered back, hiccuping on a sob, before sitting up straight so he could look at Blaine.

“She was crying when I got there, Kurt, which is why I am here. She was crying for you and Max. I decided right then that we had to fix this, I wasn’t going to let _our_ children suffer because we couldn’t get our shit together, and yes I said _our_ children,” Blaine said, breaking his own rule about cursing. “You can say anything you want, Kurt, but that little boy is my son. I couldn’t love him more if he were my own flesh and blood,” Blaine said, getting upset all over again, he stood up and started pacing until he saw the two kids watching him. Max had crawled down off of Kurt’s lap and was standing beside Ali, holding her hand. Blaine walked over to them and squatted down, then wrapped an arm around each of them.

“Ali, why don’t you and brother go into your room and play so I can talk to Papa, ok?” Blaine asked, placing a soft kiss on each of their cheeks.

“Brad der?” Ali asked, tilting her head sideways.

“Yes, you and brother. Go play in your room, ok? I love you both,” Blaine said, watching as his two kids walked down the hall to play. Wondering how they were going to fix this because not doing so was no longer an option.

“Ok, Kurt, talk to me. Tell me what has really been going on,” Blaine said, standing up, putting his hands in his pocket, and turning to look at Kurt.

“I don’t know, Blaine, I really don’t. Everything was going so good with us. We never even fought and it was like we were always in sync. I guess in a way, I kept waiting for the other shoe to drop, and for you to realize you had made a mistake. That you didn’t want me and Max to be part of your life, and you would just leave. When I lost my job, I started wondering what I was going to do, how was I going to support Max and myself now? You know, I never drink, maybe a glass of wine with dinner, but that is it. I learned in high school that I couldn’t handle liquor. The only time I had ever gotten drunk, I threw up on my guidance counselor’s shoes,” Kurt said with a short nervous laugh.

“After they fired me, I went to the park and walked around. That had always been a place where I could go and think. I could relax there and walking around gave me time and space to get my head on straight again. It was one of the first places I went to after moving to New York. When Drew and I would fight, I would put Max in his stroller, and we would go there and just get lost. It became my safe place, my thinking place. I walked around until lunch, trying to figure out what to do next. Marc Jacobs was the perfect place to work. They paid me really well, and I didn’t know where I would ever find another job like that again. I also started wondering how I was going to tell you that I lost my job.” Kurt was now getting to the heart of what was wrong, and he was dreading having to say what he knew he needed to.

“I know you’re nothing like Drew; I know that, but I just started imagining how you were going to react, because I knew how Drew would have. He would have exploded and called me stupid and immature. He would have made comments about how he was going to have to support us now. I knew I couldn’t handle that coming from you. I had gotten used to Drew saying stuff like that, but I just couldn’t stand the thought of those kinds of words coming from you. I thought I would drink one glass of wine to calm my nerves and try to figure out what to say to you.” In his logical mind, he knew, he _knew_ that Blaine would never in a million years act like Drew. But, when tragedy strikes, Kurt’s logical mind isn’t the one that’s the loudest.

“That glass led to another and then another. I am so sorry, Blaine. I know that doesn’t excuse what I did. I still can’t believe I put our kids at risk like that. Max and Ali are two of the most important people in my life, and what I did was stupid and dangerous. Those two precious kids could have been hurt because of me. I was so worried about you being mad and leaving me because I lost my job that I went and did something far worse. I honestly don’t know what to say. I know ‘sorry’ doesn’t come anywhere near to being enough, but I am Blaine, I really am. Can you ever forgive me?” Kurt whispered before falling apart.

Blaine was beside Kurt in an instant pulling him into his arms, holding him tight and letting him cry it out. No matter how mad or angry he felt, he loved Kurt. Seeing him this upset hurt his soul so very much. He held him until the tears stopped, but there was still so much more that had to be discussed before he could even think of forgiving Kurt. As bad as that thought was before Blaine could move on with his relationship with Kurt, he had to know. The words Kurt had said had hurt and left Blaine wondering if he really felt that way. To say something while drunk was one thing, but to say it while sober was something completely different. The most hurtful words said that night had been when Kurt was sober. Blaine didn’t even know where they had come from, and until he knew, he couldn’t begin to forgive, or move on.

Slowly pulling away from Kurt, Blaine stood up and walked a little away. Keeping his back to him, “I want to forgive you, I do, but there is still so much I don’t understand. I know why you said you got drunk, and I understand that, I do. After you sobered up, you still said that Max wasn’t mine, that I only had one child. Legally, I know that’s true, but I love that little boy, and you know that. You said that while you were drunk and also when you were sober, so it wasn’t just the alcohol talking.” Blaine knew that all of their thoughts and feelings needed to be laid out on the table, so that they could fix the mess they had found themselves in. They needed to mend whatever this rift was, so that they could be a family once more.

“When I offered to help you to start your own business, you accused me of trying to be your sugar daddy and paying you for sex. That was also while you were sober, Kurt. Where did that even come from? I wasn’t offering to pay you for sexual favors, I was offering to help you start a business of your own. It is something I know you would be amazing at and would love to do. If you remember, every suit I bought before I even knew who you were, was one of your designs. I loved each and every one of them. I know you would be so good at it. I could’ve loaned you the money, or been a silent partner in the business if you wanted me to be, but to say what you said was so out of left field.” Blaine always thought that Kurt’s designs should be under his own label. He hated that his love was working under someone else, when it was him who should have been shining in his own spotlight.

“Did I make you feel that way, Kurt? Did I make you feel like I was trying to buy you? Because all I want to do, all I have ever wanted to do, was love you. And one of the ways that I felt I could show how much I loved you was to help you with this,” Blaine said, turning around to look Kurt in the eyes, feeling hurt all over again.

Before Blaine knew what happened, Kurt was in front of him, pulling him into his arms, holding him tight. “No, Blaine no,” Kurt whispered with tears running down his face, feeling so bad that he had made Blaine feel like this, especially knowing what Travis had put him through. He hated that he made him doubt himself all over again. “I swear I don’t feel that way. I don’t even know why I said that and I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it, I love you so much,” Kurt said before dropping his arms when Blaine didn’t hug him back.

“Blaine, please, please say I can fix this. I am so sorry, you didn’t deserve that at all, please,” Kurt said, begging Blaine tears falling down his cheeks.

“I don’t know Kurt, I really don’t know,” Blaine said, his voice so soft that Kurt could barely hear him. Kurt’s answer had devastated him. There had been no reason for the outburst, nothing. In the back of his mind, Blaine had hoped there would be. That there would be some kind of explanation, a doubt or a worry that they could’ve hashed out together, but this... Could he move on with Kurt if he was always worried that it would happen again? Could he marry him?

“Ummm, Ali and I will be staying here tonight, I need to go, pack our stuff and check out of the motel,” Blaine said before walking down the hall to get Ali. When he walked back into the living room holding her, Kurt just looked at him, not understanding.

“Blaine, you can leave her here with Max and me, I don’t mind,” Kurt said looking at them.

“I don’t know, Kurt,” Blaine whispered, holding Ali tight, looking at Kurt. He wanted to trust him again, he did, but this was his baby girl. Like Kurt had been concerned about Kara watching the kids when they had gone away together, Blaine now had concerns about leaving Ali with Kurt. He really didn’t want to leave Max either, but he had no legal rights to him.

“Blaine, I promise you can trust me with her. What happened the other night will never happen again. Please trust me,” Kurt said, looking at Blaine, begging him with his eyes. He had really messed up this time, and he just hopes he hasn’t completely ruined the best thing to ever happen to him and Max.

Blaine stood there for a few minutes, wanting to trust Kurt so badly, but almost afraid to. He loved Ali more than life itself, she was his world, and if anything happened to her, he would never forgive himself.

“Blaine, I promise,” Kurt whispered, seeing the doubt written all over Blaine’s face. Kurt knew he deserved that doubt, knew it would take a while before he could earn Blaine’s trust again, but he would do everything he could until he did.

Blaine stood there for a few more minutes. He knew they had to start somewhere, “Ok,” Blaine whispered, kissing Ali on the cheek before setting her down. “It shouldn’t take more than thirty minutes to get there and check out. I’ll stop on the way home and grab us something for dinner if you would like.”

“That sounds good, sorry I didn’t cook tonight, but, well, I didn’t know if you would be coming home,” Kurt said, looking at Blaine, hating the distance that was between them.

Blaine kissed the kids goodbye before turning around and walking out the door without glancing at Kurt. It took everything Blaine had not to turn around, pick up Ali and take her with him, or even stop at Kara’s door and ask her to check-in. He knew if they were ever going to fix this, he would have to learn to trust Kurt again. If only that trust wasn’t for the care of his precious little girl.

To say that Blaine was a nervous wreck the whole time he was gone was an understatement. He quickly went to his and Ali’s room, threw everything into their suitcase, then went and checked out, canceling their reservation for the rest of the week. For dinner, Blaine decided on a fast-food and ordered the kids chicken strips and fries, himself and Kurt a salad. He just couldn’t take the time needed to wait anywhere else; he needed to get home.

The first thing Blaine heard were screams of laughter when he walked in the door. Looking in the living room, Blaine saw that the kids had been bathed and were in their pajamas. Kurt was down on the floor with them playing. Blaine could do nothing but smile. Walking over to the dining table, he sat the food down before walking into the laundry room to put his and Ali’s dirty clothes in the hamper, deciding to wash them later. Everything else Blaine carried into the spare room. He had some studying he needed to do tonight after the kids were put to bed.

Blaine walked out of the spare room, noticing that Kurt had seen what he had done, and he was no longer smiling. He was still playing with the kids, but all the joy was gone from his face. “You guys ready to eat?” Blaine asked, trying to sound upbeat.

The kids came running to him, followed by Kurt. They buckled the kids in their booster seats, and then Blaine walked into the kitchen, pouring them a sippy cup of juice, and grabbing himself and Kurt a can of Diet Coke each. They ate in silence, broken by an occasional word from the kids. Once they finished eating, Max chose the movie they would watch tonight, and they all sat down on the couch, Blaine, on one end, holding Max and Kurt on the other end, holding Ali. Kurt and Blaine not even pretending to watch, both too lost in their own thoughts.

When the movie finished, Blaine stood up, still holding Max, “Come on munchkin heads, time for bed,” he said before reaching down, picking up Ali out of Kurt’s lap, and then carried them both to Ali’s room. They needed to fix Max’s bedroom this weekend, so if he wanted to sleep in there again, he could.

Since it was Max’s night to pick the movie, it was Ali’s turn to pick the book they would read. Blaine expected Kurt to join them for storytime, and he didn’t know if he was glad or sad that Kurt didn’t. Blaine read to the kids until they fell asleep. He carried them over to the bed, tucked them in, turned on the nightlight, and quietly walked out and back into the living room. Noticing that Kurt was still sitting on the couch, Blaine walked over to him, running his hands through his hair. _Why did this have to be so hard when it used to be so easy._

“I have some studying I need to do tonight. I signed up for extra classes so I can graduate early,” Blaine said, looking at Kurt. “I guess I will just sleep in there tonight, so I don’t disturb you. Good night, Kurt,” Blaine said, walking to the office and quietly shutting the door.

Blaine studied until eleven, until he just couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer. He closed his laptop and placed a bookmark in his book to mark his spot. He quietly opened the office door, and walked down the hall to Ali’s room, checking to make sure that she and Max were both still covered up. His bedroom door was open, and Blaine heard crying coming from the bed. It took all he had to turn around and walk back down the hall and to ignore the fact that he knew Kurt was crying. That was the hardest thing he had ever done.

Blaine walked back into the spare room, closed the door, and broke down himself. How were they going to fix this? How were they going to fix them if Kurt couldn’t even give him a reason for why he had done what he did and said the hurtful things he had said. Blaine rolled over, closed his eyes, and prayed for sleep.

He was awake the next morning before Kurt, so he made coffee and got both kids dressed for school. Blaine didn’t know if Kurt would keep Max home with him, or would take him to school, so he got him dressed as well. Once they were ready, he carried them both into the kitchen. Blaine had made Max and Ali pancakes and was on his second cup of coffee when Kara came through the door.

“Hi, how did it go last night?” She whispered. Blaine had called her after picking up a crying Ali from school. He let her know that he would be going home to see if he and Kurt could fix what was wrong.

Looking towards the hallway to make sure Kurt wasn’t close, he looked at Kara and whispered, “It didn’t. He apologized for what he did and told me why he did it, but had no excuse for the things he said. That, of course, was the part I needed an explanation for the most. It was like ‘sorry,’ but no real reason why. I don’t know Kara. I don’t know if I can trust him anymore, you know?”

“Blaine, please don’t give up yet. I know how much you love him, and I know he loves you just as much. I have never seen you so happy as I have since you met Kurt. Besides Ali, he is the best thing that ever happened to you. Give it time, Blaine, please. Don’t make a mistake I know you will regret it,” Kara said, hugging Blaine, placing a kiss on the kid's cheeks before leaving without even getting her normal second cup of coffee.

Blaine had just cleaned the kids up and pulled them out of their booster seats when Kurt came into the kitchen. He was still in his pajamas, and his hair was going everywhere, which was very unlike Kurt. One of the first things he always did, even on the weekend was get dressed, and fix his hair. Blaine pulled a cup out of the cabinet, poured Kurt a cup of coffee and handed it to him. “I am going to be late tonight since I added three classes to my short day. I’ll pick up Ali on my way home. Do you want me to take Max to class and pick him up?”

“No, I got it. Don’t worry about it,” Kurt said, sipping on his coffee, not looking at Blaine.

“I can take him, it's no trouble,. I am going there anyway,” Blaine said again, hating the distance that was between them, but not knowing how to fix it.

“No, I got it, but thanks,” Kurt said stiffly like he was conducting a business transaction, not talking about his son.

“Whatever, Kurt,” Blaine said, exhaling his breath before grabbing his messenger bag and Ali’s backpack. He bent over and kissed Max on the cheek, telling him goodbye, then picked up Ali and was walking out the door. Blaine made it to the elevator before he felt the tears start sliding down his face. He was losing, and had no way to stop it.

Blaine was in his second class of the day and reached in his pocket to pull out his phone. He wanted to send a text to Kurt to remind him that he would be late and to see if they could talk when he got home. He couldn’t deal with the space that was between them anymore, even when in the same room. If it took all night, Blaine was determined that they would sort this out tonight. His phone wasn’t in his pocket. That’s when he remembered he had pulled it out of his pocket this morning to answer a text from his mom and had placed it on the coffee table, forgetting to pick it back up. _Shit_.

oOoOo

Blaine knew something was wrong the minute he walked in the door. The apartment was too quiet and felt too empty. There was no laughing Max, no television playing Paw Patrol, and the most telling thing was no music playing on Kurt’s iPod. The apartment was dead silent. Blaine didn’t like it at all. Looking around, he didn’t see anything missing. All of Kurt’s knick-knacks, all the things important to him, were still there, but two of the most important things in Blaine's life were not. Kurt and Max were nowhere in sight.

Walking into their bedroom, Blaine saw that Kurt’s suitcase was missing along with a few of his favorite outfits.  Blaine walked into Max’s room and saw the same. Max’s stuffed bear, the one he couldn’t sleep without, was nowhere in sight. He went next to Ali’s room since they had slept there last night. Blaine just hoped it was there, that what he was thinking wasn’t happening, but the bear was nowhere in sight.

Blaine ran back into the living room to get his phone. He had to talk to Kurt, he couldn’t lose him. When he picked it up off of the table, he saw a piece of paper flutter to the ground. Was this it? Was Kurt saying goodbye to him the way Drew had said goodbye to Kurt? Was it over before they really even tried to fix it. Blaine took a deep breath, sat down on the couch and bent down to pick up the paper. Taking a deep breath, Blaine unfolded the letter and read the words written for him by Kurt.

_Blaine,_

_I have to leave for a while. I need to think about what happened, why it happened, and where to go from here. I know you are upset because I didn’t have an answer to give you about why I said the things I said. To be honest, I don’t have an answer for myself either. I know I don’t feel that way, I promise. But like you said, it had to have come from somewhere, so I need to figure that out. I love you. I love what we have, the life we were building together. I just hope it is still there when I get home.  I have gone back to Lima. I am going to spend a few days with my dad, so I can figure this out, figure me out. I didn’t mean to hurt you, and I know I did. I can see the pain I caused every time I look at you. I knew last night you were afraid to leave Ali with me. I understand that too, I do, even though that hurts more than you will ever know. I know though that that was my fault, I caused that mistrust and I’m sorry. I will be back Sunday morning, and if you are interested, we can talk. I love you more than you will ever know, and if it helps at all, I am really sorry._

_Love Kurt_

Blaine felt better and didn’t at the same time. What if they couldn’t fix this? What if he couldn’t trust anymore? Everything was so up in the air right now and it made Blaine feel untethered and lost. Blaine decided, for now, to concentrate on him and Ali and fix what he could fix. He wanted to call or text Kurt, but he felt like since Kurt had left, he was asking for time and space. And Blaine would willingly give him that if it would help them. Blaine fixed dinner and fed Ali, not in the mood to eat anything himself. After her bath, they watched Paw Patrol. Ali was more clinging than usual and he could tell that she was missing Max. When he told her it was time for bed, for the first time in months, she cried about going to bed, not wanting to go.

“Come on, baby. Daddy will go lay down with you, ok?” He said, standing up and placing a kiss on her forehead, holding her a little closer. “Do you know what you want me to read tonight?” Blaine asked when he walked into her room. She just continued to cry, shaking her head. Blaine went over to the rocking chair in her room, sat down, and just started rocking. He held her little head on his shoulder, singing softly a song he had started singing to her right after she was born.

_Baby mine, don't you cry_

_Baby mine, dry your eyes_

_Rest your head close to my heart_

_Never to part_

_Baby of mine_

Blaine placed a soft kiss on top of Ali’s head. He can still remember the day they had brought her home. He was holding her close, singing her this song. After he had left Dalton, Blaine had stopped singing. That was another thing on the long list of things Travis had always made Blaine feel stupid about. Singing used to be a passion for him, something he loved to do.

Blaine, at one point in his life, had seen himself on stage. He had wanted to be in a Broadway musical, performing and singing in front of a big audience. But, Travis had convinced him to do a more “adult” kind of profession, so like his dad, he started college to be a lawyer. Blaine still missed singing. He missed the friendships he had at Dalton.

_Little one, when you play_

_Don't you mind what they say_

_Let those eyes sparkle and shine_

_Never a tear_

_Baby of mine_

_From your head to your toes (Baby mine)_

_You're so sweet, goodness knows (Baby mine)_

_You are so precious to me_

_Cute as can be_

_Baby of mine_

That was as far in the song as he got. His sweet baby girl was finally asleep. Blaine held her close just a few minutes more, snuggling into her little neck, loving the way she smelled after having a bath. He knew eventually she would outgrow him holding her like this. She would grow up and no longer appreciate her dad hugging her. He knew every little girl went through that, but he was going to hold onto her, hold onto this, as long as he could. Blaine knew he would never be ready for that day to come. Standing up, he walked over to her bed and gently laid her down. Rubbing his hand gently across her head, smoothing down her little curls that were so like his. He  looked at her, not seeing any part of the surrogate that he and Travis had used visible in her. Blaine was beyond thankful that she had been willing to give him the gift of fatherhood, which was something he never even knew he needed until he had it. She was his.

Blaine stood watching Ali sleep for a few minutes before walking into the kitchen, grabbing a Diet Coke, and then walking into the office. He needed to study for a test he had tomorrow. When he heard his phone vibrate on the living room coffee table, Blaine ran to get to it. He hoped it was Kurt reaching out. But it was just something from one of his professors reminding him he had a paper due in three days. With a sigh, Blaine turned around, walked back into the office, and opened his book.

Before Blaine went to bed that night, he sent a quick text. He knew that Kurt needed time to work through things for himself, but he couldn’t go to bed and not tell him good night, and to say I love you. Blaine was crawling in bed, convinced that Kurt wasn’t going to respond when he got the ding of a message being received.

“Love you, too. Night,” was all it said. Blaine looked at it before setting his phone back down on the nightstand, closing his eyes, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

oOoOo

Blaine managed to make it through the rest of his week at school with little complications. He passed his test and had turned in his paper on time. He hadn’t heard any more from Kurt, even though every night, he had texted him before crawling into bed.

Saturday morning Blaine was up early. He wanted to go and get new bedding for Max’s room. He had stayed awake late the night before, repainting the wall he had been unable to get the black marker off of. Blaine dressed Ali in warm clothes since the temperature had dropped a lot last night. While he was out getting bedding for Max’s room, he needed to look into getting Ali a new winter coat. She had outgrown the one she had worn last year, and it had been donated with everything else when he was packing up for the move.  

Blaine smiled, thinking about now that she was older and could understand more, trick-or-treating for Halloween would be fun. He needed to look into finding her a costume. That thought brought up Thanksgiving and Christmas in his mind. Would he and Kurt divide their time between families like other couples did, or would Kurt just want to be with his family in Lima. That is also dependent on whether or not they were even still together when that time comes.

Trying to chase away that depressing thought, Blaine grabbed his wallet, phone, keys, picked up Ali, and was walking out the door. When he got to the hall, he decided to see if Kara wanted to come with him. Blaine hadn’t spent a lot of time with her lately, and he missed her. Pulling out his key to her apartment, Blaine unlocked the door and walked in. To say he was shocked by what he saw would have been an understatement. He might have to rethink the whole walking in without knocking thing. He and Kara had always done that since they were kids. They had always had a key to the others' home. Kara had come and gone as she wanted to at the Anderson’s home. Blaine had had a key to Kara’s house as well but had never used it because of how her parents were.

Since that time, they had always had a key to each other’s apartments, even when they lived in different states. Where Kara lived had been Blaine’s home, and where Blaine lived had been Kara’s. It used to drive Travis crazy when Kara would come for a surprise visit and she would just walk in. No matter how long he and Travis had been together, he had never been able to get him to understand that that was Kara’s house too. He and Blaine had argued over that on more than one occasion.

“Hello,” Blaine said with a big grin on his face walking into Kara’s living room, seeing Noah ‘Puck’ Puckerman standing in Kara’s hall wearing nothing but a towel.

“Oh… hey Blaine,” Puke said, looking around for Kara. “Did Kara let you in, I thought she was still in bed?”

At this, Blaine started laughing. It was 9 am on a Saturday, and Kara was still in bed? “Umm, no, key,” Blaine said, still smiling, holding up his keyring.

“KarBear, you have some ‘splainin’ to do," Blaine said loudly in his best Ricky Ricardo voice still laughing, watching as Kara ran out of her room completely naked. “Kara, go put those away, you know they don’t work on me,” Blaine said pointing at her breasts.

“You just wish,” She said with a cheesy grin, walking back into her room and coming back out in a robe. “Morning, MopTop, and my beautiful, darling girl,” Kara said, walking over to Blaine, and taking Ali from him and placing kisses all over her face until she started giggling.

“Blaine, you remember Noah right,” Kara said, stepping back from Blaine, still holding Ali.

“Um, yes, I do. But someone has been holding out on me, judging from what I am seeing,” Blaine answered her, looking between her and Noah.

“Do you always just barge your way into Kara’s apartment like that, without knocking?” Noah asked, walking up to Kara, putting his arm around her and pulling her to his side. Blaine didn’t know that much about Noah, just what Kurt had told him, but watching him protect Kara… he might just be worthy of her.

“Yes,” Kara and Blaine answered at the same time, looking at each other laughing.

“Anyway, I was just coming to see if you wanted to go shopping with me this morning. But, since you are busy, I’ll go ahead and go. Do you want to grab lunch at McCalisters later?” Blaine asked, taking Ali back from Kara.

“Sounds good, normal time?” Kara asked, wrapping her now free arms around Noah’s waist, another tell-tale sign to Blaine. Typically, Kara wasn’t openly affectionate with people other than Blaine and Ali. She had learned the hard way growing up not to show affection. It had taken a long time for Kara to hug, or allow herself to be embraced by Blaine’s parents.

“Yeah, noon, see you then,” Blaine said, leaning in and placing a kiss on her cheek, and then reaching out his hand to shake Noah’s. Blaine was glad to see Kara happy. It had been a while.

Blaine was able to replace Max’s bedding and found Ali several new winter outfits, pajamas, and a coat. This would be their first New York winter, and Blaine was looking forward to it. He couldn’t wait for Christmas this year, seeing New York dressed in lights. He was excited to see the Christmas trees at Rockefeller center, go ice skating at Bryant Park, and drinking more hot chocolate than he probably should. Even though Ali was probably still too young to appreciate it, Blaine wanted to take her to see The Nutcracker.

Blaine had all these traditions he wanted to start with her, and hopefully, Max as well. He had loved all the things he had done as a child with his parents and Cooper. They had always made everything about Christmas magical, and Blaine wanted to give that to Ali and Max. He wanted them to have memories so that when they were his age, they could look back on them fondly. He wanted them to someday share the same experiences with their kids. His parents had given him that, and he wanted to pass that on to his children.

oOoOo

“So, when did this happen?” Blaine asked Kara but was looking at Noah. He knew Kurt called him Puck, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do so. They had been at the restaurant for fifteen minutes and had been chatting back and forth.

“The weekend after we got back from Ali’s party,” Kara answered, looking at Blaine, trying to silently tell him not to be hurt that she hadn’t said anything.

“Wow, Kara, that’s awesome and I’m so happy for you! Why didn’t you tell me? You know I would always be happy for you. If we had known he was going to be here, we could have planned something for you guys,” Blaine said, not believing she had kept something like this from him. They told each other everything. He tried not to be, but he was a little hurt that she hadn’t said anything.

She just looked at Blaine, and watched as the happiness that had just been there slipped away. “I’m sorry Blaine, I had planned on telling you and Kurt. I had hoped that we could maybe go out to dinner together, and then everything happened, so I just kept it quiet.”

“Kara, I’m sorry, but you don’t ever have to hide something like this from me. You know I’ll always be happy for you no matter what is going on with Kurt and me,” Blaine said reaching out for Kara’s hand, gently squeezing it.

“Is something going on between you and Princess?” Noah asked, looking at Blaine.

Blaine just stared at him, not liking the fact that he called Kurt princess. To Blaine, it seemed derogatory, but he also didn’t know about sharing something about his and Kurt’s relationship with one of Kurt’s friends. It felt like a breach of trust to him.

“Blaine, talk to him. Noah has known Kurt since they were in high school. He is one of Kurt’s best friends and might be able to help you understand what happened,” Kara said, looking at Blaine.

Blaine sat there looking at them, weighing his options, and he finally told Noah what had happened. Not all of it, and not word for word, just that Kurt had said some hurtful things during an argument, and he couldn’t understand where it had come from.

“Blaine, one thing you have to understand about the princess is, when he feels cornered or is worried about something, Kurt lashes out. He says hurtful vindictive things that he usually doesn’t mean. I went to school with the guy, and yes, I wasn’t always the nicest person to him. After I joined Glee, after I got to really know him, we became friends. Well, he and Finn became my best friends. He never means to be hurtful, and a lot of the time doesn’t even realize he has done it. To be honest, he usually doesn’t even mean the things he says.”

“If you could have heard some of the things he said…” Blaine said, looking at Noah, feeling guilty about talking about Kurt behind his back. He _needed_ to speak to someone about what happened, and Kara had always been his person to talk to. Blaine had never planned on having this conversation with Noah present. He had planned on talking to Kara tonight, but when she made the comment she had, Noah had responded. It was nice to get a perspective from someone who really knew Kurt, though.

“Trust me when I say ‘I know.’ I have been on the losing side of Kurt’s tongue before myself,” Noah said with a crooked smile. “I love Kurt, he’s my boy, but he doesn’t always think about things he says before he says them.”

“I have just never seen him like that before,” Blaine said, looking at Noah.

“Hopefully, you never will again. It doesn’t happen often, but when it does… Just remember that Kurt loves you, he talks about you all the time. It’s always Blaine this and Blaine that. He was never like that with Drew. Why he was with that _as..._ Oops, that jerk, I don’t know. We all tried to warn Kurt that he wasn’t good for him. We could all see it, but not Kurt. That was the first time I have ever seen Kurt not listen to Burt. Burt tried to talk to him about it. We all saw Drew for what he was, but Kurt saw someone that he could be happy with. Growing up in Lima, being the only openly gay kid was hard on Kurt. He had his friends, but no one to really love, not romantically anyway. When he met Drew, Kurt thought he hung the moon. He gave Kurt the attention no one else ever had,” Noah said with a frown, thinking about how much Kurt had been hurting at that time in his life.

“Until Drew came along, none of us realized what Kurt was going through, how he would watch all us other glee kids going from one relationship to the other, and he had to sit there and just watch. I can still hear some of the things Kurt spouted at me when I tried to warn him off of Drew. I don’t know what Drew wanted from Kurt. Not that Kurt wasn’t worth it, don’t take it that way, but sometimes I feel like he was with Kurt so he would have someone he could dominate. Kurt might blow up at us because he trusted us all to understand, but never with Drew. Kurt always just went along with what Drew told him to do. It was almost like around Drew he bit his tongue. It was like he was afraid to open his mouth, afraid to speak his mind, to be himself.” Noah hated seeing his friend reduced to someone being walked all over by another person, especially when that friend had been walked all over by so many other people, himself included at one time.

“That is actually one of the first things I noticed when I saw the two of you together. With you, Kurt is Kurt. He is himself, and he’s happy for the first time in years. He says what he wants to say and does what he wants to do _because_ he knows you love him. He’s secure enough in your guys’ relationship enough to do that. I know it doesn’t help, and I know some of the things I am sure Kurt said hurt. But try to take it as a good thing too. Kurt trusts you enough to speak his mind and be himself. He trusts in your relationship enough to explode if he needs to,” Noah said, looking at Blaine, hoping that what he said had helped.

“Thanks, Noah. Thank you for being his friend, but also, thank you for talking to me about him and helping me understand,” Blaine said happy for the first time since he and Kurt’s fight. Noah had cleared up so much for Blaine and helped him understand Kurt just a little better. He also helped him realize that Kurt was more comfortable with him in the short amount of time they had been together than the five-plus years he had spent with Drew. For the first time in a week, he felt like they might actually be able to make it. They might just be able to work it out, and Blaine couldn’t have been happier.

 

 

A/N: Song in this chapter is Baby Mine - Alison Krauss

 

 


	22. Back

A/N: Thank you to my amazing beta JayHawkWrites for taking your time to work with me on this. Thank you for all the reviews, likes, follows and Kudos I have gotten on this story. You have no idea, how very much it means. T.B.

 

oOoOo

Blaine woke up when he felt an arm being placed gently across his waist, feeling a slight chill from Kurt’s arm against his naked side. He had opted just to sleep in a pair of lounge pants, choosing not to wear a shirt. “Kurt?” he whispered questioningly, his voice sleep hazed.

“Shh, it’s still really early. We’ll talk in the morning. Go back to sleep,” Kurt said softly, pulling Blaine a little closer to him and placing a soft kiss on the back of his neck.

“‘K...love you,” Blaine said groggily. He loved being the big spoon and holding Kurt close to him, but being held in Kurt’s arms was nice, too. Feeling protected and loved, Blaine snuggled back a little closer to Kurt’s chest. He reached for Kurt’s hand, gently squeezing it, and was soon back to sleep.

“I love you, too,” Kurt whispered before laying his head on the pillow and following Blaine to sleep.

Blaine woke up the next morning to an empty bed. He sat up, sighing and heartbroken all over again. It had been a dream. It had all felt so real he could have sworn Kurt had been in bed with him last night. Running his hands across his face as he sat up and crawled out of bed. He was excited that Kurt would be coming home today. That had probably been what had caused his dream. He had gone to bed the night before thinking about it, wondering what time he would be here. Blaine missed him and hoped they could get everything worked out. He needed his family back.

Blaine stood up, stretched, and walked to the bathroom. When he was done, he grabbed a T-shirt out of his drawer and slipped it on. Since today was Sunday, and he didn’t really have anywhere to go, he was going to fix Ali her breakfast and try to get some studying done before Kurt got home. That way they would have time just to talk. When Blaine got close to the kitchen, he heard laughter, and not just Ali’s, he heard Max’s as well. _Kurt_. Blaine couldn’t keep the smile off of his face as he walked quickly towards the kitchen. It hadn’t been a dream, Kurt _had_ come home.

“Hi,” Blaine said softly, looking across the kitchen and into Kurt’s blue eyes.

“Hi,” Kurt whispered, not taking his eyes off of Blaine as he slowly walked over to him. “I missed you so much,” he said, slowly wrapping his arms around Blaine’s waist, placing his head on his shoulder.

“I missed you too, Kurt, I missed you too,” Blaine said, wrapping his arms around Kurt, holding him tight, never wanting to let him go again. Closing his eyes, he placed a kiss on the top of Kurt’s head, breathing in his scent. Oh, how he had missed this, missed him. Blaine had desperately missed being able to hold Kurt in his arms whenever he wanted.

“Let the kids finish their breakfast, and then we can talk if you would like,” Kurt said, stepping back so that he could look at Blaine.

“Sounds good,” Blaine said with a small smile before walking up to Max. “I missed you, little man. Did you have fun at Gran and Paps?” Blaine asked, kissing Max on his cheek. He had really missed that little boy. After placing a kiss on Ali’s cheek, Blaine walked over to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup of coffee and refilled Kurt’s cup that was sitting on the counter, and took it over to him.

“Yes. I went with Paps to shop,” Max said excitedly. He always loved going with his grandfather to the garage. He loved playing around the cars just like Kurt used to when he was little.

“Did you get to fix a car?” Blaine asked, seeing just how excited Max looked, watching the smile on his face.

“Yes,” he said with his smile getting bigger.

“Are you guys finished?” Kurt asked, looking at the two kids.

They both nodded their heads. Blaine and Kurt cleaned them up and then helped them out of their seats. “Do you want me to start a movie for you?” Kurt asked, following the kids into the living room. He knew it was time for him and Blaine to talk; he couldn’t put it off any longer.

Kurt started the movie for the kids, and then he sat down on the couch, waiting for Blaine to join him. When Blaine finally sat down, he turned so that he was facing Kurt. They just stared at each other in silence, neither one of them knowing what to say or how to start the conversation. Kurt knew it was up to him. He was the one who caused this mess, but he still had no idea how even to begin the conversation he knew they needed to have. Taking a deep breath, Kurt slowly leaned over and placed a kiss on Blaine’s lips. He was happy when Blaine kissed him back and wrapped his arms around Kurt, holding onto him for a moment. With just that little bit of contact, Kurt was able to relax a little. He had spent the last week and the whole flight home wondering if he still had a home to come back to, or was Blaine going to turn his back on him. Not that he didn’t deserve it, but Kurt knew it would kill him if he did. That hug alone, told him everything he needed to know; _they_ were going to be ok.

“First off, I owe you an apology. I am not going to make excuses about Drew this and Drew that because this was all on me. You didn’t deserve what I did, what I said, or how I acted. Blaine, you have shown me nothing but love and respect since the first day I met you. You make me feel special with every single thing you do for Max and me. You have taken my son and shown him more love in the four months we have known you than Drew did his entire life. You let that little boy know that you cared about him and want to spend time with him. On top of that, you don’t treat him any differently than you do, Ali. If someone didn’t know better, they would think he was your child too,” Kurt said, knowing what he had just said was only the tip of the iceberg.

“That’s because to me he is my child too,” Blaine said, looking at Kurt almost like he was daring him to deny it again.

“I know, Blaine,” Kurt said in an understanding tone. “I can’t say I’m sorry enough for what I said. He thinks of you as his daddy as well. When we were at dad’s, it was daddy this and daddy that. He loves you and Ali so much. He doesn’t really sleep if she isn’t with him anymore, either,” Kurt said, looking at Blaine with a sad smile. “I went home and talked to my dad about everything. He has always been the person I could talk to the most. I know I have Elliot, Finn, and Puck, and I love them all, but my dad understands me better than anyone else. He knows how to get me to listen when I can’t make sense of things, and doesn’t hesitate to call me out when I’m wrong. I talked to him about what happened, and he reminded me of something...well, I guess helped me understand something would be the better way of putting it. I had told you that my mom died when I was eight. What I didn’t tell you was that even though she died and didn’t leave me by choice, I struggled to differentiate between those two things since I was so young when it happened, and it left me feeling abandoned.  All I knew was she was just gone.”

Kurt reached out and took Blaine’s hand, needing his support, even though right now he didn’t feel like he deserved it. “Right after she died, my dad said I got really quiet. I wouldn’t talk to him, my grandparents, no one. He said he was really starting to get worried about it until one day I exploded on him. I don’t remember what I said to him, but it wasn’t good. Dad said that because mom had left me, I expected him to as well. In the back of my mind, I thought I must have done something bad or said something wrong that made her leave me. I pushed him. I was ugly to him because I needed to know if he was going to leave me too. When he stayed, when he didn’t leave me, I finally felt secure enough to be myself again, and I started talking.” It had taken Kurt a long time to figure all of this out. He just hoped that it all made sense to Blaine why it was tied into what had happened between them.

“Over the years I have done it again and again without fully realizing what I was doing and why I was doing it. I know one time I went off on Puck. I think I do it when I feel insecure, when I need to know how someone really feels about me. The time I went off on Puck, I remember I had had an awful day. I found out someone that I thought of as a friend wasn’t. They were talking and laughing about me behind my back, doing hurtful and spiteful things I only found out about later. It hit me hard because with everything I had gone through, I didn’t trust easily. I trusted this person and they let me down.” This had hurt so much and still to this day, it stung whenever Kurt thought about it.

“Finn had called Puck to come over to see if he could talk to me, somehow make me feel better. He gave me the whole ‘they weren’t worth my time anyway’ schpeal, and I went off. I needed to see if he was really my friend, or was he just making fun of me too. He stood there, looked at me, and simply asked, ‘ _Are ya done now, princess?_ ’ At that moment, I knew he was really my friend, and he wasn’t going anywhere.” Kurt smiled at the memory and kept talking.

“What’s funny, or not funny really, is I have put every single person I have ever cared about through this testing phase if you will at one point or the other, everyone except Drew. I never did that to him. I think I knew that out of everyone that I loved, he would be the one person to leave, and I didn’t know if I would be able to handle him leaving me. I’m not saying I love you less than I did him, please don’t take it that way. Until I met you, I didn’t know what real love was.” Kurt was hoping that what he was saying was making some semblance of sense and not just making things worse.

“With Drew, I was going through the motions, saying the words, but I didn’t feel it. I just didn’t understand what all of this was at the time. You showed me what true love was supposed to be. How a person who is loved is supposed to be treated. Somehow I just knew you wouldn’t leave me, you would always stay, but I just had to push. It wasn’t an intentional, ‘let’s push Blaine, to see just as far I can,’ kinda thing. But that day after losing my job, I got really insecure with you for the first time. I had just messed up big and given you every possible reason to walk out on me. You had every right to do just that, and in my mind, I would have deserved it. So I pushed. If you were going to leave me, I needed to know right then. I am so sorry. I know that apologizing doesn’t come close to making it ok, I do, but I am sorry, and I just hope you can somehow forgive me.” Kurt breathed a breath of relief. He was proud of himself that he was able to get through that whole explanation without breaking down or rambling. He knew that explaining all of this was important and _if_ Blaine chose to stay with him, he’d be able to call him out if he ever pushed in the future.

Blaine reached out and pulled Kurt to him, kissing him with everything he had. He had missed him so much. “I’m not going anywhere, Kurt. You can’t get me to walk away from you that easily. I happen to be in love with you. You, Ali, and Max are my world. If I didn’t make you feel that way every single day, then I let you down, and I will work harder from now on to make sure you know that,” Blaine said, kissing Kurt again.

“I love you, too, Blaine, so much...hold that thought a minute,” Kurt said like he had forgotten something. Blaine watched as he walked over to his suitcase he had stood up against the wall just inside the door. Blaine watched as Kurt pulled a manila envelope out of the front pocket of his suitcase and brought it over to Blaine, handing it to him before sitting back down.

Blaine stared at the envelope for a moment before opening it up and pulling out the papers that were inside. He looked them over, tears streaming down his face. “I don’t understand,” Blaine said, looking at the paper once again and then back at Kurt.

“When I went to Lima, I spent a lot of time thinking about what was important. Besides Max, you and Ali were on the very top of that list. I stopped by my lawyer's office. He is the one who drew up the surrogacy papers for Drew and me...” was all Kurt was able to get out before Blaine interrupted him.

“But Kurt, these are adoption papers,” Blaine said quietly, looking at the papers he was still holding. He felt his chest swelling, hoping what he thought was going on really was.

“I know you already feel like Max is yours. I wanted to make it official. I didn’t want to wait until after the wedding. I wanted it now. So Blaine Devon Anderson, will you officially become the father of Maxwell Burt Hummel?” Kurt said, holding his breath, hoping this was something that Blaine would want too.

“Kurt, this says his name will be Maxwell Burt Anderson,” Blaine said. He was thoroughly confused.

“I know, I just thought… I thought you wanted to be Max’s father,” Kurt couldn’t believe he had gotten things so wrong.

“Kurt, of course, I want to be his father, and I would have happily adopted him yesterday if I could’ve. I just don’t understand the name,” Blaine answered him.

“So, you don’t want to give him your name?” Kurt asked, trying to stop the tears that were flooding his eyes. He was having flashbacks of when Drew had said he didn’t want to give Max his name.

“God, no! Kurt, of course, I want him to have my name. I would be so proud to give him my name. I was just shocked. I thought we would hyphenate. You know, become Hummel-Anderson or Anderson-Hummel whichever you preferred. I never expected you to give up your last name for me, Kurt,” Blaine said, looking at him, still in shock.

“I talked to my dad about this too. It’s something I want to do. I decided that I do want to look into designing my own clothing line, and I would use Hummel as my professional name. I was thinking Designs by Hummel, or something like that. And, before you offer, no, I will not take your money,” Kurt said, looking at Blaine.

“But, Kurt…” Blaine started but was stopped by Kurt.

“Blaine, listen. I love that you want to do that for me. That you are willing to do that for me, but I don’t _need_ you too. I have money in a trust fund that I have never touched. When my mom was killed in the car wreck, it was written in her will that the money from her life insurance policy was put into a trust fund for me. Dad got everything except the money from her life insurance policy. It has been in an account drawing interest since I was eight years old. I was able to use it the day I turned 21, but never really needed it. So between that and the money I got from selling my apartment, I can do it on my own. I _will_ , however, take you up on the offer to temporarily turning the guest room/study into a design studio until I need to find a bigger space,” Kurt said, hopeful that Blaine would be okay with these terms. “I also have one more question for you,” Kurt said smiling.

“You can ask me anything,” Blaine said meaning it. He was glad they had worked through their issues, and he now had a better understanding of Kurt and some of his thought processes.

Kurt looked at Blaine for a few minutes, “Blaine, if this week has taught me anything, it is that I never want to live my life without you again. I will strive to do better, be better, and never give you any reason to doubt me again. If I start feeling insecure or overwhelmed again, I will come to you and tell you, and I want you to call me out if you can see it and I haven’t noticed it yet. I know, saying I am sorry, will never be enough to undo the damage I did, but I am. I want to rebuild your trust in me. Do you still want to… are you still interested in marrying me?” Kurt said, feeling nervous, but knowing this was a question he needed to be answered before he went any further.

“Of course, I do, sweetheart. I love you more than you will ever know and I want to spend the rest of my life showing you that. I don’t want you ever to doubt my love for you again. Of course, I still want to marry you,” Blaine answered, never meaning anything more. He knew that he and Kurt hadn’t been together that long, but he knew what he felt, and he knew he would never feel that way about anyone else. With Kurt, he was home.

Kurt reached in his pocket and pulled out a small square box and looked up at Blaine. “As I said, I did a lot of thinking while I was in Lima, and I know what I want. I have no doubts that I am where I am supposed to be. I was always meant to be here with you, loving you. I know you asked me to marry you, and I said yes already. When you slid your ring on my finger, it was the proudest moment of my life,” Kurt said, stopping for a moment to look at Blaine.

“Blaine, other than Max and Ali, my life begins and ends with you. I want to spend the next seventy years, or however long we are given, going to bed with you, waking up with you the next morning, and loving you every minute in between. You are a piece of me that until I met you, I didn't even know I was missing. Blaine, you, Max, and Ali are all I will ever need. So, Blaine Devon Anderson, will you do me the honor of marrying me?” Kurt said, opening the lid of the box he was holding, his hand shaking.

Blaine could only stare at Kurt for a moment, feeling tears start rolling down his face, in total awe of the man in front of him. “Yes, Kurt, one hundred percent yes,” Blaine said before pulling Kurt into his arms and kissing him the way he had wanted to since he first felt that arm wrap around his waist this morning. Blaine felt like he was the luckiest man in the world, and he had every intention of spending the rest of his life letting Kurt know how much he was loved.

 


End file.
